Ángeles y Demonios: Ángeles Caídos
by Oreades
Summary: Si existen los ángeles, también deben de existir los demonios. ¿Qué implicación tienen en la destrucción de la antigua Atlantis? Cuentos y leyendas toman forma con la llegada de los Syarain *TERMINADO*
1. Prólogo

Ángeles Caídos 

"Cuando el manto de las tinieblas inunde Gaea

cuando el odio y el rencor desembarquen en Centuria

cuando los demonios oscuros regresen de su exilio

el ángel dorado resurgirá de sus cenizas 

el dragón guiará a los sacerdotes del bien

la fortuna renacerá en nuestros corazones."

                                                **Canción tradicional de Centuria**

"El amor no debe nacer cuando tu lo haces, debe  surgir cuando crees ver a la persona con la que deseas compartir todo lo que tu posees, incluso la vida. El amor jamás debería ser impuesto, ni siquiera por el propio Destino."

**Hitomi Kanzaki**

"Las alas completamente ennegrecidas son el símbolo de la muerte. En mi hermano Folken presagiaba el terrible destino que le aguardaba, un destino escrito en las estrellas por el Emperador Dornkirk. Quizás su significado sea aun mas siniestro en nuestros enemigos."

**Van Fanel, Rey de Fanelia y piloto de Escaflowne******

"La atracción que sienten dos personas, el amor, es capaz de vencer incluso a la ejercida por la guerra. En cambio, el odio y el rencor puede llegar a ser una fuerza incluso mayor, capaz de condenar a todo un planeta a su perdición. Si toda Gaea ha de sufrir para cumplir con mi venganza, que así sea."

**Gosser Názarie, Capitán de la Guardia Imperial de Zaibach**

"Matad humanos, despojadles de sus almas y alimentaos de ella. Hacedles ver que su era ha llegado a su fin. ¡Los Caídos tomaremos lo que nos corresponde por derecho! ¡Nosotros creamos Gaea! ¡Nuestra debe de ser entonces!"

**Kaini, maestro de Asesinos Syarain**

"Muerte a nuestros hermanos y creadores, los atlantes. Muerte a nuestra madre y carcelera, Fortuna. Muerte al Dragón Blanco, nuestro Dios. Vida al Dragón Negro, nuestro salvador."

**El pueblo Syarain, Los Caídos**

"Nuestra era ha llegado, y con ella el fin de los hombres. Con su final, nuestros corazones volverán a brillar juntos tal y como ya lo hacían en la época de la antigua y gloriosa Atlantis. Cuando todo esto acabe, nuestro amor renacerá de entre las llamas de nuestro pueblo y gobernaremos juntos entre las ruinas de los mortales. Esa es la razón por la que estás en Gaea, mi querida esposa."

**Yeri, señor de los Syarain**


	2. Sueños Oscuros

I. Sueños oscuros. 

_"¿Era un sueño? ¿o tal vez era una ilusión? no, todo lo que me paso fue real ... ha pasado mas de un año desde mi visita a Gaea donde conocí a la persona que da sentido a mi vida. Tan solo la posibilidad de reencontrarme con él me da fuerzas para afrontar el destino, un destino que forjo día a día. Te echo de menos, Van ..."_

- Hitomi - No hubo respuesta - ¡Hitomi!

- ¿M ... mamá ...? - Le dijo Hitomi a su madre mientras apartaba la almohada de su cara.

- ¿Que haces ahí? ¿No tenias que ir a la estación de tren con Yukari?

- Mas ... mas tarde, mamá. Tengo el despertador programado ...

- Hija, hace mas de dos horas que se fue la luz ...

-¿Que? - Hitomi se levantó de un salto mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. - ¡Las doce y media! Yukari me va a matar ... ¿por que no me has avisado antes?

- No estaba en casa. ¡Aprisa! Recuerda que tienes que llevar también a tu hermano al festival.

- Pero ... - Hitomi esperaba que su madre comprendiera lo importante que era llegar puntual a la estación, pero su madre fue tajante con este tema.

- Lo prometiste. Ya eres una mujer y tienes que ser mas responsable. 

Hitomi acató las ordenes de su madre como de costumbre. No tardó en vestirse y asearse. Al menos ya se había dado un baño ayer por la noche, así que no era necesario darse una ducha ahora mismo, aunque le gustaría hacer para calmar los nervios.

_"No me puedo creer que vuelva al fin Amano" _pensaba mientras se cepillaba a toda prisa los dientes.

- Ya era hora de que te levantaras - Era la voz de su hermano Kenitshi, un niño de 12 años bastante despierto para su edad, aunque algo travieso, especialmente con ella. Hitomi pensaba a veces en broma que había nacido con la única intención de hacerle la vida algo mas difícil. Estaba deseando recriminarle por no haberla despertado sabiendo que tenían que ir a ese festival para niños, algo que no podía hacer sin salpicar a su hermano de pasta de dientes.

- Vamos, rápido. ¿Estás ya listo? - Preguntó a su hermano mientras guardaba su cepillo en uno de los vasos del baño.

- Claro, mucho antes que tu ... - Le contestó con cierto tono bromista. A Hitomi no le gustó nada esta respuesta, así que no dudó en agarrar a su hermano del hombro y llevárselo prácticamente a empujones con la excusa de que no llegaban a tiempo al festival.

...

-¡Ya era Hitomi! Llegas tarde, como siempre ...

-Perdona, Yukari. - dijo Hitomi apoyándose sobre su amiga, intentando recobrar el aliento. -Mi hermano me pidió en el ultimo momento que le llevara a esa estúpida feria. ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Estás nerviosa ...? 

Ambas se sentaron en uno de los bancos de la estación de tren.

-¿Tanto se me nota? Yukari enrojeció.

-Tienes ganas de volver a verle ¿no es así?

-Hace ya casi un mes que se fue a esos campeonatos de atletismo en el extranjero, pero el tren se retrasa demasiado ...

- ¡Solo lleva dos minutos de retraso! -Bromeó Hitomi tratando de animarla al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor con el pañuelo que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos. -Si llevas un mes sin verle, podrás esperar un par de minutos mas.

-Tienes razón, no se porque me preocupo.

Un altavoz anunció la llegada del tren con origen del aeropuerto. Muchas de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento sentadas en los numerosos asientos de la estación se levantaron rápidamente para dar la bienvenida a sus amigos y parientes, entre ellos Hitomi y Yukari. El tren se detuvo justo al lado de ellas y comenzó a salir gente de él, siendo recibidos en su mayoría por las personas que esperaban. Las dos amigas decidieron quedarse quietas vigilando cuidadosamente todas las salidas del tren intentando mientras esquivar la gran cantidad de personas que en ese momento se agolpaban en las puertas.

-¿Donde ... donde estará? -le preguntó Yukari a Hitomi.

-No ... no lo se. Hay mucha gente. - Le contestó Hitomi mientras buscaba a Amano con la mirada sin éxito.

Algo tocó la espalda de Yukari pero esta no le dio importancia, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando poder reconocer una cara entre tanta gente. La segunda vez, algo mas fuerte, la molestó bastante y no dudó en girarse rápidamente para reprender a la persona que la estaba molestando.

-¡Que demonios quiere¡- Gritó con fuerza -¡A ... Amano ...!

Hitomi, al oír a su compañera se giró y pudo ver a Amano con una amplia sonrisa, vestido con un chándal blanco y cargando con una maleta deportiva de color negro. De su cuello colgaba una medalla de color plateado. Detrás de él se encontraba un pequeño grupo de jóvenes vestidos de la misma forma pero con una sonrisa totalmente diferente, sin medallas, siendo recibidos por sus compañeros y familiares. Mientras tanto, Yukari no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que no tuvo mas remedio que soltar el equipaje en el suelo para poder mantener el equilibrio consiguiéndolo a duras penas. Hitomi decidió no interrumpir a la pareja ya que habían estado separados casi un mes y necesitaban uno el abrazo del otro. Después de unos segundos, Amano al fin pudo abrazar a Hitomi, menos apasionadamente que con Yukari, pero le daba igual. Al fin estaban los tres juntos.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Solo segundo puesto? - Bromeó Hitomi mientras sostenía la medalla de Amano. - Que pena que no consiguieras el oro...

- ¡Estoy segura que el Australiano hizo trampa! - Dijo bien alto Yukari, algo que hizo mucha gracia a Amano.

- No, se mereció el oro, pero os prometo que el próximo año ganaré los 100 metros. - Este comentario entristeció a Yukari. Eso significaría estar otro mes lejos de su novio, algo que no soportaba. Amano , que notó su disgusto, no tardó en matizar que la próxima vez esperaría que viniera ella como acompañante en los campeonatos del próximo año.

-¡Seria maravilloso! - Dijo Yukari con la cara iluminada.

- ¿En que piensas, Hitomi? Estás muy callada. - No recibió respuesta. Estaba mirando el otro extremo de la vía, como si de repente hubiera visto algo que le era familiar. -¿Hitomi?

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Hitomi creyó ver algo extraño detrás de uno de los vagones del tren una extraña sombra que recordaba lejanamente a un hombre con alas en su espalda. Sea lo que sea, estaba detrás de aquel vagón de tren, o eso creía ella. Tras unos segundos pudo comprobar que no era nada mas que una ilusión.

_"¿Pero, y si fuera algo mas que una ilusión?" _Pensó Hitomi temerosa de retomar sus antiguos poderes, algo que desechó rápidamente al recordar que ya no llevaba consigo el colgante de su abuela.

- ¿Hitomi? - Preguntó esta vez Yukari al no recibir respuesta.

-¿Eh ... que? - Dijo Hitomi algo confundida. Vio que Amano y Yukari le miraban extrañados por su comportamiento.

Amano le preguntó si se encontraba bien al tiempo que apoyaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amiga.

- No, nada. Pero ... ¿vamos a comer o que? - Tratando de cambiar de tema - Yo invito.

...

Era un día lluvioso en Zaibach. El cielo estaba completamente encapotado y los truenos no paraban de anunciar su llegada al país que durante decenas de décadas dominaba sobre toda Gaea mientras que en la actualidad luchaba por mantenerse unido bajo las duras e inhumanas sanciones impuestas por los países aliados. Era, sin duda, un día triste, aunque no se diferenciaba mucho del día anterior, y de todos los días desde que acabó la miserable guerra. Para Kiter era mucho mas amargo. Era su primer día como soldado aunque aun se consideraba una persona con suerte. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus amigos, él no había perecido durante la gran guerra y pertenecer al ejercito le proporcionaba privilegios que ningún otro ciudadano de Zaibach disponía. No lo hacia por él, sino por su familia. Haría lo que fuera por sus padres y hermanos, incluso hasta soportar un turno completo de guardia bajo esta intensa lluvia, odiado por cualquier otro recluta. La base ya no es la que era. Hace dos años aquí atracaban enormes navíos de guerra con cientos de guymelefs Alseides en su interior, pero ahora debido a las duras sanciones impuestas nada es como le habían contado años atrás. De las enormes grúas y cables utilizados para la sujeción de los navíos ahora solo eran utilizadas la mitad, la mayoría de ellas con graves deficiencias estructurales a causa de la falta de presupuesto en la reparación y mantenimiento de estas. Los cuarteles donde anteriormente podían encontrarse a miles de compañeros soldados tan solo quedaban 4 en funcionamiento mientras que los que aun podían aguantar el peso del techo eran utilizados como improvisados almacenes.

- ¿Así que es tu primer día? - El interesado en la respuesta de Kiter era Dales, un soldado famoso en toda la base por ser el típico bromista del pelotón, algo muy de agradecer en estos oscuros días.

- ¿Como lo sabes? - Le preguntó intentando no tiritar por el intenso frío que hacía aquella tarde, intentando abrigarse con el escueto abrigo que le habían proporcionado sus superiores.

- Solo los novatos o los holgazanes tienen todas las de hacer guardia los días de lluvia ... - Esto animó mucho a Kiter. Al fin al cabo, su compañero admitía ser un vago - y no veo que seas un mal soldado, ¡incluso te veo entusiasmado por el turno de vigilancia!

- Es lo mas interesante que he hecho hasta ahora. Supongo que esto nunca será así - Al decir esto Dales soltó una sonora carcajada - ¿De que te ríes?

- ¡Soldado! - Gritó el orondo sargento Marceus refiriéndose a Kiter.

- Señor - Respondió rápidamente, seguido del saludo típico del ejercito, una profunda reverencia. Sin dudas, para ser su primera jornada aprendía rápidamente y algún día llegaría a ser algo mas que un simple soldado de infantería. Dales se quedó completamente en silencio y en guardia. No quería otra jornada de guardia bajo la lluvia.

- El crucero _Derethy_ acaba de llegar al puerto volante. Informe de ello al Comandante. - Acto seguido se alejó a toda prisa al barracón mas cercano. 

-Si, señor. - Aunque esto no llegó a oírlo. Marceus ya se había refugiado en el cuartel.

El Comandante era una persona muy famosa, aunque no se conoce mucho de su pasado. Sin dudas los Chamanes lo ocultaron cuando entró a formar parte de la Guardia Imperial al igual que sus otros componentes con el fin de mantener en el anonimato a sus familias. La Guardia Imperial era un cuerpo de elite cuya misión era la de proteger al emperador de cualquier amenaza, llegando incluso a ser nombrado capitán. Al comenzar la guerra, Dornkirk no tuvo mas remedio que enviar a sus mejores soldados, entre ellos su Guardia Imperial a dar la vida por Zaibach en los sangrientos combates en las inmediaciones de la ciudad-capital del imperio. Kiter lo admiraba, no solo por ser el único superviviente de aquel grupo de soldados, los mejor entrenados en el combate de toda Gaea sin ninguna duda, sino por los rumores que decían que el Comandante había dado caza él solo a tres Caballeros del Celestes de Astria, considerados por muchos como uno de los únicos guerreros capaces de rivalizar con la Guardia Imperial, aunque estas muertes jamás llegaron a ser confirmadas ni siquiera por el mismo Comandante, sencillamente no le agradaba hablar de estas cosas.

Kiter se dirigió a toda prisa al cementerio construido justo en el centro de la base. Era la única estructura que no presentaba grietas. Los arquitectos tenían la orden de no reparar en gastos en su diseño y mantenimiento, ya que los que aquí yacían murieron por y para el emperador y por lo tanto debían de ser enterrados con los mas altos honores. Dentro del cementerio, separado del resto de la base por un muro circular blanco de tres metros de altura se podían encontrar cientos y cientos de lápidas todas ellas perfectamente alineadas. Tenían inscritas el símbolo del pelotón al que pertenecían y el nombre del soldado. Kiter vio como en el centro había un hombre de espaldas vestido con un traje largo de licra totalmente negro velando una de las tumbas.

- Co ... Comandante Gosser ... su ... - Estaba nervioso - su ... su crucero está listo para ... partir ...

No dijo nada, como si no le hubiera escuchado. Kiter pensó que era normal por el ruido que producía la lluvia y los truenos.

- Comandante ... - Decidió no proseguir con el aviso al ver como levantaba la mano indicándole que se callara. Le había escuchado perfectamente pero no sabía si había hecho bien en insistir . Después del saludo militar (estaba de espaldas y no podía verle, pero el reglamento es el reglamento) y antes de volver a su puesto de vigilancia pudo ver el nombre inscrito en la lápida que velaba, "Dilandau Albatou, Capitán del Escuadrón del Dragón" y a su lado otra lápida con tan solo un nombre, "Jajuka".

- Tal y como te prometí, aquí estás descansando con tu escuadrón. - Gosser levantó la vista y pudo ver justo delante de él una serie de lápidas mas juntas de las otras que poblaban el cementerio. En todas ellas, además del nombre del soldado caído también se podía leer "Miembro del Escuadrón del Dragón, dando su vida por su capitán" - Pensé que te gustaría estar junto a tus hombres. Ellos también lo hubieran querido así - Se agachó para colocar la diadema que utilizaba Dilandau encontrada por él mismo hace ya casi un año junto a su Oreades y el de Jajuka. Esto le hizo recordar los dolorosos acontecimientos de aquella guerra que acabó para él en tragedia. - Todo es por mi culpa. Espero que me perdones algún día.

_Su Oreades funcionaba a la perfección. Sin ninguna duda, los Chamanes de Zaibach se habían superado a si mismo mejorando lo que parecía inmejorable. Ante él se encontraba un duro adversario. Por su guymelef sabía que se trataba de un Caballero del Celeste de Astria, lo que significaba momentos de diversión, si es que una guerra se puede tener tales momentos. Accionando su inyector izquierdo de líquido glima disparó una andanada de lanzas metálicas hacia su adversario esquivándolos sin aparente dificultad. Entonces, con una velocidad endiablada intentó asestar a su Oreades un golpe con su pequeña pero letal espada esquivándolo también sin dificultades. Se intercambiaron duros golpes cuerpo a cuerpo que solo consiguieron mellar ambas armas, su espada Glima y la cimitarra de su adversario, pero eso no era problema para el Oreades. Siempre podría crear otra espada mientras que el Caballero Celeste o tan solo disponía de un arma._

_El guymelef de Astria cargó de nuevo. Gosser se preparó para recibir el impacto cuando escuchó un pitido. Era la radio de comunicaciones que incorporaba el Oreades._

_- Gosser - Era Jajuka. Esto le hizo perder la concentración unos instantes aprovechados por su adversario para encajar un golpe oblicuo sobre unos de los hombros de su guymelef. Afortunadamente, los daños eran mínimos por el momento. _

_-¡Maldita sea Jajuka! ¿Que ocurre? - Esperaba que fuera importante porque el combate era mas duro de lo que en un principio había supuesto y cualquier error, por pequeño que sea le costaría la vida._

_- !He perdido de vista a Dilandau!_

_- ¿Que quieres decir? - Preguntó mientras esquivaba otro golpe. No podía atacar mientras estuviera hablando con Jajuka. Decidió ponerse a la defensiva utilizando para ello sus dos inyectores glima para así repeler los rápidos ataques de su rival._

_- Estábamos juntos en el sector sureste de la ciudad. En ese momento el general Adelphos informó que Escaflowne se encontraba en las inmediaciones del norte la ciudad-capital y ordenó a los regimientos 6 y 7 dirigirse inmediatamente hacia su posición para interceptarle mientras que a las demás unidades deberían de proteger la parte Oeste de la ciudadela, pero Dilandau  no acató las ordenes ..._

_- ¡Debes encontrarle! - Le interrumpió Gosser mientras aprovechaba un error de su adversario para asestarle un rápido y mortal golpe en la cabina del guymelef cortándolo por la mitad matando instantáneamente a su piloto. "Otro maldito héroe mas", pensó  - Me reuniré contigo lo antes posible._

_- Si, señor._

_- Jajuka - Esta vez su tono era mucho mas tranquilo y relajado. No quería hablar como superior, sino como amigo - Deberías odiarme por lo que hice - Jajuka no contesto - ¿Jajuka?_

_- No solucionaremos nada lamentándonos ahora- Se oyó un "clic", sonido que indicaba que la comunicación había terminado. Sin tiempo que perder, Gosser accionó los potentes motores del Oreades impulsándolo lo suficiente para vencer a la acción de la gravedad y dirigirlo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el guymelef Escaflowne._

_"Donde esté el rey de Fanelia estará Dilandau"_

_Tras unos minutos de vuelo intentó establecer comunicación con Jajuka. No contestaba. Hizo lo mismo con Dilandau pero tampoco lo hizo. Esto no le extrañaba. Seguramente lo habría desconectado para no tener que dar cuentas antes sus superiores por su actitud. Durante este tiempo había observado continuos movimientos de tropas enemigas que se dirigían hacia la capital. El grueso del ejercito de Zaibach había caído tras una potente explosión de procedencia desconocida, quizás una deshonrosa arma de destrucción masiva utilizada por Bashram, reino que competía con Zaibach en la supremacía tecnológica en Gaea. La guerra estaba perdida y el imperio empezaba a desmoronarse pero eso ahora le daba igual. No tardó en localizar el guymelef de Jajuka, y junto a él se encontraba el Oreades rojo de Dilandau, ambos totalmente calcinados. Esto aterró a Gosser que aterrizó a una velocidad endiablada. Al tomar tierra las piernas de su Oreades apenas pudieron soportar la tremenda presión ejercida en el aterrizaje quebrándose en gran parte pero aun en funcionamiento. No tardó en abrir su cabina y descendió de su vehículo de un salto para correr hacia el guymelef rojo. La impresión fue demasiado dura para él. Tanto el Oreades de Dilandau como el de Jajuka estaban totalmente consumidos por las llamas. A sus pies pudo ver algo que le era familiar, la diadema que llevaba Dilandau en la frente._

Gosser colocó la diadema en la tumba para después abandonar silenciosamente el cementerio. Antes de salir se giró para mirar por última vez la tumbas de tantos amigos caídos en esta cruenta guerra; Chester, Gaty, Daletto, Violet y Jajuka. Se fijo especialmente en la tumba de Dilandau, ya que sabía que esta sería la última vez que volvería a este lugar.

- Hasta siempre, Serena - Y se alejó hacia el crucero _Derethy_, rumbo a Astria.

...

El día siguiente de la llegada de Amano resultó demasiado duro para Hitomi. Durante toda la noche estuvo celebrando la medalla conseguida en casa de Yukari junto con la familia de Susumo y la de su amiga con ella como invitada. Eran las nueve menos cinco de la mañana y era hora de comenzar las clases en el instituto. Hitomi esperaba el timbre en la entrada del edificio principal con algunas amigas aunque echó en falta a Yukari. Decidió quedarse con Amano toda la mañana para ir al cine inventándose una gripe. También le mintió a Amano explicándole que hoy en su clase tenían unas actividades extras en las que no era obligatorio asistir.

- Que mala cara tienes Hitomi ¿pasa algo? - Le preguntó unas de las amigas que la acompañaban en el tren que tomaban para ir al a las clases.

- No, nada. No he podido dormir en toda la noche.

- ¡Dirás que no has querido! - Dijeron las otras amigas entre risas - ¿Que tal la fiesta?

- No era una fiesta. Era una reunión entre amigos para celebrar la medalla de Amano ...

- ¡Vamos, Hitomi! ¿Por que no nos invitaste? - Preguntó Ayumi, la mas cotilla e indeseable de todas, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban, y con razón, todas las chicas del instituto.

- Os repito que era tan solo una reunión de amigos y familiares - Intentó aclarar Hitomi para no quedar mal con sus compañeras. Todas la comprendieron excepto Ayumi.

- Venga, Hitomi. ¿Conociste a algún chico guapo en la fiesta? - Preguntó de nuevo Ayumi - Todas sabemos que desde que Yukari te quitara el novio ... -Esto enfureció a Hitomi. No soportaba que hablaran así de su mejor amiga tratándola como una arpía.

- ¡Amano jamás fue mi novio! - Le respondió Hitomi rápidamente.

- No intentes ocultarlo. Todas las chicas sabíamos que entre tu y Susumo había algo mas que una buena amistad - Las otras chicas se dieron cuenta que Ayumi comenzaba a hablar sobre temas muy espinosos y algunas de ellas la instaron a callarse.

- Amano fue la que eligió a Yukari, nada mas - Al decir esto comprendió que se había descubierto.

- O sea, que admites que estabas enamorado de Susumo. Incluso diría que aun sigues enamorada de él - En su cara se dibujó una expresión de alegría por el dolor ajeno al ver como se formaba una lágrima en los ojos de Hitomi.

- Perdona ... tengo que irme - Hitomi no soportaba que hablaran así de Yukari. Ella decidió estar con Amano, y él con Yukari. Además,  le molesta que la gente comente que aun sigue enamorada de Susumo cuando no es así. Se excusó también ante sus otras amigas diciéndoles que tenía que ir a los servicios. Estas hablaron entre cuchicheos entre ellas y comprendieron el mal que Ayumi le había hecho a Hitomi. Después la dejaron sola en señal de repulsa por sus comentarios.

- Pero ... ¿que he dicho?

Hitomi quería estar sola por unos momentos, así subió a la azotea del edificio para relajarse y meditar antes de que sonara el timbre que indicaría el comienzo de las clases. Allí arriba se tumbó boca arriba mirando al cielo, pensativa. No quería que esos comentarios acabase con la amistad que tenía con Yukari por culpa de sus estúpidos comentarios aunque sabía que si hubiera estado ahí no dudaría en defenderla de los ataques de Ayumi. Era una buena amiga. Además admitía que estaba enamorada de Amano en un pasado, pero ahora era diferente.

_"¿Que estará haciendo Van ahora?" _No lo sabía, pero algo le decía que se encontraba bien y eso le hacía sentir mejor. En estos últimos días no paraba de recordar los momentos pasados junto a Van y todos sus amigos de Gaea. _"Millerna, Dryden. Espero que seáis felices, estéis casados o no". _También se acordó de Allen y su hermana Serena a la que conoció durante su corta estancia en Palace antes de partir a Fanelia para después regresar a La Tierra. Ambas se habían hecho grandes amigas a pesar de lo que había hecho durante la guerra _"No era ella. No tiene la culpa de lo que hizo"_.  También se acordó de Merle, echando de menos su actitud pueril y sus peleas por Van. _"Espero que sigas siendo la misma, Merle"._

...

- ¿Lo ha entendido señorita Kanzaki? - Era el profesor Tomakawa dirigiéndose a Hitomi. Al observar que no respondía le lanzó el pequeño trozo de tiza.  

- Eh ... si ... claro ... - Contestó súbitamente al notar la ligera presión en la cabeza. Le había pillado con los ojos cerrados en mitad de la clase.

- Bien, entonces sabrá el nombre del científico de cuyas investigaciones ayudaron a calcular con mayor facilidad los campos magnéticos de las distribuciones de carga ...

Hitomi no entendió una palabra de lo que decía su profesor, así que admitió que se había quedado dormida. La sinceridad que demostró sorprendió incluso a su profesor no dándole mayor importancia al asunto.

- Bien, prosigamos - Dijo mientras se dirigía a la pizarra volviendo a sacar un trozo de tiza de su mesa.

_"No volveré a hacer caso a Yukari. ¡Celebrarlo toda la noche teniendo hoy instituto!"_ Hitomi cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando concentrarse. Cuando creyó estar despejada completamente volvió a abrirlos cuando descubrió que ... ¡no había nadie en el aula! Giró rápidamente hacia atrás para comprobar que exactamente no había absolutamente nadie.

- ¿Hola? - Dijo en voz alta. No recibió respuesta. Esto la puso muy nerviosa - Si es una broma no tiene gracia - Nadie contestó.

- ¡Basta, maldita sea ...! - Grito casi sollozando. Parecía una pesadilla, una de esas horribles pesadillas que no tenía desde hacia mucho tiempo. Vio algo moverse en el jardín del instituto, una sombra justo en una de las esquinas de la entrada. Hitomi no dudó en irse del aula para comprobar lo que había visto por la ventana. Al salir pudo comprobar que no había ni un alma en el edificio, ni siquiera en el exterior. Todo era tan silencioso ... ni pájaros, ni aviones ... ni tan siquiera se oía el tráfico de la autovía cercana al instituto. Bajó rápidamente los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al primer piso. Posteriormente se dirigió a la salida donde creía haber visto la misteriosa sombra. Allí pudo ver justo delante suya y en medio del pequeño parque de la entrada la figura de un hombre que le daba la espalda, y ... ¡tenía alas! ¡alas completamente oscuras! Se acercó a tan solo unos metros temerosa de lo que podría significar esto.

- ¿Folken? - Sin duda creía que era el desaparecido hermano de Van por sus alas negras, aunque no llegaba a verle la cara - ¿Eres tu, Folken? - No recibió respuesta alguna. La figura se giró lentamente pero se desvaneció antes de poder ver su rostro. Después escuchó un gemido detrás suya y luego un lamento. Asustada, se volvió y pudo ver horrorizada como el sonido provenía de una persona horriblemente empalada boca arriba con una lanza de metal clavada en el suelo. Vestía una túnica blanca enrojecida por la sangre que manaba de su cuerpo y dos alas blancas con también enrojecidas le salían de la espalda. Hitomi creyó perder la razón cuando escuchó un horrible grito detrás suya seguido de mas lamentos. Se giró rápidamente y pudo ver la misma escena. Donde antes creyó ver a ese ser de alas oscuras, en su lugar se encontraban decenas de atlantes cruelmente empalados y mutilados, la mayoría aun vivos retorciéndose de dolor mientras suplicaban morir para acabar con su sufrimiento. Muchos de ellos tenían los ojos arrancados de sus cuencas así como otros miembros de su cuerpo; otros vomitaban sangre y los mas afortunados yacían moribundos en el suelo con la espalda destrozada a flechazos. Hitomi no podo mas y lanzó un grito de horror tapándose la cara con la manos desplomándose sobre el suelo, llorando y suplicando que acabara todo esto. Después se hizo un silencio atronador, alzó la vista al cielo y pudo divisar cientos, quizás miles figuras aladas armadas con lanzas planeando en dirección a una extraña luz que se divisaba a lo lejos. El destello se hizo cada vez mas intenso consumiendo todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor para finalmente convertirse en una enorme bola de fuego que alcanzó a Hitomi de lleno sin tiempo ni tan siquiera a gritar.


	3. El Nexo de Unión de Dos Mundos

II. El nexo de unión de dos mundos. 

- Hitomi ...

No contestaba.

- Hitomi ... - Era la voz de Yukari. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hitomi abrió los ojos. Estaba recostada sobre una cama en la enfermería del instituto. Delante de ella estaban Yukari y Amano. Parecían preocupados.

- ¿Susumo ... ? ¿Yukari ...? ¿que ... que ha pasado? ¿que hacéis aquí? - En ese momento recordó el horrible sueño que tuvo en mitad de la clase de física del señor Tomakawa, porque comprendió que era eso, un sueño. Al recordar, Hitomi se puso pálida asustando a sus amigos.

- ¡Hitomi! ¿que te ha pasado? contesta Kanzaki ... - Preguntó Amano.

- Yo ... no lo se ... era ... era tan horrible ... - Hitomi comenzó a llorar sobre el brazo de Yukari mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza intentando consolarla. - Estaban muertos, todos muertos ... era espantoso ...

Yukari y Amano cruzaron sus miradas intentando comprender que significaban sus palabras. Acordaron con un gesto no hablar durante unos minutos para tranquilizar a Hitomi.

- ¿Como he llegado aquí?

- Llamó a mi casa el director del instituto. - Respondió Amano. - No había nadie en tu casa y decidieron llamarme para venir a recogerte. Parece ser que te desmayaste en mitad de clase.

- ¿Realmente me desmayé?

Yukari afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Hay algo que necesites contarnos, Hitomi? - A Yukari no le gustaba intrometerse en los asuntos de los demás pero la que sufría era su mejor amiga. - Últimamente te portas de una manera anormal. ¿Ocurre algo?

- No se si lo entenderíais.

- Tuviste una visión ¿no es así Kanzaki? 

Amano y Yukari conocían la historia de su viaje a Gaea. Hace un año desapareció sin dejar rastro después de aparecer ante ellos un enorme dragón junto con un valeroso guerrero de otro mundo, y necesitaban explicaciones. Afortunadamente la creyeron. Después de ver lo que ellos habían visto, estaban dispuestos a creerse lo que sea.

- No lo se Amano ... - Hitomi se echó las manos a la cara intentando contener las lágrimas. - Realmente no lo se ... estaban todos muertos ...

- ¿Quienes? - Amano insistía en que Hitomi recordara su sueño. Quizás encontrase una respuesta.

- Atlantes, cientos de atlantes muertos ... decapitados ... mutilados ... - Hitomi se desmoronó otra vez sobre los brazos de Yukari incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Amano comprendió su error al intentar insistir sobre el tema.

- No se realmente lo que me pasa. No debería de tener visiones sin el colgante, pero ... ¿por que? - No hubo respuesta a esta pregunta. No sabían que contestar.

- Viste algo ayer por la mañana en la estación de tren ¿verdad? no disimules. Somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y se perfectamente cuando estás mintiendo, Hitomi.

- Era muy extraño. Le vi, pero no era él.

- ¿A quien viste, Kanzaki?

- Tenía las alas oscuras. Creí que era Folken, pero no lo era ...

Amano y Yukari comprendieron a duras penas las palabras de Hitomi. Recordaron quién era Folken por la historia que les había contado acerca de su estancia en Gaea.

- ¿Viste algo mas? - Amano insistió al ver la mejoría de Hitomi. Yukari le pegó un codazo para que no prosiguiera.

- Si. - Hitomi recordó las figuras aladas sobrevolando el cielo. - Seres ... seres alados armados con lanzas en el cielo. - Se le formó la imagen de aquella escena al intentar recordar mas detalles. - ¡Espera ... ! - Hitomi recordó algo. - Alas oscuras, sus alas eran oscuras como la noche. 

Sus dos compañeros ya no sabían que decir. ¿Que significaba su visión si es que se podía sacar alguna conclusión de aquello? Ambos abandonaron la enfermería al regresar la enfermera del instituto. Debían dejarla sola para que descansara un poco mas.

- Regresad dentro de dos horas para acompañarla a su casa. Mientras dejadla reposar.

Amano y Yukari se retiraron sin antes decirle a Hitomi que esperarían en el pasillo hasta la hora de salida.

- Recuerda que estamos cerca. - Dijo Yukari guiñándole un ojo al salir de la enfermería con su novio.

- Lo se. - Contestó con una ligera sonrisa mientras sus dos amigos abandonaban la enfermería.

_"Siempre estaréis cerca"_.

...

Gosser caminaba silenciosamente sin rumbo por los pasillos del crucero _Derethy_. Era una nave realmente monstruosa de 300 metros de largo por 200 de ancho construida sobre una enorme mole de roca volante extraída de las lejanas minas de Dásedur . Su aspecto era imponente. Parecía una enorme fortaleza de metal edificada sobre un precipicio sin fin que lo rodeaba por todas partes. En sus bodegas, donde anteriormente se almacenaban los guymelefs de intervención del imperio, ahora estaban prácticamente vacíos o utilizados en caso de necesidad para el transporte masivo de material al no disponer Zaibach de cruceros de transporte debido a las sanciones de los países aliados. _Deterhy_ es el único gran crucero superviviente de la Gran Guerra. Los otros fueron destruidos o desmantelados por falta de presupuesto y materias primas esenciales.

Al pasar por las cercanías de los camarotes de los soldados escuchó un sonoro golpe. Parecía una bofetada, seguido de un llanto y unas carcajadas. Gosser se acercó a la habitación donde creía que provenía la improvisada fiesta ocultándose discretamente para no interrumpir con su presencia a los reclutas. Al otro lado de la puerta del camarote pudo ver toda la escena. Una mujer-gato estaba en el suelo arrodillada y apoyada a una de las paredes de la habitación. Sus ropajes estaban rasgados e intentaba sujetar parte de sus vestiduras con la mano derecha mientras que con la mano izquierda se tapaba la cara conteniendo una pequeña hemorragia visible por el fino hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por su rostro. Delante de ella se encontraba un pequeño grupo de cuatro soldados. Uno de ellos, el cabecilla, estaba adelantado a los otros mirando fijamente a la mujer mientras que los otros no paraban de reír y bromear.

- Vamos muñeca. Si te resistes te dolerá mucho mas - Dijo Dorega, el soldado que había abofeteado a la esclava.

- ¡Hazle saber a esa esclava que debe obediencia a Zaibach! - Dijo uno de sus compañeros que estaban detrás mientras levantaba una jarra de cerveza en su honor.

Dorega se aproximó lentamente a la mujer. Esta la miraba con autentico pánico mientras veía como se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, llorando e intentando pedir ayuda, cosa que no podía al tener rota la mandíbula. Cuando el soldado se acercó a tan solo un paso de su victima se vio inexplicablemente en el suelo con la nariz rota sangrando a borbotones. Alzó la vista y vio al comandante acariciándose los nudillos de su mano derecha con una mirada desafiante. Dorega supo entonces lo que había sucedido. Los otros soldados se quedaron paralizados de la sorpresa al ver como su comandante salía de la nada y propinaba tal puñetazo a su compañero.

- Pero ... señor ... ¿por que me ha pegado? - Articuló con dificultad Dorega mientras intentaba colocar la nariz en su sitio. - Tan solo nos estábamos divirtiendo ...

- Eso es precisamente lo que he hecho. Divertirme - Su fría mirada se clavó en él - ¡Soldados! Llevad al cabo a los calabozos. Veremos si es capaz de divertirse igualmente en una fría celda durante dos semanas.

Los tres soldados se pusieron firmes ante la orden de Gosser. Uno de ellos se adelantó.

- ¿Bajo que cargos, señor?

Eran las normas. Necesitaba un motivo para enviar a esa escoria fuera de su vista durante un tiempo, pero el maltrato a un esclavo no era suficiente para pudrir a un soldado en una celda de castigo. Gosser se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

- Insubordinación y agresión a un superior. - Argumentó finalmente.

- ¡Maldita sea! - Dorega estaba realmente furioso. Se levantó súbitamente mientras intentaba de taponar el flujo de sangre de la nariz con la mano. - Sabe que no hemos hecho nada que quebrante el reglamento ...

Tras oír esto, Gosser se adelantó rápidamente y le propinó otro puñetazo esta vez en la boca del estómago. Este se retorció de dolor e intentó mantener el equilibrio. Tras unos momentos de confusión se recuperó del puñetazo e inconscientemente, movido por la ira, descargó un duro golpe con el puño a la cara de su comandante. Gosser decidió no esquivarlo y el duro revés le alcanzó produciéndole un pequeño corte en la ceja. Dorega se quedó paralizado al comprender el error que acaba de cometer. 

- Insubordinación y agresión a un superior. - Insistió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible acariciándose el corte que le había producido el puñetazo. Los soldados obedecieron y se llevaron a un silencioso Dorega a las celdas de castigo. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba solo junto a la esclava se acercó a ella. Estaba aterrada, sin comprender de lo que había sucedido. Gosser se agachó e intentó apartarle la mano de la cabeza para que pudiera mirar su herida. La mujer se resistía. Estaba muy asustada.

- No te preocupes, no te haré daño. - Dijo Gosser intentando tranquilizarla. No funcionó. Seguía estando aterrada.

- ¿Como te llamas? - No hubo respuesta por parte de la mujer. - Déjame ver esa herida, quizás sea grave. - Esta vez la esclava no opuso resistencia y apartó la temblorosa mano del rostro. Gosser pudo ver con estupor como tenía parte de la cara amoratada e hinchada por la paliza que le había propinado ese maldito soldado.

_"Me encargaré personalmente que no puedan ver la luz del día en mucho tiempo"_ - Pensó refiriéndose a los causantes de todo esto mientras examinaba detenidamente a la esclava. Era realmente preciosa, o eso pensaba por la parte del rostro que estaba intacto después de la paliza. De unos 18 años, tenía el pelo dorado con algunos mechones blancos al igual que su piel. Los ojos eran azules como el cielo del mediodía. Después se fijó en la ropa que llevaba. Era la típica vestimenta de esclava pero en este caso estaba parcialmente desgarrada a la altura de los muslos y el pecho. Su heridas estaban localizadas principalmente en el rostro, donde había sido golpeada sin cesar. Le llamó la atención un brazalete de cobre que llevaba en su mano izquierda adornado con una pequeña piedra azul.

- A ... Alexia ... - Dijo muy bajo y con grandes dificultades la mujer. Gosser se sorprendió. No esperaba que la mujer tuviera fuerzas ni ánimos ni tan siquiera para hablar.

- Bien, Alexia. Ahora no debes preocuparte. Te llevaré a un lugar donde traten tus heridas. - Gosser la levantó muy despacio del suelo e intentó ponerla de pie pero Alexia apenas podía mantener el equilibrio. Decidió llevarla en brazos a la enfermería. Pudo notar que temblaba, pero no sabía si era de miedo o era debido a las palizas. Mientras la llevaba con cuidado por los pasillos, Alexia se recostó sobre el hombro de su salvador al tiempo que sentía como una gran sensación de seguridad la desbordaba y la reconfortaba de su difícil situación.

Gosser llegó a la enfermería de la nave. Se alegró de que no hubiera ningún paciente, ni tan siquiera aquel soldado con la nariz rota. Su orden se cumplió a rajatabla al enviarle directamente a las celdas de castigo.

- ¿Que desea, señor? - Era el médico jefe de la nave. Un hombre de unos 50 años aunque parecía mucho mas mayor vestido con bata blanca y con unas pequeñas gafas. - Señor ... ¿por que trae aquí a esa esclava?

Gosser entró con cuidado en la estancia. Alexia ya se había desmayado.

- Está herida. - Intentó calmarse ya que le molestó bastante la estúpida pregunta que le había formulado aquel matasanos.

- Pero ... señor, no tratamos a esclavos en la enfermería ... tan solo ... -  Intentó argumentar el doctor.

- Trata a esta mujer como si fuera un soldado de Zaibach. - Respondió Gosser al tiempo que colocaba con delicadeza a Alexia en una de las camas de la enfermería.

- Señor, las ordenanzas ...

-¡Es una orden! - Gosser fue tajante en esto. El doctor se acató inmediatamente las ordenes sacando rápidamente de uno de los armarios material quirúrgico y de diagnostico, entre ellos algunas jeringuillas, numerosos frascos con diversos líquidos y ungüentos y algunas vendas.

- Asumo su propiedad. Una vez que se recupere su paciente quiero que se la lleve a uno de las aposentos de oficiales que actualmente están sin ocupar cerca de mi habitación. - Hizo una breve pausa. - Se le proporcionarán unas vestimentas mas dignas y se le alimentará como es debido, ¿lo ha entendido? - Miró inquisitivamente al oficial médico.

- Si, señor. Como usted desee. - Contestó este de manera sumisa y obediente.

...

La hoja pasó a escasa distancia de la cabeza de Van. Algo le había despistado.

- ¿Que demonios te pasa? Casi me decapitas. - Dijo mientras se aseguraba que aun seguía entero tocándose la cabeza con la mano.

- No pasaría si estuvieras atento. - Era Lorel, amigo de Van desde su infancia dos años mayor que él y discípulo, al igual que su majestad, de Vargas.

Ambos entrenaban en una de las muchas habitaciones acondicionadas para tal uso. El nuevo palacio aun estaba en construcción, aunque, y gracias a la ayuda recibida por los reinos de Astria y Freid, las obras de reparación y reconstrucción iban a gran velocidad.

- ¿En que pensabas? No sueles bajar la guardia de esa manera.

- Nada, he tenido una extraña sensación ...

- Debes aprender a tener despejada la cabeza durante un combate. ¡Deseo conocer alguna vez la derrota! - Bromeó Lorel, pero Van seguía pensativo. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No es nada, de verdad.

- Piensas otra vez en ella ¿no es así?

Van asintió con la cabeza. Ambos guardaron sus armas y se dirigieron a uno de los pasillos exteriores llegando a la terraza oeste del palacio.

- Es una pena que no llegaras a conocerla. Es maravillosa. - Dijo Van con nostalgia mirando al cielo estrellado. La noche era fantástica y todas las estrellas brillaban de una manera anormal, como si todas ellas acabaran de nacer irradiando su recién adquirida energía hacia todos los confines del cosmos, y la Luna de las Ilusiones, La Luna Mística, en lo mas alto de la bóveda celeste.

- Estoy seguro que volverás a verla algún día, solo tienes que confiar en ello.

Van no dijo nada. Pensaba en Hitomi.

- Aun no entiendo por que tienes que utilizar a Escaflowne para ir a Astria. Para algo tenemos nuestros recién adquiridos cruceros. - Lorel intentaba cambiar de tema. No le gustaba tocar el tema de la chica de la Luna de las Ilusiones, no delante de Van.

- No quiero dejar a Escaflowne en Fanelia mientras estoy fuera. Ya sabes que ahora numerosos reinos conocen el secreto que guarda y aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para apoderarse de él como ya pasó hace un año.

- Sabes que lo defenderíamos con nuestra vida. - Dijo Lorel con determinación. Van sabía que su amigo daría su vida con tal de proteger a Escaflowne y a Fanelia de cualquier ataque. Por eso lo nombró General del ejercito. Además, era el único guerrero del reino que le superaba en el manejo de la espada, eso sin contar con el manejo de la ballesta, algo que Lorel era un auténtico experto. - Y la reunión de los países aliados no será hasta dentro de tres días. ¿Por que quieres partir ahora?

- Antes quiero tratar unos asuntos con el rey de Astria, Dryden.

- Al menos deberías despedirte de tu reino. Estarás fuera unos días y ya sabes lo mucho que te quieren. Les preocuparías mucho si desaparecieras tu y Escaflowne así sin mas.

- Como tu has dicho son solo unos días. Tu te encargarás del reino mientras yo estoy fuera. Ya les informarás de mi partida mañana. - Van puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amigo. - Eres la persona en la que mas confío en Gaea. Lo harás bien.

A Lorel no le gustaba que Van hablara de esa forma tan seria. Aun no se había acostumbrado que su mejor amigo fuera también su rey y señor, con toda la responsabilidad que ello conlleva.

- ¡Rey Lorel de Fanel, me gusta! ¡Aunque sea tan solo por unos días!- Dijo el joven general de Fanelia entre risas. Van no dijo nada. Seguía observando la Luna de las Ilusiones a la vez que pensaba en Hitomi.

_"Se que algún día, volveremos a encontrarnos"_.

Después de unos minutos, Van y Lorel bajaron al templo del Dios Dragón Escaflowne. Ya era la hora de partir. La reconstrucción del templo estaba prácticamente terminada. De hecho, fue lo primero en reedificarse después de terminar la terrible guerra contra Zaibach. El guymelef se encontraba en el centro del santuario sentado en un enorme trono de metal construido a medida del gigantesco robot. Van se dirigió a una especie de pequeño mausoleo a la derecha de Escaflowne donde en su interior se encontraba el energiste con el que realizó en pacto de sangre. Una vez frente de Escaflowne oyó un grito detrás suya.

- ¡¡¡Señor Van!!!

Van se giró y pudo ver como Merle se acercaba hacia él con una velocidad endiablada dejando tras de si un rastro de polvo. También vio como Lorel estaba por los suelos al ser empujado por la chica-gato. No fue lo suficientemente rápido para apartarse de su camino. Merle era una de las pocas personas que conocían la partida de Van hacia Astria.

- ¡Merle, espera ...! - Demasiado tarde. Se abalanzó con tal fuerza que tiró a Van de espaldas. En el suelo, la chica-gato no paraba de lamerle la cara mientras Lorel trataba de incorporarse después del tremendo empujón. Tras unos momentos, dejó de relamer la cara de su señor al percatarse de la brusquedad de sus acciones.

- ¿Por que no puedo ir contigo, mi señor? - Dijo mientras ayudaba a Van a levantarse.

- Estaré de vuelta pronto. Además, ya sabes que es una reunión muy importante. - Le contestó Van con un tono serio.

- Pero ... señor Van ... yo ...

‑Ya le has oído Merle. - Lorel se acercó con una pequeña molestia en la rodilla. - Se trata de una importante reunión junto con los representantes de las otras naciones implicadas en el anterior conflicto. Estoy seguro que te aburrirías.

- ¡Pero yo quiero estar con el señor Van!

- Ya basta, Merle. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como me sea posible, pero esto es muy importante. Entiéndelo, por favor.

- Miauuuuuu ... - Dijo Merle desistiendo de su intento al ir con su señor.

Van se acercó al depósito del energiste de Escaflowne y alojó la gema rosada en su corazón. Unos instantes después comenzó a latir indicando con ello que el dragón de su interior había despertado de su letargo. Entonces tocó con la palma de la mano la gema y la cabina se abrió tras expulsar una abundante cantidad de vapor al exterior. Escaflowne regresaba a la vida. Tras colocarse la multitud de enganches necesarios para mover al guymelef y asegurarse de su correcto estado de funcionamiento, Van avanzó con cierta dificultad debido a la falta de práctica hacia la salida del santuario dedicado al dios de Fanelia.

Lorel agarró del brazo a Merle con la intención de apartarla del camino del guymelef. Ya en el exterior del templo, Escaflowne se transformó en dragón alado. Ya sobre los lomos de Escaflowne, Van se despidió de sus amigos con un gesto con la mano. Estos imitaron el gesto en señal de adiós. Entonces Van sujetó con firmeza las riendas del guymelef y comenzó a elevarse. Una vez a unas decenas de metros del suelo justo encima del gran árbol de Fanelia, Escaflowne viró en dirección a Astria. Tras unos segundos, Van sintió una extraña vibración en el fuselaje de la armadura dragón no dándole importancia ya que seguramente habrían sido producidas por los fuertes vientos existentes a esa altitud. De pronto el corazón de Escaflowne comenzó a brillar de manera anormal. Tal brillo rojizo podía ser divisado a decenas de kilómetros sin dificultad, y por lo tanto visible por las gentes de Fanelia, entre ellos Lorel y Merle. Esta empezó a asustarse mientras veía como por encima de su señor se formaba una extraña columna de luz azul cuyo origen era la Luna de las Ilusiones. Van miró al cielo y pudo ver como aquella luz que le era familiar se acercaba hacia él a gran velocidad.

- Pero ... ¿que demonios es ese resplandor? - Se preguntaba Lorel. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No ... no puede ser ... ¡Mi señor Van! - Gritó Merle con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento, Escalfowne y su piloto se desvanecieron en aquel haz de luz.

- ¡Señor Van ...!

...

- ¡Van ...! - Hitomi se despertó con súbitamente de la cama.

_"No, era tan solo una pesadilla, otra horrible pesadilla mas"_. Hitomi recordó lo que había soñado. Estaba en una especie de coliseo romano. En un extremo estaba Escaflowne pilotado por Van. En el otro extremo se encontraba una armadura roja que le era familiar, una armadura de gran envergadura con grandes hombros semiesféricos, enormes piernas y sin manos ... _"no puede ser ... era el robot de Dirlandau ... ¿como es posible"_. El sueño seguía. Escaflowne desenvainó su espada y la armadura roja formó con ese extraño líquido una espada en cada brazo para después abalanzarse sobre Van. Tras unos momentos de tensión, la armadura roja propinó un golpe con el hombro en la cabina de Escaflowne tumbándolo en el suelo. Entonces se colocó justo encima de Van para después disparar una andanada de lanzas metálicas sobre la  cabeza de Escaflowne. En el momento en el que impactaban, Hitomi se despertó.

Hacía dos noches que no podía dormir. Las continuas pesadillas le impedían pegar ojo por las noches y no sabía lo que hacer.

_"Las tres de la mañana"_. Hitomi miró su despertador. Sabía que no volvería a dormir en toda la noche, así que se dirigió a la ventana. Llevaba puesto su pijama así que no dudó en abrirla para observar el cielo al recordarle mucho a las noches de Fanelia, las que pasaba junto a Van contemplando juntos las estrellas. Al abrirla una súbita ráfaga de viento entró en la habitación con tanta fuerza que abrió uno de sus armarios tirando algunas cosas. Hitomi se dirigió a recogerlas cuando vio en el suelo dos cartas, una encima de la otra. Una de ellas era La Torre. _"Un gran viaje"_ pensó. Con algunas dudas, apartó esa carta para ver la que estaba debajo de esta. _"¡El Dragón! ¿que significa? no será ... ¿Escaflowne?"_. Otra ráfaga de viento entró en la habitación arrojando al suelo otra de las cartas del tarot que tenía guardadas en aquel armario. La carta cayó boca abajo. Tenía miedo de girarla para ver de cual se trataba. _"Es imposible, ya no puedo adivinar el futuro, no puede ser. Ya no dispongo de control sobre el destino ¿será todo una casualidad?" _Hitomi cogió la carta cuando tuvo una extraña sensación. Pudo ver como Van aparecía de los cielos pilotando a Escaflowne en forma de dragón en la pista de atletismo de su instituto. Giró la carta que se había caído boca abajo y pudo ver que se trataba de El Amor. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza por lo que podrá significar todo eso sin entender del todo el por que de todos estos acontecimientos.

_"Tengo que ir. Me está llamando"_. Hitomi se cambió rápidamente de ropa poniéndose el chándal que utilizaba para ir a los entrenamientos. Salió silenciosamente de casa en dirección a la estación de tren para tomar uno que le llevara al instituto. Afortunadamente salían trenes a estas horas de la mañana de la estación. Ya dentro del veloz tren magnético no paraba de pensar en Van.

_"¿Será verdad?¿veré a Van?_. Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía contener la emoción. Quería gritar de alegría, gritar bien alto para que todo el mundo supiera lo feliz que se encontraba. Estaba segura que se encontraría con su amado después de un año. _"Puedo sentirlo. Él está cerca, llamándome ¡Es Van!"_. Tras unos largos e interminables minutos el tren se detuvo a unos metros del instituto. Tras salir del vehículo, Hitomi se dirigió a toda velocidad a la pista de atletismo. Estaba todo totalmente a oscuras, apenas podía distinguir las líneas de la pista al estar iluminadas únicamente con la luz de la Luna y el brillo de las estrellas. Hitomi pensó que jamás las había visto brillar de tal manera, ni tan siquiera en Fanelia.

Tras unos segundos de tensa espera se oyó un gran estruendo. A su espaldas, a unos 50 metros, pudo ver como una gran cantidad de relámpagos se concentraban en un solo punto a escasos metros del suelo. Entonces una gran columna de luz azul surgió de aquel punto dirigiéndose hacia el firmamento. Hitomi miró al cielo y divisó una extraña figura blanca con alas en el interior de la columna de luz. La figura fue tomando forma al acercarse mas y mas al suelo hasta que se posó en él. La columna desapareció y entonces Hitomi pudo ver a Escaflowne de espaldas en forma de dragón con alguien en su lomo agarrando con fuerza las riendas del guymelef.

- ¡Van! - Gritó Hitomi mientras corría a abrazarle.

Van no sabía donde había llegado a parar. Todo lo de su alrededor le resultaba familiar, pero no podía recordar en donde se encontraba. Escuchó una voz detrás suya, giró a Escafowne y pudo ver como una muchacha con unos extraños ropajes corría hacia él. No podía distinguir el rostro debido a la oscuridad de la noche pero reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

- ¿Hitomi? ¿de verdad eres tu?

La figura se acercó lo suficiente como para ver con claridad el rostro de la chica. Van aun no se lo podía creer. Era de verdad Hitomi que corría a recibirle con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Hitomi! - Gritó esta vez Van con fuerza mientras se bajaba de un salto de Escalfowne.

- ¡Van! - Dijo Hitomi al mismo tiempo que intentaba contener las lágrimas. Ambos corrieron para abrazarse después de estar un año sin verse, sin hablarse, sin amarse ... al fin estaban juntos de nuevo.


	4. Las Lágrimas de la Alegría

III. Las lágrimas de la alegría. 

Había sido una dura mañana para Gosser. Tras pasar la revisión del día al pequeño contingente de tropas reunidas en el _Derethy_ se ocupó de una pequeña avería en su guymelef personal de combate. Parece ser que uno de los técnicos de mantenimiento había descubierto una pequeña fisura en la junta de unión del brazo derecho del robot con la cabina de mandos. Su guymelef era un Oreades, uno de los pocos que sobrevivieron a la guerra y por lo tanto no había personal cualificado para su reparación. Tan solo él y algunos Chamanes de Zaibach conocían los secretos de construcción de tales robots.

La reparación fue fatigosa al no contar con el equipo básico necesario para ello. Ordenó que no se le molestara bajo ningún concepto mientras ponía apunto el Oreades. Algún que otro soldado despistado osó hacerlo aun sabiendo sus tajantes ordenes para informarle de cosas insignificantes. No dudó en enviarlos directamente al calabozo para el resto del día. Una vez parcheado el sistema de refrigeración del inyector derecho de líquido glima, algo de vital importancia en estos guymelefs para no sobrecalentarlos, intentó mover el brazo que tantos problemas le había dado desde dentro de la cabina. Una vez que comprobó su correcto funcionamiento ordenó a uno de los reclutas que se encontraban cerca que colocara con total suavidad el guymelef en su correspondiente rampa de lanzamiento.

- El mas mínimo golpe a la armazón y te prometo que pasarás la semana a base de pan y agua. - No quería que el trabajo de toda una mañana se estropeara por culpa de un soldado patoso. Sabía que lo mejor para que un recluta haga bien su trabajo es amenazarle de alguna forma.

- Si, señor. - Dijo el soldado inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo.

Una vez que se aseguró que el Oreades no sufriera ningún daño se dirigió a sus aposentos a descansar. Al pasar por la puerta de los hangares, un soldado que allí esperaba hizo un saludo militar. Tenía información urgente.

- Señor, hemos recibido una comunicación de la ciudadela de Zaibach. Han informado que el Chamán Yama se dirige hacia nuestra posición. Tenemos ordenes de parar los motores del D_erethy _para recogerle.

¿Cuando llegó el comunicado? 

- Hace ... siete horas, señor. - Contestó el soldado algo asustado.

- ¿Siete horas? - Gosser no se creía lo que había oído. - ¡Siete horas! - Su grito se escuchó por todo el hangar. Todos los soldados presentes enmudecieron. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿por que no se me ha informado antes?

- Señor. Ordenó que no se le molestara bajo ningún concepto. - Dijo aquel soldado intentando excusarse con cierto tono de seguridad en si mismo. Gosser estaba sorprendido por la respuesta del joven.

- ¿Como te llamas, soldado?

Un escalofrío subió por el espinazo del recluta. El miedo le impidió contestar.

- Kiter ... - Apenas podía articular. - Kiter Fagia ... ter ... tercer pelotón ...

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas en el ejercito?

- Tres o cuatro días ... señor ... - No esperaba que su estatus de novato le salvara, pero si confiaba en que le rebajara el castigo.

- Quedas ascendido a Cabo. - Pensaba que se lo merecía. Nadie hasta ahora había acatado tan tajantemente sus ordenes como aquel joven soldado.

- ¿Se ... señor?

- Ya has oído. Sube al puente e comunica al navegante de frenar en seco la nave. - Gosser se acariciaba con la mano derecha el mentón mientras pensaba que hacer con el Chamán que venía hacia aquí. - Informe también al oficial de comunicaciones que advierta al Chamán de un fallo en los receptores de la nave y que recibimos el mensaje siete horas mas tarde. Envíele nuestras coordenadas actuales.

- Si, señor. - Al fin, el recién ascendido cabo terminó por creerse su nuevo cargo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Hizo una profunda reverencia ante el comandante y se dirigió a toda prisa al elevador.

- Cabo. - Kiter frenó en seco. - Comunica también al navegante que no haga retroceder la nave si el Chamán se lo ordena.

- Pero ... ¿y si se queda sin combustible?

- Sería una gran perdida, ¿no crees?

Kiter creyó ver como se formaba una pequeña mueca en el rostro de su superior lejanamente parecida a una sonrisa.

- Como ordene, señor. - Kiter se retiró a toda prisa.

Tras esto, Gosser abandonó el hangar. El sueño le pesaba como una enorme losa sobre los hombros tras horas y horas de trabajo. Cerca de sus aposentos oyó un extraño silbido que provenía de la habitación contigua a la suya. Extrañado al creer que se encontraba desocupada dicha habitación, abrió la puerta automática de metal colocando la palma de su mano derecha sobre el panel de control mas cercano. Una vez abierta pudo ver en el interior la figura de una mujer semidesnuda con un vestido blanco en las manos. La mujer dio un grito mientras intentaba taparse con las ropas que sujetaba. Gosser no pudo mas que girar la cabeza rápidamente a un lado.

- ¿Quien demonios es usted? - Preguntó el ruborizado comandante mientras seguía mirando a unas de las paredes de la habitación.

- Perdone ... yo ... tan solo estaba ... - la chica parecía asustada.

- Cállese y vístase - Gosser estaba visiblemente nervioso.

- Si ... si señor ... - La mujer se vistió a toda prisa. Gosser seguía mirando a la pared como un estúpido hasta que decidió mirar a la chica al considerar que ya había esperado el tiempo suficiente para que al menos se hubiera puesto el vestido. Al mirarla de nuevo respiró con alivio al ver como se abrochaba los últimos botones del cuello.

- ¿Me va a contestar ahora? ¿Quién ...? - No necesitó una respuesta porque ya sabía de quién se trataba. Era Alexia, la esclava a la que había salvado de aquellos soldados de una paliza. Su rostro seguía mostrando algunas cicatrices de la paliza y aun la tenía amoratada en parte, pero la recuperación después de tan solo un día era sorprendente. La esclava también reconoció el comandante como su salvador y se arrodilló rápidamente tocando su frente con el suelo en señal de respeto. 

- No, no. Levántese. - Alexia no hizo caso. - Por favor ... no me gusta que ... - Gosser no sabía como continuar sin ser demasiado brusco con la chica pero al final no tuvo mas remedio de hacer las cosas tal y como lo ha estado haciendo siempre. - ¡Levántese!

La chica-gato obedeció levantándose inmediatamente del suelo y mirando asustada al comandante.

- ¿Como se encuentra? - A Gosser le seguía preocupando su estado de salud. No es normal que en tan solo un día este prácticamente curada de sus heridas.

- ¿Se ... señor? - Alexia no comprendía la pregunta. Durante todo este tiempo como esclava, nadie se había preocupado por su estado de salud.

- Solo quiero saber como se encuentra. Se ha recuperado en tan solo un día. Jamás he visto nada parecido.

- Señor ... yo ... - No se creía que alguien se preocupara por su salud, y menos un comandante de Zaibach aun siendo su salvador. - Nosotros, los hombres bestia, nos recuperamos de nuestras heridas mas rápidamente que los seres humanos ... señor. - Eso explicaba su pronta recuperación.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- El médico que me ha tratado me envió a esta habitación. Luego me dijo que me cambiara con en vestido que había encima de la cama y que esperara aquí mientras buscaba a mi nuevo dueño.

- Serás a partir de hoy mi sirviente. 

- Señor ¿usted ...? - Alexia miró a Gosser extrañada.

- Hoy descansarás en estos aposentos. Mandaré a uno de los soldados que te traigan personalmente la comida. Si hay algún problema con alguno de ellos házmelo saber. - La esclava estaba sorprendida por el trato que estaba recibiendo por parte de su nuevo amo.

- Si, señor.

...

Van e Hitomi se juntaron en un caluroso abrazo seguido de algunas lágrimas derramadas por esta. No paraba de decirle que le alegraba volver a verle de nuevo mientras lloraba de felicidad sobre el hombro de Van mientras que este le acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza intentando tranquilizarla, aunque al fin al cabo, eran lágrimas de alegría. Tras unos minutos, Van agarró a Hitomi dulcemente por los hombros para apartarla un poco y así poder ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos húmedos por las lagrimas, pero su mirada era la de una persona feliz.

- Cuanto he pensado en ti todo este tiempo, Hitomi.

Hitomi intentó secarse las lágrimas con la manga del chándal una vez que se había calmado.

- Yo ... yo también he pensado mucho en ti ... Van ... - Hitomi sacó de uno de los bolsillos un pequeño pañuelo blanco que usó para limpiarse algo la cara. Van miró a su alrededor intentando comprender lo que había sucedido.

- Esto es la Luna de las Ilusiones ¿verdad?

Hitomi afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por que estás aquí con Escaflowne, Van?

- No ... no lo se. - La respuesta sorprendió a Hitomi. - Me dirigía a Palace con Escaflowne cuando su energiste comenzó a brillar en pleno vuelo. Entonces apareció esa extraña columna de luz del cielo.

- ¿El energiste de Escaflowne brilló?

- Así es.

Ambos se dirigieron a Escaflowne para observar mas de cerca el corazón. Notaron un ligero brillo en su interior que se apagaba cada vez mas y mas. Van parecía preocupado

- ¿Que te ocurre, Van?

- No tiene energía suficiente para regresar a Fanelia. El viaje entre los mundos lo ha dejado agotado casi completamente. Apenas tiene suficiente para volar.- Al oír esto, Hitomi se asustó.

- ¿No podrás regresar a Gaea?

- No al menos esta noche. El energiste se regenera con el tiempo. Quizás un día de inactividad sea suficiente para que se recargue completamente.

Hitomi suspiró de alivio. Aunque deseaba estar con Van durante toda su vida, su lugar no era La Tierra.

- Tendré que dormir en una posada hasta que el energiste se recupere. ¿Hay alguna cercana por aquí?

- ¿Una ... una posada? - Hitomi miró extrañada a Van. - ¡Ahh! Un hotel.

- ¿Un que? - Van estaba confuso.

- Nada, nada. Cosas mías. - Hitomi se quedó pensativa unos momentos hasta tener una idea.

- ¡Ya lo se! vendrás a dormir a mi casa. Tenemos una habitación vacía que utilizamos para los invitados. No es un palacio como el de Fanelia, pero servirá. - La chica parecía muy ilusionada con la idea.

- Tu ... tu casa ... pero ...

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Que les vas a decir?

La expresión de la cara de Hitomi cambió por completo consciente del problema. Entonces se le ocurrió la solución mas descabellada de todas.

- Les diré la verdad, o al menos lo intentaré.

Van aun no estaba muy convencido.

- Mis padres confían en mi, especialmente mi madre. Estoy segura que me creerán, tal y como creyeron en mi cuando les conté lo que me había sucedido en Gaea después de desaparecer mas de un mes. - Miró a Van que seguía sin estar convencido de la idea. - ¿O acaso tienes miedo de conocer a mis padres?

Hitomi le había descubierto.

- No ... yo no ... es que ...

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! No te dan miedo los dragones y tienes auténtico pavor de conocer a mis padres.

Van no supo responder a esto.

- Está decidido. Irás a mi casa. - Hitomi miró a Escaflowne. - ¿Que haremos con él? - Van se volvió. Escaflowne brillaba mas que nunca bajo la luz de las estrellas. - No podemos dejarlo aquí. Si alguien lo ve no quiero imaginarme el revuelo que causaría ver algo así. Aquí en La Tierra no es muy común ver robots como ese. Habrá que esconderlo.

- ¿Donde? - Preguntó Van.

- A unos metros del templo hay un viejo caserón abandonado en mitad del bosque. Supongo que ahí estará bien, al menos por un día.

Van comprendió que era lo único que se podía hacer por el momento, así que se dirigió a Escaflowne junto con Hitomi. Después de asegurarse ambos que no había nadie por los alrededores, Van accionó los motores situados en las alas del guymelef para elevarse unos metros. Con las indicaciones de Hitomi pasaron por encima del templo para llegar a una vieja casa en ruinas en mitad del bosque. Tras unas maniobras, Van consiguió introducir a Escaflowne en un viejo y deteriorado almacén. Una vez seguro y ligeramente camuflado con lo primero que tuvieron a mano se dirigieron a la estación de tren sin antes convencer a Van de que dejara su espada junto a Escaflowne. A Van le costó algo acceder a esto al ser la espada el símbolo de Fanelia y estaba obligado a llevarla como rey.

Hitomi intentó por todos medios que Van pasara desapercibido por la ciudad hasta que llegaran a su casa. Discretamente, ambos tomaron en la estación el tren que pasaba por el barrio de Hitomi. Van no paraba de hacer preguntas de las extraños artefactos que veía, desde coches, aviones, letreros de neón ... incluso el propio tren. También hablaron de otras muchas cosas. Hitomi estaba muy interesada por la reconstrucción de Fanelia y de Merle. También preguntó sobre sus amigos de Gaea. Supo de Van que Allen y su hermana Serena vivían felizmente en Palace intentando olvidar su duro pasado mientras que Millerna y Dryden se volvieron a casar tras la muerte del rey Aston. Actualmente eran los reyes de Astria. Hitomi respondía también las numerosas preguntas de Van acerca de su vida y también como supo que vendría a La Tierra, pero en ningún momento tocó el delicado tema de sus últimas visiones. No quería que se preocupara.

Una vez que el tren de detuvo, tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la casa de Hitomi. Esta intentaba por todos los medios no cruzarse con las pocas personas que circulaban por la calle a estas horas. Al llegar, Hitomi abrió con cuidado la puerta intentando no hacer ningún ruido para no sobresaltar a su familia. Después de comprobar que no había nadie en el salón, hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara Van. 

- ¿Tus padres duermen ahora?

- Shhhh ... puedes despertarles. Ahora te llevaré a la habitación de invitados. Mañana por la mañana les explicaré a mis padres ... - La luz del salón se encendió inesperadamente.

- ¡Hitomi! - Detrás suya estaba su madre con una mano en el interruptor de la luz. A su lado estaba su padre.

- ¿Que hacías fuera a estas horas? ¿y quién es ese chico? - Le preguntó su padre.

- Mamá ... Papá ... yo ... - Hitomi miró a Van. Estaba confundido. - He tenido que ir a ... a recoger a este amigo ... a la estación ...

- No nos engañes, jovencita. Conocemos a todos tus amigos y jamás hemos visto a este chico por aquí. - Le dijo su madre. - Ahora nos vas a contar lo que has estado haciendo a estas horas de la noche.

A Hitomi no le quedaba otra opción. Al fin al cabo, se lo contaría todo tarde o temprano.

- ¿Recordáis cuando el año pasado desaparecí sin dejar ni rastro durante un mes?

- ¿Que tiene que ver eso, hija? - Le preguntó su padre.

- Él es ... - No sabía como continuar.

- ¿Quién, Hitomi?

- Es algo difícil de explicar,  Papá.

- Bueno, tenemos todo lo que queda de noche para que nos lo expliques.

- Esta bien. El ... - Hitomi volvió a mirar a Van. A cada minuto que pasaba se le veía cada vez mas confundido. -El es el rey del que os hablé, la persona que me cuidó durante mi estancia en Gaea, Van.

Sus padres se quedaron callados intentando digerir las palabras de su hija.

- Hitomi, ya se que ...

- ¡Jamás te mentiría, mamá!

- Hitomi, debes comprender que decirnos eso ... es algo difícil de creer ... - Hitomi miró sorprendida a su padre al oírle decir esto. 

- ¡Papá!

- Hitomi, hija mía. Ya sabes que yo te creí desde el primer día, al igual que creí a tu abuela, pero esto ... - Su madre reparó que el chico que acompañaba a su hija comenzó a quitarse la camisa. - Pero ... ¿que hace ese muchacho?

Hitomi se giró y vio como Van desplegó sus blancas alas al quitarse la camisa ante la atónita mirada de sus padres que no se creían lo que estaban viendo. En unos segundos, toda la habitación se llenó de plumas como una gran nevada en invierno.

- Van ...

- No te preocupes. - Los ojos de Van eran las de un hombre triste al tener que mostrar sus alas pero no tuvo mas remedio. Supo que así, Hitomi convencería a sus padres.

- Gracias, Van.

...

 - Alas ... alas completamente blancas. ¿Eres ... ?- Preguntó la señora Kanzaki a Van.

- Mamá. Dudo que Van pueda entenderte ...

- No soy un ángel, si eso es a lo que se refiere. - Van entendió la pregunta de la madre de Hitomi perfectamente. Luego se inclinó con sus alas aun extendidas tocando el puño derecho y la rodilla izquierda con el suelo mirando a los padres de Hitomi. - Me llamo Van Fanel, rey de Fanelia, piloto de Escaflowne y descendiente del pueblo de Atlantis. Es para mi un honor conocer a los padres de la persona que salvó Gaea de su destrucción. 

La madre de Hitomi se sintió halagada por el gesto del joven rey mientras que el padre no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

- Por favor, rey Fanel. Está usted invitado en nuestro hogar. Agradecemos sus palabras pero somos nosotros los que deberíamos postrarnos ante usted - Su madre se inclinó en señal de saludo y respeto al estilo japonés. - ¡Pero discúlpeme si lo hacemos mal! Hasta ahora no hemos tenido la suerte de conocer a un miembro de la realeza. - La madre de Hitomi se adelantó con una cálida sonrisa y le tendió la mano al joven para que se levantara y así lo hizo mientras recogía las alas hasta hacerlas desaparecer. Ahora era Van el que se sentía halagado. 

- ¿Puedes entenderle? - Le preguntó el padre de Hitomi a su mujer.

- Claro. ¿Tu no?

Su marido negó con la cabeza. Hitomi se sorprendió ante la afirmación de su madre. La única explicación que pudo encontrar es que tan solo entendiera el lenguaje de Gaea los miembros de la familia por parte de su madre. Su hermano también debería entenderle, pero en este momento había ido a pasar el fin de semana en casa de un amigo suyo y no podía probar esta suposición.

La noche transcurrió tranquila. Hitomi y Van conversaron durante toda la noche con sus padres. La comunicación entre su padre y Van resultaba algo difícil al tener que traducir cada palabra de decían, pero aun así todos hablaron horas y horas. Van les contó todo sobre Fanelia, Astria, Atlantis y muchas cosas mas. También habló de la estancia de Hitomi en Gaea evitando en todo momento aquellos temas que hubieran preocupado a sus padres, como por ejemplo su rapto por parte de Zaibach o las terribles guerras que había presenciado en aquel lejano planeta. Lo poco que quedaba de noche la aprovecharon para reponer fuerzas. La madre de Hitomi se esforzó en acondicionar la habitación de invitados lo mejor que pudo pese a los ruegos de Van por no hacerlo. No quería causar mas molestias pero su madre no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que tenían como invitado a un rey.

- Supongo que no muchas personas de Fanelia visitan La Tierra. - Bromeó la madre de Hitomi ante Van mientras cambiaba las sábanas de la cama. - Solo quiero que se sienta como en su hogar, aunque tendrá que disculparnos si el árbol de nuestro jardín no es igual de grande que el suyo.

- No se preocupe. Agradezco enormemente su hospitalidad. Tan solo espero que algún día intercambiemos los papeles y toda su familia sea la invitada y yo el huésped en mi reino.

La noche transcurrió tranquila para todos excepto para Hitomi. En uno de sus sueños se veía en un extraño y onírico lugar. El cielo dominaba todas partes de aquel extraño paisaje compuesto por extrañas e irreales formaciones en piedra que parecían flotar en el aire, como si el cielo fuera un inmenso océano compuesto por pequeñas islas de piedras que flotaban en el aire, muchas de ellas unidas entre si por larguísimas escaleras incapaces de desplomarse debido a su peso. En la mayoría de las islas volantes se podía ver un hermoso edificio construido en mármol con grandes tejados triangulares. Hitomi se encontraba en una de las enormes rocas libre de edificios pero con el suelo totalmente pavimentado con el mismo material. Hitomi se adelantó al borde de la estructura para mirar hacia abajo y pudo ver como se repetía el mismo escenario una y otra vez hasta el infinito. Cientos de islas volantes parecían gobernar el lugar.

- Fortuna. - Dijo una extraña voz que provenía justo detrás de ella. Hitomi se giró y pudo observar como decenas de atlantes, con las alas totalmente desplegadas y la miraban fijamente mientras todos repetían sin cesar la misma palabra.

- Pero ... ¿donde estoy? - Preguntó Hitomi visiblemente asustada. Nadie contestó, tan solo seguían diciendo "fortuna".

- ¿Que significa esto? - Volvió a preguntar. En ese momento todos callaron. Una figura, también atlante, se aproximaba a ella mientras los otros se apartaban para dejarla pasar. Hitomi pudo ver que era una mujer vestida de manera diferente a los demás. Mientras los atlantes vestían únicamente con túnicas de colores claros, tanto hombres como mujeres mientras que la extraña mujer vestía con ropas azules adornado con un gran lazo celeste y rojo a la altura de su cintura.

- Fortuna. - Dijo la mujer. Su mirada era dulce así como su voz, inspirando a Hitomi una sensación de tranquilidad.

- Pero ... tu ... tu eres Varie, la madre de Van ...

- Debes regresar a Gaea. Allí encontrarás tu verdadero destino.

- ¿Mi verdadero destino? - Preguntó Hitomi.

Una sombra cruzó el cielo. Hitomi miró hacía arriba preguntándose que era aquello y pudo ver cientos de oscuras figuras aladas armadas con brillantes lanzas volando en dirección a una extraña luz en el horizonte. La luz comenzó a expandirse a gran velocidad consumiendo todas las islas que encontraba en su camino, entre ellas la isla donde se encontraba Hitomi. Esta se despertó inmediatamente de la cama empapada de sudor.

_"¿Que significa todo esto?¿mi verdadero destino?¿a que se refiere?¿Estarán aquí Van y Escaflowne solo para llevarme de vuelta a Gaea?"_ Hitomi no paraba de pensar en todas estas preguntas.

- Fortuna. - Dijo una voz. Hitomi volvió la cabeza asustada y pudo ver como en el espejo de su habitación el rostro de Varie para luego desvanecerse completamente.

Al día siguiente, después de pasar toda la jornada junto a Van, llegó la hora de las despedidas. Hace ya un buen rato que se hizo de noche y el energiste de Escaflowne se debería de haber regenerado por completo. Era hora de partir y Van parecía dolido por volver a separarse de Hitomi.

- Les estoy enormemente agradecido por su hospitalidad. - Hizo una profunda reverencia a los padres de Van. - En cuanto a ti, Hitomi. - Van la miró con cierta tristeza. - Me ha encantado volver a verte, pero ... es hora que nos tengamos que separar de nuevo.

- Van, hay algo que quiero decirte. - Hitomi agarró con fuerzas las manos de Van.

- ¿Que es?

- Quiero volver contigo ...

- ¡Hija! - Sus padres no se creyeron lo que acababan de oír, al igual que Van.

Hitomi se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus padres.

- Papá, mamá ... tengo que ir con él ...

- Hija, no puedes ...

 - Necesito ir con él, papá. No se como explicártelo, pero lo necesito ... necesito regresar a Gaea ...

Van no quería intervenir. Por un lado deseaba regresar a Gaea junto a ella, pero por otro lado, comprendía a sus padres. 

- Hija mía. - Dijo su madre. - Nos preocupa que te vayas a un lugar tan lejano.

- No lo entiendes. No puedo explicártelo ... quizá sea la necesidad de estar mas tiempo junto a Van, o el de volver a ver a mis amigos ... no lo se ... pero algo dentro de mi ansía regresar a Gaea. Quizás allí encuentre respuestas ...

- ¿Respuestas? - Preguntó su padre. - ¿Respuestas a que?****

- No lo se. No se nada, pero necesito ir. - En los ojos de Hitomi comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. - Os prometo que volveré, pero os lo pido por favor ...

Sus padres se quedaron pensativos.

- Hitomi ¿te ocurre algo? - Le preguntó Van.

- No te preocupes, me encuentro bien. - Contestó ella.

- Hija. - Era su madre. - sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti, incluso sabemos que el rey Fanel cuidaría de ti tal y como lo hizo hace un año ...

- Prométenos que regresarás pronto y que recuperarás las clases perdidas en el instituto. - Le interrumpió el padre de Hitomi. Esta al oírle saltó de alegría y corrió a abrazar a sus padres. Van también estaba visiblemente alegre por la noticia. La idea de volver a estar con Hitomi en Gaea era algo con lo que había soñado todo este tiempo.

Hitomi no tardó mucho en cambiarse de ropa y recoger algunas de sus cosas para meterlas en su mochila deportiva como equipaje. Una vez lista, se despidió de sus padres con un caluroso. Van por su parte les juró por su honor que cuidaría de ella durante su estancia en Gaea. Tras las despedidas, ambos tomaron el tren que les llevaría al instituto para después dirigirse en cuestión de minutos al viejo caserón abandonado pasado el templo y las pistas de atletismo. Allí, Van pudo comprobar el estado del energiste de Escaflowne después de apartar algunos matojos y hojas que había utilizado el día anterior para camuflar al guymelef.

- Parece que tiene buena pinta. Podremos regresar a Gaea. - Dijo Van. Hitomi se entusiasmo pensando que dentro de poco volvería a estar en Fanelia.

Van se montó en lomos de Escaflowne y lo sacó con cuidado al exterior del viejo almacén donde lo esperaba Hitomi. Se montó con cierta dificultad aun siendo ayudado por Van dándole la mano. Parecía nerviosa.

- Antes de partir quisiera darte esto. - Van agarró el colgante que una vez perteneció a Hitomi y se lo ofreció.

- No es necesario, Van. Quédatelo.

- Quisiera que lo tuvieras, al menos mientras te encuentres en Gaea. Te traerá suerte.

Hitomi desistió y tomó el colgante para después ponérselo. Resultaba extraño, hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba el colgante y empezaba a echarlo de menos. 

- ¿Estas lista?

- Si. - Contestó la chica. Van entonces tiró de las riendas de Escaflowne y comenzó a elevarse lentamente. Desde arriba ambos pudieron observar la ciudad desde las alturas, cientos y cientos de luces de todos los colores del espectro brillando sin parar como si una noche estrellada se tratara, como si fuera un enorme lago reflejando el cielo de Fanelia en las noches de verano.

- En mi vida he visto algo tan hermoso. - Dijo Van. Hitomi se sorprendió por estas palabras. Jamás hubiera esperado que Van pudiera decir algo así.

- Si, la vista de la ciudad desde las alturas es muy hermosa. - Dijo Hitomi observando maravillada la ciudad de Tokio.

- No me refería a tu ciudad. - Van la miraba a ella, no a la ciudad. El rostro de la chica reflejaba casi completamente la luz de la Luna mientras que el ligero viento movía sus cabellos.

Esta se sonrojó al oír las palabras de Van. Tras esto, Van tiró de las riendas de Escaflowne haciendo que este tomara impulso en dirección a la Luna. Hitomi se agarró fuertemente de la cintura de Van mientras el guymelef conseguía cada vez mas y mas velocidad hasta que un resplandor les sorprendió.


	5. La Voz del Destino

IV. La voz del destino. 

El resplandor desapareció tras un gran estruendo. Hitomi y Van, después de recuperarse del viaje entre los dos mundos, pudieron comprobar como la Luna de las Ilusiones se erguía en el horizonte. A los lados podía observarse con cierta dificultad debido a que en Fanelia también era de noche, como una cadena montañosa semicircular rodeaba casi completamente un paisaje familiar para Hitomi.

- ¿Fanelia?

- Así es. - Van giró a Escaflowne para que Hitomi viera con detalle su país después de tanto. - Espero que te sientas como en tu propio hogar.

El dragón hizo un suave picado en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudadela que rodeaba al palacio real donde se encontraba una gran multitud reunida en una de las plazas mas importantes de la ciudad-reino. Muchas de las personas ahí reunidas pudieron ver como una gran figura blanca alada se aproximaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad. Después de unos momentos de confusión pudieron reconocer aquella aparición provocando un gran júbilo entre ellos.

- ¡Es el señor Van! ¡Se encuentra bien! - Decían algunos.

- ¡Majestad! - Decían los demás mientras que los niños alzaban las manos hacía el cielo con la intención de tocar con su imaginación la armadura de su dios.

- Debes de estar muy orgulloso de tu pueblo, Van. Te quieren mucho. - Dijo Hitomi que se mostraba maravillada antes las continuas muestras de amor a su rey por parte de los habitantes de Fanelia.

- Mi misión como rey es hacer feliz a todos mis súbditos, así es como lo hubieran querido mis padres y Folken.

Van dirigió a Escaflowne hacia la parte Oeste del castillo donde se encontraba el templo del dragón blanco. En el exterior del recinto se formaba una hilera de soldados vestidos con armaduras doradas y armados con lanzas que levantaban al cielo en señal de respeto por su dios de los cielos. Los soldados habían sido avisados rápidamente de la llegada de su rey a Fanelia. Escaflowne se posó suavemente en tierra primero con sus patas traseras para amortiguar el aterrizaje. Después de asegurarse Hitomi se encontraba bien después del tosco descenso debido a las fuertes turbulencias, bajó del guymelef junto a su equipaje ayudado por Van.

Un soldado ataviado con una armadura de samurai algo distinta a las que llevaban los otros soldados, un poco mas pequeña pero muy adornada, salió a toda prisa de una de las puertas del palacio apartando de un empujón a un pequeño grupo de soldados que le estorbaban el paso. Era alto, de unos 19 años de edad, bastante musculoso para su edad y a la vez ágil, de pelo corto y oscuro, largas patillas y barba de un par de días. Parecía nervioso.

- ¡Maldita seas, Van! ¿Que demonios ha pasado? - Se paró para recobrar el aliento. - Todos hemos estado muy preocupados desde que desapareciste. - Miró extrañado a la chica que lo acompañaba. Jamás había visto una manera de vestir tan extraña. - ¿Quien es?

- Perdona por preocuparos a todos. No tenía previsto nada de esto y estoy tan sorprendido como tú. - Se volvió y tomó a Hitomi por la mano instándola a adelantarse para presentarla ante su amigo y ante todos los soldados que allí se encontraban. - Lorel, te presento a Hitomi Kanzaki, de la Luna de las Ilusiones.

Lorel se quedó estupefacto al igual que los guerreros de Fanelia que allí se encontraban. Uno de ellos se arrodilló inmediatamente ante la chica procedente de La Tierra en señal de respeto con la mirada hacia el suelo, seguido por todos y cada uno de los soldados acompañado de un gran silencio. Esto no molestó a Hitomi, pero tampoco quería que se le tratara como alguien especial.

- ¿Quieres decir que esta muchacha es ... ?- La miró fijamente. Por un momento, Lorel también quiso arrodillarse como honra ante la persona que salvó a Gaea de la destrucción, pero después de observar en el rostro de Hitomi cierta incomodidad ante la situación que había creado decidió no hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando comprendió la verdadera naturaleza de la muchacha, una chica completamente normal que no era consciente de la importancia de sus acciones pasadas en Gaea.- ¡Vaya! ¡Todo lo que decías era verdad! ¡Es realmente hermosa!

Hitomi se puso colorada al escuchar las palabras de Lorel al igual que Van. El joven general de Fanelia se inclinó ante la invitada de su rey.

- Mi nombre es Lorel Var Sander, general de los ejércitos de Fanelia. Es un honor para mí conocer a la persona que salvó a Gaea de la destrucción y que trajo la paz a este mundo. Van no ha parado ni un momento en todo este tiempo de hablarme de todas sus virtudes, Lady Kanzaki, ¡y espero que con su presencia en nuestro humilde país le haga callar de una vez!

Las palabras de Lorel arrancaron una ligera sonrisa a Hitomi. Esta claro que la relación entre él y Van era algo mas que la de un soldado con su rey. Los dos eran grandes amigos.

- Le agradezco mucho sus palabras, general ... - Hitomi inclinó la cabeza. - ... pero todos mis amigos me llaman Hitomi ...

- Mis amigos tampoco me llaman general, señorita. Hagamos un trato; a partir de ahora yo la consideraré como una amiga y la llamaré como usted quiera si se dirige hacia mi como Lorel.

- De acuerdo, Lorel. - Contestó Hitomi entre risas ante la inusual proposición de aquel muchacho.

Lorel se giró para observar como los soldados aun estaban arrodillados. Hizo un gesto para que se levantaran pero nadie hizo caso. Todos creían que la presencia de la chica de La Tierra era una señal del dios protector de Fanelia.

- Levantaos. Se vuestra devoción por la heroína que nos salvó a todos de la destrucción, pero quisiera que durante el tiempo que se encuentre en nuestro reino se le trate como una invitada de la familia Fanel. - Dijo Van ante la imposibilidad de Lorel de hacer entrar en razón a sus hombres.

Tras un gran murmullo entre los soldados, uno de ellos decidió levantarse y, después de arrojar el arma al suelo comenzó a aplaudir a la invitada del rey como señal de respeto y alegría por el regreso de la joven de la Luna de las Ilusiones al reino de Fanelia. Esta acción fue seguida poco a poco por todos los presentes hasta terminar en una gran ovación de cientos y cientos de personas. Entre gritos y aplausos, Hitomi no pudo contener las lágrimas y rompió a llorar de emoción al ver como toda esa gente le daba la bienvenida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si ... - Hitomi abrió uno de los bolsillos y sacó un pequeño pañuelo de papel. - ... no solo te he echado a ti de menos, Van; sino también a Fanelia. 

- !!!Señor Van¡¡¡ - Merle bajó de un salto desde uno de los balcones del palacio. Ya en el suelo se dirigió a toda prisa a abrazar a su querido Van. - ¡¡¡Señor ...!!! - La chica gato frenó en seco al ver a Hitomi junto a Van y Lorel. - ¿Hitomi? ¿de verdad eres tu?

- ¡Merle! - Hitomi corrió con los brazos abiertos para reencontrarse con su amiga. Merle también lo hizo y ambas se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo bajo la atónita mirada de Van pero la chica gato no tardó en reaccionar y separarse de ella de un empujón.

- ¿Que haces aquí? Creía que al fin me había desecho de ti ...

- Pero ... ¿pero que dices? ¿Es así como recibes a una amiga después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas?

Merle cruzó los brazos y sacó la lengua para provocarla.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! - Hitomi estaba bastante alterada. - ¡Y pensaba que te echaba de menos! No solo sigues siendo la misma niña maleducada y malcriada ...

Los pelos de la cola de Merle comenzaron a erizarse y se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella si no fuera por la intervención de Lorel que la inmovilizó sujetándola por la cintura y llevándosela al interior del palacio como su fuera un vulgar saco de patatas.

- ¡Maldito seas, Lorel! ¡Suéltame! ¡Le voy a arrancar la piel a tiras! - Merle no paraba de patalear mientras veía como se alejaba de Hitomi y Van. - ¡Esto no ha acabado aun , Hitomi! ... ¡Miauuuuu! - Los soldados ahí presentes no pudieron evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

...

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que su nuevo amo, el comandante Gosser le salvara la vida de Dorega y sus compañeros. Durante este tiempo Alexia entabló una inusual amistad con él aunque al fin al cabo seguía siendo una esclava de Zaibach. Durante toda la mañana tan solo hizo sencillos trabajos de limpieza de determinadas habitaciones dejando otros trabajos mas duros a los soldados que habían incumplido ordenes del comandante. Después de terminar con su ronda se dirigió a su habitación para descansar cuando en el pasillo de entrada al sector de los camarotes de los oficiales algo chocó con ella arrojándola al suelo.

- Discúlpeme, no la había visto pasar. - Intentó excusarse un soldado que intentaba ayudar a Alexia a levantarse con cuidado del suelo. - ¿Se ha hecho daño?

- No, no se preocupe. La culpa es mía por ... - Alexia se levantó con dificultad gracias a la ayuda del soldado con algunos síntomas de mareo, pero era normal después de ese golpe en la cabeza. Era un joven recluta de pelo rubio y corto con grandes ojos azules de unos 16 o 17 años de edad de estatura un poco inferior a la media de los soldados de Zaibach, algo que se notaba bastante ya que tanto su uniforme como la armadura de metal le quedaban algo grande. Su mirada era la de un joven con ilusión pero notó algo de inseguridad.

- No, la culpa es mía, así que le pido que me perdone, por favor. - Dijo mientras se aseguraba con un rápido y superficial examen ocular que la esclava se encontraba bien después del encontronazo. - Resulta que tengo un día muy ajetreado y apenas me desenvuelvo por esta nave. - Sonrió un poco. - Estoy buscando el camarote del comandante. Se lo agradecería enormemente si me dijera donde puedo encontrarlo. - Alexia se sorprendió ante la simpatía y la educación del soldado ante una esclava.

- Yo soy su sirviente. Ha dado ordenes expresas que yo sea la que entregue cualquier mensaje.

- Esta bien. El Chamán Yama ha llegado al _Derethy_, y parece muy enfadado. Desea ver al comandante.

- ¡Cabo Kiter! - Gritó alguien que se encontraba en el pasillo.

- ¡Enseguida, señor! - Respondió el soldado. - Tengo que dejarla. Ha sido un placer conocerla. - Kiter volvió a sonreír como señal de despedida. - Por favor, no se le olvide el mensaje para el comandante.

- No, señor. - Dijo Alexia mientras Kiter se alejaba por el oscuro pasillo.

Alexia se dirigió a los aposentos del comandante. Tocó tres veces en la puerta metálica y esta se abrió automáticamente. La habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras. La única luz irradiaba de una pequeña lámpara de energiste en una de las mesas de la sala. Al su lado, Gosser estaba sentado en un sillón con una botella de vino rojo al lado sosteniendo una copa con dicho líquido con la mano derecha. Observaba uno de los grandes ventanales de la nave con la mirada perdida en los paisajes de Astria. Parecía desolado y abatido.

- Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Alexia no recibió respuesta alguna.

- Señor ... jamás le he visto así. ¿Le ocurre algo?

- No - La voz de Gosser era débil y apagada. -Tan solo pensaba.

- Parecían pensamientos tristes señor. 

Gosser no contestó a esto pero su silencio confirmó sus sospechas.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señor?

- No. - Gosser se recostó sobre el sillón y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que suspiraba profundamente como intentara contener su dolor de alguna manera. - Nadie puede cambiar el pasado de las personas.

Hubo otro gran silencio. Alexia se entristeció por esta respuesta. Se preguntaba por el brutal cambio en el carácter de su amo, aparentemente un hombre frió y sin sentimientos ante sus hombres y una persona destrozada por la pena y el dolor en sus momentos de intimidad. ¿Cual era el verdadero Gosser? Alexia no lo sabía, pero una cosa era clara, el comandante no se molestaba en ocultar su otra cara ante ella, tal y como haría ante sus soldados. Quizás necesite a alguien para compartir su dolor. Quizás por eso la salvó de Dorega y sus hombres.

- ¿Que querías, Alexia?

- ¿Señor ...? - Alexia recordó en este momento el objetivo de su visita a los aposentos de su amo. - Ah, si. El Chamán Yama acaba de llegar. Desea verle inmediatamente.

- Esta bien, retírate.

-Si, mi señor Gosser. - Alexia hizo una profunda reverencia y abrió la puerta para salir.

- Alexia.

La esclava se detuvo.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Como ocurrió? - Preguntó Gosser.

- Creo que no le entiendo.

- ¿Como te raptaron?

Alexia se sorprendió por la pregunta. Le resultaba difícil recordar aquellos tristes sucesos y por un momento quiso contestar que no se acordaba, pero algo le hizo decir la verdad, quizás la confianza con su señor.

- Ocurrió hace dos años. - El tono de Alexia se volvió triste y apagado al recordar tales acontecimientos. - Estaba jugando con mi hermano pequeño en el bosque cuando aparecieron tres cazadores. - Se detuvo para intentar contener las lágrimas. - Mi ... mi hermano ... murió ... y a mi me dejaron con vida porque podía ser útil como esclava. - La mujer se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en su rostro. - Tan solo conservo este brazalete que me regalaron mis padres en mi dieciséis cumpleaños.

- Lo siento. - Gosser intentaba consolarla. - Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. Su estuviera en mis manos el poder liberarte de tus ataduras en Zaibach lo haría inmediatamente, pero te prometo que no terminarás tus días como esclava.

Las palabras de Gosser sorprendieron a Alexia el cual estaba dispuesto a concederle la libertad, pero desgraciadamente, solo los Chamanes de Zaibach tenían tal poder.

- Mi señor, ¿por que me salvó de aquella paliza?

El comandante del _Derethy_ se quedó pensativo. En realidad, ni él sabía la razón.

- Redención. - Contestó finalmente. Aquella palabra confundió a la chica gato al no saber exactamente lo que quería decir.

- ¿Re ... redención? Mi señor ¿que ... que quiere decir?

- Ahora vete. En unos minutos me reuniré con el Chamán.

Alexia no quiso insistir y, tras un respetuoso saludo, abandonó los aposentos del comandante dejando a este solo junto con sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

_Era un hermoso día en la región de Cafidia, al norte de la ciudad-capital del imperio Zaibach. Sus verdes praderas abarcaban todo horizonte de esta tierra aun virgen por las manos de los hombres en su continua lucha por dominar la naturaleza. En el centro de toda el territorio se encontraba un enclave secreto utilizado por los chamanes del imperio como centro de experimentación del destino, aunque también era utilizado a veces como punto de reunión para los cuatro grandes generales de Zaibach. Consistía en un enorme castillo de forma semicircular tallado en mármol con extraordinarias vistas al exterior, compuesto por un enorme muro de piedra de cuatro metros de altura, dos grandes torres de forma totalmente cilíndrica en ambos extremos de la fortaleza y una enorme puerta de forma piramidal justo en el centro del muro circular de la parte norte. De su interior destacaba el hermoso jardín rodeado de frías construcciones donde albergaban los terribles experimentos de los brujos que en ocasiones utilizaban incluso a niños con el fin de modificarles su propio destino y crear el soldado perfecto._

_Gosser acababa de llegar en una diligencia procedente de la capital. Tuvo algunas dificultades de acceder al interior de la fortaleza debido a las reticencias de los chamanes para poder ver al único sujeto del experimento de modificación del destino sobre niños que había sobrevivido al proceso de transformación,  pero gracias a su estatus de antiguo miembro de la casta de los brujos consiguió una autorización especial. Ya en el interior fue recibido por algunos chamanes del imperio que le acompañaron sin mediar palabra hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Dilandau. Tras unos minutos llegaron al jardín donde pudo ver a su amigo Jajuka al que conoció varios años atrás durante su estancia en la academia de oficiales de elite como instructor jefe. Justo a su lado se encontraba una hermosa muchacha de unos 16 años de pelo rubio y ojos azules, ataviada con un ligero vestido verde movido al compás del viento. Supo entonces lo que había sucedido e hizo una señal a los chamanes que le habían acompañado para que le dejaran solo. Estos obedecieron inmediatamente alejándose por una de las puertas de metal que conectaban el patio con los demás sectores de la castillo cerrándola con un gran crujido. El sonido alertó a Jajuka y a la chica que jugaba en esos momentos con un caracol. Ambos se percataron en ese momento que eran observados. Serena reconoció inmediatamente a Gosser y corrió para reunirse con él abrazándole con cariño al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su torso mientras que este le acariciaba con dulzura sus cabellos._

_- Me echabas de menos, ¿no es así? - Gosser no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la joven, pero sabía que así era. - Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, Serena._

_Jajuka se acercó. El joven comandante pudo leer en su mirada que algo terrible había sucedido._

_- No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto._

_- Estaba en misión de reconocimiento en una zona cercana. ¿Que ha pasado? - Gosser seguía con Serena entre sus brazos intentando reconfortarla después de todo lo que había pasado. Parecía tranquila, sin saber nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor._

_- Todo el escuadrón ha muerto a manos del rey de Fanelia._

_Gosser se quedó horrorizado ante la noticia. Serena notó de inmediato el cambio en él y alzó la vista para fijarse en sus ojos. Eran los de un hombre abrumado por el miedo y la desesperación tras enterarse de la muerte de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. Su tristeza contagió a Serena y esta le abrazó con mas fuerza. Por un momento, creía que Serena intentaba consolarle de alguna forma, como si no soportara verle afligido, así que lo único que podía hacer por ella era abrazarla también con fuerza._

_- Has tenido que sufrir mucho, y todo ha sido culpa mía. Espero que me perdones algún día. - Susurró Gosser al oído de Serena._

_- Ocurrió hace unas dos semanas en las proximidades del templo de Fortuna, al norte de la ciudad de Godashin, en Freid. - Continuó Jajuka. - El escuadrón tenía acorralado al Dragón cuando este decidió a atacar. Dilandau fue el único superviviente._

_- Escaflowne y su piloto habrán entrado ya en simbiosis. Es la única explicación posible. - Dijo Gosser. - Ahora es casi invulnerable. Debemos impedir que Dilandau entre en combate contra Van Fanel._

_- ¿Que haremos entonces?_

_- Sabes que no dudaría en encargarme personalmente del rey de Fanelia, pero Dornkirk tiene otros planes para mi. Me han asignado una incursión en Bashram y tengo las manos atadas. Tendrás que protegerla tu mismo._

_- Sabes que no puedo. Soy un esclavo y no tengo derecho a participar en el conflicto como soldado._

_- Eres la única persona en la que confió plenamente. Los Chamanes no dudarán por un momento en concederte la libertad a cambio de proteger a Dilandau, y se que lo protegerás incluso con tu vida._

_- Si ese es el único modo, así lo haré. - Dijo Jajuka con determinación._

_- En cuanto a ti, Serena ... - Gosser la apartó suavemente de él para que pudiera verle. No le entendería sus palabras,  pero tenía la esperanza que leyera en su rostro todo lo que quería decirle. - ... te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos cuando termine esta cruenta guerra. - El rostro de la joven se entristeció._

_- Es hora de descansar, Serena. - Jajuka tomó su mano instándola a acompañarle a una de las habitaciones contiguas al jardín. Esta se alejó con el hombre lobo pero con la mirada puesta en todo momento en Gosser, que la observaba mientras se alejaba por uno de los pasillos._

...

El día transcurrió tranquilo en las calles de Fanelia. Van decidió dar un paseo por algunas de las calles de la ciudad que aun estaban en reconstrucción junto con Hitomi, llevando para tal ocasión un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas con pequeños triángulos azules en la parte inferior de la larga falda que solo permitía verle los pies y como calzado unas cómodas sandalias naranjas. Van quería que se pusiera algo mas lujoso ya que era su invitada de honor, pero ella insistía en vestir el típico vestido de Fanelia. 

La gran mayoría de los edificios estaban aun por edificar y tan solo unos pocos de ellos estaban siendo pintados para que la madera, material con el que se construían todas las edificaciones extraído del bosque cercano a la ciudad, resistiera el clima húmedo y lluvioso de la zona. Hitomi se mostraba interesada en todo momento por los trabajos de reconstrucción ya que consideraba Fanelia como su segundo hogar, a pesar de haber pasado muy poco tiempo en aquel lejano país. 

- Ha pasado mas de un año y la ciudad está casi reconstruida por completo. Jamás hubiera pensado que os recuperarais del ataque de Zaibach tan pronto.

- Después de la guerra, los reinos de Astria y Freid nos prestaron su ayuda para reconstruir Fanelia lo antes posible. Han sido muy generosos con nosotros, especialmente Astria con Dryden a la cabeza.

- Me gustaría tanto volver a verles.

- Los veras, si no te importa abandonar Fanelia por unos días y ir conmigo a Palace.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Hitomi agarró fuertemente el brazo a Van obligándole a detenerse.

- ¡Claro! En dos días se reúnen los representantes de las naciones aliadas para tratar unos asuntos. Podremos quedarnos una vez que termine la reunión e instalarnos en el palacio Aston como invitados de los reyes Dryden y Millerna. - Ambos continuaron su recorrido por las calles de Fanelia. - He enviado a Lorel para informar a los reyes de tu llegada.

- Os he estado observando todo este tiempo y parece que sois grandes amigos, pero no recuerdo haberle visto durante mi primera estancia en Fanelia.

- No le gusta hablar de aquello, aunque su ausencia fue lo que le salvó la vida. Estaba en misión diplomática en Daedalus cuando Zaibach nos invadió. Fue en aquel reino donde le llegó la noticia y regresó a Fanelia lo antes posible para poder comprobar con sus propios ojos la devastación. Quedó muy afectado por todo aquello.

Hitomi se entristeció. Parece que muchas heridas de la antigua guerra no habían cicatrizado.

- Tiene suerte de tenerte a ti como amigo. Tu debes de ser la única persona en toda Gaea capaz de comprender sus sentimientos.

- Siempre lo he considerado como a un hermano. Ha sido difícil convencerle para que deje Fanelia y se dirija a Astria. Creo que teme que se vuelva a producir un ataque y él no esté aquí para defender a su país.

Hitomi y Van siguieron caminando por las largas calles de Fanelia acompañados por una pequeña hueste de soldados para velar por la seguridad de su rey y de su acompañante.

- Pareces preocupada. - Van notó una cierta intranquilidad en Hitomi. Algo en el cielo la había alertado. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no pasa nada. - Agitó la cabeza como si hubiera visto una alucinación. Van no quiso insistir pero sabía que algo extraño sucedía.

Hitomi volvió a mirar al cielo y ahí seguía, una extraña figura con alas oscuras sobrevolando el cielo de Fanelia, pero sabía no era real, tan solo una ilusión ya que ella era la única persona capaz de verla.

_"¿Que significado tienen todas estas visiones?¿Por que la misma figura una y otra vez? ¿Por que alas completamente oscuras?"_ Algo le decía que pronto recibiría la respuesta a todas estas preguntas, y eso la aterraba.

La noche llegó al reino del dios dragón Escaflowne. Van organizó una gran cena en el interior del palacio con abundante comida y bebida invitando para ello a numerosos comensales, desde soldados y oficiales del ejercito de Fanelia hasta simples campesinos. Los que no tuvieron la oportunidad de pasar al interior del palacio se conformaron con una gran fiesta que se celebraba a las puertas del palacio. En el salón de fiestas del castillo no había lugar para la tristeza, muy al contrario, los asistentes no paraban de brindar espontáneamente a la invitada.

- Tienes las mejillas coloradas, Hitomi. ¿Ocurre algo? Supongo que quizás nos hayamos excedido ...

- ¡No, Van! Es ... es este vino ... ¡está riquísimo! ... ¡hic!

- ¡Fíjate! Está mas borracha que una cuba. - Dijo Merle intentando provocarla.

- Quizás deberías dejar de beber vino y tomar algo de aguamiel. Veo que no estás acostumbrada a beber.

- ¿De ... decías algo, Van? ... ¡hic!

Van se disculpó ante sus invitados y llevó en brazos a Hitomi con cuidado a su habitación al no estar en condiciones para seguir en pie.

- ¿Por ... por que me llevas a mi habitación ... ¡hic!

- Conviene que descanses y que tengas mañana la cabeza despejada. El viaje a Palace puede resultar algo pesado si te levantas con resaca.

- Pero si me encuentro ... ¡hic! ... perfectamente ... - En ese momento, Hitomi se desvaneció.

Dentro de la habitación de invitados, Van acostó con mucho cuidado en la cama. La tapó lo mejor que pudo sin llegar a despertarla y apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre la almohada y en ese momento, cuando sus caras estaban lo suficientemente cerca la una de la otra, Hitomi abrió los ojos y besó los labios de Van apasionadamente mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Lo único que podía hacer Van en ese momento era dejarse llevar y besarla con la misma pasión aunque no sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Después de unos segundos, los brazos de Hitomi perdieron toda su fuerza y liberaron a Van para quedarse profundamente dormida. Van acarició suavemente el rostro de Hitomi antes de marcharse de vuelta a la fiesta.

Durante la noche, Hitomi tuvo muchos y extraños sueños. En uno de ellos estuvo presente en la destrucción de Atlantis, en otros se encontraba sobrevolando una enorme ciudad flotante donde se erguían enormes edificaciones, pero en el sueño mas extraño, ella se encontraba en un lugar totalmente dominado por la oscuridad. A lo lejos pudo observar como una persona se acercaba a ella lentamente con paso firme pero en ningún caso pudo ver su rostro debido a la tinieblas que ahí reinaban.

- ¿Eres tu la chica de la Luna Mística? - Pregunto el hombre.

- ¿La Luna Mística? ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Eres tu la chica de la Luna de las Ilusiones?

Hitomi no respondió movida por el miedo. El misterioso individuo se adelantó lo suficiente para que esta pudiera sus ojos. Estos estaban llenos a la vez de esperanza y de odio, pero a Hitomi le llamó mas la atención sus pupilas, totalmente rojas, del color de la sangre.

- Te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, chica terrícola. Eres capaz de cambiar el futuro, ¿pero eres igualmente capaz de cambiar el pasado de las personas?

Hitomi no sabía que responder pero poco importaba. Una brillante luz  la hizo desaparecer así como su misterioso acompañante en aquel mundo de tinieblas.

...

El recién estrenado crucero de Fanelia atracó con facilidad en uno de los numerosos anclajes construidos para tal propósito en el puerto volante de Astria. Lorel ordenó a la tripulación que se aseguraran que la bandera de Fanelia estuviera izada por completo para que los responsables de aquellas instalaciones le atendieran con prontitud su solicitud de desembarcar en tierra. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que le llegó la respuesta. Desde una de las torres cercanas se ondeó un pequeño blasón verde triangular seguida de una bandera con el emblema de Fanelia. No solo significaba que le concedían el pertinente permiso, sino que eran bienvenidos a Astria. Lorel descendió en una pequeña plataforma junto con un reducido grupo de valerosos guerreros de Fanelia enfundados en sus armaduras al igual que él. Ya en tierra fueron recibidos por una pequeña hueste de caballeros perfectamente uniformados con elegantes trajes azules.

- La orden de los Caballeros Celestes os da la bienvenida a Astria. - Dijo uno de los caballeros. Parecía ser el mas viejo de todos, aunque su edad no pasaría de los 35 años. Miró con detenimiento al grupo de soldados de Fanelia y echó en falta al rey. - ¿Y su majestad?

- Me llamo Lorel Var Sander, general del ejercito de Fanelia. Me envía mi señor Van Slanzar de Fanel para entregar un urgente mensaje para sus majestades Dryden y Millerna Aston. - Lorel le entregó al caballero un pequeño pergamino firmado por el rey para autentificar su identidad. Después de unos segundos examinando el documento, el caballero celeste hizo una señal a unos de los carromatos del hangar para que se acercara.

- El cochero tiene ordenes de acceder al palacio mientras nosotros lo escoltamos por el camino. Pueden acompañarle sus hombres si así lo desea, general. - El caballero le abrió una de las puertas invitándole a entrar en el carro. Lorel ordenó a sus hombres esperar en el interior del crucero y entró en el carro para ser conducido al palacio Aston.

Tardaron unos minutos en atravesar toda la ciudad de Palace para llegar al palacio real, un hermoso castillo construido sobre una isla artificial rodeado casi por completo por los canales de agua que recorrían toda la ciudad. En el palacete interior fue recibido por otro grupo de caballeros celestes.

- Nos han informado de su llegada, general. Los Aston le esperan en la sala del trono. - Dijo uno de ellos. - Le pedimos sin embargo que nos entregue su arma como medida de seguridad.

Aunque le incomodaba entregar su preciada arma perteneciente a su difunto padre a un extraño, comprendía las razones de los caballeros celestes ya que él hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Confió su arma a uno de ellos y le condujeron a la sala del trono, una enorme estancia con el techo adornado en oro y grandes pilares de mármol y dos grandes sillones de piel justo en el centro. Dos caballeros celestes le acompañaron justo en el centro de la estancia para luego regresar a la entrada de la sala y cerrar las dos enormes puertas de madera con un gran estruendo. Después de unos segundos de espera admirando la majestuosa bóveda de la cámara una pequeña puerta justo delante de él se abrió. De ella salieron dos personas; una de ellas era un hombre ataviado con unos ropajes inapropiados para el monarca de un país tan próspero como Astria, mas bien como las de un comerciante de las lejanas tierras del este, con una larga falda verde, camisa desabrochada a la altura del cuello y una chaqueta de grandes mangas. Tenía el pelo largo, algo descuidado y cierto aire intelectual en su rostro. A su lado entró por el contrario una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados recogidos en parte con un gran lazo rojo, vestida de manera mucho mas elegante, un atuendo negro con una larga falda completamente blanca y brazos cubiertos por una delicada malla dorada.

- ¡Nos halaga ver su admiración por nuestro palacio, general Lorel! - La voz de Dryden resonó por toda la estancia.

Lorel se dio cuenta que se encontraba ante los monarcas de Astria, Dryden y Millerna y se arrodilló ante ellos como general de Fanelia que era.

- En nombre de Van Slanzar de Fanel y el reino de Fanelia quisiera ante todo dar las gracias a sus majestades por la ayuda recibida por Astria.

- Nosotros somos los que tendríamos que estar agradecidos a Fanelia. Si no fuera por el valor y coraje de vuestro amado rey durante la guerra, no solo Astria, sino toda Gaea hubiera sido aniquilada por Zaibach. - Dijo la reina. - ¿A que debemos su visita?

- Traigo un mensaje personal de Van Fanel. - Lorel se levantó. - Pide disculpas por su ausencia estos días en Palace, pero ha surgido algo de gran importancia y trascendencia. Aun así, llegará a vuestra ciudad mañana para asistir a la reunión de los países aliados.

- No hay ningún problema. - Dryden se acercó a uno de los dos grandes sillones del salón del trono y se sentó seguido de Millerna. -Van Fanel será recibido igualmente con el mayor de los honores.

- También he de dar a sus majestades la gran noticia del regreso de Hitomi Kanzaki, la chica de la Luna de las Ilusiones, a Gaea. - Dryden y Millerna no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa y alegría ante la noticia. - Mi señor os pide permiso para permanecer en Palace unos días junto con la chica como invitados.

- ¡Hitomi ha vuelto! - Millerna se levantó de un salto del sillón. Dryden por el contrario fue mas pausado.

Ya de pie, el rey toco con fuerza las palmas y las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par. Entraron numerosos sirvientes y esperaron las ordenes de su señor.

- ¡Preparad el mayor recibimiento de toda la historia de Astria! ¡No quiero que escatiméis en gastos ni en personal! ¡Se van a enterar los de Bashram de como somos los Astrianos preparando fiestas!

- Mi señor Dryden. - Era Lorel. - Aunque la señorita Kanzaki está exuberante de felicidad al estar de nuevo en Gaea, ella preferiría que su recibimiento por parte de sus majestades fuera menos espectacular. Me temo que aun no es consciente de su importancia para el futuro de nuestro planeta.

- ¡Se equivoca! - Millerna rió. Era la típica actitud de Hitomi. - Se ve que Hitomi no ha cambiado nada. - Se volvió hacia Dryden, que parecía algo decepcionado ya que era muy aficionado a organizar grandes fiestas, pero feliz en el fondo. - Me temo que tendrás que demostrar nuestras habilidades ante Bashram mas adelante.

- ¿Regresará ahora a Fanelia, general? - Preguntó Dryden.

- Mi señor me ha dado ordenes expresas de quedarme en Palace como escolta, si su majestad no tiene ningún inconveniente. Me alojaré en el crucero ...

- ¡De ninguna de las maneras! Usted y sus hombres se alojarán en el castillo como invitados. - Millerna parecía ofendida al igual que Dryden. Jamás permitirían que un enviado de Fanelia no se alojara en el palacio real, y menos cuando era el portador de tan buenas noticias.

- El reino de Fanelia les vuelve a dar las gracias ante todas sus muestras de hospitalidad, mis señores Dryden y Millerna.

...

Hacía ya varias horas que se hizo de día y partieron Van e Hitomi hacía Palace abordo de Escaflowne con la compañía de Merle, que estuvo apunto de quedarse en tierra si no fuera por su increíble habilidad de conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

- ¿De verdad creías que os iba a dejar a ti y a mi señor solos en Astria?

- ¡Cállate o te arrojo por la borda!

- ¡Uyyyy! Parece que aun sigues con resaca ... - Merle, que estaba detrás de Hitomi, se acercó con cuidado a su oído.

- ¡Ni lo intentes! - Hitomi supo de las intenciones de Merle y esta se sentó a cuatro patas lamiéndose los brazos.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza, Hitomi? - Preguntó Van.

- Un poco ... pero lo que mas me molesta es que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer por la noche ...

- ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que paso? - Las palabras de Hitomi confirmaron las sospechas de Van, que se preguntaba si recordaba el beso que le dio en la habitación.

- Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estaba en la fiesta cuando ... - Hitomi trataba de recordar, pero le producía dolores de cabeza. - ... cuando todo se volvió negro ¿ocurrió algo importante?

- No te preocupes. - Algo dentro de Van se sintió aliviado, pero también apenado. Era su primer beso pero Hitomi no lo recordaba. - ¡Mira! ¡Hemos llegado!

En ese momento, Escaflowne cruzó una larga hilera de montañas para ver al otro lado la ostentosa y bulliciosa ciudad de Palace. El dragón alado fue divisado en seguida por numerosos puestos de vigilancia que inmediatamente anunciaron la llegada del rey de Fanelia a la capital utilizando para ello pequeños instrumentos en forma de caracol generando un sonido muy característico.

- Hemos llegado. - Van señaló con la mano uno de las numerosas torres de vigía que ondeaban una pequeña bandera triangular. - La ciudad de Palace nos recibe con una calurosa bienvenida.

- ¡Mira Van! - Hitomi vio en el horizonte una enorme fortaleza construida sobre una mole de piedra levitante se acercaba a la ciudad. Estaba parado justo encima del puerto volante de la ciudad.

- Se trata de una fortaleza volante de Zaibach. - Van quería tranquilizar a Hitomi. - Ahí debe viajar su embajador ante las naciones aliadas. No tienes por que temer nada.

Escaflowne se acercó a la posición del crucero de Zaibach. Era una gran fortaleza de color azul oscuro dividida en tres zonas, dos de ellas con cúpulas metálicas semiesféricas y una tercera construida con la misma piedra que la base con forma cilíndrica, todas unidas por una especie de túnel también cilíndrico. Había numerosos ventanales cubriendo prácticamente la totalidad de los tres edificios y parte de la plataforma central donde se podían observar con cierta claridad la presencia de numerosos soldados.

Hitomi sintió algo inusual. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que en aquel navío había algo oscuro, una entidad llena de odio y rencor que incluso podía ser percibida en la distancia, mientras que una enigmática voz emergía del susurro del viento.

_"¿Es capaz la chica de la Luna de las Ilusiones cambiar el pasado de las personas?"_

_"¿Otra vez tu?¿Quién eres? ¿Por que te diriges a mi?" - _Dijo Hitomi mentalmente. Era la voz del misterioso individuo de ojos completamente rojos de su último sueño.

_"¿Eres capaz de evitar lo ya sucedido? Evitar hacerle daño a las personas queridas"_

_"¿Tanto dolor sientes? Dime quién eres, ¡yo puedo ayudarte!"_

_"No ... nadie puede ... nadie puede cambiar el pasado de las personas" _. La voz se apagó.

- Te encuentras bien, Hitomi. - Merle le tiró un poco de la falda para llamarle la atención. La veía preocupada por algo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Van se alertó por las palabras de Merle.

- No. No pasa nada. ¡Os lo juro! - Contestó ella, pero Van sabía que algo pasaba. - ¡Mira! ¡Son Dryden y Millerna! - Hitomi señaló a una de las plataformas de aterrizaje donde se encontraban los actuales reyes de Astria. Hizo un saludo con una mano y a pesar de la altitud en la que se encontraba Escaflowne, sus amigos le devolvieron efusivamente el saludo. La habían visto.

...

- Ya era hora. Te estaba esperando con impaciencia, mi querido comandante.

Gosser se quedó en silencio. No quería ser respetuoso ante un Chamán, y menos ante Yama, el que fuera su antiguo mentor.

- He tenido algunos problemas en llegar al _Derethy_. Mi guymelef se quedaba sin combustible y tus hombres ignoraban mis órdenes para que retrocediera la nave a mi posición. ¿Tienes algo que ver?

- Si, yo di la orden. No convenía retrasarnos mas de la cuenta. La reunión de los países aliados será mañana e íbamos con retraso. Además, conozco bien los guymelefs Alseides y su autonomía es mucho mayor de lo que crees.

- Bien. Por un momento pensé que era un capricho de tu oficial navegante. Afortunadamente veo que tus soldados carecen de iniciativa propia.

Gosser se adelantó hacia el Chamán de manera amenazante llevándose su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada.

- No te permito que hables así de mis hombres. El contingente Quimera es el mas capacitado y preparado de todo Zaibach y lo sabes perfectamente. Si el emperador nos hubiese dado la orden de atacar al enemigo cuando aun teníamos las fuerzas suficientes, Gaea ya sería nuestra.

- Si, es una pena que se desperdicien tan buenos soldados en misiones diplomáticas. - Se mofó Yama.

- Este tipo de misiones son aun mas importantes que las misiones de guerra. - Le replicó el comandante.

- Entonces comprenderás de la importancia de la misión.

Gosser apartó la mano de la empuñadura de su espada.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - Preguntó extrañado. - ¿Para que demonios has venido a mi nave?

- El consejo está preocupado al ser tú el embajador que representará a Zaibach ante las potencias aliadas. Me han enviado aquí para asegurarme que cumples la misión que se te fue encomendada. - Yama se sentó en el sillón que había detrás suya. - Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- ¿El consejo teme que mate al rey de Fanelia? ¡No necesito una niñera! Ya sabes que siempre he cumplido vuestras ordenes por sucias que fueran. - Gosser se lo tomó las palabras del Chamán como un insulto a su persona.

- El consejo se percató de tu situación hace mucho tiempo, ¿o creías que somos idiotas?

Gosser quiso contestar a esta pregunta afirmativamente, pero prefirió callarse para no empeorar aun mas las cosas.

- Queremos que dejes de un lado tus estúpidas ansias de venganza. No podemos permitirnos nuevas sanciones por parte de Astria y sus aliados. Nuestro pueblo se muere cada día debido a las duras sanciones impuestas. - El tono de Yama se hacía cada vez mas duro. 

- Los Chamanes tramáis algo. - Gosser estaba seguro de ello. Si de verdad la prioridad de la misión era minimizar las sanciones impuestas al imperio durante la cumbre en Palace hubieran elegido a otra persona para representar a Zaibach ante los otros reinos. Él no era el mas indicado. - Si me elegisteis es porque soy el mejor guerrero del imperio, no por mis dotes diplomáticas.

Yama rió al oír tales palabras.

- ¡Olvidaba que además de buen guerrero eres muy inteligente! Fue una pena que abandonaras la casta. Tu y Folken teníais un gran futuro como brujos al servicio del imperio. Afortunadamente, fuiste algo mas inteligente que él.

- ¿Que demonios pretendéis hacer en Palace? 

- No es necesario que lo sepas por ahora. Limítate a cumplir las órdenes.

- Soy el comandante de esta nave, general de los Quimera y el responsable de la seguridad de mis hombres y exijo saber lo que está pasando - Gosser estaba realmente furioso. -Si no fueras un Chamán te arrojaría por la excusa de aire mas cercana para alimentar a los buitres.

- En un pasado fuiste un gran Chamán y gracias a ti hicimos grandes progresos en nuestros experimentos de modificación del destino. Fue una suerte que nos trajeras un sujeto tan interesante como aquella niña. Es por eso por lo que te permitimos ciertas insubordinaciones, pero nuestra paciencia tiene un límite. ¡No la malgastes!

- ¡Eran niños con los que experimentasteis! - Gritó Gosser. Sus ojos se encendieron de ira mientras volvía a empuñar su katana desenvainándola por la mitad. Yama se levantó súbitamente del sillón encarando sin miedo a su sublevado comandante.

- Retírate. - Le dijo Yama con tono desafiante a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Sus miradas se cruzaron hasta que el comandante del _Derethy_ decidió obedecer al Chamán. Ardía en deseos de atravesarle con su espada, pero su devoción a Zaibach era demasiado fuerte como para cometer tal acción. Estaba completamente a su merced, pero mantenía la promesa que juró ante la tumba de Dilandau y sus hombres.

_"Juro por todos los dioses que mataré a Van Fanel y a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino, y quizás tu seas el siguiente, Yama"_

Gosser salió enfurecido de la habitación del Chamán hacia sus aposentos justo en el otro extremo de la nave. Después de dar un rodeo con el objetivo de calmarse por el encuentro con Yama se encontró en uno de los pasillos cercanos con el hangar principal a Kiter. Parece que estaba buscándole.

- Señor. - Kiter hizo un largo saludo militar, pero Gosser no estaba para tonterías.

- ¿Que sucede, soldado? - Dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo el saludo del cabo.

- Acabamos de llegar a Palace, señor.

- Bien. - Al fin recibía buenas noticias. Al menos le daría la oportunidad de alejarse de aquel maldito Chamán pero le preocupaba el plan secreto del consejo.

_"¿Una invasión? No. Aun siendo los Quimera, nuestros efectivos serían insuficientes para tomar la ciudad. Además, no podríamos trasladar tropas desde Zaibach al no disponer de otros navíos de las mismas características que el Derethy, incluso apenas disponemos de guymelefs para sitiar a Palace. ¿Que tramarán? ¿Y por que me necesitan?"_

- Cabo, ¿sabes pilotar un Alseides?

- Claro señor, pero ... no dispongo de mucha experiencia en su manejo. - Contestó Kiter. Durante su corta instrucción en la base de Zaibach había aprendido a manejar el Alseides pero tan solo los conceptos básicos.

- Aprenderás a marchas forzadas. Además, te he estado observando mientras entrenabas y escondes un gran potencial como guerrero, y por lo tanto como piloto. - Las palabras de Gosser entusiasmaron a Kiter. No se creía lo que su comandante decía de él. - Escoge a otro hombre de tu confianza. Ambos seréis mi escolta en Palace. Estaréis listos en 15 minutos el en hangar principal. ¿Entendido?

- Si ... si señor. - Dijo Kiter mientras hacía una profunda reverencia.

El _Derethy_ atracó con suavidad en uno de los numerosos puertos de Palace justo en la loma de una gran montaña en la parte norte de la ciudad. De unas enormes puertas metálicas construidas en la base de la fortaleza volante arrojaron numerosos garfios y arpones de colosal tamaño para utilizarlos como sujeción para la enorme mole de piedra. Después de atracar en el puerto, un pequeño crucero de Astria apostado en uno de los hangares al aire libre del puerto despegó en dirección al _Dereth_y. El pequeño y anticuado navío en forma de flecha impulsado por un par de motores en la cola y equipado con dos piedras volantes esféricas en sus lados se posó con suavidad en una de las rampas preparadas para tal uso. La totalidad de los oficiales del crucero de Zaibach tenía la orden de estar presente en el hangar principal de la nave para recibirlos, entre ellos, y adelantado a todos los demás por su condición de comandante y jefe, Gosser. Justo detrás suya se encontraban sus escoltas Kiter y su compañero de guardia en Zaibach Dales, los cuales se habían hecho muy amigos desde entonces.

Una vez que el navío de Astria detuvo los motores, la puerta se abrió saliendo de él un pequeño grupo de soldados e perfecta formación armados con lanzas y alabardas portando uno de ellos el símbolo de su país, encabezados por dos hombres por cuyas ropas, Gosser pudo identificarlos como Caballeros Celestes. Uno de ellos tenía una larga melena rubia como rasgo mas característico y bastante alto mientras que el otro era algo mas bajo, de pelo gris muy oscuro y con un semblante aristocrático. Pronto, ambos identificaron al comandante y se inclinaron ante él de manera respetuosa.

- El reino de Astria os da la bienvenida a Palace, embajador. - Dijo el caballero de la melena rubia. - Somos los caballeros Allen Schezar - El caballero hizo un gesto con su mano derecha colocándosela sobre su corazón. - y Argon de Rytia.

- Nos han encomendado la misión de escoltarle hasta el palacio donde se alojará hasta el comienzo de la reunión de los países aliados. - Continuó Argon.

- Yo, Gosser Názarie - Allen reconoció inmediatamente tal nombre. - y Zaibach os agradece vuestra hospitalidad y la de Astria. Sin embargo, prefería desembarcar en el puerto con mi guymelef junto con mi escolta personal. Espero tener autorización de su majestad, Dryden. - En un principio no tenía pensado utilizar su Oreades en Palace, pero las palabras de Yama indicaban que algo importante se cernía sobre la ciudad y era conveniente estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

- No hay ningún problema si ese es vuestro deseo. - Contestó Argon aunque tenía ciertas dudas al igual que Allen, pero no era conveniente negar tal derecho al embajador de Zaibach. Acto seguido, los Caballeros Celestes abandonaron el crucero de guerra abordo del navío de Astria utilizado como transporte seguidos de los soldados que los habían acompañado. Durante el transito, Argon notó una cierta inquietud en Allen.

- ¿Que demonios te ocurre, Allen?

- Es ese hombre. Hay algo en él que no me gusta. Además ... - Allen estaba visiblemente inquieto, no por el hecho que el embajador de Zaibach utilizaría su propio guymelef como medio de transporte, eso no le daba importancia. - Olvídalo. No pasa nada. - Dijo Allen queriendo terminar con la conversación.

Mientras tanto en el _Derethy_, Gosser preparaba su desembarco y el de sus hombres. Facilitó dos Alseides en perfectas condiciones para su escolta personal mientras que él pilotaría su Oreades. Kiter y Dales estaban visiblemente nervios al ser la primera vez que pilotaban un guymelef a tal altitud. Su comandante les tranquilizó diciéndoles que lo único que tendrían que hacer para tomar tierra era activar a una altura de unos 100 metros los retromotores del guymelef, pero decidió no decirles nada de las posibles turbulencias que encontrarían durante el descenso para no preocuparles mas de lo que estaban.

Una vez listos todos los preparativos, Gosser y sus hombres entraron en sus respectivos guymelefs. Con unas enormes grúas, estos fueron colocados en las rampas de lanzamiento del _Derethy_. Cada robot estaba sujeto por la espalda por un gancho mecánico mientras se abrían las enormes compuertas de salida observándose gran parte de la ciudad de Palace, una hermosa ciudad costera y con una gran estatua del dios Jichia en mitad del mar.

_"Serena"_ Gosser recordó por un instante el rostro de aquella con la que había entablado amistad estos últimos años. _"Mis compañeros murieron por ti, pero no te lo reprocho. Pronto nos reuniremos, pero antes juro que vengaré tu muerte"_

Los brazos metálicos del hangar soltaron a los tres guymelefs dirigiéndose estos a Palace.

_"Con tu muerte, Van Fanel, el escuadrón del dragón será vengado"_


	6. El Ángel Exterminador

V. El ángel exterminador. 

Después de dar algunas vueltas en círculo sobre el puerto volante de Palace, Escaflowne descendió lentamente a la posición donde se encontraba la comitiva de bienvenida, de entre los cuales se encontraban Millerna y Dryden. Después de tomar tierra, Van fue el primero en bajar para ayudar a Hitomi. Merle no necesitó ayuda al bajar de Escaflowne de un ágil salto con sus cuatro patas. Ahí estaban Dryden, Millerna y un pequeño grupo de caballeros del cielo, pero Hitomi se llevó una desilusión al no estar Allen entre ellos.

- ¡Hitomi! - Millerna corrió a recibir con los brazos abiertos a su amiga. Las dos se abrazaron e Hitomi hizo lo mismo con Dryden dejándose llevar por la alegría, aunque después hizo un saludo al estilo japonés ya que estaba en presencia de dos reyes.

- ¿Donde están Allen y Serena? - Hitomi estaba impaciente por volver a verles.

- Aun no saben nada de tu llegada. Hemos estado muy ocupados aquí, pero no te preocupes. Te prometo que los verás cuanto antes. - Respondió Millerna. - ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte y compartir contigo!

- ¡No nos hemos olvidado de ti, rey de Fanelia, aunque espero que comprendas que tras la llegada de Hitomi, puedes quedar en segundo plano! - Bromeó Dryden, como siempre. -¡Ni siquiera de ti, Merle!

- Miauuu ... - Merle sentía envidia por todas las atenciones recibidas por Hitomi.

- Ya sabes que no me importa si Hitomi está con nosotros. - Respondió Van.

- Os instalareis en el palacio. Os tenemos preparado para vosotros dos una habitación de matrimonio ... 

Merle gritó mientras que Millerna le daba un golpe de atención a Dryden. Por su parte, Hitomi y Van no supieron que responder.

- ¡Perdonad! No se en que estaría pensando ...

Un caballero celeste pidió amablemente la bolsa de viaje de Hitomi y la acompañó a un lujoso carruaje que esperaba en las cercanías. Mientras tanto, Van transformó a Escaflowne y bajo indicaciones de los operarios que ahí se encontraban, entró en uno de los hangares y sentó al guymelef en un gran trono metálico diseñado específicamente para el robot de Ispano. Después de eso, Van entró también al carruaje junto con Hitomi y Merle.

- ¿Millerna, tu y Dryden no venís con nosotros? - Dijo Hitomi a través del cristal de la diligencia.

- Tenemos que recibir al embajador de Zaibach como reyes de Astria, pero no te preocupes, estaremos en el palacio lo antes posible.

El carruaje partió a toda velocidad en dirección al palacio Aston. Pasaron unos minutos cuando llegaron al puerto volante dos guerreros montados a caballo. Los dos bajaron del caballo y se inclinaron ante los monarcas.

- Perdonad nuestra tardanza, pero hemos tenidos algunos problemas en el crucero de Zaibach.

- ¿Que clase de problemas, Allen? - Dryden se mostró preocupado.

- Nada de importancia, majestad. El embajador de Zaibach insistía en utilizar su propio guymelef y escolta. - Respondió Argon, el compañero de Allen. - Por cortesía no pusimos ninguna objeción al respecto.

- Habéis actuado correctamente. Ahora mas que nunca hay que ser diplomático con Zaibach. - Dryden se limpió sus gafas de sol con su propia túnica. - Pero cambiemos a otro tema mas interesante, Allen. - Miró a Argon. - ¿Nos disculpa, caballero De Rytia?

- Si, señor. - Argon se alejó para supervisar en uno de los puestos de vigía la llegada del emisario de Zaibach.

- ¿Sucede algo, majestad?

- ¡Ha ocurrido algo maravilloso, Allen! - El rostro de Millerna se iluminó. - Hitomi está de nuevo en Gaea con nosotros.

- ¿Hitomi? ¿en Gaea? - Allen no podía creérselo. - ¿Desde cuando?

- Acaba llegar a Palace junto con Van. - Respondió Dryden. - Lo primero que ha hecho es preguntar por ti y tu hermana. Está ansiosa de volver a veros a los dos. Ambos acaban de marcharse al castillo real donde se instalarán por unos días.

- Lo que me contáis me alegra en corazón. Estoy seguro que mi hermana también se alegrará de volver a ver a Hitomi.

- Es importante que esto solo quede entre nosotros, Allen. - Dryden temía que al estar en Palace Hitomi y al mismo tiempo los representantes de Zaibach, estos volvieran a intentar capturarla, aunque tal posibilidad era improbable.

- Lo comprendo. Lo mejor es que Hitomi pase desapercibida en Palace, aunque espero que no vista de aquella manera tan extraña como la última vez ...

- ¡Guymelefs de Zaibach!

El grito era de Argon. Allen y los reyes de Astria miraron al cielo donde se encontraba la fortaleza volante. En uno de sus extremos podía verse como tres figuras surgían de un gran agujero perforado en la roca dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el puerto. Los soldados de Astria se movieron rápidamente para disparar sus armas antiaéreas contra los robots invasores.

- ¡Es el embajador! - Gritó Allen haciendo también señales con ambas manos. - ¡No uséis las balistas! ¡Se trata del embajador de Zaibach!

Los soldados obedecieron inmediatamente las ordenes de su capitán y dejaron de apuntar a los guymelefs aunque siguieron en su puesto de vigilancia vigilando de cerca sus movimientos.

- No hay nada por que temer - Dryden tomo la mano de Millerna. - ¿no es así, caballero Schezar?

Allen no contestó. Seguía atento la trayectoria de los tres guymelefs. Estos bajaban a gran velocidad y tras unos segundos, pudo distinguir el color y la forma de uno de ellos.

- No puede ser. Es ... es un guymelef rojo ... - Allen creyó por un momento que estaba pilotado por el mismísimo Dilandau.

A unos cien metros del suelo, dos de los guymelefs de Zaibach comenzaron a reducir su velocidad de descenso excepto del robot rojo, cuyo modelo pudo reconocer Allen ... era el mismo que el último utilizado por Dilandau en la Gran Guerra, un Oreades. El citado guymelef no solo no disminuyó su velocidad de caída, si no que incluso la aumentó considerablemente. Parecía estar descontrolado, o eso era lo que se temían los soldados, que ya era demasiado tarde como para poder derribarlo en el aire.

Sin pensarlo, Dryden agarró de un brazo a Millerna y se situó delante de ella para evitar en lo posible que saliera herida de aquello, pero sabía que si el robot impactaba a tal velocidad nadie saldría vivo. Lo mismo hizo Allen para proteger a sus reyes ante la inminente catástrofe.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a impactar, el guymelef rojo se detuvo en seco a escasos de la colisión. Todos los allí presentes respiraron de alivio mientras veían como los otros dos guymelefs, modelo Alseides de color azul, aterrizaron suavemente al mismo tiempo que el enorme Oreades activaba sus piernas retráctiles y se posaba con un violento golpe agrietando en gran parte el suelo pero sin mayores desperfectos. Dryden y Millerna se recuperaron del susto poco a poco.

Allen dio una orden y todos los guerreros se colocaron en formación de ataque justo delante de los guymelefs. El primero en abrirse fue el Oreades, soltando un largo y espeso chorro de vapor al exterior. De él descendió un hombre alto, de unos 25 años de pelo largo oscuro llegándole a los hombros de tal manera que solo era posible observar su rostro por alguien que tuviera justo enfrente. Vestía con un traje de licra completamente negro compuesto por unos pantalones y una chaqueta larga con refuerzos de metal azul en hombros, brazos, piernas y manos. Al tener la chaqueta abierta, lo que le daba un aire mas informal, podía observarse como vestía por dentro con una camisa compuesta de numerosas tiras de cuero negro enlazadas todas ellas con pequeñas anillas. También podía verse algunas piezas rectangulares con bordes alisados del mismo metal azul a modo de protección incrustadas en el torso y abdomen. En una de ellas, situada a la altura del corazón, tenía grabada un extraño símbolo que representaba a una criatura con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón que vomitaba llamas, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención no era aquel extraña runa, ni tan siquiera la mirada fría y penetrante de aquel hombre, sino sus ojos de color rojo sangre.

- ¿Es así como Astria recibe a los emisarios de Zaibach? - Aquel misterioso hombre se vio rodeado de soldados con sus armas desenfundadas. Detrás suya, los dos guymelefs Alseides que lo acompañaban se abrieron descendiendo de ellos dos soldados. - Mi nombre es Gosser Nazarie, embajador ante las potencias aliadas.

Allen dio la orden de envainar las armas.

- Agradecemos que no nos haya matado a todos nosotros, embajador ...

El tono de Allen no le gustó nada a Gosser.

- No tienes autoridad para dirigirte a mi de esa manera, Caballero Celeste. Cuida tus palabras porque la próxima vez seré mucho mas consecuente con mis acciones. - Gosser se dirigió hacia los reyes de Astria ignorando la presencia de Allen.

- En nombre de Zaibach les pido disculpas por mi brusco aterrizaje, pero han de comprender sus majestades que debido a las actuales restricciones impuestas, los medios para su mantenimiento son escasos y por lo tanto, el funcionamiento de nuestros guymelefs es a veces errático.

Dryden, que aun tenía las manos temblorosas al igual que Millerna por aquel susto, captó inmediatamente la indirecta que le lanzó el embajador.

- Aceptamos sus disculpas y le pedimos que también acepte las nuestras por la actitud de nuestro leal caballero Allen por sus palabras.

- Su ... leal ... - Esto último lo dijo con un cierto tono despectivo hacia Allen. - ... caballero tiene toda la razón respecto a lo sucedido. - Gosser miró a uno de sus lados. Un hangar se apresuraba en cerrar sus enormes puertas, pero pudo observar lo que escondía en el interior; Escaflowne. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro. - Según parece, el rey de Fanelia ya ha llegado a Palace, ¿no es así?

Dryden afirmó con la cabeza.

- En Zaibach siempre se ha admirado la maravillosa costumbre de Astria en organizar combates de exhibición entre guymelefs. Me gustaría proponer un combate contra Van Fanel y su Escaflowne, solo para realzar nuestros lazos diplomáticos entre nuestros pueblos, naturalmente.

Millerna se asustó ante la propuesta de Gosser y agarró con fuerza la mano de Dryden. Algo le decía que aquel combate no debería de celebrarse pero las leyes en Astria eran tajantes. Si un emisario deseaba un combate amistoso entre guymelefs, la única posibilidad de anular tal disputa era negándose a combatir uno de los implicados. Gosser parecía decidido a ello, y sabía que Van no se rechazaría un combate.

- Si el rey de Fanelia está dispuesto a combatir, no habrá ningún problema ...

Millerna se sorprendió ante las palabras de su marido.

- ¡Dryden ... !

...

El carromato acababa de llegar al palacio Aston por la entrada principal. Allí fueron recibidos por un grupo de sirvientes que inmediatamente acomodaron a los invitados de los reyes de Astria en sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Su majestad debe disculpar a los reyes Aston por no estar presente en este momento, pero me han informado que llegará en seguida después de unos asuntos importantes en el puerto volante de Palace. - Dijo uno de los sirvientes.

Hitomi y Van quisieron instalarse en habitaciones contiguas, pero Merle se las arregló para que su habitación estuviera en medio de ambas.

Las tres habitaciones eran exactamente iguales. Todas tenían cuatro puertas, una conectaba con un gran pasillo mientras que la otra daba con una larga terraza que cruzaba todo el ala este del palacio. En ella podía observarse sin dificultad gran parte de la ciudad de Palace con sus numerosos canales y puentes. Las otras dos puertas enlazaban con las habitaciones colindantes. Ya en el interior de cada habitación, todas ellas tenían una gran cama con sábanas de piel y almohadas de seda, adornadas con finas telas. El suelo estaba totalmente cubierto por numerosas alfombras hechas a mano que representaban diferentes escenas cotidianas de la familia real, como cacerías y fiestas.

Hitomi dejó en la cama su bolsa de viaje. De ella sacó numerosos vestidos típicos de Fanelia y los colocó en uno de los armarios de la habitación. Muchas de las prendas eran muy parecidas, algunas de ellas eran sencillas pero hermosos vestidos iguales a la que llevaba el día anterior por las calles de Fanelia, mientras que otras eran mas formales, muy adornados en la que resaltaba un enorme lazo de diferentes colores a la altura de la cintura.

Alguien tocó dos veces en la puerta que daba con el gran pasillo del palacio. La puerta no estaba cerrada, así que dijo en voz alta que pase sea quien sea. La puerta la abrió una hermosa joven de pelo rubio, corto y grandes ojos azules, vestida con un elegante traje gris.

- ¡Serena! - Hitomi la reconoció inmediatamente.

- ¡Hitomi! ¡Gracias a Jichia que has venido!

Hitomi y Serena se juntaron en un abrazo.

_La guerra había terminado. Las tropas aliadas comandadas por los ejércitos de Astria y Bashram entraron en la ciudadela de Zaibach tomando el control de los principales edificios militares y del palacio imperial, en cuyo interior se encontraban los restos de Folken. Hitomi y Van, después de destruir la esfera de la felicidad absoluta construida por los Chamanes, se dirigieron  sin decir una palabra pero abrazados en todo momento, hacia el castillo de Narefre, a unos diez kilómetros de Palace, una fortaleza construida al pie de una enorme catarata muy parecida al fuerte que comandaba Allen antes de declarase la guerra. Narefre se había convertido en un enclave esencial para la resistencia contra Zaibach ya que fue allí donde los generales aliados planearon el ataque contra el imperio, y Van sabía que era en aquel fuerte donde le esperaban todos sus amigos._

_En el patio principal, los numerosos guerreros allí reunidos de todos los reinos participantes en el conflicto excepto Zaibach, esperaban con ansiedad la llegada de los cruceros, navíos o guymelefs para festejar juntos la gran victoria. En una de las torres principales, esperaban Allen Schezar junto a sus hombres, su querida hermana Serena, Merle y las princesas Millerna y Eries, estas tres últimas trasladadas desde Palace bajo expresas ordenes de Millerna. Todos esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de Hitomi y Van, pero era Merle la única que estaba visiblemente nerviosa._

_Pasaron algunos angustiosos minutos para todos ellos desde que la ciudad fue tomada por Astria cuando vieron a lo lejos una extraña silueta. Era completamente blanca y podía distinguirse el batir de unas grandes alas. Todos creían que se trataba de el Dragón Escaflowne, pero fue Merle la primera que se dio cuenta que en realidad era su señor Van el que se acercaba a la fortaleza con sus alas desplegadas._

_- ¡Es él! ¡Es mi señor Van ... y viene con Hitomi! - Merle comenzó a agitar los brazos. - ¡Majestad! ¡Aquí, majestad!_

_La figura comenzó su suave descenso. Fue en ese momento cuando todos pudieron comprobar que, efectivamente, se trataba de Van, y traía con él a Hitomi entre los brazos. Tras unos pequeños virajes para evitar en lo mas posible las turbulencias producidas por las numerosas hogueras encendidas allí, se posaron finalmente. Van replegó las alas una vez en tierra._

_- Zaibach ha sido derrotado gracias a vuestra valentía. Toda Gaea os está agradecida. - Dijo Millerna. _

_Hitomi y Van dejaron de abrazarse pero sus manos aun seguían juntas._

_- Veo que al fin habéis comprendido los edictos de vuestro corazón. El destino ha querido que os conocierais, pero solo él sabe si estáis predestinados a estar juntos. - Dijo Allen al ver confirmado lo que ya sospechaba durante mucho tiempo._

_- Allen, sabes que yo no ..._

_- No te preocupes por mis sentimientos, Hitomi. Además, es un día a recordar no solo por nuestra victoria ante Zaibach y el reencuentro de dos amados._

_Allen dio una orden a sus hombres para que se apartaran. En el fondo había una mujer vestida de uniforme de combate del ejercito de Zaibach. Hitomi reconoció enseguida el característico traje. Era el mismo que utilizaba Dilandau, pero no era él. Hizo una señal para que se acercara pero no hizo caso, parecía muy asustada, entonces, Allen se acercó a ella y agarró suavemente su mano derecha. La muchacha obedeció y se acercó a Van e Hitomi. En ningún momento dirigió su mirada a ninguno de ellos, como si le asustara a que le reconocieran._

_- Hitomi ... me gustaría presentarte a una persona muy querida a la que acabo de recuperar._

_- Hermano, por favor ... no ... - Dijo la joven. Hitomi supo entonces de quien se trataba._

_- ¿Tu ... tu eres Serena?_

_La muchacha se sorprendió ya que no esperaba que su hermano le hablara sobre ella. De un brusco movimiento consiguió que Allen la soltara y corrió rápidamente a unas de las escaleras que bajaban al piso inferior de la torre. Su hermano comprendió sus razones y no hizo nada para evitarlo._

_- ¿Que le ocurre? No entiendo nada. - Hitomi estaba confusa, no solo por su actitud, sino también por su vestimenta._

_- Los chamanes de Zaibach la raptaron hace 10 años ... - A Allen le era difícil recordar esos acontecimientos. Hitomi se horrorizó al escuchar la palabra 'rapto'. - ... y la sometieron a terribles experimentos. No puedo imaginar todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido que soportar siendo Dilandau ..._

_- ¿Dilandau? ¿Dilandau era tu hermana? Es imposible, ¡ha intentado matarte durante todo este tiempo, a ti y a Van! ¡No puede haber sido durante todo este tiempo Dilandau! - Hitomi no acababa de creerse la historia que le contaba Allen. Vio que Van no se sorprendía por las palabras de Allen. Por alguna razón, él ya sabía lo sucedido._

_- Sufrió los experimentos de los Chamanes en sus propias carnes. No era consciente de lo que hacía, no es malvada. En su interior, pedía ayuda para reencontrase con su hermano. - Le explicó Van. - Por mi parte, no perdono ni el pueblo de Fanelia perdonará a Serena porque no era ella._

_- Quisiera hablar con ella ... siento su dolor como si fuera el mío propio._

_- No creo que Serena quiera ..._

_- Hitomi tiene razón, Allen. - Eries intervino. - Tanto ella como el rey de Fanelia deberían hablar con tu hermana. Gran parte de su aflicción es debido al mal que ella cree haberles provocado._

_Allen comprendió las palabras de Eries y no tuvo ningún problema en que Hitomi y Van hablaran con Serena. Bajaron por las escaleras y vieron en uno de los extremos de la torre a la hermana de Allen, mirando en uno de los ventanales al horizonte._

_- Habla tu con ella, Hitomi._

_- ¡Van!_

_- No desea hablar conmigo, lo leo en sus ojos y la comprendo. Yo también la he hecho sufrir..._

_Hitomi se acercó a Serena y se puso a su lado, pero esta ignoraba la presencia de la chica procedente de La Tierra. No quería hablar con nadie, y menos con las personas a la que había hecho tanto daño. Hitomi vio como en sus ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas, así que le ofreció un pañuelo._

_- Las lágrimas sirven para limpiar el alma de pecados. No llorar o evitar que lo haga sería como escupir sobre las tumbas de todos a los que he matado. - Dijo Serena rechazando el pañuelo de Hitomi._

_- No eras tu. No te culpes por ello ..._

_- No se por que me diriges la palabra después de todo lo que he hecho. ¡No merezco tu compasión! ¡No merezco la compasión de nadie!_

_- Debe ser terrible sentir lo que tu sientes, pero lo es mas el no permitir que te ayuden las personas queridas. - Hitomi aun seguía ofreciendo el pañuelo hasta que Serena lo aceptó._

_Ambas se quedaron en silencio observando el horizonte. Allen bajó junto con Eries al piso inferior para estar junto a su hermana. Van, que estaba al pie de la escalera, hizo un gesto con la mano para que no interrumpiera la conversación entre Hitomi y Serena._

_- ¿Por que no me odias, Hitomi?_

_- Por la misma razón por la que tu no me odias._

_- ¿Por que iba a hacerlo? No me has hecho nada ... - Serena calló. Comprendió en ese momento lo que Hitomi quería decirle._

_- Van y yo no te perdonaremos jamás por lo que hiciste porque no has hecho ningún mal. Durante todos estos años, lo único que has deseado con tantas fuerzas era la de reencontrarte con tu hermano y han sido esos sentimientos de esperanza los que te han conducido a él._

_- ¿Nuestros sentimientos y esperanzas son las únicas fuerzas capaces de realizar nuestros sueños? ¿es así como he conseguido reencontrarme al fin con mi hermano?_

_Hitomi afirmó con la cabeza._

_- Tanto tiempo odiando ... tanto tiempo sumida en la desesperación y en el placer de matar ... ¡no se si podré soportar tales cambios!_

_- Tan solo tienes que desearlo y estar junto a las personas que quieres. No solo tienes a tu hermano, nos tienes a todos para ayudarte._

_- Es hora de volver a casa, Serena. - Era Allen, que estaba justo detrás de ella junto a Van y la princesa Eries. - Regresar a la vida que te robaron._

- Tenia la esperanza de volver a verte después de tanto tiempo. ¿Como es que estás aquí, en Gaea? ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás? ¡No! ¡No me contestes a esta pregunta! Me apenaría tanto ... 

- No se cuando me iré, pero pienso aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo que esté aquí.

Van se acercó a la habitación de Hitomi para ver lo que pasaba. En la entrada vio como Hitomi y Serena estaban ambas sentadas en la cama hablando.

- Me alegra volver a verte, Serena.

La muchacha giró la cabeza y vio a Van en la puerta de la habitación de Hitomi. Rápidamente se puso de pie e hizo un respetuoso saludo ante él. Hitomi vio algo extraño en ella, era como si le incomodara la presencia de Van.

- Ma ... majestad ... es un honor tenerle otra vez ... en Astria.

Al igual que Hitomi, Van también la vio muy nerviosa pero ,desgraciadamente, era su estado normal cada vez que se dirigía hacia él. Decidió por su bien de alejarse y dar un paseo junto a Merle por el castillo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Serena? - Le preguntó Hitomi.

- ¿Como crees que me siento? Las almas de todas aquellas personas inocentes a las que maté me siguen torturando día y noche ... no es fácil vivir con tantas muertes a tus espaldas ...

- Debes comprender que no eras consciente de tus actos. Tu no eras Dilandau ... 

Hitomi vio aterrorizada como Serena se tocaba, seguramente de manera inconsciente, su mejilla izquierda. Su situación le recordaba en parte a la de Lorel; algunas heridas de la guerra aun no habían cicatrizado.

- ¡Yo soy Dilandau! - El grito de Serena sorprendió a Hitomi. Temía haber tocado algún tema sensible. - Perdóname ... por favor, Hitomi ... te pido que me perdones ... - Estaba a punto de llorar. Su amiga sacó de la bolsa de viaje un pañuelo de papel y se lo ofreció a Serena. 

- No, perdóname a mi. No debí tocar el tema de ... - No quiso continuar. Se sentía culpable por la situación de Serena, aunque sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver.

- Cada vez que veo a Van, no paro de pensar en que yo di la orden de destruir Fanelia. Yo di la orden de aniquilar a miles de personas solo para mi gozo personal ... ¡maldita sea! ¡disfrute de ello! - Finalmente se desplomó sobre el hombro de Hitomi.

- ¡Vaya! Por mi culpa voy a estropearte tu visita a Palace, mi querida Hitomi - Serena intentó sonreír para tranquilizar la mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le había ofrecido. - Este día debe estar reservado tan solo para el júbilo y la dicha por tu visita. ¿Que te parece si paseamos juntas por el palacio?

Hitomi aceptó encantada. Durante el paseo por la mayoría de las estancias del castillo, Serena le habló acerca de lo que había sucedido en Astria el último año. Le contó la muerte del rey Aston semanas después de su partida debido a la larga enfermedad que sufría. Según parece, Millerna fue la que le propuso el matrimonio a Dryden por la estabilidad de su pueblo ...

- Aunque yo creo que en el fondo acabó enamorándose de él. Por lo que me contó mi hermano, Dryden abandonó a Millerna porque no era merecedor de su amor ... ¡que historia tan hermosa y triste al mismo tiempo!

- Serena, ¿tu hermano y Millerna ...? - Hitomi no quería terminar la pregunta. No estaba segura si su hermano le contó lo que sentía en un pasado por Millerna y lo que aun puede seguir sintiendo por ella.

- No están enamorados si eso es lo que querías saber. Ambos comprendieron que su amor era imposible y era mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban ... aunque ... - Serena se acercó al oído de Hitomi y se susurro algo. - ... creo que hay algo entre Allen y la princesa Eries ...

- ¡Tu hermano y Eries! - Gritó Hitomi. Serena se echó las manos a la cabeza, miro a los lados para ver si alguien la había escuchado y se puso el dedo índice suavemente sobre sus labios. Hitomi se dio cuenta de su error y se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

- Perdona, Serena ...

- ¡No te preocupes! Se trata prácticamente de un secreto a voces, aunque gracias a ti, seguro que lo será aun mas.

- Bueno ¡cuéntame algo de ti y de este último año!

- No hay mucho que contar, si es el tema amoroso a lo que te refieres. ¡A veces, tu y Van me dais tanta envidia!

- Pero habrá alguien ¿no?

- Allen es demasiado protector y quizás eso sea lo que espante a mis pretendientes. Ahora, un compañero de mi hermano, Caballero Celeste al igual que él, se interesa por mi, pero ...

- Pero ... - Dijo Hitomi con cierta complicidad.

- ¡Es insoportable! No niego que es bastante atractivo, muy inteligente, caballeroso y de buen corazón ...

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

- ¡Trata a las mujeres como vulgares objetos! Es de esos hombres procedentes de una noble y rica familia que considera a las mujeres como esclavas subordinadas a los hombres. Para él, el deber de una mujer es el de estar todo el día en casa criando hijos y que siempre obedezca la voluntad del marido sin rechistar ... ¡además es la persona mas creída de toda Gaea! ¡No le soporto! Es mas, está indignado que tenga que competir contra una mujer por el puesto de capitán de la guardia real Aston. ¡Le voy a dar una lección que jamás olvidará!

- ¡Serena! ¿tu?. No sabía que supieras ... - Hitomi se calló súbitamente. Serena sabía combatir gracias a los diez años que estuvo en Zaibach. Durante todo ese tiempo no solo era consciente de todo lo sucedido, sino que también recordaba gran parte de lo ocurrido, aunque aun le quedaban algunas lagunas en la memoria.

- Maté a muchas personas siendo Dilandau. Se que aun tengo algo de aquel sanguinario soldado dentro de mi, y si no puedo hacerlo desaparecer para siempre, quisiera aprovechar sus habilidades para combatir, no solo a los enemigos de Astria, si no también a los enemigos de Gaea.

Mientras tanto, en el mismo palacio Aston, el embajador de Zaibach y su escolta eran conducidos por uno de los sirvientes de la familia real a sus respectivos aposentos. Bajo ordenes expresas de Dryden y sin que lo supieran estos, debían ser alojados en alas del castillo totalmente diferentes a donde se alojaban Hitomi y Van por razones de seguridad.

- Aquí tiene su habitación, embajador. - El criado le entregó una pequeña llave de plata. - Su escolta se alojará en las habitaciones continuas si así lo desea.

Gosser estaba de acuerdo. El sirviente le entregó a los dos soldados de Zaibach sus respectivas llaves.

- Esta noche se celebrará una fiesta para los invitados antes de comenzar las negociaciones mañana a primera hora de la tarde. Sus majestades Dryden y Millerna esperan con impaciencia su asistencia.

- ¿Que hay de mis hombres?

- Desgraciadamente, tan solo los mas altos mandatarios estarán invitados a la fiesta. Sin embargo, sus hombres podrán salir del palacio sin ningún problema. Palace dispone de numerosas posadas en la que estoy seguro que se divertirán.

El criado se retiró dejando solos a Gosser y sus hombres.

- Kiter, Dales.

- Señor. - Dijeron ambos soldados a la vez.

- Ya habéis oído. Tenéis permiso para salir a Palace hasta mañana a primera hora de la tarde. Os aconsejo que aprovechéis bien el tiempo.

- ¿A que se refiere? - Preguntó Kiter. Las palabras de su comandante eran confusas.

- Ni siquiera yo mismo lo se, pero debemos ...

Gosser escuchó unos pasos detrás suya. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver como dos jóvenes mujeres cruzaban uno de los pasillos colindantes al suyo. Una de ellas vestía un traje típico de Fanelia mientras que la otra, la que le llamaba mas la atención, vestía de la manera tradicional Astriana de cabellos dorados. Gosser observó su rostro mientras cruzaban el pasillo y la imagen de Serena, aquella muchacha a la que cuidó durante años junto con Jajuka le vino a la cabeza. Quedó completamente paralizado ante las terribles dudas que se le planteaban.

_"No puede ser verdad. No eres ... tu no eres Serena. Ella murió durante la Gran Guerra ... ¡no puedes ser Serena!"_. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos después y asegurarse de que no era una ilusión, pero ahí seguía, conversando con esa joven de Fanelia.

- ¿General? - Dijo Dales.

-  Comandante Gosser ... ¿se encuentra bien? - Kiter creyó que su superior había visto a un fantasma.

Las dos jóvenes desaparecieron por el pasillo y Gosser pareció volver a la normalidad, pero las mismas dudas seguían asaltándole la cabeza.

- ¿A que demonios esperáis? ¡Tenéis exactamente doce horas de permiso! - Dijo queriendo deshacerse rápidamente de sus dos subordinados.

Kiter y Dales se pusieron firmes de inmediato y se alejaron raudos a la salida del palacio. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba solo, Gosser se dirigió silenciosamente al pasillo donde había visto pasar a aquellas dos jóvenes, pero la inmensidad del palacio era tal que pronto perdió la pista. Tan solo veía decenas y decenas de metros de los mismos corredores repetidos hasta la saciedad. La frustración que crecía al intentar encontrar a aquella muchacha entre aquellos laberínticos pasillos se convirtió en ira hasta que le hizo dar un golpe terrible con el puño a uno de los numerosos estantes de lujosa madera repletos de vasijas de porcelana astillándolo por completo.

...

- Merle ...

- ¿Si? - Merle paseaba por los pasillos del palacio junto a Van agarrada a su brazo.

- Hay de lo que quería contarte desde hace mucho tiempo ... es ... - Van no sabía como decírselo sin herir sus sentimientos. - ... hay veces, que ... que cuando una persona ve que no puede alcanzar sus sueños ...

- Hitomi siempre dijo que todos podemos ver realizar nuestros sueños si realmente nos lo proponemos.

- Si, lo se ... pero ... hay veces en las que uno debe saber cuando ...

- Nos disculpas un momento, Merle. - Allen estaba justo detrás de ellos. Quería hablar a solas con Van.

- ¡Allen! Me alegra verte de nuevo. - Dijo Van.

- Todos estamos contentos en un día como este, incluso yo diría que Merle también lo está.

- Miauuu ... si de verdad esperáis que me alegre por el regreso de Hitomi, os vais a llevar una gran decepción.

Van no se enfadó. Sabía que en el fondo estaba contenta.

- ¿Has visto ya a Hitomi? - Preguntó Van.

- Aun no he tenido la oportunidad de verla. Todos hemos estados algo ocupados con los preparativos de la reunión de mandatarios. Dryden y Millerna me han dicho que Hitomi está muy contenta de volver a estar con nosotros.

- Grrrrr ... Hitomi ... Hitomi ... Hitomi ... ¡siempre Hitomi! - Merle parecía enfada por todas las atenciones e intereses recibidas por Hitomi.

- Deseo hablar con Van a solas, Merle. - Allen insistía. Van supo que era importante.

- Esta bien. - Merle se alejó por uno de los pasillos al patio principal donde jugar con los pájaros.

- ¿Que sucede, Allen?

- El embajador de Zaibach llegó a Palace hace unos minutos. Quiere organizar un combate de exhibición de guymelefs y quiere que seas tu con Escaflowne su oponente. No estás obligado a combatir si así lo quieres.

- Si es solo un combate de exhibición no hay ningún problema.

- Sabía que dirías algo así. Es por eso por lo que he querido que estuviéramos a solas. ¡A Hitomi le daría un ataque si te oyera!

- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Acaso temes por mi vida? Recuerda que no es un combate a muerte.

- ¿Como estás tan seguro? - Dijo Allen.

- ¿El embajador de Zaibach desea mi muerte?

- No lo se, pero no confío en él. No sabría como explicártelo, pero hay algo muy oscuro en todo esto. Recuerda que Zaibach quedó prácticamente condenada a la ruina cuando destruiste la máquina de Atlantis que habían construido. Quizás desee la venganza ...

- Nuestro emperador mereció el destino que el mismo se había forjado, y con él, todo mi país. Era el precio a pagar por su ansia de poder y conquista. - Interrumpió una voz. Allen y Van se giraron y vieron como Gosser se acercaba por uno de los pasillos. - Veo que al fin conozco en persona al rey de Fanelia.

- ¡Embajador ... ! - Allen se sorprendió de la presencia de Gosser en esta ala del palacio. - Creía que se le había asignado una habitación del ala norte del castillo.

- No se me está prohibido pasear libremente por los pasillos del castillo, Caballero Celeste. Buscaba a alguien en concreto y el destino ha querido que me encontrara con el Rey de Fanelia en persona. ¿Acaso el rey de Fanelia no es también el piloto de Escaflowne?

- Así es. - Contestó Van.

- He oído muchas de sus hazañas en el campo de batalla, majestad. Me gustaría comprobar personalmente sus habilidades si así lo desea. Según las leyes de Astria, no está obligado a combatir, pero sería una pena privar a los Astrianos ver a un guymelef de Ispano en acción ... además ... - En su tono se escondía cierta carga de ironía que no me molestaba en ocultar. - ... creía que un guerrero entrenado por el gran Vargas no le teme jamás a la muerte ... si es que teme que pueda matarle ...

Van se sorprendió. No solo Gosser conocía a Vargas, sino que sabía que fue entrenado por él. En cambio, Allen no se mostró sorprendido.

- Tendrá su combate si así lo desea, embajador. - Dijo Van con ciertas dudas, pero Gosser tenía razón. Un guerrero no debe temer jamás a la muerte.

- En un pasado tuve la suerte de conocer a su hermano. - El tono de Gosser se hizo mas serio. - Fue él quien mato a nuestro emperador Dornkirk, pero aun así sigo respetándolo como hombre de paz que era. Solo quiero que sepa que siento enormemente su muerte.

- Le doy las gracias, embajador.

Gosser se alejó por uno de los pasillos en dirección al patio del castillo ignorando las palabras de agradecimiento de Van.

- ¿Que piensas ahora de él, Van?

- No se que pensar. Por una parte, sus palabras están llenas de sinceridad, pero su mirada es la de un hombre ávido de venganza. ¿Venganza por que? No parece que tuviera mucho aprecio por Dornkirk.

- Hay algo mas que deberías saber. - Allen se apoyó sobre una ventana y cruzó los brazos. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurase que nadie le oyera.- Temo que pertenezca a la orden de los tres grandes guerreros de Gaea.

- ¿Un Zaibach perteneciente a la orden sagrada? Es imposible.

- En Astria conocemos bien tal orden. Durante centurias, numerosos Caballeros Celestes han sido elegidos para llevar tal distinción y cada en generación se eligen a los mejores guerreros de Gaea con el único objetivo de proteger los ideales de la caballería. Los últimos elegidos por el Consejo de los tres Dragones fueron Vargas por el dragón Escaflowne,  Milgron por el dragón Jichia y Gosser por el dragón Karestos.

- Gosser es demasiado joven como para pertenecer a la orden ...

- Es por eso por lo que debes de tener cuidado. A su edad ya es un maestro de maestros ... - Interpuso Allen.

- Además, Zaibach no representa a ninguno de los ideales de la caballería. Recuerda que su reino estuvo apunto de matarnos a todos por su sed de conquista.

- Si Gosser entró en la hermandad es porque el consejo consideró era digno de tener tal distinción, pero eso fue antes de la Gran Guerra. - Allen miró al techo, pensativo. - La guerra no solo tiene el poder de extender el odio, también tiene el poder de cambiar a las personas. Debes tener mucho cuidado de él.

...

Llegó la tarde. El Gran Coliseo se llenó en apenas dos horas por los habitantes de Palace deseosos de ver en acción al mítico guymelef de Ispano, Escaflowne. En el palco de honor se encontraban los representantes de los países aliados convocados a la reunión que se celebraría el día después para discutir las sanciones a Zaibach, pero hoy era día de fiesta.

- ¡No se porque accedió Van a esto! - Dijo Hitomi furiosa. - ¡Veo que muchas cosas aun no han cambiado!

- No debes preocuparte, Hitomi. Se trata tan solo de un combate de exhibición, nada mas. - Allen le puso la mano sobre uno de sus hombros intentando tranquilizarla.

- ¡Habláis todos como si Van ya hubiera sido derrotado! ¡Mi amado señor es el mejor de todos y nadie le ganará! ¡Ánimo, señor Van!

- ¡Merle! ¡Cállate de una vez! Nos estás dejando a todos en ridículo. - Dijo Lorel que estaba justo a su lado.

Merle no solo no hizo caso a Lorel, si no que se esforzó mas en vitorear a Van. Era el momento de vengarse después de lo que hizo en Fanelia. En ese momento llegaron al palco de honor los reyes Dryden y Millerna, obligados a sentarse lejos de sus amigos debido al protocolo, seguidos de Serena y Argon. Eries prefirió no asistir ya que no le agradaban este tipo de combates.

- ¿Serena? ¿Que haces aquí? - Allen se levantó de su asiento.

- ¿Bromeas, hermano? Ya sabes que me gustan los combates entre guymelefs, mas aun cuando uno de ellos es un guymelef de Ispano. - Serena miró al frente para observar en la pista a los dos contendientes cuando la presencia del Oreades rojo la conmocionó.

- Serena ¿Te encuentras bien?

No contestó a las palabras de su hermano. Seguía mirando fijamente el Oreades rojo.

- ¡Serena! - Gritó Allen que empezaba a preocuparse. Era por esto por lo que quería que Serena no hubiera venido. Ver aquel guymelef de nuevo podría traerle a la cabeza sentimientos que creían ya superados.

- ¿Quien ... quien pilota ese guymelef? - Dijo Serena finalmente. - Me informaron que tan solo se construyeron dos modelos de Oreades; jamás me comunicaron la existencia de un tercero.

Allen respiró aliviado. Por un momento creyó que la personalidad de Dilandau volvía a tomar el control.

- Se trata del embajador de Zaibach. - Contestó Allen mientras seguía observando detenidamente a Serena al igual que Hitomi y todos los demás. Lorel no sabía exactamente lo que ocurría ya que no sabía nada de su pasado. Para él, era una mujer como tantas otras pueblan en Astria.

- ¿El embajador? Un embajador se dedica tan solo a la diplomacia, no a la guerra. Esa máquina solo puede ser utilizada para la destrucción.

Lorel saltó de su asiento.

- ¿Quieres decir que el embajador de Zaibach es un guerrero?

- Así es. - Allen contestó a la pregunta de Lorel. - Aun no me explico por que Zaibach ha enviado al mejor de sus guerreros a una misión diplomática ... - Prefirió no proseguir con sus deducciones para no asustar a Hitomi, pero sabía que Zaibach tramaba algo.

- ¿Como se llama el embajador, hermano? Quizás yo ...

- Preferiría que estuvieses al margen de todo esto, Serena. No quisiera que ... 

- Acabaré enterándome tarde o temprano, hermano. - Las palabras de Serena sonaron a amenaza. Allen comprendió que no tenía otra salida.

- Gosser Názarie. ¿Te dice algo ese nombre?

Una imagen le vino fugazmente a la memoria. Estaba en un verde jardín junto a Jajuka y con otra persona, pero no pudo identificarla. Allen se asustó, al igual que Hitomi, al ver a su hermana completamente paralizada con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Lorel estaba cada vez mas confuso por lo que pasaba, pero también se preocupó por el estado de la joven Astriana.

- ¡Serena! ¡Responde, Serena! - Allen la agarró por los brazos y comenzó a agitarla. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos asustados por el repentino estado de Serena. - ¡Dime algo, Serena!

Serena tuvo un pequeño desvanecimiento y la obligó a sentarse junto a su hermano.

- Estoy bien ... no se lo que me ha pasado ...

- Creo que es mejor que vayas al palacio a descansar. No se te ve con buena cara. - Dijo Hitomi.

- No es nada, de verdad ... tan solo ... - Miró de nuevo al Oreades. A su lado se encontraba una persona vestida con el uniforme de Zaibach, un general. Sabía que él era Gosser, pero sus recuerdos estaban aun borrosos. - ... recuerdo cosas ... recuerdo su nombre ... pero no recuerdo ... - Serena quiso llevarse las manos a la cabeza debido a un intenso dolor que sentía, pero no quería preocupar a su hermano. Al momento, el dolor cesó.

Allen se levantó para llevarse a su hermana del coliseo, pero ella le dijo que se volviera a sentar y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

- Estoy bien, hermano. ¡Disfrutemos del combate!

Mientras tanto, en la arena del coliseo, Van se preparaba para entrar en combate. Escaflowne estaba junto a él con la cabina abierta. Revisaba una y otra vez al guymelef en busca de posibles desperfectos o desgastes para tenerlo a punto para la batalla. En el otro extremo, Gosser estaba junto a su Oreades totalmente inmóvil. Intentaba concentrarse en la inminente combate, pero las dudas acerca de la muerte de Serena seguía atormentándole.

Millerna se levantó de su trono con un pañuelo blanco entre sus manos. Tras esta señal, Van y Gosser entraron en sus respectivos guyemelefs. Una vez que Van se aseguró todos los enganches de Escaflowne, sacó el flambergue del compartimiento de la espalda donde albergaba la espada mientras que Gosser activó sus dos inyectores de glima de ambos brazos, formando dos afiladas espadas. Estaban listos para la señal definitiva que daría comienzo el combate, cuando Millerna arroje el lienzo al suelo.

Tras unos segundos de tensa espera, Millerna dio comienzo el combate enmudeciendo completamente el coliseo. Van se colocó en posición defensiva esperando una brutal embestida por parte del Oreades, pero este seguía quieto.

_"¿A que espera"? _Van seguía mirando fijamente el guymelef rojo. Blandía dos enormes hojas pero seguía sin moverse.

Gosser estaba pensativo dentro del Oreades. Mediante una orden a través de su consola de mandos, accionó la mira telescópica y observó mediante el telémetro que incorporaba el guymelef la distancia que le separaba de Escaflowne.

_"40 metros ... podría destrozarte a esta distancia, Van ... pero sería demasiado rápido. Quiero que sientas lo mismo que sintieron mis camaradas. Quiero que sientas de cerca la muerte"._

En uno de los palcos, Hitomi observaba con temor todo lo que sucedía en la arena de duelos.

_"Es extraño ... todo esto ... toda esta situación ... es como si volviera a repetirse"._ Hitomi miró a los lados para observar con mas detenimiento el coliseo cuando llegó a la terrible conclusión. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Hay que detener el combate! ¡Hay que detenerlo!

- ¡Hitomi! ¿Que te sucede? - Lorel intentaba calmarla. Merle, Allen y Serena vieron preocupados la expresión de horror de Hitomi.

- ¡Hay que detener el combate! ¡Van morirá! ¡Lo vi en un sueño!

Las palabras de Hitomi alertaron a Allen y Merle. Ellos sabían que Hitomi jamás se equivocaba en sus predicciones. Allen hizo a Dryden y Millerna para que detuvieran inmediatamente el combate. Estos vieron las señales y también observaron el rostro de terror de Hitomi. Supieron inmediatamente lo que ocurría y dieron la orden de detener el duelo, pero un gran estruendo sorprendió a todos.

...

El Oreades cargó con fiereza. Con una velocidad y agilidad sobrehumanas, se puso a la altura de Escaflowne descargando un brutal golpe vertical hacía abajo siendo esquivado por Van. La fuerza del impacto, incrementado gracias al enorme peso del Oreades provocó un enorme agujero en la arena del coliseo dañando también considerablemente la hoja de líquido glima. Van aprovechó la pérdida de control del Oreades producido para colocarse a un lado para destruir su depósito de energiste y terminar así con el combate, pero inesperadamente, Gosser hizo girar su guymelef sobre si mismo dando un giro de prácticamente 180 grados y golpear con su segunda hoja glima sobre el flambergue de Escaflowne. Una tormenta de metal incandescente producido por el violento choque de espadas entorpeció momentáneamente la visión de Van. Gosser activó de nuevo ambos inyectores de glima para forjar nuevas armas y atacó con ambas a Escaflowne. Van detuvo con su arma todos los ataques de Gosser mientras este le hacía retroceder cada vez mas y mas.

- ¡Vamos Van! He estado esperando mucho tiempo este combate. ¡No me decepciones!

Gosser arrinconó a Van en una de los muros del coliseo. Volvió a descargar un golpe apartándose Van en el último momento, provocando con el impacto del arma del Oreades la destrucción completa del muro de contención utilizado para que los guymelefs no se acerquen demasiado a las gradas. Van decidió alejarse a la zona central de la arena para tener así mayor ventaja. Mientras tanto, Gosser observaba como se alejaba de él como un vulgar cobarde.

- ¿Me tienes miedo, Van? ¡Haces bien!

Gosser volvió a la carga. Van seguía con detenimiento todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su adversario intentado anticipar sus ataques, pero era imposible. Atacaba con la misma ira que Dilandau pero con una agilidad inhumana. Decidió responder a la carga de Gosser con otra carga contraria. Agarró su espada fuertemente con ambas manos y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía el Oreades. Este hacía lo mismo moviéndose con gran rapidez levantando a su paso una espera nube de polvo.

- ¡Se van a matar mutuamente! - Dijo Serena. - Ningún guymelef aguantaría tal impacto, ni siquiera Escaflowne.

El Oreades y Escaflowne se acercaban cada vez mas. Van se preparó para un durísimo impacto contra una enorme mole en movimiento tal y como era el guymelef de Zaibach. No estaba seguro si su espada aguantaría tanta presión, pero el Oreades ya estaba prácticamente a su altura y ya no había tiempo para rectificaciones. Cuando llegó el momento, asestó un tremendo golpe a la altura del brazo derecho del Oreades. Este también propinó un terrible golpe sobre la espada de Escaflowne para así intentar desarmarlo. El impacto, así como la inercia de ambos guymelefs al acercarse el uno al otro a gran velocidad no solo provocó que el flambergue de Escaflowne se mellara a la altura de la empuñadora, si no que el arma glima del brazo derecho del Oreades se rompió en mil pedazos provocando graves desperfectos en el inyector.

Arriba, en el palco, Hitomi y Merle seguían con miedo el combate.

- No tenéis por que temer nada. Teniendo a Escaflowne, Van no puede ser derrotado ... - Dijo Lorel intentando calmar a las dos chicas.

- Tener a Escaflowne no supondrá ningún cambio si su rival es un gran guerrero de Gaea. - Dijo Allen pensativo. Lorel y Serena se quedaron sorprendidos ante la revelación de Allen. No tenían conocimiento de que Van se enfrentaba a un guerrero sagrado.

En la arena, Van aprovechó el momentáneo desarme de Gosser por su costado derecho para abatirle. Este adivinó las intenciones de Van y se apartó rápidamente e intentó forjar otra arma glima con su inyector dañado, pero era imposible, no respondían los mandos. Tan solo le quedaba un brazo inyector. Los dos guymelefs se quedaron uno en frente del otro totalmente inmóviles durante unos segundos intentando recuperar el aliento.

_"Maldita sea ... el combate está durando demasiado. ¿Por que no soy capaz de aplastarle? ¿Por que no soy capaz de enviar a Van Fanel al infierno? _

La imagen de aquella joven que vio en los pasillos del palacio Aston regresó a la cabeza de Gosser. No paraba de pensar en Serena y en la posibilidad de que aun siguiera viva. Esos pensamientos eran los que hacían perder el control sobre si mismo y le desconcentraban en el combate.

Esta vez fue Van el que inició el ataque. La maniobrabilidad de Escaflowne impresionó a Gosser que detuvo el ataque a duras penas con su arma. Van intentó destrozar de nuevo el deposito de energiste del Oreades con el brazo libre de Escaflowne, pero Gosser adivinó sus intenciones y atajó el golpe con el brazo derecho. Ahora, ambos robots estaban envueltos en un tenso forcejeo en el que solo saldría victorioso el guymelef con mayor fuerza física.

Van y Gosser forzaban sus máquinas al máximo, produciendo extraños sonidos a la maquinaria que utilizaban al forzar al límite la resistencia de los guymelefs. Van tenía miedo de que Gosser le pudiera arrancar los brazos a Escaflowne, lo que significaría su muerte inmediata. Esto lo sabía su adversario, así que este siguió forzando el Oreades hasta conseguir tal objetivo. Después de unos segundos, confiando Van en la fortaleza de Escaflowne, hizo un último esfuerzo con la esperanza de tumbar al Oreades. Gosser vio sorprendido como el guymelef de Ispano ejercía una tremenda presión sobre su robot, quebrando algunas partes del fuselaje. Se dio cuenta que estaba condenado a perder un duelo de estas características al no poder hacer frente a la fuerza de un guymelef de tal manufactura, así que decidió terminar de una vez con el combate. Retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás ante la sorpresa de Van haciéndole perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. Esto fue aprovechado por Gosser para asestar un golpe con uno de los enormes hombros del Oreades derribándolo al suelo para después colocarse justo encima de él de un salto. Su brazo izquierdo, que aun conservaba intacto el generador glima, apuntó directamente a la cabina de mandos de Escaflowne y lanzó una andanada de lanzas metálicas.

Hitomi y Merle cerraron los ojos en el momento en el que el Oreades disparaba sobre la cabina de Escaflowne, temiéndose la muerte de Van. Durante todo este tiempo, todo el coliseo permaneció en completo silencio. Entonces volvieron a abrirlos y vieron como las lanzas metálicas impactaros a un par de metros de la cabina produciendo un gran agujero en la arena. Abajo, Van no podía creerse que su adversario fallara y se dispuso a contraatacar. Agarró con fuerza la espada para atravesar el hombro derecho del Oreades, pero algo extraño sucedía. Su adversario no se movía, ni tan siquiera cuando Van se disponía a realizar el contragolpe. Fue entonces cuando Van comprendió lo que realmente había sucedido. Había sido derrotado.


	7. Mensajero de Oscuridad

VI. Mensajero de oscuridad. 

La cabina del Oreades se abrió y de él salió Gosser. No hizo ni un solo gesto de victoria, tan solo observó el estado de su guymelef después de la batalla. Van hizo lo mismo después de salir de Escaflowne y se dirigió a Gosser. Debía de reconocer su derrota.

- Jamás me he enfrentado a un adversario como usted, embajador.

Gosser le ignoró por completo. Para él, era mucho mas importante el estado de su Oreades que las palabras del rey de Fanelia. Molesto, Van se alejó rápidamente hacia una de las salidas de la arena para reencontrase lo antes posible con Hitomi y Merle ya que supuso que deberían de estar muy nerviosas después de presenciar todo el combate. Gosser siguió observando las juntas de unión de los brazos y vio sorprendido como estaban prácticamente al borde del colapso.

- Astria le da las mas sinceras felicitaciones por su victoria, embajador.

Dryden bajó a la arena del coliseo acompañado de un grupo de Caballeros Celestes. Gosser hizo un respetuoso saludo ante el rey de Astria.

- Y yo he de dar las gracias por haberme permitido disputar este grandioso combate. Espero que sus majestades, así como el pueblo de Astria hayan disfrutado de tal evento ... - Un agudo dolor en su hombro derecho le hizo callar.

- ¡Está herido! - Dryden ordenó rápidamente a uno de sus soldados que trajera inmediatamente a un médico. Los otros caballeros se acercaron a Gosser para comprobar su estado. Una gran esquirla de metal glima había perforado la carlinga del Oreades y le había atravesado la protección que llevaba en el hombro, incrustándola. El dolor que sentía era tal que no pudo mantenerse en pie. Calló de rodillas y se llevó su mano izquierda al hombro. Dryden se acercó para comprobar su estado.

- ¡No intente moverse! Un medico viene de camino.

Gosser no hizo caso y con un rápido movimiento se arrancó el trozo de metal. Lanzó un tremendo grito de dolor mientras un gran torrente de sangre emanaba de su herida. Se arrancó la placa de metal perforada que llevaba en el hombro para taponarse el corte con su mano. El dolor era cada vez mas insoportable pero no quiso dar muestras de debilidad. Se levantó del suelo con muchas dificultades y se dirigió a unas de las salidas ignorando la ayuda que le ofrecía el rey de Astria.

Arriba, en las gradas, Van era recibido con un abrazo por Merle, pero el recibimiento por parte de Hitomi resulto ser mucho mas frío, dándole una tremenda bofetada delante de todos sus amigos por su actitud arrogante.

- ¿En que demonios pensabas? ¿Por que no nos dijiste nada acerca de esto? ¡Tuvo que ser Allen el que me contara lo que tu no tuviste valor de decirme!

- No era un combate a muerte, no pensé que sería importante ... - Van se puso la mano en la mejilla que le había golpeado Hitomi. En cierta medida, se lo merecía. - ... además, no quería preocuparte. Ya sabes que como rey de Fanelia no puedo rechazar un duelo.

- ¡Ya sabes que sufro cada vez que te veo combatir! ¡No has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo!

- Hitomi, yo ...

En medio de la discusión entre Hitomi y Van, Allen se dio cuenta que su hermana había abandonado su asiento.

- ¿Donde está Serena?

...

Gosser dejó la arena del coliseo entrando por uno de los túneles construidos para el paso de guymelefs. Se apoyó en una de las paredes de la galería y observó el estado de su herida que seguía sangrando abundantemente.

- Debería hacer que le miraran esa herida, embajador. - Dijo una voz femenina que provenía de uno de los oscuros pasillos que comunicaban el pasaje con el exterior.

- ¡Aléjese! no necesito ayuda de nadie. - Gosser intentó detener la hemorragia con su mano, produciéndole un gran dolor.

La mujer salió del pasillo y Gosser pudo entonces verla. Era la misma mujer que había visto horas antes en el palacio, la misma que le hizo dudar de la verdadera muerte de aquella niña que cuidó durante años. El parecido entre ambas era tan extraordinario que por un momento llegó a pensar que se trataba de ella misma, pero su sentido común le hizo desechar esa posibilidad. Aun así, necesitaba saber la verdad. Necesitaba saber de quién se trataba.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Le he estado observando durante el combate. Tan solo quería darle mis felicitaciones por tan brillante victoria. Jamás he visto a nadie pilotar un guymelef de esa manera.

- No ha contestado a mi pregunta, señorita ...

- Serena. Serena Schezar.

Gosser enmudeció completamente a la vez que la miraba. Comprendió entonces la verdad. Serena no murió durante la Gran Guerra. Había sobrevivido y estaba junto a él, después de un año. Muchos sentimientos comenzaron a invadirle, desde la alegría, aquella que desconocía desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta el odio mas visceral, pero ... ¿odio hacia que o hacia quién? No supo que hacer ni que decir en ese momento, tan solo seguía mirándola fijamente ya que, aunque su corazón le confirmaba lo que veían sus ojos, el dolor acumulado durante tanto tiempo en su alma le impedía asumir tal acontecimiento. Intentó disimular su estado ya que observó que no recordaba nada acerca de su pasado, o al menos de quién se trataba y quizás eso sea lo mejor con tal de no abrir viejas heridas producidas durante la guerra. Serena parecía haber superado los terribles experimentos a los que fue cruelmente sometida y los nuevos recuerdos podrían empeorar su estado.

- Me ... gustaría estar a solas, señorita ... - Dijo Gosser visiblemente nervioso mientras seguía intentando detener la hemorragia con su mano. Cuanto mas tiempo pasaran juntos, mas posibilidades existían de que le recordara.

Serena no hizo caso y se acercó. Se arrancó un pequeño trozo de su falda y se lo ofreció a Gosser para que lo utilizara como vendaje, pero este lo rechazó.

- ¿Por que se niega a que le ayude, embajador? Si sigue sangrando de esa manera podría incluso morir. 

- La muerte es a veces bien recibida.

La joven Astriana se asustó. Jamás había escuchado a un hombre deseoso de la llegada de la muerte.

- ¿Por que dice tales palabras? - Serena observó con mas detenimiento sus ojos. No solo le sorprendía el hecho de que fueran rojos, un color en los ojos que jamás había visto en una persona salvo cuando era Dilandau, sino su mirada. Parecía un ser cuyo único sentimiento conocido era la tristeza.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos segundos hasta que el joven comandante de Zaibach apartó la vista al temer que pudiera reconocerle, o peor aun, recordar, recordar el daño que le provocó hace años, un daño que él jamás se perdonaría a si mismo. No quería que le odiase durante el resto de sus días.

Serena insistía en ofrecerle el trozo de tela para que lo usase como venda, pero seguía resistiéndose. No tuvo mas remedio que ponerle ella misma la venda. Gosser estaba sorprendido por la atención que recibía por su parte. Sospechaba que, aunque sus recuerdos no son completos, la Serena a la que conoció años atrás seguía recordándole.

- Es usted el ser mas obstinado que he conocido, embajador. No debería de negar la ayuda a alguien que se la ofrece.

Gosser no dijo nada. Cuando la joven terminó de colocarle la venda, este se apartó rápidamente y se alejó sin mediar palabra por uno de los pasillos laterales con el hombro todavía dolorido. Sintió deseos de agradecerle la atención recibida ante todo por caballerosidad o amistad, la amistad que forjó con ella durante todo este tiempo, sin embargo, quería alejarse lo antes posible de Serena. No estaba seguro de las razones que le llevaban a comportarse así; quizás sea el miedo que sentía ante la posibilidad de que la recordara, o simplemente que no tuviera fuerzas para hablar con alguien a la que quería y creía muerta.

...

Era una día de mucho movimiento en el crucero de alta tecnología _Derethy_. Yama había tomado el control debido a la estancia de Gosser en Palace. Durante todo el día ordenó preparar el recibimiento de una visita que nadie esperaba. No dio detalles a los oficiales Quimera al respecto produciendo cierta inquietud, especialmente al sargento Marceus, encargado de la seguridad en la nave y viejo amigo de Gosser. Las únicas ordenes de Yama fueron que, bajo ningún concepto, nadie debía abandonar el navío y tales preparativos se llevarían en el mas absoluto de los secretos. Cerca del anochecer, Yama se encontraba en la puerta de embarque principal junto a algunos de los oficiales del _Derethy_ y un pequeño pelotón de los mejores soldados Quimera. Nadie sabía el propósito de tal reunión, pero debían obedecer al Chamán; eso les habían enseñado en la armada.

El silencio impuesto era absoluto hasta que las compuertas de acceso al hangar se abrieron inexplicablemente. Justo después, algo invisible se posó en la plataforma de aterrizaje, levantando una gran cortina de vapor de procedencia desconocida, alertando a todos los presentes en el hangar. Una puerta se abrió en mitad de la pista de levantamiento, saliendo de él una luz cegadora. Muchos de los soldados presentes tuvieron que taparse los ojos con las manos para evitar quedarse cegados mientras que los mas osados intentaban esforzarse para poder el interior de el extraño e invisible artefacto que acaba de entrar en el crucero. La luz se disipó de inmediato para pasar a una completa oscuridad. De ella comenzaron a salir con paso firme un pequeño grupo compuesto de cinco seres, de aspecto aparentemente humanoides pero enfundados en extrañas armaduras de diseño completamente desconocido y tenebroso, como aparecidos del interior de las peores pesadillas de los hombres. Cuatro de ellos, que iban en perfecta formación cuadrada, llevaban una armadura que les cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo. La formaba una compleja red de pequeñas anillas oscuras enlazadas unas a otras formando una impenetrable cota de mallas que se extendía por todo el cuerpo, desde los brazos hasta las piernas, formando en esta parte una especie de falda tejidas sobre un tejido negro con diversos adornos en dorado, dejando libre tan solo la cabeza y las manos. Las únicas placas de metal que utilizaban tenían una apariencia de tres enormes escamas superpuestas una encima de la otra que utilizaban como hombreras. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una capa completamente lisa también de color oscuro y un casco de metal en forma de cabeza de dragón que impedía a los soldados Quimera observar el rostro de los extraños visitantes. El quinto de ellos era escoltado por los otros cuatro soldados de extraña apariencia vestía de con una gruesa armadura de placas que le cubría por completo todo el cuerpo. Su armadura se asemejaba enormemente a la piel de un dragón, con numerosas escamas triangulares y grandes hombros puntiagudos. Llevaba también una fina capa negra al igual que su escolta pero mucho mas adornada con extraños símbolos ilegibles y un yelmo con numerosas astas soldadas al casco.

- Nadie del exterior debe saber lo que está pasando en el _Derethy_, ni tan siquiera Gosser. - Dijo Yama dirigiéndose a Marceus.

- Señor, estoy obligado a informar al comandante de todas las incidencias que ocurran en el navío.

- Yo y el consejo de Chamanes estamos al mando mientras Gosser esté en Palace discutiendo con los representantes de los otros reinos.

Yama hizo una señal con la mano para que los recién llegados le siguieran a su camarote. Mientras tanto, el extraño e invisible artefacto que aterrizó en el hangar cerró la puerta donde habían descendido los extraños visitantes al _Derethy_ y comenzó a emitir un extraño ruido, que se fue disipando en la distancia hasta desaparecer por completo. Sea lo que sea, había abandonado el navío.

- Pensaba que tu y los tuyos jamás llegaríais a Palace. Por un momento creí que nos habíais abandonado a nuestra suerte, Yeri.

- Típico de vosotros, los humanos. - Respondió el líder de aquellos misteriosos soldados a las palabras de Yama. Su voz de ultratumba resonada debido al diseño del casco le puso los pelos de punta.- Después de lo que hemos hecho nosotros, Los Caídos, por Zaibach, y aun albergáis sentimientos de desconfianza.

- Perdona por mi actitud. Comprende que la misión es muy importante para nuestros intereses ... por "nosotros" me refiero a Zaibach y a Los Caídos, naturalmente ... 

- Los Chamanes siempre fuisteis muy sumisos. Es normal después de compartir con vosotros parte de nuestra tecnología. Si no fuera por nosotros, Zaibach seguiría siendo un país tan pobre y retrasado como lo fue hace cientos de años.

- Esos conocimientos no fueron suficientes. Si hubierais compartido mas tecnología con nosotros, no hubiéramos tenido ningún problema a la hora de enfrentarnos al enemigo.

- ¿Compartido? No necesitamos nada de vuestra arcaica ciencia. No supisteis aprovechar todos los conocimientos que adquiristeis, y eso fue vuestra perdición. Por vuestra culpa nos hemos visto obligados a descubrirnos ante los otros reinos de Gaea ...  

- Pero aun así seguís necesitando nuestra ayuda ... tal y como la necesitasteis la última vez.

Yeri se detuvo. Yama temió haber tocado algún tema que molestase a su invitado.

- Podemos conseguir nuestros objetivos sin vuestra ayuda. -Yeri se acercó muy lentamente a Yama hasta que el Chaman sintió en su cara su frió aliento.- La primera vez fuisteis elegidos para ser nuestros ojos y nuestra mano ejecutora en Gaea para no levantar sospechas de nuestra presencia en el mundo. Recurrimos ahora a vosotros para asegurarnos la victoria y por que sois mas maleables que los otros reinos. ¡Si salimos victoriosos, obtendréis grandes recompensas! ¡Si fracasamos, mi pueblo no desaparecerá solo en las tinieblas!

Yeri se apartó de Yama y continuaron su camino.

- ¿Está listo vuestro mejor soldado?

- Gosser se encuentra desde esta tarde en Palace. Aun no ha sido informado de nuestros planes. - Contestó Yama.

- ¿Por que no?

- No era necesario ...

- Mientes. Conozco a Gosser al igual que tú. El se negaría a participar en una misión de estas características a no ser que el estado de la operación esté muy avanzado. - Un sonido parecido a la de una risa proveniente del casco en forma de dragón con astas de Yeri inquietó a Yama.

- Gosser fue entrenado por los mejores para acatar todas las ordenes que se le asignaran ...

Yeri de detuvo de nuevo, obligando a Yama a hacer lo mismo.

- Vosotros los humanos sois seres de naturaleza individualista. No sabéis acatar ordenes de vuestros superiores y eso os condenará algún día a vuestra perdición como raza.

Yeri hizo un gesto con la mano ordenando a uno de sus soldados que se quitara el casco. Este obedeció inmediatamente y se acercó a él sujetando el casco con una de sus manos.

- ¡Admira la obediencia ciega de Los Caídos! - Yeri agarró fuertemente del cuello con su mano izquierda al soldado que había ordenado acercarse con rápido movimiento. Este dejó caer el casco al suelo e intentó desesperadamente soltarse con ayuda de ambas manos, pero instantes después dejó de hacerlo estando aun con vida. No oponía resistencia ninguna ante la proximidad de su horrible muerte. El oxigeno empezaba a faltar en sus pulmones y la sangre no llegaba al cerebro, produciéndole espantosas convulsiones a lo largo de su cuerpo. Yeri seguía apretando mas y mas utilizando su excepcional fuerza para levantarle unos centímetros del suelo ante la atónita mirada de Yama.

- ¿Ves? Se percata que va a morir y aun así no opone ninguna resistencia porque sabe que esa es mi voluntad. ¡Esa es la grandeza de los de nuestra raza!

Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, Yeri rompió el cuello del soldado escuchándose un gran crujido. Entonces soltó a su presa ya inerte y esta cayó al suelo.

Cerca de aquel lugar, Alexia realizaba sus habituales tareas de limpieza en los aposentos de su señor. Era un trabajo muy fácil comparado con los espantosos trabajos que la obligaban a cumplir bajo un horrible castigo si no obedecía a las ordenes, castigo que era a veces peor que la muerte. Todavía estaba dolorida debido a la última paliza recibida por Dorega, que aun seguía en prisión indefinida hasta nueva orden de su comandante. Acababa de terminar sus tareas cuando se dirigía a una de las salas de observación para contemplar desde los cielos la maravillosa ciudad de Palace cuando escuchó un golpe en uno de los pasillos cercanos. Alexia se dirigió hacía allí movida por la curiosidad y vio horrorizada como un hombre, enfundado en una extraña armadura yacía muerto en el suelo, pero lo que mas le aterraba era el color de sus ojos, completamente abiertos mirándola fijamente pese a estar muerto, unos ojos totalmente negros,  no solo el iris, sino también todo el globo ocular, como si fueran pulidas perlas totalmente oscuras. Alexia supo de inmediato que aquello no era humano, ni siquiera podía ser algo de este planeta. Junto al cuerpo inerte se encontraban otros tres hombres con armaduras similares junto a un Chamán imperial y otra misteriosa persona de armadura totalmente diferente. Un miedo terrible e irracional se apoderó entonces de Alexia y se alejó rápidamente a sus aposentos. Una vez allí se aseguró de bloquear la puerta desde el interior mientras que una palabra martilleaba sin cesar en su cabeza.

_"Demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios ..."_

...

- No deberías de ser tan dura con él, Hitomi.

- ¡Claro que si! Debió de contarme que participaría en aquel estúpido combate, pero ni se molestó en hacerlo.

Hitomi y Millerna hablaban en el interior de uno de los enormes armarios de ropa del castillo, tan grande como la habitación de Hitomi en su casa de La Tierra, intentando elegir un vestido apropiado para la cena que se celebrará en el palacio Aston dentro de unos minutos.

- No quiso preocuparte, esa es la razón por la que no quiso decirte nada. En cierta manera te hizo un gran bien.

- Creía que después de la guerra, Van había comprendido ...

- Es el rey de Fanelia, y por lo tanto tiene responsabilidades que tan solo comprenderías si fueras algún día su reina. - Millerna se fijó en un hermoso traje blanco compuesto por una pequeña capa y adornado con perlas y rubíes en hombros y cuello. - ¿Que te parece este, Hitomi?

Millerna agarró con suavidad el vestido por la percha y se lo colocó a la altura del cuello para que Hitomi viera como le quedaría.

- ¿Su ... su reina? ¿que quieres decir?

- Aun estando muy enfada con él, sigo viendo en tus ojos lo completamente enamorada que estás de él. Vuestro amor es algo especial ... como si el destino hubiese dictado la sentencia de uniros hace ya mucho tiempo, antes de que os conocierais, incluso antes de que nacierais.

- Eso sería terrible.

- ¿Terrible? - Millerna se extrañó mucho de las palabras de Hitomi. De pequeña, le habían enseñado que el amor mas hermoso era el que estaban predestinado dos personas.

- Sería como si alguien te obligara a casarte. El amor no debe nacer cuando tu lo haces, tiene que hacerlo cuando crees ver a la persona con la que deseas compartir todo lo que tu posees, incluso la vida. - Hitomi miró fijamente a Millerna. - El amor jamás debería ser impuesto.

- ¿Por que me dices eso?

- Creía que tú y Allen estabais predestinados a estar juntos para siempre, pero veo que me equivoqué. ¿Por que te casaste con Dryden?

Millerna volvió a colocar el vestido en su lugar del armario. Con ello ganaría tiempo para elegir con mas cuidado sus palabras.

- Lo dices como su hubiera sido una maldición, pero no es así ... le quiero ... ya se que nuestro amor no es tan puro como el vuestro, pero aun así, creo que estoy enamorada de él. En un principio no era así, pero Dryden es alguien especial. Es bueno y generoso, se que daría su vida por mi y siento que yo también haría lo mismo.

- Millerna ...

- ¡Que curiosa es la vida, Hitomi! Mi hermana Marlene también estaba enamorada de Allen y con el tiempo también se enamoró de su marido. Quizás las mujeres Aston estemos condenadas a aprender a amar a nuestros esposos.

- Lo dices como si eso fuera una maldición.

Las dos amigas se quedaron en silencio mirándose una a otra durante unos segundos. Millerna necesitaba tiempo para digerir las duras palabras de Hitomi.

-Quiero que veas algo, Hitomi.

Millerna salió de sus aposentos y entró en la habitación contigua, seguido por su amiga de La Tierra. Era el cuarto de su desaparecida hermana Marlene cuando vivía en Astria, antes de sus matrimonio con el también fallecido rey Mahad Zar Freid. Su interior aun conservaba todo el espíritu de su hermana. Nada había cambiado desde su partida hacía el reino de Freid, desde sus peluches favoritos, entre los que se encontraban osos de los mas diversos colores, hasta sus sábanas favoritas. En el centro de la habitación había un pequeño mueble de madera muy adornado de aproximadamente un metro de altura.

- ¿Que es eso? - Preguntó Hitomi.

- Es un carillón. Pertenecía a mi querida hermana Marlene. Mi sobrino Zid me lo regaló el día de mi boda ... no pude negarme ... ¡insistió tanto! Al fin al cabo, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que conserva de su madre. - Millerna acarició con suavidad los pulidos bornes de la caja de música. - Los monjes de Freid tienen la firme convicción que la esencia de un fallecido se conserva en los objetos que poseían en vida. Zid me dijo que así, mi hermana estaría conmigo para siempre jamás hasta que me llegue a mi también la hora de mi muerte.

Millerna abrió con cuidado el carillón. En su interior, unos pequeños martillos en forma de muñecos de metal comenzaron a martillar una hermosa melodía al mismo tiempo que Millerna entonaba una antigua canción de Astria.

"Di, si amas, 

¿Puede alguien experimentar tal soledad?

Di, ¿el sufrimiento será incluso más intenso

Que el abrazo de la oscura noche?

Todo está ahí para dos personas

Para que puedan brillar.

De seguro.

Es a ti, es a ti a quien amo,

Lo murmura quedo mi corazón,

Es en ti, es en ti en quien creo

Incluso en la fría noche.

Ahora, con mis ojos te pido

No necesito promesas

Ahora, con mis mirada, te extiendo una mano

Incluso en la fría noche." 1

- Es una canción muy hermosa. - Dijo Hitomi.

- Eso es lo que sienten dos personas cuando su amor es verdadero. Eso es lo que siento ahora por mi marido Dryden - Millerna cerró cuidadosamente el carillón para no dañar el complicado sistema de engranajes que constituía el interior. - Solo existe un amor, Hitomi, y es irrelevante el camino que hayas recorrido para llegar a él.

Con estas palabras de reconciliación, ambas amigas pasaron el resto de la tarde probándose vestidos para la fiesta que se celebrará por la noche. Millerna escogió finalmente aquel hermoso modelo blanco con capa mientras que Hitomi optó por uno de los numerosos trajes que había traído de Fanelia, una larga túnica muy parecida a las vestimentas tradicionales de Japón, de color azul celeste con un enorme lazo rosa en la cintura.

Después de vestirse, Hitomi se dirigió a uno de los jardines del palacio donde quedó anteriormente con Van para ir juntos a la cena que celebrarían esa misma noche. Era la hora del crepúsculo y la Tierra comenzaba a emerger por el Oeste con lentitud mientras que comenzaba a distinguirse algunas de las estrellas mas brillantes del cielo, entre ellas Sirio y Vega. Van se retrasaba ... _"algo típico de él"_ pensó mientras una leve brisa comenzó a surgir de la nada. En el otro extremo del jardín apareció una extraña figura que se acercaba a ella. Creía que se trataba de Van pero no podía distinguir su rostro debido a la falta de luz que reinaba en el ambiente, pero después de unos segundos supo que no era él, sino una presencia aun mas siniestra. Era un joven enfundado en un traje de combate de Zaibach de color rojo. Sus pelos eran completamente blancos y a medida que se acercaba a ella pudo distinguir en el lado izquierdo de su cara una horrible cicatriz. Sus ojos eran completamente rojos y su mirada retenía un odio terrible y indescriptible. Supo entonces de quien se trataba.

- ¡No ... ! - Hitomi dio un paso atrás intentando alejarse lentamente de aquél sujeto. - ¡... no eres Dilandau! ¡No puedes ...!

Dilandau se detuvo a unos escasos metros de la chica terrícola, pero mantenía su tensa mirada clavada en todo momento sobre ella. Detrás de él se formó otra figura, algo mas alta, que se acercaba lentamente. Vestía de una manera distinta a la del sanguinario joven pero a su vez estaba claro que también pertenecía a Zaibach. Una vez que llegó a la altura de Dilandau se detuvo pero mantenía la misma mirada sobre Hitomi. Sus ojos también eran completamente rojos. 

- ¿Que es esto ... ? ¿que queréis de mi?

Hitomi seguía retrocediendo lentamente hasta que observó algo que la aterrorizó. Las facciones de ambos eran muy parecidas, tanto el rostro como su semblante, pero en especial sus miradas frías y mortales. Por un momento creyó que incluso podrían tratarse de hermanos, algo imposible debido a la verdadera naturaleza de Dilandau, pero aun así, una terrible sensación de ansiedad de apoderó de Hitomi ante tal posibilidad.

Sin ningún aviso, Dilandau desenvainó rápidamente su espada y, con un grito ensordecedor, cargó contra Hitomi. Esta quedó completamente paralizada debido al terror que le producía ver el rostro de ira de su agresor, un ser ávido de sangre, no pudiendo hacer nada mas que gritar.

- ¡Serena! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No ... !

Dilandau no hizo caso. Empuñó con fuerza su espada con ambas manos y cuando llegó a la altura de Hitomi descargó un golpe con la intención de atravesarle el corazón. Hitomi cerró los ojos mientras gritaba al tener tan cerca la muerte. Se escuchó algo, el sonido de una espada introduciéndose en la carne y algo salpicó en su cara.

_"Es el fin"_

Se hizo un gran silencio. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo de verse a si misma en el suelo moribunda.

_"¿Estoy muerta? ¿es este mi fin?.... papá ... mamá ... hermano ... Van ... quisiera veros, aunque sea por una vez mas ... quisiera volver a estar con vosotros ... antes de morir ..."_

... 

- ¡Hitomi!

La joven abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbada sobre el césped del enorme jardín del palacio. Lorel le sujetaba la cabeza con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda vertía un poco de agua sobre la cabeza de Hitomi.

- ¿Que ...? ¿que ha pasado? - Parecía confundida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Me tienes muy preocupado.

Hitomi intentó reincorporarse pero su cuerpo apenas le respondía. Estaba temblando.

- ¡No te levantes! No se lo que te ha ocurrido pero parece que has tenido una fuerte conmoción. Has tenido suerte que yo estuviera cerca. Los pocos sirvientes que quedan en el palacio debido a la festividad que se celebra en Palace ya se encuentran en la sala de fiestas y nadie hubiera podido oír tus gritos.

- ¿Gritos? ¿que quieres decir? - Hitomi intentó levantarse de nuevo ayudado esta vez por Lorel. Comprendió que todo fue una visión, otra terrible, y como en las anteriores, no entendía su significado.

_"Serena ... no puedes volver a ser Dilandau ... no puedes. ¿Y aquel extraño? ¿que relación tiene con Dilandau"_

- ¿Ocurre algo? Te veo confusa. ¿Que demonios ha pasado aquí? - Lorel comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado de salud. - Hace unos minutos escuché como gritabas y cuando llegué te vi tumbada inconsciente en el suelo.

- No, nada. No te preocupes por mi, es que a veces ...

- Creía que éramos amigos, Hitomi. - Lorel se fijó en las temblorosas manos de la joven terrícola. - Por favor ... cuéntame lo que te ocurre. Me tienes muy preocupado y no me lo perdonaría si algo te pasara.

Hitomi se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos observando La Tierra en los mas alto de la bóveda celeste. En ese momento vio algo en los cielos. Una figura oscura con alas, quizás un animal, pero los terribles recuerdos de las continuas pesadillas le hicieron reflexionar sobre su situación. En ese momento comprendió que no debía ocultar mas sus temores. Desde que llegó a Gaea necesitaba compartirlos, quizás con Van, pero durante todo este tiempo no encontró el momento adecuado.

- Alas ... alas oscuras. - Dijo Hitomi finalmente sin apartar la vista de La Tierra.

- ¿Que? ¿que quieres decir con eso? - Dijo Lorel confundido.

- Desde hace unos días veo continuamente seres de alas oscuras, pero no solo eso. Desde que he vuelto a Gaea he tenido otros sueños y visiones, cada uno aun mas extraño que el anterior. No se si tienen algún significado, pero me aterra tan solo la posibilidad que de verdad presagien algo.

Lorel reflexionó un momento para comprender las palabras de Hitomi. Conocía desde hace tiempo gracias a Van los sorprendentes poderes adivinatorios de la joven y sabía que si de verdad había tenido visiones, algo iba a ocurrir.

- Deberíamos decírselo a Van ...

- ¡No! - Gritó Hitomi. - ¡Por Favor, Lorel! ¡Van no debe saber nada!

- No podemos dejarle al margen de esto. Ya sabes que ...

- Te lo pido por favor. Lorel, te lo pido como una amiga.

Lorel lanzó un suspiro. Por una parte tenía la obligación de contarle todo lo que pasaba a su señor, pero por otro lado, no podía negarse a las palabras de Hitomi. 

- ¿Por que? ¿por que tanto interés en ocultarlo?

- No quiero que se preocupe. Hemos estado separados un año pensando todo este tiempo el uno al otro, amándonos en la distancia. Deseaba que este viaje sirviera para abrir aun mas nuestros corazones, pero no quiero que piense que junto a mi siempre traigo conmigo el sufrimiento ... ocurrieron muchos males la primera vez que visité Gaea, muchas por mi culpa ... ¡no quiero mas desgracias! ... ¡no quiero que Van me odie ...!

Lorel agarró con fuerza con sus manos a Hitomi por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

- ¡Mírame fijamente! - Hitomi así lo hizo. - ¿Que crees que estas diciendo? Fanelia y toda Gaea te está agradecida por todo lo que hiciste durante la Gran Guerra. Nada de lo que ocurrió fue culpa tuya ... la muerte del señor Folken y la de Vargas ... la destrucción de Godashin y Palace ... todo eso hubiera ocurrido tarde o temprano. Fuiste una bendición para todos nosotros ... nos salvaste de la destrucción, pero me avergüenza que pienses por un momento que Van o cualquiera de nosotros  pudiera llegar a odiarte algún día.

Lorel reflexionó por un momento. Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo duro con Hitomi, así que la soltó.

- Perdóname, Hitomi ... por favor ...

- No te disculpes. Soy yo la que debería disculparse ... he sido una tonta al pensar que Van llegaría a odiarme algún día. Yo jamás le odiaría.

- ¡Hitomi! - Era Van. Llegaba corriendo por uno de los pasillos colindantes al jardín. Vestía de una manera muy elegante, un traje negro típico de Astria de grandes y redondos hombros, con numerosos botones, estrechos e incluso incómodos pantalones y grandes botas de piel oscura. Se sentía ridículo, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar para tener contenta a Hitomi después de lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Van! - Hitomi corrió a abrazarle. Por el gesto, Van supuso con alivio que la había perdonado.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Dijo Van dirigiéndose a Lorel mientras la abrazaba.

Hitomi se apartó de Van visiblemente alterada por sus palabras.

- Esto es el colmo. Te demuestro mi amor y tu preguntas si ocurre algo malo.

- Pero yo no he dicho ... - Van intentó explicarse algo asustado.

- ¿Queréis dejar de discutir? - Lorel se acercó a la pareja, tomó la mano derecha de Van y la izquierda de Hitomi y las unió bajo la atónita mirada de ambos. - Me divierte mucho este tipo de peleas entre enamorados, pero pienso que deberíais aprovechar mejor el tiempo en lugar de discutir ya que nadie sabe el tiempo que estaréis juntos.

Con un guiño de ojo de complicidad dirigido a Hitomi, Lorel se alejó lentamente por uno de los pasillos cercanos al jardín. No le diría nada a Van acerca de las visiones de la joven, no por el momento.

...

En Palace era noche de fiesta para festejar el mil trescientos cuarenta aniversario del advenimiento del Dios Dragón Jichia. Por esta razón, muchas de las tabernas del centro de la ciudad estarían abiertas hasta altas horas de la noche para festejar tal evento para el júbilo de los habitantes de Palace. Kiter y Dales decidieron pasar toda la noche en uno de aquellos lugares para, al menos, intentar olvidar por unos momentos la difícil situación que atravesaba Zaibach. La taberna en cuestión era un autentico antro. De dos pisos, el inferior era el utilizado para servir la abundante bebida almacenada en sus bodegas mientras que el piso superior se usaba para dar rienda suelta a los mas bajos instintos de sus clientes masculinos con algunas damas que se encontraban en el lugar, ambos conectados por dos toscas escaleras de madera sin barnizar. En el interior del edificio se podía hallar con gran facilidad a gente de la peor calaña posible, desde asesinos a sueldo, ladrones sin escrúpulos, incluyendo burócratas corruptos, timadores, tahúres y un largo etcétera.

- Aun no se como me has convencido para venir a un sitio como este ... - Dijo Kiter mientras se sentaba junto a su compañero Dales en la última mesa libre. - ... si descubren por un momento que somos ...

- ¡Calla! - Dales le interrumpió. No estaría muy bien visto que soldados de Zaibach andaran sueltos por Palace después de lo que sufrieron en la Gran Guerra. Afortunadamente fueron previsores y decidieron cambiar de vestuario antes de salir a divertirse. - ¿Quieres estropear la diversión antes de tiempo?

- Perdona, pero comprende que yo jamás he estado en un lugar así.

- ¡No te preocupes! Esta noche incluso los seres mas despreciables de Palace se compadecerán de nosotros por nuestra borrachera.

Dales hizo una señal a una de las camareras que servían en las mesas, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos, grandes ojos azules y rostro liso como el cuarzo recién pulido y a su vez sucio debido al hostil ambiente enfundada en un ajustado uniforme de empleada que seguramente impusieron en contra de su voluntad los dueños del establecimiento, que precisamente eran sus padres. Oceel se llamaba.

- ¿Que demonios queréis? - Preguntó de mala manera. Estaba claro que belleza y modales eran cualidades completamente independientes.

- ¡Una jarra de cerveza bien espesa pero con poca espuma! Y para mi amigo ... - Dales miró a Kiter esperando su elección, pero este no dijo nada. Se sentía como desplazado. Afortunadamente tenía a Dales, que parecía bien curtido en estos ambientes.

- ¿Y bien ... ? - La camarera comenzó a impacientarse.

- ¿Que es lo mas fuerte que tenéis aquí? - A Dales se le ocurrió una idea para animar la noche.

La sensual camarera dejó los dejó solos sin decir una palabra. Dales no la perdió de vista ni por un momento mientras se alejaba.

- ¡Dales! - Kiter se dio cuenta de lo que se proponía. - ¿Que pasa con tu novia?

- ¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Te has fijado bien en ella? No soy de piedra ... tan solo relajaba la vista. Además ... deberías hacer tu lo mismo ¡diviértete! - Dales se levantó del sillón y animó a Kiter con un leve toque en el hombro.

- No creo que sea una noche para divertirse. - El tono de Kiter reflejaba preocupación.

- ¿A que viene eso?

La camarera regresó con una gran jarra de cerveza en una mano y una pequeña botella de un líquido totalmente transparente con un pequeño vaso de cristal.

- ¿Acaso lo mas fuerte que tienen aquí es agua mineral? - Bromeó Dales al ver la botella de líquido incoloro.

- Lo llamamos "licor de Lys", aunque nuestros clientes lo conocen como "quemadragones". - La camarera esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Quema ... quemadragones? - Kiter agarró con cuidado la botella, como si tuviera miedo de abrasarse. Era un líquido completamente transparente, sin impurezas.

- Son tres monedas y la voluntad. - Dijo Oceel. Con la voluntad se refería claramente a la propina.

Dales sacó de uno de sus bolsillos cinco monedas de oro como pago las consumiciones y servicios. Oceel acercó la mano para recogerlas pero Dales apartó la mano la mano un instante acercándola mas a él. La camarera, algo enfurecida, se acercó para poder alcanzarlas. El insolente soldado de Zaibach hizo lo mismo por segunda vez y cuando Oceel se acercó otra vez hacia él, Dales se levantó súbitamente de su asiento y la besó para sorpresa de Kiter y, por supuesto, de la camarera. Esta le dio inmediatamente una tremenda bofetada en el rostro, haciendo caer las monedas que inmediatamente después recogió del suelo murmurando algo sobre lo mucho que odiaba a los hombres. Antes de que Oceel se alejará con un humor de perros para atender a otros clientes, Dales no dudó en darle una leve palmadita con la mano en el trasero, pero estaba tan alterada que ni si quiera se dio cuenta.

- ¡Dales! !Compórtate¡ - Le recriminó Kiter.

- ¡Pero si solo me estoy divirtiendo! - Dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza. - Tu también deberías divertirte. Últimamente te veo muy estresado por tu ascenso a Cabo ...

- Pero esas no son maneras de tratar a otra persona, y menos a una mujer. - Kiter llenó su copa con aquel licor mientras miraba a su compañero. - Con tu actitud no me extrañaría que te degradaran a soldado algún día.

- ¡Si, y por eso debemos aprovechar cuanto antes nuestro tiempo! - Dales levantó la jarra y se bebió lo que quedaba de cerveza de un solo trago. -¿Quien sabe lo que puede pasar mañana? ¡Podría ser el fin del mundo! - Se fijó en el vaso de licor todavía lleno que tenía Kiter en las manos. - ¿No bebes?

- ¿Beberías algo llamado "quemadragones"?

- No te preocupes. Ya sabes que los Astrianos se emborracharían incluso con un vaso de leche. Apuesto que no eres capaz de bebértelo de un sorbo.

- Apuesto el sueldo de un mes. - Kiter se lanzó. No soportaba que dudaran de su valor, y menos para algo tan estúpido.

- ¡Un mes! - Dijo Dales sorprendido. Se quedó un poco pensativo observando la botella de licor. - ¡Que demonios! Necesito divertirme un poco.

Kiter no se lo pensó dos veces. De un rápido movimiento, vertió el contenido de aquel minúsculo vaso de cristal en el gaznate y golpeó fuertemente la mesa. Dales observó con detenimiento a su valiente amigo esperando la reacción. Había perdido la apuesta, pero esperaba que su sacrificio monetario sirviera al menos para animar la noche.

- ¿Y bien? - Dales esperaba que Kiter explotara o algo parecido, pero tal cosa no ocurrió.

No respondió. Un terrible picor comenzó a surgir en el estómago subiendo por la garganta hasta acabar en la boca. De repente su cara enrojeció tan rápido que incluso Dales temió por la salud de su compañero por un instante. Inmediatamente, Kiter lanzó un terrible grito levantándose súbitamente de su asiento para salir disparado fuera de la taberna con la intención de abalanzarse sobre el primer abrevadero de caballos que encontrase por el camino. Mientras tanto, Dales, ya despreocupado por la salud de su amigo, no pudo soportar aporrear la mesa mientras le daba tal ataque de risa que mucho de los presentes en la taberna no estaban seguros si aquel extraño estaba riendo o por el contrario llorando.

Fuera de la cantina, Kiter se sumergió varias veces la cabeza bajo el agua en una de los pilas de madera que utilizaban los caballos para beber hasta que el picor y el ardor desaparecieron, no por completo, porque eso llevaría días, pero al menos sería llevadero.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - Preguntó una voz femenina.

Kiter no escuchó nada. Seguía arrodillado con la cabeza bajo el agua. La mujer le dio un par de toques en la espalda para llamarle la atención. Kiter se levantó y sacó al fin la cabeza del abrevadero. Con las manos intentó secarse la cara para que el agua no le interrumpiera la visión. Se trataba de Oceel, la camarera de la taberna.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - Volvió a preguntar la mujer.

Kiter tardó algo en contestar. La cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas.

- Supongo que así es, si es que aun sigo con vida ... 

La mujer esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Le hizo algo de gracia aquel comentario. Al menos, se tomaba lo sucedido con humor.

- ¿Que puedo hacer por usted, señorita ...? - En ese momento, Kiter la reconoció aunque tardó algo en hacerlo debido al licor que acaba de tomarse. Los cabellos rojizos de la joven eran inconfundibles.

- Puede llamarme Oceel. Tan solo quería ver como estaba después de beber tal cosa.

- ¿Que quiere decir con "tal cosa"? - Preguntó Kiter extrañado por como nombraba a la terrible bebida que casi le hace perder el conocimiento.

- El licor de Lys lo utilizamos habitualmente para limpiar cristales ya que su sabor no es muy agradable para el paladar. No se imagina lo eficaz que es con las manchas de sangre. - Oceel rió. Era una chica realmente preciosa cuya sonrisa iluminaba completamente el rostro.

- No sabía que entre los servicios ya pagados con la propina también se incluyera el interés por la salud de sus clientes.

- Si le pregunta mi padre, el dueño de la cantina, es para cuidar a la clientela ...

- Supongamos que no conozco para nada a su padre ¿por se interesa por mi?

Oceel se puso colorada. Kiter se dio cuenta y quiso rectificar su pregunta ya que la joven la había entendido mal. No trataba de conquistarla aunque tampoco le importaría que una chica como ella se interesara por él.

- ¿Quien le ha dicho que estoy interesada en usted? - Dijo Oceel antes de que pudiera hablar Kiter para deshacer el entuerto.

- No ... no ... creo que no me ha entendido. Me refería a mi estado ... - La conversación le puso a Kiter algo nervioso ante la camarera.

- Si me dirijo a usted es tan solo para agradecerle su actitud ante su amigo al reprocharle acerca de su conducta ... por un momento llegué a creer que no era como todos los hombres que visita cada día la cantina, pero veo que estaba equivocada  - Oceel se fue a la taberna bastante enojada dejando solo a Kiter, pensativo.

Después de unos minutos para intentar despejarse la cabeza volvió a entrar al establecimiento. Allí pudo ver como en un lado de la barra estaba Dales bien acompañado por dos mujeres de cuya profesión Kiter prefería no conocer. A veces, la ignorancia otorgaba la felicidad. En el otro extremo se encontraba Oceel discutiendo con dos clientes a los que acaba de atender, uno grande y musculoso con abundantes cicatrices en el rostro mientras que el otro era bastante alto y tan delgado como un alfiler. Parecía una discusión bastante acalorada, así que decidió acercarse sigilosamente esquivando a la gran cantidad de personas que allí se encontraban hasta colocarse en la barra a un par de metros donde estaba situada la camarera con aquellos dos molestos clientes, lo suficiente para escuchar parte de la conversación.

- ¡Vamos Oceel! Lo hice por ti, nena ... - Le dijo el hombre corpulento al tiempo que la agarraba de la muñeca.

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a llamarme así, Zacram! - La camarera se soltó de las garras de aquel tipo como pudo. - Me dijiste que no volverías a aceptar esos sucios trabajos y que buscarías un empleo decente como todo el mundo.

- ¿Has oído eso, Garren? - Zacram se dirigió a su compañero de fechorías, un vulgar ratero que se dedicaba casi exclusivamente a robar a ancianos. - Mi chica intenta darme consejos acerca de como debo de dirigir mi vida.

- ¡Yo no soy tu chica! ¡Te dije que si volvieras a trabajar para ese tipo como matón te dejaría!

- ¿Vas a dejar que te hable así, viejo amigo? - Dijo Garren. - Si yo fueras tú la haría callar antes de que su padre se de cuenta que hemos vuelto a su taberna y nos eche a patadas de aquí.

- Garren tiene razón. - Zacram se acercó lentamente a Oceel. Esta intentó retroceder todo lo que pudo hasta que se lo impidió la pared. - Se buena chica y ven conmigo a mi casa.

- Ni lo sueñes. Tu y yo hemos roto.

Estas palabras fueron como una potente bomba para Zacram, que no aceptaba que su novia le dejara. La agarró violentamente por la cintura con su brazo derecho mientras que con su mano izquierda tapó la boca de la joven para que esta no gritara y alertara a su padre, atendiendo a mas clientes en la otra parte del establecimiento.

- Ni hablar, amor. Tu y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación. Estoy seguro que con un par de palabras amables volverás a mi lado. - Zacram acercó su rostro al de Oceel con la intención de besarla mientras que esta se resistía.

Cuando estaba apunto de lograr su objetivo, alguien dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de aquel enorme matón. Este, enfadado, soltó de la cintura a la joven pero sin dejar de taparle la boca para evitar que gritara y se giró para ver al valiente que osaba interrumpirle, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron los nudillos de la mano derecha de Kiter acercándose hacia él a gran velocidad tumbándolo en el suelo de un fuerte golpe convirtiéndole en un verdadero surtidor de dientes y liberando a Oceel de las manos de aquel matón.

Garren reaccionó inmediatamente sacando una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos, y cuando estuvo apunto de asestar una puñalada mortal a Kiter, una botella de vino se estrelló sobre su cabeza dejándolo al borde de la inconciencia.

- ¡Dales! - Gritó Kiter con alegría. Él y su oportuna intervención estrellándole una botella de licor de Lys en la cabeza de aquel matón le había salvado la vida.

- Eres un egoísta. ¡Avisa la próxima vez que vayas a provocar una pelea!

Detrás de ellos, Zacram se levantó y agarró una silla en la que anteriormente estaba sentado uno de los clientes de la taberna hasta que le apartó de un empujón para estrellársela contra la espalda de su agresor. Oceel advirtió a tiempo a Kiter y este se apartó haciendo que errara golpeando por error a un grupo de personas que se encontraban bebiendo en una mesa cercana. Esto fue solo el principio de la mayor tangana jamás vista en Palace en los últimos años en la que se usaron como armas desde dientes postizos hasta miembros de madera, como piernas o brazos, con tal de destrozar la cabeza del sujeto que se tenía delante. Decenas y decenas de personas repartiendo bofetadas sin mas razón que la de exteriorizar los instintos agresivos de cada uno en las que al día siguiente, aunque la victima mas grave era precisamente Zacram al ser el que perdió mas dientes aquella noche de un solo puñetazo, todos y cada uno de ellos tendrán algo mas que una ligera resaca.

---

**1.- Traducción al castellano de Yakusoku Wa Iranai, canción principal de _Tenkuu No Escaflowne_. Escrita y compuesta por Yokko Kano e incluida en _Over the Sky_ y _Lover´s Only_, ambas pertenecientes al O.S.T. de la serie.**


	8. Baile de Sentimientos y Revelaciones

VII. Baile de sentimientos y revelaciones. 

Van e Hitomi atravesaron unas enormes puertas de madera custodiada por dos soldados para entrar en una hermosa habitación rectangular tan grande como la casa de Hitomi, con una gran mesa en forma de elipse en el centro docenas de platos además de decenas de cubiertos, algunos tan comunes como simples tenedores mientras que otros tenían formas tan extrañas que incluso muchos de ellos no se usarían durante la cena, su utilidad era meramente estética. La estancia estaba iluminada por una gran araña dorada que colgaba del techo además de diversas lámparas dispuestas estratégicamente. En uno de los lados había un pequeño grupo compuesto por cinco músicos tocando una bella melodía vestidos de manera elegante para no desentonar con el atuendo de los asistentes al evento. Todos los asistentes, representantes de los reinos de Bashram, Daedalus, Ezgardia, Freid y por supuesto Fanelia, todos ellos acompañados por sus esposas o prometidas además de diversos invitados de los reyes, como la princesa Eries, Allen Schezar y su hermana Serena, influyentes hombres de negocios de Astria entre los cuales se encontraba Meiden Fassa, el padre de Dryden y algún que otro caballero Celeste como Argon de Rytia encargado de la seguridad junto con un pequeño grupo de soldados, los únicos asistentes que no iban enfundados en incómodos trajes.

- ¡Al fin el rey de Fanelia hace acto de presencia! - Dryden se acercó a Van e Hitomi acompañado por Millerna. - Y por supuesto junto con la persona que ilumina con su rostro en esta noche de festejos, además de mi querida y hermosa esposa, por supuesto.

- Eres muy amable Dryden. - Hitomi miró a su alrededor. - Van no me dijo que ibais a celebrar una fiesta tan suntuosa, esperaba algo mas discreto.

- Aunque mi marido no quiera admitirlo, ha intentado por todos los medios celebrar una gran fiesta en tu honor, pero Lorel ya nos hizo saber tu deseo de tratarte como una persona mas. - Dijo Millerna.

- Y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque he tenido tan poco tiempo para su preparación. ¡En fin! Rey de Fanelia, ya se que odias estas cosas pero es necesario que conozcas a los embajadores de los otros reinos que han venido a la cumbre. Puedes acompañarnos, Hitomi, pero corres el terrible riesgo de morir de aburrimiento, así que creo que será mejor que Millerna esté contigo.

- Si es realmente necesario ... - Dijo Van.

- Debes hacer sacrificios por tu reino, por muy duros que parezcan. - Bromeo Dryden.

- Van, puedo estar contigo si ...

- No te preocupes, Hitomi. Seguramente hablaremos de cosas que ni siquiera yo entendería, y quisiera que pasaras la noche lo mejor posible. Intentaré estar contigo lo antes posible.

- No debes temer nada. Lo rescataré de esas sanguijuelas políticas lo antes posible. - Dijo Dryden interrumpiendo a Van. Ambos se alejaron de las dos mujeres hacia un pequeño grupo de personas donde se encontraban la mayoría de los embajadores invitados, entre ellos Samian Tergus, de Daedalus, el voluminoso Vaerek Barbard, de la lejana y fría Bashram, beligerante reino apostado en las mas altas cumbres de Gaea y Kazia, sacerdote guerrero de Freid y guardián del templo de Fortuna.

- Fortuna nos sonríe. - Dijo Kazia al ver a Van Fanel acercarse a ellos. - Es un honor tener al piloto de Escaflowne entre nosotros.

- La alegría es mutua, Kazia. - Él y Van se conocieron durante la Gran Guerra, cuando Zaibach atacó el templo de Fortuna para apoderarse del tesoro de Freid. Fue Kazia el elegido para suceder en el puesto al fallecido Voris. - Hace tiempo que deseo regresar a su hermosa tierra y darle las gracias al rey Zid en persona por la ayuda prestada en la restauración de Fanelia.

- Nuestro señor es el que está agradecido por vuestra ayuda durante la guerra contra Zaibach. Si no fuera por su destreza y valentía en el combate ...

- Dudo que Van Fanel y su Escaflowne fuera el elemento decisivo para la victoria contra Zaibach, mi querido Kazia. - Interrumpió Vaerek, el embajador de Bashram. - Nuestra superioridad técnica y militar hizo posible exterminar a la mitad de la flota enemiga de tan solo un golpe ... - Vaerek aporreó la mesa que tenía a su lado, como si le agradara recordar aquellos momentos en los que la terrible arma de Bashram explosionaba sobre el campo de batalla aniquilando indiscriminadamente a miles y miles de soldados.

- Llevándose consigo numerosos efectivos aliados, muchos de ellos soldados de nuestro reino. - Samian intervino. - Daedalus jamás hubiera aprobado el uso de tales armas de destrucción total contra el enemigo, es algo que ni siquiera se debería plantear.

- Bashram es ahora una potencia gracias a nuestro armamento. Quizás si Daedalus aprendiera de nosotros no tendría problemas frente a las continuas sublevaciones en su reino. - Interrumpió Vaerek a Samian.

- ¡Señores! Hoy es día noche de celebraciones. Mañana podrán discutir de todo lo que deseen durante la cumbre. - Dijo Dryden para atajar cualquier discusión y no estropear la fiesta ...

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron nuevamente tal y como lo habían hecho durante toda la noche para que los invitados a la fiesta accedieran a la estancia, pero esta vez fue diferente. Se hizo un gran silencio cuando por ellas entró el embajador de Zaibach, Gosser Názarie. A diferencia de los demás invitados a la fiesta, Gosser no vestía de gala, una imposición no escrita para tal acto. Seguía con su uniforme de general Zaibach, aunque esta vez se aseguró de abrocharse correctamente su cazadora de licra oscura el lugar de llevarla desabrochada para así no parecer impertinente ante los anfitriones. 

- ¿Hitomi? ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Millerna en voz baja.

Hitomi no dijo nada. Seguía con la mirada a Gosser mientras este entraba al gran salón. No había tenido la oportunidad de haberle visto anteriormente tan cerca, pero había algo en él que le inquietaba. Se fijó especialmente en sus ojos, completamente rojos.

_"Sus ojos ... su mirada ... su rostro ... es exactamente igual que Dilandau, como si fuera ... su hermano"_ Hitomi recordó asustada su última visión, la que vio en el jardín del palacio hace unos minutos. _"Es él ... estaba junto a Dilandau en mi visión, pero ¿por que esa visión? ¿que significa?"_

Gosser se encontraba incómodo ante la situación que había creado sin querer. Todos y cada uno de los invitados querían ver a la persona que había retado al rey de Fanelia y salió victorioso del combate, entre ellos Vaerek, muy aficionado al combate de guymelefs y aunque no mostraba demasiada simpatía por Zaibach, sabía que ante él se encontraba uno de los mas grandes guerreros de Gaea.

- Bashram saluda a un guerrero como usted, embajador. - Dijo Vaerek en señal de respeto.

Gosser ni siquiera quiso percatarse de la presencia de Vaerek y no dándole mayor importancia que la de un gusano. Despreciaba a cualquier Barshramita después de lo sucedido durante la Gran Guerra y sentía un especial odio hacia el embajador de Bashram pues sabía que fue él quien dio la orden de lanzar aquel ataque con armas de destrucción masiva. Vaerek se sintió humillado y ultrajado al rechazar Gosser su atención. El silencio que reinaba en la sala se acentuó aun mas. Van no perdía de vista por un momento al embajador de Zaibach.

- ¡Esta actitud es intolerable! ¿Como se atreve a tratar al emisario de Bashram de tal manera? - Bramó Vaerek indignado.

Gosser se detuvo en seco ante aquellas palabras. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió muy lentamente hacia el Bashramita con la mirada clavada en él. En el otro extremo de la cámara, el Caballero Celeste Argon, encargado de la seguridad del lugar y temiéndose la reacción del embajador de Zaibach hizo una señal a sus hombres para que le siguieran discretamente.

- Dígame embajador. - La voz de Gosser, tan llena de ira contenida, paralizó a Vaerek, el cual comenzó a sentir un miedo terrible. - ¿Como ha de tratar un Zaibach a un emisario de Bashram? ¿Acaso he de lamer sus sucios pies? ¿O besar sus manos manchadas de sangre? No somos sus esclavos y jamás nos rebajaremos a tal condición, aunque para ello mi reino tenga que sufrir todas las penurias posibles.

Gosser miró a su alrededor para ver como la totalidad de los asistentes a la fiesta miraban estupefactos aquella escena. Se acercó aun mas a Vaerek para decirle algo al oído.

- Si vuelve a dirigirse en ese tono juro que le arrancaré los brazos como un niño le arranca las alas a una mosca y haré todo lo posible para que siga con vida mientras me suplica que le corte el cuello para acabar con su sufrimiento. ¿Lo ha entendido? - Dijo Gosser en voz muy baja con la intención de que solo lo oyera Vaerek.

Dryden observó como Argon y sus hombres se acercaban cada vez mas e hizo una señal como la mano para que se detuvieran. El Caballero Celeste así lo hizo y regresó a su puesto con discreción. Después se acercó a Gosser para recibirle al igual que había recibido personalmente a todos y cada uno de sus invitados, aunque lo hacía mas para tranquilizar la situación y regresar a la normalidad.

- Nos agrada que hay decido acompañarnos, embajador, y también nos alegramos que su herida en el hombro no haya sido de gravedad - Dijo Dryden amistosamente. Los invitados que se encontraban en la sala comenzaron conversar entre ellos normalmente después de presenciar el improvisado espectáculo que les había ofrecido el Zaibach. Vaerek por su parte, decidió alejarse lo mas posible de Gosser durante el resto de la noche.

- Le estoy muy agradecido de todas sus atenciones, majestad. - El tono y la actitud de Gosser cambiaron por completo. Ante Dryden era todo cortesía y educación.- No podía negarme después de concederme el honor de combatir contra Van Fanel en su maravilloso y hermoso coliseo. - Gosser apartó la vista un momento sin mover la cabeza para atravesar con su mirada a Van, que se encontraba justo en frente de él.

Mas y mas personas entraron en ese momento en la sala. Dryden se disculpó ante Gosser ya que tenía que atender personalmente a todos y cada uno de sus invitados, algo que el Zaibach comprendió. Ya solo, aceptó una copa que le ofrecía uno de los camareros. Gosser se tomó su tiempo para beberlo mientras estudiaba con la vista todos los invitados a la cena. Van por su parte, conversaba con Kazia pero le preocupaba mas la presencia del embajador de Zaibach. Se disculpó ante el enviado de Freid y se dirigió ante él. Estaba solo, apoyado sobre una enorme columna de mármol observando detenidamente a los invitados relacionarse unos con otros.

- Intentó matarme ¿no es así?

- ¿A que se refiere, majestad? - Preguntó Gosser con algo de malicia.

- No peleaba por la victoria, sino para acabar conmigo. - Insistió Van.

- Me temo que eso jamás lo sabrá con seguridad. Puede que sea demasiado joven para no poder distinguir entre un combate de exhibición y otro a muerte. - Gosser tomó un sorbo de su copa.

- Aun siendo joven he estado en muchas batallas y he combatido contra decenas de enemigos. Se perfectamente cuando alguien lucha para acabar con la vida su contrincante. - Replicó Van.

- Sabe perfectamente lo que soy y a que orden pertenezco. Si hubiera querido matarle aun estarían celebrando su funeral en Fanelia en su memoria. - Dijo Gosser sarcásticamente mientras continuaba mirando al frente sin aparentemente percatarse de la presencia de Van que se encontraba a su derecha. - No sea estúpido y diviértase con su acompañante. No quiero perder mas el tiempo con usted.

Van no quiso insistir después para no repetir lo que había sucedido con el embajador Vaerek de Basram. así que decidió irse para estar junto a Hitomi.

No muy lejos se encontraba Serena vestida completamente por un hermoso conjunto dorado sin mangas compuesta por una gran falda acompañado por unas finos fundas de color celeste en los brazos llegándole a la parte superior del codo y una pequeña diadema en la frente en la que colgaba un rubí. Junto a ella estaba su hermano Allen vestido con sus habituales vestiduras de Caballero Celeste aunque por esta vez no estaba permitido acarrear con su arma ya que era invitado personal de los reyes. Ambos regresaban después de dar un paseo juntos por una de las terrazas que conectaban directamente con el gran salón donde se celebraba la fiesta 

- Mañana es el gran día. ¿No deberías estar en la cama? Es importante tener la cabeza bien despejada antes de un combate.- Dijo Allen.

- Sabes que he entrenado muy duro y estoy segura que ganaré gracias a tus consejos. No debes preocuparte.

- Argon es un gran guerrero y no será fácil vencerle. Se que eres una excepcional espadachín, pero ...

- En el fondo no quieres que participe en el torneo ¿no es así?

- Ya sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas, pero no me parece bien que luches en tu estado actual. - Respondió Allen rápidamente.

- Lo que hago no es por capricho, hermano. Si puedo usar mis habilidades por el bien de Astria, ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible por conseguirlo. - Serena elevó su mirada y cerró los ojos para intentar recordar. - Recuerdo como quemé gran parte de la ciudad en mi ansia por matar a Van ... disfruté de ello  ... me divertí ... y sigo sin poder quitármelo de la cabeza.

- No deberías torturarte así, Serena.

- Todos decís que no fui yo, sino Dilandau, pero tanto él como yo somos una única persona. En el fondo,  fue una parte de mi ser lo que me incitó a ello. Tan solo quiero pagar mis deudas de alguna forma ¿y que mejor que la de proteger a mi país?

Ambos hermanos siguieron caminando en silencio por la estancia juntos. Allen no quiso contradecir a su hermana ya que tenía razón en cierto modo.

- ¿A que esperas hermano? - Preguntó Serena.

- ¿A que te refieres? - Contestó Allen. No comprendió lo que quería decirle su hermana.

- ¡No me tomes el pelo! - Serena rodeó con su brazo derecho la cintura de Allen al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano. - Estás deseando estar junto a la princesa Eries. Se muy bien lo que sientes por ella. - Serena se dio cuenta de como Allen miraba a la princesa que se encontraba conversando junto al padre de Dryden, el rico comerciante Meiden y ahora elegido consejero real.

- No hay nada entre nosotros, si es eso lo que pretendes insinuar, no estaría bien ...

- Recuerdo cuando éramos niños como mentías a nuestra madre cuando yo había hecho alguna travesura con la única intención de protegerme. ¡Fue tantas veces que aprendí todos tus gestos! - Serena rió pero dejó escapar una lágrima al acordarse a su fallecida madre, de la que apenas recordaba su rostro.

- Eries y yo tan solo mantenemos una amistad. Jamás olvidaré su apoyo cuando descubrí tu situación en Zaibach; por eso la estoy eternamente agradecida.

- Se que aun no hay nada entre vosotros, pero la deseas ¿no es así? - Dijo Serena. Pudo oír como el sonido del corazón de Allen se aceleraba y eso le hizo confirmar sus sospechas. Había adivinado los sentimientos de su hermano y este tenía miedo a reconocerlo. - Tienes miedo de amar a otra persona y perderla para siempre, tal y como ocurrió con la princesa Marlene ...

- ¡Serena! 

- Se lo que ocurrió entre la princesa Marlene y tú por Millerna ... - Serena agarró con mas fuerza a su hermano. Quería que estuviera lo mas cerca posible de él después de revelarle lo que sabía. - ... incluso me contó también que Marlene tuvo un hijo atribuido al rey Mahad Zar Freid, pero que en realidad es hijo tuyo. Comprendo que sea mejor que Zid no sepa la verdad, pero debiste habérmelo contado.

Allen quedó estupefacto después de saber que su hermana conocía la existencia de su sobrino. Serena le soltó, tomó las manos de su hermano con las suyas y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- No te enfades con Millerna, hermano mío. Ella pensó que tal vez era lo mejor ya que al fin al cabo es mi sobrino. Tan solo siento que no tuvieras el valor suficiente para contármelo.

Allen también la miró a los ojos. Supo entonces de su error.

- Serena, tienes un hermoso sobrino fruto de mi relación con la princesa Marlene. - Allen levantó las manos de su hermana y las besó suavemente. Sabía que ya era tarde, pero al menos tenía la obligación de decírselo en persona. - Espero que algún día puedas conocerle.

Serena no dudó un instante en abrazar a Allen con todas sus fuerzas, no solo en agradecimiento a sus sinceras palabras, sino también como muestra de apoyo ya que sabía lo doloroso que resultaría para su hermano recordar a Marlene.

- Y ahora, querido hermano, prométeme que harás todo lo posible por ser feliz.

- Ya soy feliz teniéndote junto a mi.

- Pero no es la misma felicidad que puede darte otra mujer que no sea tu hermana. Sería muy dichosa si conocieras a alguien a la que puedas amar de verdad. Dime ... ¿lo harás?

Allen no quería contestar. Hacerlo significaría admitir sus sentimientos hacia Eries.

- ¡Hermano!

Esta vez fue Allen el que besó en la mejilla a su hermana despidiéndose para estar junto a Eries. Al fin había sido sincero con ella.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar una hermosa melodía que invitaba a ser bailada. Durante el baile, Serena pudo observar como prácticamente todos los invitados se unieron con sus respectivas parejas. Hitomi bailaba junto a Van de manera algo torpe. Pudo leer en el rostro de su amiga que había algo que le inquietaba, pero hacía todo lo posible en no preocupar a Van. También pudo ver como Allen y Eries bailaban también bajo la mirada atenta de Millerna, que no perdía de vista a su antiguo amor. Todos bailaban excepto Gosser. Seguía quieto, distante, como estudiando la situación ante la inminencia de un ataque del enemigo, algo absurdo en este caso, pero daba toda esa impresión. Serena no pudo evitar observarle durante un buen rato. Cada vez que el Zaibach le dirigía la mirada la apartaba rápidamente al ver como ella también le miraba. Algo en su interior le impulsaba a estar junto a él y por alguna razón que no comprendía, Gosser intentaba evitarla.

- ¿Se divierte, embajador? - Le dijo Serena a Gosser. Estaba claro que no lo hacía, pero lo que dijo era tan solo para iniciar la conversación.

No respondió, simplemente no quiso hacerlo. Estaba visiblemente nervioso ante la presencia de Serena.

- ¿Por que no sale a bailar? Estoy segura que será mucho mas ameno que quedarse aquí durante toda la noche.

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Era como hablar con la pared. Ni tan siquiera giraba su cabeza para que pudiera ver su rostro, oculto detrás de su larga melena.

- ¿Que tal si me concede este baile, embajador? - Serena fue directamente al grano. No era costumbre en Astria que una mujer pida la iniciativa para bailar.

- Me dijo que yo era el ser mas obstinado que había visto. Supongo que jamás se ha mirado al espejo, señorita Schezar. - Dijo al fin Gosser, incluso con un cierto tono de humor que sorprendió a Serena.

- ¡Viendo como es usted, ese comentario puede resultar incluso gracioso! - Dijo Serena entre risas.

Gosser sonrió ligeramente al escuchar a la joven Schezar para volver casi inmediatamente a su habitual forma de ser. Serena, al ver como sus palabras eran en vano agarró por el brazo para intentar arrastrarlo con ella a la zona de baile, pero el Zaibach se resistía.

- Quisiera estar solo, señorita. - Dijo Gosser mientras hacía esfuerzos no demasiado bruscos para hacer que Serena le soltara el brazo hasta que lo consiguió.

- Jamás he visto una actitud tan retrógrada. ¿Teme que le haga daño, embajador?

_"Temo volver a hacerte daño, Serena"_ Pensó el embajador, pero tales palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca.

- Le agradezco su interés, pero hay muchos hombres que desearían bailar con usted esta noche y disfrutar de su compañía. ¿Por que insiste tanto, señorita? - Gosser decidió al fin mirarla. No solo quería evitar que le reconociera, también le resultaba duro estar tan cerca de Serena después de tanto tiempo, después todo lo que había ocurrido. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era. - ¿Por que le parezco diferente a los demás?

- No lo se ... desde la primera vez que le vi, en el coliseo ... es algo extraño. - Serena le miró fijamente a los ojos. No sabía por que, pero le eran familiares. - Tuve una extraña sensación al verle junto a aquel guymelef que pilota, no sabría explicárselo ... 

Lo dicho por Serena alertó a Gosser que inmediatamente y sin mediar palabra quiso alejarse lo mas posible de aquel lugar saliendo de la gran sala por una de las puertas que conectaban directamente con la terraza ante la atónita mirada de Serena, que no se explicaba del errático comportamiento del embajador de Zaibach. 

- Permítame decirle que hoy está radiante, señorita Schezar. - Dijo una voz que Serena reconoció inmediatamente. Se giró y ahí estaba Argon. - Ni tan siquiera el fulgor que desprende nuestro querido Sol sería capaz de eclipsarla. El Destino ha escuchado mis súplicas y me honra con su grata presencia es esta fiesta.

- Muchas gracias Caballero de Rytia. - Contestó Serena ante los pomposos, nada originales e incluso molestos halagos del Caballero Celeste. Miró de nuevo a Gosser, pero ya no se encontraba en el gran salón. Esto apenó a Serena, pero decidió desistir en sus intentos.

- Me preguntaba si tendría el honor de concederme el primer baile de la noche.

- Creía que estaba encargado de la seguridad esta noche, Argon.

- Así es, pero mi misión es también la de pasar lo mas desapercibido posible para no molestar o inquietar a los invitados. ¿Que mejor manera que bailar con la mujer mas hermosa de Palace?

Serena aceptó el baile con Argon aunque hubiera preferido cualquier otra persona. No le desagradaba, sin embargo, no era precisamente el hombre con el que desearía estar. Afortunadamente para ella, la canción no era lenta, por lo que evitó la incómoda situación de tener que acercarse demasiado a Argon creando falsas esperanzas.

Mientras tanto, Hitomi bailaba junto a Van. Le costó adecuarse al ritmo desde un principio pero el ritmo era siempre el mismo y no le costó aprender los pasos sacrificando algunos momentos en los que se sentía casi ridícula al bailar con la misma elegancia que la de un pato, y quizás algún que otro pisotón a Van que este aguantaba como podía.

- Jamás hubiera esperado esto de ti, Van.

- ¿A que te refieres? - Dijo Van mientras seguían bailando al ritmo de la repetitiva canción, pero se divertía. Ambos se divertían.

- Ni en mis peores sueños hubiera esperado verte bailar. - Bromeó Hitomi. - No, de verdad ... bailas muy bien.

- Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mi. Durante este último año he dejado atrás la guerra para centrarme en mi gente. Fanelia necesita ahora mas que nunca una nueva era de paz.

- ¿Y por el bien de tu reino has aprendido a bailar? - Hitomi sonrió.

- Así es. - Van le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Me alegro mucho por ti. Estoy segura que Folken estaría orgulloso de todo lo que haces por Fanelia, al igual que tus padres ... - Hitomi observó como el rostro de Van cambió por completo al recordar a sus padres. - ... perdóname, Van. No debí ...

- El vestido que llevas perteneció a mi madre, era su favorito - Dijo Van mirando con dulzura a Hitomi. No estaba enfadado con ella, ni mucho menos.

- ¡Van! De verdad, no sabía ...

- No te preocupes. Ella siempre me decía cuando no era mas que un niño que lo que mas deseaba en el mundo es verme junto con la mujer que amase. Murió mucho antes de yo conocerte, pero su sueño se ha visto realizado al estar junto a mi. Verte vestida así hace que parte del espíritu de mi madre resucite en mi interior. - Las palabras de Van emocionaron a Hitomi. - Me recuerdas mucho a mi madre.

- Gracias, Van ...

_"¿Acaso eres tu la chica de la Luna de las Ilusiones?" _Dijo una fantasmagórica voz que provenía de la nada interrumpiendo y asustando a Hitomi.

_"Otra vez tú. ¿Quien eres?"_ Pensó Hitomi. Sabía que aquella extraña voz la oiría.

_"¿Es capaz la chica de la Luna de las Ilusiones de cambiar el pasado de las personas?"_ Insistió aquella voz.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ocurre algo? Hitomi ... -Preguntó Van al observar el rostro de preocupación de la joven. Esta no respondió, estaba concentrada en localizar el origen de aquella extraña voz.

Hitomi miró a su derecha, pero había demasiada gente para estar segura de la fuente de tanto dolor. La misteriosa voz la volvió a llamar, esta vez parecía algo mas lejana, se alejaba. Sea lo que sea el origen de todos esos lamentos estaba en aquella sala, y se alejaba. Hitomi volvió a mirar aun mas a la derecha y pudo ver como el embajador de Zaibach se dirigía a una de las puertas que daban con la terraza. En ese mismo momento tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

_"¿Podría ser él? ¿El embajador?"_

- ¡Hitomi! - Insistió Van.

- ¡Eh! ... Perdona Van, estaba pensando ... ¿me disculpas un momento? tengo que salir al balcón ...

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces consternada.

- No ... supongo que será el vino ... ya sabes que se me sube muy pronto a la cabeza ... - Respondió torpemente con una sonrisa. - Enseguida se me pasará, no te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo.

Hitomi se alejó de Van haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole que enseguida regresaría con él. Atravesó una de las grandes puertas rectangulares de cristal atravesando apartando también una gran cortina roja para encontrarse en un enorme mirador con una majestuosa vista al puerto de Palace y en todo lo alto, La Tierra brillando como jamás había brillado. Era un enorme corredor de decenas de metros de suelo embaldosado con hermosos azulejos azules formando entre ellas una figura parecida a las olas del mar repitiéndose el mismo esquema cada dos metros. A uno de los lados, mirando silenciosamente al horizonte, se encontraba Gosser, apoyado con sus brazos en la barandilla. Hitomi se acercó hasta que el Zaibach advirtió su presencia. Giró levemente la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita? - Preguntó fríamente.

- No ... tan solo paseaba ... - Contestó tímidamente Hitomi.

Gosser se incorporó mientras seguía observando a la joven. Por la manera de vestir, dedujo que se trataba de una joven perteneciente al reino de Fanelia. Supuso que se trataba de la muchacha que vio junto a Serena en los pasillos del palacio.

- Es la prometida del rey Fanel ¿no es así?

- ¿Prometida? ¿Quien le ha dicho eso? - Hitomi se sonrojó. Aquella palabra implicaba muchas cosas para ella.

- En realidad nadie, pero la expresión de su rostro me ha confirmado lo que sospechaba. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

- Hitomi Kanzaki. - Respondió ella con algunas dudas.

- Gosser Názarie a su servicio, señorita Hitomi. - Dijo el embajador de Zaibach cortésmente. - He de suponer que no es originaria de Fanelia ya que el rey tiene terminantemente prohibido casarse con un súbito suyo.

- ¡Yo no voy a casarme con Van! - Aclaró Hitomi.

- Entiendo, es ... su compañera. - Gosser sonrió. - ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? No insista en que tan solo ha venido a tomar el aire, por favor, no soy idiota. Hace un momento un comerciante vino a hacer lo mismo y desistió al ver como tendría que hacer compañía a una sabandija como yo. Para el resto del mundo, Zaibach es el gran enemigo a exterminar, como usted ya sabrá.

Las palabras de Gosser eran muy duras, pero llenas de sinceridad. Toda Gaea despreciaba a Zaibach por ser el causante de la Gran Guerra.

- En realidad ... - Hitomi dudó por un momento. Ya no creía que aquella voz proviniese del embajador de Zaibach. Tal vez se había equivocado de persona. - ... quería darle las gracias.

- ¿Perdone ...? - Dijo extrañado Gosser. Era la primera vez que alguien le daba las gracias por algo, aun sin saber las razones de tal agradecimiento.

- Puede que le parezca una tontería. Se que aquel duelo en el coliseo era tan solo de exhibición, pero comprenda que el tiempo que duró el combate me pareció eterno ya que temía que Van saliera malherido. Por un momento incluso creí que moriría, y yo con él ...

- No se preocupe. Se lo que es creer perder a un ser querido. - Señaló Gosser. Comprendía a Hitomi ya después de su terrible experiencia. El también creyó haber perdido a un ser querido, en su caso a Serena. Tuvo que vivir todo un año con aquella pesada carga en su alma, nada comparado con aquel instante que se refería Hitomi, pero aun así será algo que jamás olvidará. - Es una sensación realmente terrible. Tan solo espero que sepa perdonarme después de lo que la he hecho sufrir.

- Ya ha sido perdonado. - Dijo Hitomi.

- Es agradable saber que existe un corazón como el suyo, señorita Kanzaki. Desgraciadamente, es una virtud que no se suele dar en estos oscuros días. Debería regresar al baile antes de que su prometido ... - Gosser se pensó mejor sus palabras para no alterar a Hitomi. - ... quiero decir, su acompañante, le eche de menos.

Hitomi comprendió las intenciones de Gosser. Deseaba estar solo, y después de tales palabras llenas de amabilidad, no podía negarse. Se despidió de él y se dirigió al interior del palacio. Cuando giró el pomo de una de las puertas de cristal sintió algo extraño en su espalda, una especie de escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_"Ayúdame"_ La voz regresó. Hitomi se giró rápidamente y allí estaba Gosser contemplando de nuevo el horizonte. Ya no había duda, era él quien pedía ayuda, pero parecía no ser consciente de ello.

_"Eres Gosser ¿no es así? ¿Que quieres de mi?"_ Preguntó mentalmente Hitomi a la voz.

_"Eres la joven de la Luna de las Ilusiones.  Posees el poder de cambiar el fututo. ¿Eres igualmente capaz de cambiar el pasado de las personas?"_

_"¿Cambiar el pasado? ¿Por que?"_

_"Evitar hacerle daño a las personas queridas. Evitar su sufrimiento"_.

Todo se volvió oscuro. Tanto el palacio como la ciudad desaparecieron por completo. De repente se hizo de día, un día con el cielo completamente encapotado apunto de descargar una fuerte lluvia sobre la tierra. Estaba en mitad del campo. Junto a ella había un gran árbol, un roble. El sonido del viento moviendo con fuerza las ramas del árbol era el único que podía oírse, hasta que el llanto de una niña la alertó. Hitomi rodeó el árbol para encontrarse con una niña de unos cinco años arrodillada en el suelo. Tenía las manos puestas en los ojos intentando contener sus lágrimas. Estaba llorando.

- Pequeña ¿que haces aquí? - Hitomi tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero atravesó su cuerpo como si de una nube se tratara.

Un sonido de cascos la alarmó. Cerca del árbol había un pequeño camino libre de hierba que atravesaba la totalidad del campo. Era un jinete. Un joven soldado enfundado en un uniforme de Zaibach, compuesto por un gran peto de metal y un casco completo cubriéndole completamente el rostro. El llanto de aquella niña llamó la atención del soldado aproximándose con su caballo al roble. La niña, al ver a aquel hombre acercarse paró de llorar ya que tenía la esperanza de ayudarla a encontrar a su hermano y se secó las lágrimas con sus manos. Fue en este momento cuando Hitomi vio su rostro. Era Serena.

El hombre bajó lentamente del caballo y observó a Serena. La esperanza de la niña pasó al miedo al ver el rostro de aquel hombre al quitarse el casco. Sus ojos y la dureza de su mirada la aterrorizó tanto que rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Aquel soldado parecía estar desposeído de cualquier atisbo de sentimiento humano. De mirada fría como el hielo, se acercó a Serena mientras esta se arrastraba por el suelo hacia atrás llevada por el pánico. Por alguna razón estaba presenciando el momento en el que Serena era raptada por Zaibach, pero seguía sin comprender su relación con Gosser, pero entonces una terrible duda se apoderó de ella. Hitomi se acercó a aquel misterioso hombre para observar mejor sus rasgos. Fue entonces cuando la terrible verdad la golpeó con dureza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hitomi volvió a estar en Palace.

_"Fuiste tu. Tu raptaste a Serena. Ese es el origen de tu aflicción"_ Dijo Hitomi sin pronunciar las palabras. Sabía que aquella voz podía oírle.

_"¿Comprendes ahora mi dolor? Soy el responsable del mal causado a Serena. Fue ella la que me abrió los ojos ante el mundo. Fue ella quién me libero de mi prisión de odio donde aprendí a despreciar a todo ser viviente. Me dio una razón para vivir,  pero a un precio demasiado alto."_

_"¿Que puedo hacer para ayudarte? Tan solo soy una niña"_

_" Durante la Gran Guerra se decía que había una niña venida de la Luna de las Ilusiones capaz de modificar a voluntad el destino. Una niña cuyos poderes rivalizaban incluso entre los dioses. Una niña capaz de hacer cumplir cualquier sueño, modificar el futuro ¿pero eres capaz de cambiar el pasado?"_

_"Serena se encuentra ahora bien, junto a su hermano, junto a sus seres queridos. Ella es ahora feliz"_

_"Pero el dolor la acompañará por siempre, así como su rencor hacia el rey de Fanelia. Cambia mi pasado. Mátame antes de que la rapte, evita mi nacimiento. Solo así Serena no sufrirá mas"_

Hitomi se horrorizó. ¿Es tanto el dolor que siente que preferiría no haber nacido con tal de proteger a Serena?

_"No puedo ... no puedo hacer lo que me pides ..."_

_"No, nadie puede cambiar el pasado de las personas"_ Y la voz desapareció.

Hitomi siguió mirando a Gosser. Seguía observando el horizonte, donde las estrellas nacían para tomar el firmamento. Era consciente de sus acciones, incluso de sus sentimientos hacia Serena, pero era una extraña fuerza interior la que se comunicaba con ella suplicando su ayuda. Ambos, aunque independientes una de la otra, compartían una mismo alma, y por lo tanto, las mismos emociones. Hitomi dio un paso atrás tropezando con la puerta de cristal. En ese momento, Gosser se dio cuenta que aun no se encontraba solo.

- ¿Le ocurre algo, señorita Kanzaki? - Preguntó Gosser. - No tiene buena cara.

Gosser tenía razón. Hitomi no sabía que pensar después de lo que había descubierto. Por una parte, el Zaibach era el responsable de gran parte del sufrimiento de Serena, pero había en él un gran arrepentimiento. Mientras tanto, esta no contestó a la pregunta de Gosser y se apresuró a abrir la puerta y acceder al interior de la estancia. Necesitaba estar junto a Van ahora mas que nunca.

...

- Señorita Serena. - Dijo el Caballero Celeste De Rytia. - La veo algo nerviosa.

- Supongo que si, Argon. Ya sabe que mañana, uno de los dos será elegido Capitán de la Guardia Real Aston. - Contestó Serena mientras seguía bailando.

- Todavía no comprendo por que está empeñada en combatir por el puesto. La he visto combatir y he de admitir que su maestría con la espada es digno de mención para una mujer ...

- Y para un hombre. - Interrumpió Serena. - Recuerde que he salido victoriosa de duelos incluso contra Caballeros Celestes, al igual que usted.

- Arrone y Binias deberían de avergonzarse por haber levantado un arma contra una mujer ...

-En un torneo, Argon. - Volvió a interrumpir Serena. - Arrone y Binias se comportaron como unos caballeros cuando combatí contra ellos. También pensaban, al igual que usted, que una mujer no estaba hecha para el combate y admitieron su error.

- La función del hombre ha sido por siempre la de proteger a la mujer de cualquier amenaza. Su intención de convertirse en Capitán de la Guardia Real iría en contra de los mandatos de la caballería. - Explicó Argon a Serena, que no creía lo que estaba oyendo. - Sería algo antinatural.

Serena explotó después de escuchar las últimas palabras de Argon. Se apartó de un golpe del Caballero Celeste.

- Es una pena que piense de esa manera, Argon. Ni siquiera merece la categoría de caballero.

Serena dejó solo a un atónico Argon y se dirigió a una de las puertas del balcón abriéndola violentamente. Gosser, que allí se encontraba observando plácidamente las estrellas y la Luna de las Ilusiones le sorprendió ver como una mujer abría de tal manera la puerta. De ella salía Serena visiblemente enfurecida. Cerró la puerta aun mas impetuosamente haciendo que algunos invitados se preguntaran si era posible que hubiera tormenta en una noche tan despejada mientras que la mayoría, los que habían visto de cerca lo ocurrido, comentaban como una chica de apariencia tan dulce era capaz de comportarse de esa manera.

Gosser se escondió discretamente detrás de una columna cercana para observar a Serena. Parecía realmente enfadada. No se arrepintió de lo que había hecho y caminó por el largo pasillo de la terraza a una de las numerosas puertas que daban con el interior del castillo. Por una parte, Gosser deseaba estar al margen de todo, era mejor dejar las cosas tal y como están, por mal que ya estuvieran, pero otra parte de él mucho mas fuerte deseaba estar junto a ella, así que decidió seguirla, aunque sabía que mas tarde se arrepentiría de sus acciones, tal y como ha estado haciendo estos últimos diez años.

Serena bajó dos pisos por una gran escalera de piedra hasta llegar a una gran sala que en realidad era un cruce de dos grandes pasillos. Detrás de ella, Gosser avanzaba despacio y silencioso, tanto como la neblina del mediodía aunque no hacía grandes esfuerzos para pasar desapercibido. Al llegar al cruce de caminos que Serena había atravesado hace unos instantes, algo alertó a Gosser. Por un momento creyó ver una extraña y borrosa silueta a unos metros delante de él. Parecía una especie de espectro, moviendo el aire de su alrededor distorsionando el campo visual en el lugar de donde se encontraba como si de un muro de agua se tratase. Gosser agitó ligeramente la cabeza y cerró con fuerza los ojos y luego abrirlos para asegurarse que no se trataba de ninguna alucinación, posiblemente provocada por la bebida ingerida durante el baile. Aquella extraña visión desapareció.

No le dio mayor importancia a lo sucedido y avanzó por el pasillo unos metros hasta que escuchó el sonido de una espada golpear contra un objeto metálico. Esto le asustó así que decidió avanzar mas rápidamente. El sonido provenía de una habitación de toscas puertas de madera dobles entreabiertas. En su interior, Gosser pudo ver a Serena golpeando con una cimitarra a algo lejanamente parecido a un muñeco de madera con una abolladísima armadura que supuestamente representaba a un hombre. Este muñeco estaba montado en una especie de rueda giratoria con lo que por cada golpe recibido giraba sobre si mismo un ataque del mismo con sus brazos de madera. La estancia se trataba de una de los numerosos cuartos de armas utilizado para almacenar gran cantidad de artefactos de guerra y armaduras además del equipo mas diverso. Era una habitación de aproximadamente diez metros de lado con repleta de armas, desde hachas de mano y lanzas dobles hasta espadas bastardas pasando incluso por ballestas y pivotes de punta de energiste.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - Serena detuvo su entrenamiento. Sabía que alguien estaba junto a la puerta de entrada. Gosser no tuvo mas remedio que salir al ser descubierto. No tenía desde un principio entablar una nueva conversación con Serena, pero ya era inevitable. - Embajador ... ¿que hace usted aquí?

- Tan solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, señorita Schezar. - Contestó él. - La vi salir del baile tan alterada que me horrorizaría pensar que su actitud tiene algo que ver con mi conducta. - Observó la manera de agarrar la cimitarra. Exactamente igual de como lo hubiera hecho Dilandau. Le asustaba pensar que aun había algo de aquel sanguinario monstruo en ella.

- No se preocupe, no es por usted. - Serena bajó el arma. - Últimamente soy muy susceptible a ciertos temas, embajador, pero afortunadamente no tiene nada que ver usted con ellos.

- Ya veo. - Gosser se fijó en el rudimentario muñeco de madera. - Y es aquel pobre maniquí el encargado de aliviar sus penas a base de golpes de sable. - Dijo Gosser sarcásticamente.

- Se equivoca. - Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario del Zaibach. - Mañana es un día importante ya que se designa al Capitán de la Guardía Real Aston al vencedor de un torneo entre los que participan algunos de los mejores guerreros de Astria.

- ¿Un torneo? ¿Pretende decirme que participa en él? - Preguntó Gosser frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Hay algún problema con respecto a eso? Ha de saber que ya he derrotado a dos Caballeros Celestes. - Dijo Serena orgullosa de ello. - La última persona que me dijo que no hay lugar en la guerra entre las mujeres estuvo cerca de recibir un sonoro puñetazo. Quizás usted no tenga la misma suerte.

A Gosser le hizo gracia la impetuosidad de Serena. Jamás lo hubiera esperado de ella.

- Comprenda que no es común ver mujeres llevando un arma en sus manos, aunque supongo que los tiempos cambian para bien.

Hubo un gran silencio solo interrumpido por el canto de los grillos. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Gosser decidió terminar con la conversación. Aunque deseaba continuar con su compañía, sabía que estaba mal estar junto a Serena después de todo por lo que la había hecho sufrir. Además, podría recordarle en cualquier momento y eso era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

- Ha sido un placer conversar con usted. - Dijo Gosser mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Espere! - Grito Serena. - Por favor, ayúdeme.

Gosser se detuvo.

- ¿Como dice? - Preguntó extrañado. - ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?

- Se que usted es un gran guerrero de Gaea, al igual que el maestro de mi hermano. Si no le importa, me gustaría combatir contra usted. - Eso era lo que quería Serena, pero también quería estar mas tiempo junto a Gosser, aunque sea combatiendo. - Cualquier cosa sería mejor que luchar contra un muñeco de madera.

El Zaibach se lo pensó detenidamente, pero no pudo negarse. Sin decir ni una palabra echó un vistazo a las armas ahí expuestas fijándose especialmente en una espada bastarda finamente adornada con símbolos de la casa Aston. La agarró por la empuñadura sacándola de la vaina clavada en la pared.

- Prepárese. - Dijo Gosser. - No espere que por ser una mujer voy a darle facilidades.

- Debería ser yo la que le debiera dar facilidades por ser usted un hombre. - Bromeó Serena. - Espere un momento ... - Serena soltó su espada para así quitarse la falda con mayor facilidad. Debajo de ella llevaba unos finos pantalones oscuros mas apropiados para el combate para después volver a recoger la espada.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia esperando el ataque de su oponente. Serena movió ligeramente el arma con su mano derecha para adaptarse a su posición mientras que Gosser trataba de encararse junto enfrente de su adversaria. Pensó que, si algo se parecía Serena a Dilandau, ella sería la primera en atacar, y así fue. Serena cargó con su espada en alto pero Gosser detuvo el golpe con la empuñadura de su espada adivinando sus intenciones. Hubo un ligero forcejeo pero la superior musculatura del general del Zaibach obligó a retroceder a la joven Astriana.

- Pierde demasiado tiempo en colocar la espada en posición. Intente mover el arma con su muñeca, no con el brazo. - Dijo Gosser.

Esta vez fue él quien inició el ataque. Con un confuso movimiento de piernas hizo que Serena perdiera momentáneamente la concentración. Esto lo aprovecho el Zaibach para desarmar el brazo derecho de su adversaria con un leve golpe con la hoja de su espada en la mano de Serena procurando no herirla en el intento. Serena se apartó en el último momento con un ligero movimiento e intentó arrebatar la espada de Gosser con un fuerte golpe en la hoja del arma. Así lo hizo. Golpeó con tremenda fuerza la espada bastarda pero no consiguió su objetivo. El embajador era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, aunque faltó poco para conseguir su propósito.

Gosser estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer Serena, pero aun así no le había derrotado. Retrocedió un paso y lanzó un rápido golpe a la cimitarra de la joven haciendo que esta saliera disparada clavándose en una de las grietas de la pared.

- Viendo como lucha no me extraña que haya vencido a dos Caballeros Celestes. - Gosser se acercó a la espada de Serena. Estaba firmemente clavada en la pared. La sacó haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo apoyando su pie contra la el muro. - Pero no sabe predecir los movimientos de su adversario y eso podría resultar mortal en un futuro. Debe aprender.

Gosser le dio la espada a Serena.

- Lo que usted dice parece fácil, pero no lo es en la práctica. - Dijo Serena.

- Puede que esté algo confundida, pero con el tiempo aprenderá a hacerlo ...

- No habría problema si el combate no fuera mañana. Mi rival no es como los otros Caballeros Celestes a los que he vencido. Se trata de uno de los mejores guerreros de su orden.

- Entiendo. - Gosser alzó su espada viéndose reflejado en su hoja. - Fíjese bien en sus ojos. Estos le dirán todo lo que necesita saber acerca de su oponente, incluso mas.

Un soldado entró en la sala. Parecía estar buscándole durante un largo tiempo.

- Embajador. Debe acompañarme inmediatamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó Gosser.

- Sus hombres han sido arrestados por causar altercados en una posada del centro de la ciudad. Le agradecería si tuviera en honor de acompañarme.

Gosser se maldijo a si mismo temiendo que lo que habrían provocado sus hombres. Debió ser mas específico al darles la orden de "divertirse".

- Ha sido un honor combatir con usted, señorita Schezar. Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo para que vea cumplirse sus sueños.

- Embajador ... no se si sus obligaciones se lo impedirían, pero le estaría eternamente agradecida si asistiera mañana al torneo. Estoy segura que con su presencia la suerte se fijará en mi. - Dijo Serena. Tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a Gosser.

- No dude que allí estaré.

Serena vio como el embajador se alejaba cada vez mas de ella acompañado por el soldado astriano. Fue en ese momento cuando tuvo una extraña sensación. La fría habitación se convirtió en un verde jardín mientras que el gris techo se abrió por completo para mostrar así el azul del cielo mientras ella se veía vestida con una ligera tela de color celeste movida por el viento. Volvió a mirar a Gosser instantes antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas. En el eterno tiempo que dura un parpadeo, un gran torrente de recuerdos y sentimientos inundó la cabeza de Serena.

_" Te prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando termine esta maldita guerra"_ Serena recordó las palabras de Gosser en el instante de despedirse de ella en la fortaleza de la región de Cafidia, en Zaibach.

_"Gosser, tu ..."_

...

- Decidme ¿valió la pena?

- ¿A que se refiere, señor? - Preguntó Kiter con la boca dolorida.

- Mas de una treintena de personas arrasando un pequeño local y me dicen que los responsables del tumulto fuisteis vosotros dos. - Respondió Gosser. - Tenéis suerte que el rey Dryden haya sido benévolo con vosotros, incluso él acarreará con los gastos, aunque si por mi dependiera os lo descontaría de vuestro sueldo.

- Mi general ... actuamos en defensa propia. - Intervino Dales. Llevaba una pequeña venta en la cabeza y cojeaba algo.

- ¡Defensa propia! ¡Eso tiene gracia! Os recuerdo que una taberna ha sido reducida prácticamente a astillas y acusan formalmente a Zaibach de lo sucedido. 

- Señor, le juro que es la verdad ... - Dijo Kiter.

- No he dicho en ningún momento que mintierais. Como vuestro general estoy obligado a responder por mis hombres. Eso incluye confiar en vosotros por muy difícil que me lo pongáis. - Gosser y sus hombres siguieron caminando por los largos pasillos.

Al fin llegaron a sus habitaciones después de recorrer un largo camino por el enorme palacio. Los tres Zaibach deseaban mas que nunca descansar después del duro día que se les había presentado, especialmente Kiter y Dales. Una buena descanso no les haría ningún mal a sus doloridos huesos. Dales fue el primero en sacar su llave del bolsillo, lo único que no le confiscaron los soldados en el momento de detenerlos para entrar rápidamente en la habitación y cerrar con fuerza. Kiter tardó algo mas ya que no encontraba su llave. Gosser comenzaba a impacientarse. Quería asegurarse que acataban sus ordenes de permanecer encerrados en sus habitaciones hasta nueva orden.

_"Como si fueran unos malditos niños"_ Pensó.

La paciencia de Gosser llegó a un límite. Se acercó a la habitación de Kiter, sacó del interior de su chaqueta un enorme sai y apoyó la afilada punta de aquella arma de tamaño de una espada corta especializada en detener ataques del oponente. Entonces con un fuerte golpe en la empuñadura hizo que el arma se introdujera en el cerrojo para hacer saltar el mecanismo. La puerta se abrió limpiamente, aunque Dryden debería de realizar mas gastos inesperados comprando una cerradura nueva.

- ¿Que demonios pasó en Palace? - Preguntó Gosser antes de que Kiter entrara en su habitación.

- Señor, Dales no tiene la culpa. Una de las camareras de la taberna estaba siendo acosada por uno de los clientes y yo salí en su ayuda. Si no fuera por la intervención de Dales posiblemente ahora estaría muerto, pero aun no sabemos la razón por la que se armó esa tangana, supongo nosotros encendimos la mecha.

- De manera que os metéis en tal lío solo para proteger a una mujer. - Resumió Gosser.

- Así es, señor. - Dijo sumisamente Kiter.

- ¿Como está ella? - Preguntó Gosser. Quería interesarse por la salud de la joven.

- Se ... se encuentra bien, señor.

Gosser se sintió orgulloso de sus hombres por lo que hicieron pero no quiso admitirlo, no delante de ellos. Les sería menos manejables si se ablandara ante sus soldados. Le ordenó descansar todo lo que pudiera ya que tenía el presentimiento que el siguiente día sería mucho mas duro que este.

Ya en su habitación, el joven general de Zaibach se acostó en su amplia cama extendiendo los brazos y mirando al techo sin molestarse en quitarse su uniforme. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo la extraña sensación que el sueño no tardaría en encontrarle. Durante este último año había aprendido a dormir apenas unas pocas horas al día debido a las constantes pesadillas que debía soportar. En todas ellas aparecía Serena cayendo a un vacío sin fondo sin él poder hacer nada, pero esta noche no iba a ocurrir. Algo le decía que esta vez, iba a soñar, pero no fue así. En mitad de la noche se despertó súbitamente. Miró a la ventana para ver como la Luna de las Ilusiones se ponía por el horizonte. Gosser se levantó para observarla con mayor detalle mientras una terrible duda le rondaba por la cabeza, algo que le tenñia preocupado desde que llegó a Palace.

_"¿Que demonios trama el Consejo de Chamanes?"_


	9. El último día en el Edén

VIII. El último día en el Edén. 

Era el momento de la cumbre. Los representantes de los países participantes en la Gran Guerra se reunieron en un palacete a las afueras de la ciudad como medida de seguridad. Era un pequeño palacio utilizado anteriormente como residencia de verano de fallecido rey Aston, cuidadosamente construido sobre un acantilado justo al lado del mar ya que el antiguo monarca disfrutaba con el sonido del crepitar de las olas. El palacio era de forma cuadrada, edificado sólidamente mediante grandes bloques de mármol blanco. En el centro se encontraba los aposentos del rey además de las habitaciones para los eventuales invitados de entre los cuales se encontraban normalmente a los comerciantes mas adinerados de Astria, y un gran salón de forma heptagonal con un gran cristal en el techo además de numerosas vidrieras y ventanas, una a cada lado de la gran sala, utilizado para celebrar los actos festivos y grandes cenas. Era ahí donde se reunieron los enviados de Ezgardia, Bashram, Daedalus, Zaibach y Freid, además de los mismísimos gobernantes de Fanelia y Astria. Cada uno de ello tenía derecho a estar acompañado por dos soldados a modo de escolta aunque esto era nada mas que una formalidad ya que la seguridad estaba completamente garantizada. Lorel y un soldado de Fanelia llamado Cleod, de cara y cuerpo esquelético y de pocos amigos aunque tan leal a Fanelia como su propio general, acompañaban a su rey. Estos vestían con la típica armadura de samurai de Fanelia, aunque Lorel prefirió enfundarse su antigua pero eficaz armadura perteneciente a su padre, recién pulida para tal acto. Dryden también llevaba escolta, compuesto por dos de sus mejores guerreros, Allen Schezar y Arrone Lyanet, ambos Caballeros Celestes. Dryden decidió no convocar a Argon ya que comprendió que era preferible dejarlo descansar antes del torneo que se celebrará después de esta primera reunión. Mientras tanto, Gosser Názarie, estaba siendo escoltado por Kiter y Dales, aunque mucho de los asistentes pensaron, con humor, que era el embajador de Zaibach quien escoltaba realmente a sus hombres, ya que, después de tal demostración de sus habilidades en el combate, estaban convencidos de que ningún guerrero de Gaea podría vencerle.

Eran las diez de la mañana. La vista se había adelantado unas horas por petición de algunos miembros ya que estaban deseosos de ver el combate entre los dos candidatos a convertirse en el próximo Capitán de la Guardia Real Aston después de la muerte del anterior capitán durante la Gran Guerra, el valeroso caballero Anbile de Gerant. Dryden, por ser el anfitrión de tal evento, tenía la obligación de ocupar el asiento situado al norte mientras que los demás asistentes ocupaban sus asientos correspondientes, en sentido de las agujas del reloj, los representantes de los reinos de Bashram, Ezgardia, Daedalus, Zaibach, Freid y Fanelia respectivamente. Dryden fue previsor y evitó colocar a Gosser de tal manera que estuviera al lado de Vaerek y Van.

Durante horas, todos y cada uno de los asistentes (excepto la escolta, por supuesto) expusieron sus puntos de vista acerca de las multas, penas y castigos impuestas por los países vencedores a Zaibach. Daedalus era el reino que mas estaba a favor del levantamiento total de las sanciones al Imperio con la idea de rehacer su estructura organizativa desde cero y para ello era imprescindible anular cualquier castigo. A Gosser le resultaba un tanto extraña la actitud de Daedalus respecto a su postura a favor de Zaibach hasta que comprendió que, si gracias a ellos las sanciones son levantadas, pedirán una compensación a cambio como agradecimiento a su ayuda, compensación tecnológica y militar, claro. Estaba al tanto de los problemas de aquel reino para aplacar con los múltiples levantamientos contra el caótico gobierno que ejercían. El contrapunto de Daedalus era Bashram. Vaerek era inteligente y se olía las intenciones de Samian, poniendo en peligro su superioridad bélica. Por lo tanto, era contrario a suavizar las sanciones contra Zaibach, incluso estaba dispuesto a endurecerlas aun mas, algo que incluso Van estaba en desacuerdo. Por un lado, destruyeron todo lo que él amaba en Gaea, pero aun así por las informaciones que había recibido, la situación de la población su antiguo enemigo era desesperada tal y como relató Gosser durante su comparecencia. Hambre y miseria, eso era el único punto en común de todo lo que relataba. Familias enteras obligadas a vagar por las calles sin hogar alguno, numerosas y continuas revueltas populares sin mayor intención que la de conseguir algo de comida, saqueos y robos como único sustento posible, corrupción, hospitales cerrados a causa de la falta de hombres y mujeres cualificados tanto para las mas básicas tareas de mantenimiento como la de médicos. Relataba como, a veces incluso con las palabras entrecortadas debido a la dureza de la situación, como muchos niños abandonados por sus padres morían de frió en las calles de la ciudad-capital aunque los mas afortunados eran incluso asesinados por sus seres mas queridos para evitar su terrible sufrimiento.

- Las calles se llenan cada vez mas de niños sin un lugar a donde ir. - Decía Gosser mientras caminaba en círculos en el centro de la gran sala. - Las condiciones son infrahumanas incluso para las ratas, es horrible ... mujeres embarazadas muertas durante el parto con el único sueño que sus hijos jamás conozcan el horror que les ha tocado vivir. - Gosser se quedó en silencio un momento, pensativo, hasta que decidió continuar. - Daban literalmente sus vidas para que una nueva emergiera. Muchas veces incluso perecían antes de poder ver el rostro de sus hijos, pero les daba igual. Tenían la esperanza de una vida mejor para ellos, pero lo que no sabían es que muchos de ellos ni siquiera pasarán del primer día. Su sacrificio será en vano ...

El relato estremeció a todos los asistentes de la sala, especialmente a Van y Dryden. Sabían por el rostro del embajador de Zaibach que no mentía, incluso parecía estar afectado por la terrible situación que atravesaba su país. Jamás hubieran imaginado que tales sanciones provocarían tal caos en el Imperio. Después de terminar su sesión, Gosser volvió a sentarse para dar paso a Vaerek, el embajador de Bashram, ya que había pedido permiso para hablar después de la comparecencia de Gosser. Bajó lentamente las escaleras hasta la parte central de la habitación y expuso sus precipitadas conclusiones a dos días del final de la cumbre.

- ¿Acaso nos considera con tan mala memoria, mi señor Gosser? - Dijo Vaerek ante la sala. - ¡Eso mismo fue lo que sufrieron muchos pueblos a causa de su sed  de conquista! Puede que tenga razón ante la situación de su gente, pero en ningún caso debemos ablandarnos antes sus palabras. ¡Una vez estuvieron a punto de hacer desaparecer Gaea y Bashram lo impidió! Nadie sabe lo que preparará Zaibach si vuelve a rearmarse, así que mi país vota por la permanencia de las sanciones hasta un mínimo de cinco años al menos.

Van pidió permiso para hablar, pero decidió hacerlo desde su asiento. Dryden se lo concedió mientas que Vaerek regresaba a su asiento.

- Desgraciadamente, Fanelia sabe por el horror que deben de estar pasando los habitantes de Zaibach. Estoy en desacuerdo con las intenciones de Vaerek de ampliar las penas al Imperio después de su situación. Quizás la mejor solución sea normalizar sus relaciones tanto diplomáticas como comerciales para así tener acceso al comercio y materias primas necesarios para su reconstrucción.

- El rey de Fanelia tiene razón. - Dijo Kazia. - Mi pueblo también sufrió ante los ataques de Zabach, incluso la ciudad de Godashin fue totalmente destruida, pero esa no es razón para que mas inocentes mueran a causa de nuestros estrictos controles sobre la producción del Imperio.

- ¿Pero quien o que no les impide volver a rearmarse, incluso construir otra máquina Parca? - Exclamó el embajador de Ezgardia, claramente aliado forzoso de Bashram.

Van y Kazia no tuvieron respuesta para ello. Era normal las reticencias de otros reinos debido al posible rearme de Zaibach.

- Una vez prometí a mi hermano que no solo renacería una nueva Fanelia de sus propias cenizas, sino toda Gaea. El sueño de mi hermano era la de una nueva era de paz y prosperidad en este mundo, y juro por todos los dioses que haré realidad su sueño. - Contestó con determinación Van.

- Sin duda deberíamos controlar la situación en Zaibach para evitar un posible rearme armamentístico. - Intervino Dryden. - Además, sería una buena oportunidad para reabrir nuestras relaciones comerciales con el antiguo Imperio donde todos saldríamos beneficiados.

A Dryden le molestaba hablar de dinero ante una situación así, pero sabía que la única manera de conseguir el apoyo necesario para anular las sanciones a Zaibach por parte de los ricos comerciantes y nobles de Astria. Tenía las manos atadas.

- ¿Y arriesgarnos a que Zaibach vuelva a retomar su objetivo? ¡Para nada! - Exclamó Vaerek.

- ¡Acaso no ves que mueren inocentes a causa de nuestras sanciones! - Interpuso Samian. - No solo eso, corremos el riesgo de que se produzca una revuelta en Zaibach, y si eso ocurre, nos resultaría imposible controlar sus acciones.

- ¡No me vengas con esa, Samian! Lo que Daedalus quiere es acceder a la tecnología Zaibach que tan celosamente oculta ante las demás naciones. - Dijo Vaerek.

Samian se dispuso a contestar a las acusaciones de Vaerek pero una irónica risa proveniente de Gosser enmudeció a la sala. Se levantó de su asiento haciendo que la silueta de su sombra se proyectara en el suelo justo en el centro del gran salón producido por la luz que entraba justo detrás suya por uno de los grandes ventanales. Bajó silencioso y muy lentamente los escalones escuchándose el sonido metálico de sus botas gracias al gran silencio que en ese momento reinaba mirando en todo momento al suelo. Después de llegar al nivel inferior donde era observado por todos y cada uno de los asistentes volvió a levantar la vista para observar una vidriera donde estaba representada la diosa Fortuna, fue entonces cuando habló.

- ¿Que farsa es esta? Creía que esta reunión serviría para, al menos, que los países aliados conocieran nuestra actual situación y comprendieran nuestras difíciles condiciones de vida ¡que iluso fui! Solo piensan en aprovecharse de las actuales circunstancias para su propio beneficio. - Gosser miró a Samian. - El embajador de Daedalus tan solo apoya a Zaibach con la única intención de obtener tecnología a cambio de su ayuda. - Luego se fijó en Vaerek para referirse a él en sus próximas palabras. - Por supuesto, Bashram no permitiría que ningún reino consiguiera tecnología capaz de superarle. - Después miró al embajador de Ezgardía. - ¿Y que puedo decir de usted? Es solo un subordinado de Basram que hace lo que se le ordena para no verse implicado en un conflicto. ¿Quien iba a decirme que los únicos que comprenderían la situación de Zaibach serían los reinos a los que el Imperio atacó, Fanelia, Freid y Astria? A veces creo que el destino se burla cruelmente de nosotros. Si lo hubiéramos sabido de antemano toda Gaea habría sido invadida para así tener su apoyo en una cumbre de estas características.

La insolencia sorprendió a todos los asistentes excepto a Vaerek, que se levantó colérico de su asiento.

- ¿Como se atreve a dirigirse de esa manera ...? 

Gosser se giró rápidamente para encararse con el Bashramita y le miró con los ojos encendidos de ira, como su la mirada de un basilisco se tratase, capaz de matar con solo observar a su presa.

- ¡Cuide sus palabras¡ - Bramó el Zaibach mientras le señalaba con el dedo en un claro gesto de silenciarle. Su grito resonó por toda la habitación que incluso vibró debido al particular diseño de la estructura y ayudado naturalmente por la potente voz de Gosser. Este consiguió su objetivo y Vaerek calló de inmediato para volver a sentarse en su asiento como un perro obediente. Mientras tanto, Allen y su compañero Arrone no daban crédito a lo que pasaba al igual que los otros asistentes al acto. En cualquier otro caso ya hubieran desenfundado sus armas como acto preventivo pero en esta ocasión, no sabían como actuar. Afortunadamente, Dryden les hizo una señal para que se tranquilizaran.

- Embajador, por favor, tranquilícese y vuelva a su asiento. - Dijo Dryden para intentar calmar los ánimos del Zaibach. Estaba visiblemente alterado. - Comprenda que se nos presenta una situación de gran importancia, tanto para nosotros como por su reino.

- Le pido a su majestad que disculpe mi comportamiento. - Dijo Gosser cortésmente ante el rey. - Ahora si me permite, mi estancia en esta sala así como en este palacio es del todo innecesaria para el propósito de esta reunión. Se me ordenó informar de la situación de mi país ante los demás miembros de la liga y así ha sido. Ahora son ustedes los que tienen el destino de Zaibach en sus manos.

Gosser hizo una señal para que le siguieran sus hombres. Dryden pensó que era la mejor opción para calmar un poco las cosas así que dio permiso para que abandonara el palacio y le proporcionaran un carromato para trasladarle junto a su escolta al palacio Aston.

- Así que ese es Gosser Názarie, el Guerrero Sagrado ... - Comentó Lorel en voz baja aprovechando el pequeño bullicio que se formó en la sala mientras que el Zaibach abandonaba el recinto.

Van afirmó con la cabeza.

- Hay algo oscuro en él. - Volvió a comentar Lorel.

- Tienes razón, y es por eso por lo que debemos de tener cuidado. Algo me dice que debemos temerle tanto como a todo el ejercito de Zaibach al completo. - Dijo Van mientras observaba atentamente como Gosser atravesaba la gran puerta doble de madera que daba con el exterior. Vio como, justo antes de que las dos grandes puertas se cerraran, el Zaibach se giró y obsequió a Van con una mirada asesina. - Incluso mas.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, Gosser observaba a Van al tiempo que cerraban las puertas con la intención de hacerle llegar un mensaje bien claro, el de que no habrá tregua.

_"Puede que Serena siga viva, pero aun así pagarás por el dolor que provocaste una vez al matar al Escuadrón del Dragón, y no solo el dolor que le causaste a ella. Vengaré a Chester, Gaty, Daletto, Violet y a Jajuka aunque tenga que arrasar Gaea para conseguirlo. Ni siquiera te salvará el amor que te procesa aquella joven porque mi odio hacía ti es aun mas fuerte"_.

Las puertas se cerraron finalmente y Gosser se dirigió al patio exterior donde se encontraba el carromato que les llevaría al palacio Aston. Junto a él sus hombres le acompañaban tres soldados Astrianos enfundados con su característico peto de metal resplandeciente y armados con enormes alabardas. Estaban a punto de salir al exterior del palacete, justo en la puerta principal del gran recibidor cuando Gosser tuvo un extraño presentimiento que le obligó a detenerse y junto con él todo el pequeño sequito de soldados que le acompañaban, incluido Kiter y Dales que iban detrás suya.

- ¿Ocurre algo, general? - Preguntó Dales extrañado por la actitud de su señor. Los soldados Astrianos se miraban entre si confundidos por la situación.

Gosser se dio la vuelta y miró hacia atrás. Observó detenidamente el pasillo que acababan de recorrer, un largo pasaje de unos cincuenta metros de largo y tres de alto muy adornado con numerosas ventanas situadas a dos metros del suelo. Tan solo había tres puertas, de las cuales dos de ellas daban directamente a los dos jardines laterales exteriores mientras que el tercero conectaba directamente con el gran salón situado justo al final del pasillo, pero había algo mas, algo que no era capaz de identificar.

- Señor, ¿podemos ayudar en algo? - Preguntó uno de los soldados astrianos no obteniendo respuesta de este. Seguía mirando con detenimiento el salón.

Una extraña risa de mujer lo alertó solo a él, era difusa como la niebla y al mismo tiempo tan clara que incluso pondría la mano en el fuego para jurar que la había escuchado. Era un sonido fantasmagórico e inquietante, tanto que incluso dudó por un instante de su propia cordura pero estaba seguro que había escuchado algo, o al menos, lo había sentido. De repente sintió un dolor en su cabeza. Era como si le atravesaran el cráneo con dos punzones al rojo vivo a ambos lado de la cabeza, un dolor no desconocido para él aunque hacía años que dejó de sufrirlos. En un instante desapareció, pero sus hombres, así como los tres soldados de Astria se alertaron al ver como el Zaibach se llevaba sus dos manos a la cabeza para contener de alguna forma su dolor.

- ¡Señor! - Exclamó Kiter adelantándose para ayudar a su comandante.

- No es nada. - Dijo Gosser, ya recuperado. Miró al techo y cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse. Habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, cosas muy importantes y estaba visiblemente nervioso e intranquilo. Supuso que era normal. Muchos creían que era un guerrero invencible, frío y calculador pero nadie reparaba que su interior era como la de cualquier hombre, capaz de llorar la pérdida de sus seres queridos o la de alegrarse tras el encuentro de alguien importante para él. No le dio mayor importancia a su estado anímico achacando sus eventuales recaídas al estrés y continuó su camino hacía el carromato que le esperaba a él y a sus hombres para dirigirse al palacio. Dales abrió la puerta para dejar pasar en primer lugar a su comandante. Este, antes de entrar se detuvo y miró al cielo. En ese momento vio como lo que él creyó que era pájaro cruzando el cielo de Palace, un pájaro de color negro, de alas completamente oscuras.

_"Algo terrible va a suceder, lo presiento"_. Pensó Gosser. Sabía que tenía razón. Siempre la tiene.

...

- Te veo nerviosa, Serena.

- ¿Por que lo dices, hermano? - Preguntó ella mientras alisaba con un pedernal su espada bastarda, la misma que usó Gosser cuando combatió contra ella la noche anterior. Pensó que le traería suerte.

Ambos estaban en una estancia de piedra en el interior del gran coliseo de Palace, acondicionada especialmente para que los guerreros, a punto de combatir entre ellos ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o pilotando guymelefs, se preparasen mentalmente antes de la contienda.

- No tiene sentido afilar mas la hoja cuando el combate no será a muerte. Tan solo tienes que desarmar a Argon para vencerle, para nada importa lo afilada que esté tu espada.

Serena sonrió y arrojó el pedernal a una de las paredes. Su hermano tenía razón. Se había delatado, pero su nerviosismo no era por el inminente combate que libraría en escasos minutos, era por algo mas importante, al menos para ella.

- Estaría mas tranquila si hubieras decidido participar en el torneo, hermano. Al menos si me hubiera enfrentado a ti me hubiera consolado pensar que al menos uno de los dos conseguiría llegar a Capitán de la Guardia Real. - Serena se levantó del pequeño taburete de madera donde estaba sentada. Vestía para la ocasión un ajustado y a la vez cómodo pantalón de cuero negro, lo suficiente para permitir moverse con facilidad y una chaqueta de cuero rojo acolchado con largas mangas de lana, también muy ajustada para no entorpecer sus movimientos. En las manos llevaba unos guantes también de cuero para sujetar con mayor facilidad su espada y evitar así que se le pudiera escapar de las manos. No era necesario que su indumentaria le protegiera de los golpes de espada que iba a propinarle Argon, pero le ayudaría a proteger su cuerpo de posibles caídas. El suelo del coliseo estaba pensado inicialmente para combates entre guymelefs, y por lo tanto, su suelo era duro como la roca y una desafortunada caída podría resultar muy doloroso.

- No te preocupes por lo que pueda suceder a partir de ahora. Estoy seguro que serás una gran guerrera al servicio de Dryden y Millerna.

- ¿Y si soy derrotada?

- Eso no pasará. - Dijo Allen.

Todo parecía en calma hasta que alguien tocó el gozne de la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Allen dio su aprobación preguntándose, al igual que su hermana, de quien se trataba. La puerta se abrió y entraron en la habitación un grupo de hombres de lo mas dispar. Uno de ellos llevaba una nariz de madera después de habérsela amputado hace años por culpa de una estúpida pelea en uno de los bares de Palace, otro, extremadamente delgado, calvo, mirada viperina y una gran cicatriz que atravesaba todo el cráneo lamía sin cesar uno de los muchos cuchillos que llevaba en el cinturón, otro era un tipo enorme con una armadura de placas igual de enorme mientras que el último llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza como si de un pirata se tratase. El mas normal de ellos llevaba largas patillas y una barba de tres días. Parecía ser el líder.

- ¡Gaddes! ¡Muchachos! - Dijo Serena con alegría. Eran los hombres de Allen, los cruzados, valientes pero indisciplinados soldados aunque obedecían ciegamente las ordenes de su comandante.

- Sabéis que no debéis estar aquí. - Dijo Allen, pero poco le importaba las normas. Durante este último año su hermana y sus hombres habían forjado una amistad especial, como su fuera una mas del grupo, algo que no le desagradaba precisamente. Sabía que podría contar con ellos para protegerla.

- Veníamos a animar a la señorita Serena, comandante. - Dijo Kio, el soldado que siempre iba siempre enfundado en su preciada armadura, incluso para dormir.

- ¡Eso! Y de camino bajarle los humos a ese engreído de Argon. - Comentó Ort, lamiendo una de las dagas. Eran de doble filo, pero su lengua era dura como una piedra después de los múltiples cortes producido por su extraña afición y hacía años que se acostumbró a ello, aunque le costó caro. Hace tiempo que desapareció su sentido del gusto (y del buen gusto).

- ¡Argon no tiene ninguna posibilidad! Solo tenéis que mirarla ... ¿que hombre no quedaría hipnotizado ante semejante belleza! - Exclamó Reeden, el hombre con la discreta pañoleta roja en la cabeza. Tenía razón, Serena vestía de manera muy provocativa. El traje se adaptaba perfectamente a la figura de Serena resaltando todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, demasiado para una doncella de Astria aunque esta sea de armas tomar. Este jocoso comentario recibió una amarga contestación por parte de Gaddes, el jefe del grupo, mediante de una sonora colleja. La picante observación de Reeden no molestó en absoluto a Serena. Para ella era un halago, otro mas de los variopintos hombres de su hermano.

- Sobornamos a unos guardias para que intercambiáramos el turno de guardia en el puerto volante. Todo por animar a Serena, señor. - Explicó Gaddes. Era claramente el mas formal de todos ellos.

- ¡Ya ha oído, señorita Serena! Nos debe 40 monedas ... - Bromeó Pairu con su habitual tono de voz debido a su nariz de madera.

- ¡Y la dignidad de mi hermana! - Le interrumpió Reeden. - Uno de ellos no aceptaba el dinero y solo accedía a cambiarnos el puesto si convencía a mi hermana a salir con él una noche. ¡Pobrecilla! Le dije que su cita a ciegas era un hombre alto, fuerte, guapo ...

- ¡Si, con un poco de suerte sale del coma la próxima semana¡ ¡Vaya sorpresa que se llevará al comprobar como es mas feo que una mula vieja. La pobre no sabe donde se mete ... - Dijo Pairu.

- ¡Basta ya de parloteos! - Exclamó Gaddes ordenando a sus hombres mantener silencio. - Sus majestades han sido muy amables al permitirnos presenciar el combate desde las gradas pero eso no significa que estemos en silencio el tiempo que dure la contienda. ¡Quiero que animéis tanto a Serena que el cataclismo que hundió Atlantis se convierta en un simple griterío de niños recién salidos del colegio a vuestro lado!

- ¡Si señor! - Gritaron todos al unísono.

...

El coliseo pasado el mediodía. A diferencia del día anterior no se permitió la entrada al coliseo a todo el mundo que deseara presenciar un buen combate por expreso deseo de los combatientes. Un gran ambiente les podría desconcentrar y lo que se jugaban en ese momento era demasiado importante como para arriesgarse a ser derrotados por un leve descuido. Debían estar concentrados al cien por cien. Tan solo asistieron los reyes de Astria, Dryden y Millerna, los representantes de los reinos aliados reunidos en la cumbre y su escolta personal además de los hombres a cargo de Allen y Argon estos dispuestos a ambos lados del coliseo. También estuvieron presente Hitomi y Merle. La chica terrícola no le agradaban los combates pero quería darle todo el apoyo posible, mientras que a Merle tan solo le interesaba estar junto a su señor.

- ¿Que ocurre, Lorel? - Preguntó extrañada Hitomi al ver como Lorel se dejaba caer literalmente en uno los asientos debido al cansancio.

- ¡Que me corten la cabeza si tengo que asistir a otra reunión como esa! ¡Jamás me había tanto aburrido en toda mi vida!

- Lo que pasa es que has sido un estúpido por no haber dormido en toda la noche. - Dijo Merle, agarrada en todo momento por el brazo derecho de Van.

- ¡Claro! ¡La culpa es mía! - Ironizó Lorel. - O mas bien tuya; la próxima vez que padezcas de insomnio búscate a otro para pasar ... ¡toda!  - Puntualizó. - ... la noche hablando. Además, ¡no pudiste elegir otro sitio que el tejado mas alto del palacio sabiendo que le tengo pánico a las alturas!

- ¿Que culpa tengo yo de tus fobias? - Dijo Merle soltando el brazo de su amado señor para encararse con Lorel.

- ¿Y por que golpeaste de ese modo la puerta de mi habitación a mitad de la noche? ¡Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando creí que el mundo entero se me venía encima!

- ¡La próxima vez no dejes la puerta cerrada con llave! - Gritó la chica gato.

- La próxima vez dejaré la puerta abierta para que ¡tu! entres a hurtadillas y me despiertes con uno de tus horribles chillidos. - Lorel se levantó enfurecido de su asiento.

- ¿Que? - Merle se acercó tanto a Lorel que este pudo sentir en su rostro su respiración. - ¿Insinúas que tengo una voz horrible?

Esta vez fue Lorel el que se acercó a Merle, tanto que ambas frentes se tocaban.

- ¡Estás sorda! ¡No insinúo nada, lo afirmo tajantemente!

Hitomi estaba sorprendida por el cómico espectáculo que estaba presenciando, pero a Van le parecía de lo mas normal. Lorel y Merle seguían discutiendo e insultándose uno al otro acaloradamente aunque en ningún momento llegarían a mas mientras que Van e Hitomi se alejaban discretamente de ellos para estar solos. Por un momento, Van pensó que Lorel había provocado la discusión para que Merle se alejara de su señor y estuviera junto con Hitomi.

- ¿Siempre están así? - Preguntó Hitomi mientras seguía observando la pelea dialéctica entre Merle y Lorel.

Van sonrió.

- Así es, aunque se que en el fondo, se quieren el uno al otro.

- ¿Los dos ...? - Hitomi se preguntaba si existía algo mas que amistad entre ellos.

- No se aman si eso es lo que quieres decir. Son mas bien como hermanos. Para Lorel, Merle es como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo, mientras que ella lo considera como a un hermano protector. Para ellos, estas discusiones es su particular manera de mostrar los sentimientos de uno hacia el otro.

Hitomi seguía observando la pelea. En cierto modo, le recordaba mucho a sus continuas riñas con su hermano Kenitshi.

- Ocurre algo ¿no es así?

- ¿Que dices? - Dijo Hitomi. Van cambió radicalmente de tema.

- Desde que volviste a Gaea te veo intranquila. Además, algo pasó ayer por la noche durante el baile, pero no quieres contármelo.

- ¡De verdad que no sucede nada, Van! - Era mentira, pero no quería alertarle. No solo le preocupaba el significado de sus visiones, aquellas criaturas de alas oscuras y el posible regreso de Dilandau, también le inquietaba la terrible verdad sobre el secuestro de Serena la habían puesto muy nerviosa, pero intentaba por todos los medios no preocupar a Van.

- Has tenido mas visiones.

Parecía una acusación, pero Van tenía razón, y la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Hitomi así se lo hizo confirmar. Afortunadamente para ella, el comienzo del combate era inminente. Serena y Argon aparecieron en la arena de duelos bajo la atenta mirada de los reyes y Allen, que en ese momento hacía labores de escolta, no como espectador, aunque no era casualidad que el elegido para la seguridad aquel día de los reyes fuese el hermano de Serena. Lo tenían previsto para que tuviera la oportunidad de observar a su hermana con la esperanza que este le de fuerzas suficientes para derrotar a Argon, porque los reyes deseaban en secreto que Serena saliera victoriosa de la contienda. A lo lejos, justo en el otro extremo del coliseo se formaba un monumental jaleo. Eran los cruzados, los hombres de Allen, un grupo de unos diez o quince soldados a los que Millerna había dado autorización para presenciar el combate.

Los dos contrincantes se acercaron el uno a otro para el protocolario saludo.

- Aun está a tiempo, señorita Schezar, que Jichia no lo quiera, pero puede salir herida de este combate y jamás me lo perdonaría. - Dijo Argon. Aunque no era su intención, Serena quiso tomarse tales palabras como una amenaza.

- No lo oculte. En el fondo tiene miedo que le derrote una mujer. - Dijo Serena mientras miraba de manera desafiante a Argon.

- ¡No puede pretender que será capaz de vencerme!

- Así es, Caballero, pero no se preocupe, aceptaré sus disculpas tal y como hice con Arrone y Binias.

Serena se alejó de Argon y desenvainó su espada levantándola por encima de su cabeza con su mano derecha en señal de respeto hacia su contrincante. Argon por su parte decidió hacer lo mismo al comprender que era imposible razonar con ella. Ambos esperaban con impaciencia la señal que daría comienzo el combate. El ganador se convertiría por derecho propio en Capitán de la Guardía Aston, algo considerado por muchos como un honor incluso mas importante que la de convertirse en Caballero Celeste, era por eso por lo que Argon participaba. La tensión iba en aumento esperando a que Dryden levantara la mano con la palma abierta para indicar que daba su aprobación para que dos valerosos guerreros se enfrenten entre si. Mientras tanto, Serena escrutó a todos y cada uno de los asistentes para ver si el embajador Gosser estaba entre ellos, pero no era así. Esto la desanimó ya que tenía la esperanza de volver a verle después de la noche anterior, pero sabía que cumpliría su promesa, tal y como hizo hace mas de un año cuando le prometió que volvería a su lado después de la Gran Guerra. Cumplió su palabra, tarde, pero la cumplió. Era esa idea la que devolvió a Serena la confianza, sabía que Gosser aparecería tarde o temprano.

Al fin Dryden dio la orden, o mas bien permiso, para que comenzara el combate. Serena atacó con su magnífica espada bastarda esquivando Argon el golpe fácilmente pasándole a unos centímetros de la cintura para después golpear la espada con la cimitarra que usaba el Caballero Celeste, pero Serena eligió bien el arma. Esta era mucho mas grande y pesada que el sable que usaba normalmente, esto y gracias al guante de cuero que llevaba evitó que la espada se escurriera de sus manos por el golpe.

Detrás de ellos, los cruzados vivían intensamente el combate no dudando incluso en insultar a Argon. Unos decían que su anciana abuela tenía mas fuerza en los brazos al ver como no era capaz de desarmar a Serena, otros, como Kio, se limitaba a agarrar con sus fuertes brazos el pescuezo de Reeden y golpearlo en la cabeza, como si esa cabeza fuera la de Argon mientras que el pobre Reeden se esforzaba en poder respirar debido al tremendo estrujón de su compañero.

El combate continuó varios minutos mas. Ambos contrincantes eran auténticos fueras de serie aunque Argon se veía claramente como ganador. No era mucho mas fuerte que Serena, pero su agilidad y su destreza en el manejo de la espada lo hacían un rival temible. La hermana de Allen se dedicó casi exclusivamente en evitar los ataques de Argon, esquivando los golpes como podía o deteniéndolos con su espada, esto le impedía atacar con comodidad y cuando lo hacía, sus ataques eran muy forzados y imprecisos. Pronto se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su oponente, pretendía agotarla, y lo estaba consiguiendo. En uno de los momentos de tregua, Argon y Serena se miraban intensamente intentando recuperar el aliento, también el Caballero Celeste, pero mucho menos que la joven Schezar. Fue entonces cuando Serena vio como justo detrás de Argon, en lo mas alto del coliseo, una figura separada de los demás invitados al torneo la miraba atentamente. Nadie advirtió su presencia excepto ella. No podía distinguirla bien, pero aquel hombre, al percatarse que Serena la había visto, levantó levemente la mano en señal de saludo.

_"Gosser. Has venido"_ Se dijo a si misma. No sabía si acababa de llegar al combate o si por el contrario presenció el combate desde el principio, pero poco le importaba. Estaba otra vez junto a ella, y eso le dio fuerzas para seguir combatiendo.

Argon atacó de nuevo pero pronto observó un cambio radical en su oponente. Parecía mas segura de si misma y eso fue lo que la perdición del Caballero Celeste. Pronto Serena recordó lo que Gosser le enseñó la noche anterior.

_"Fíjese bien en sus ojos. Estos le dirán todo lo que necesita saber acerca de su oponente"_ No sabía lo que significaba exactamente esas palabras pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Si no reaccionaba rápidamente, sus sueños se verán truncados quizás para siempre. Observó detenidamente los ojos de Argon mientras este atacaba y descubrió algo que le podría dar la victoria, algo que le ayudaría a prever sus movimientos. Eso le daría la oportunidad de encontrar un punto débil en su defensa, rodearla y así asestar el golpe definitivo, y lo encontró. Una pauta se repetía con cada golpe. Sus ojos indicaban la dirección del golpe que inmediatamente asestaría. Durante un par de minutos, Serena dudó si resultaría, pero las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla y pensó que no tenía nada que perder. Argon atacó de nuevo y Serena adivinó la trayectoria del ataque. Había aprendido todas y cada una de las expresiones del Caballero Celeste durante el combate y pudo leer en su mirada el tipo de ataque que estaba apunto de realizas. Para ella, era tan claro como escrito en un libro para niños. Su intención era desarmarla por el lado derecho aprovechando el encaramiento de ambos. Así lo hizo pero Serena, habilidosa y con reflejos felinos se adelantó al movimiento de Argon colocando su espada bastarda bajo su hoja y con un corto pero rápido movimiento en círculo hizo que este soltara el arma clavándose fijamente en el suelo a tres metros e inmediatamente, Serena colocó la punta de su arma justo en el cuello de un sorprendido Argon. Había sido derrotado, y por consiguiente, Serena se convertiría por derecho propio y gracias a su habilidad en el combate en la primera mujer en presidir la Guardía Real Aston. Argon se derrumbó sobre si mismo apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo sin comprender aun como una mujer de apenas 17 años había conseguido derrotarle. Estaba triste y humillado.

No muy lejos, Dryden y Millerna saltaban de alegría al igual que Hitomi tras la victoria de Serena hasta que Anbile, el Caballero Celeste que les acompañaba junto a Allen les recordó en voz baja que deberían de ser imparciales mientras que Van era mas relajado, pero aun así se alegraba de lo conseguido por Serena.. Los reyes comprendieron y decidieron estar en silencio para no parecer descortés con el perdedor. Mientras tanto, Allen Schezar bajó raudo a la arena para abrazar a su hermana después de haber cumplido su sueño. Los dos Schezar se juntaron en un caluroso abrazo mientras esta, con palabras entrecortadas y lágrimas en los ojos, le agradecía lo mucho que la había apoyado y ayudado durante todo este tiempo. Serena levantó la vista por encima del hombro de su hermano con la esperanza de volver a ve a Gosser, pero este ya no estaba, había desaparecido pero no le apenó. Sabía que volverían a verse.

...

Tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo para hacerlas, eso pensaba Gosser. Después de asistir al combate de Serena (estaba contento de su victoria, pero no quiso exteriorizar su alegría, no era su estilo) pidió permiso para el uso de uno de los hangares del puerto volante de Zaibach para reparar su guymelef Oreades. Tenía algunos desperfectos en la carlinga, diversas laceraciones en la armadura así como en las juntas de unión de los brazos e inyectores de líquido Glima, así que se dispuso para reparar todos los desperfectos y tener a punto su robot. Para él, era mas que un simple guymelef, era mas que el único Oreades que sobrevivió a la Gran Guerra, era el primero en su tipo, y diseñado nada mas y nada menos por Folken. Tan importante era para él que incluso tenía un nombre, eCo.

_Ese maldito olor a acero incandescente molestaba especialmente a Gosser. Había mucho ajetreo en la fortaleza volante que comandaba Folken, muchos de los soldados estaban realizando trabajos de reparación y puesta a punto soldando grandes cantidades de metal para acondicionar tal navío a los gustos de su futuro comandante. Estaban trabajando a contrarreloj para instalar lo antes posible el novedoso sistema de camuflaje adaptado por Folken a partir de oscura tecnología __Syarain utilizado también en las nuevas y radiantes plataformas de armas Alseides, diseñado por los Chamanes también con dicha tecnología, ingeniería que él consideraba prohibida pero el Emperador insistía en utilizar tales conocimientos por el bien de Zaibach. También el sistema de armamento era perteneciente a los Syarain, un extraño líquido que bajo impulsos eléctricos era capaz de solidificarse casi instantáneamente, así como su gran poder calorífico lo convertía en armas definitivas, ya sea contra otros guymelefs o contra la infantería, algo monstruoso pero efectivo al fin al cabo._

_Acababa de llegar al crucero. Le habían llegado rumores que el mismo Folken se embarcaría en una misión para capturar al Dragón y traerlo a Zaibach para completar el tremendo puzzle que era la máquina Kitia, la pitonisa personal de Dornkirk y posiblemente el artefacto definitivo con el que Zaibach dominará a los demás reinos de Gaea. Esperaba que esa información acerca de la misión de Folken resultaran falsos. Eso significaría atacar al que una vez fue su reino._

_- Busco al comandante. - Preguntó Gosser a un técnico que intentaba por todos los medios que no se le soltara la enorme viga que él y sus hombres terminaban de introducir por un conducto cilíndrico en el enorme muro de metal del hangar principal._

_- Se encuentra en el hangar numero tres señor. - Aquel hombre le señaló con el dedo la dirección que debería de tomar. - Tenga cuidado de no pasar a través de las rejillas de los tubos de ventilación, aun estamos intentando que no se desmoronen cada vez que alguien pasa con encima._

_Gosser agradeció el aviso y siguió el camino que le habían indicado. Tras preguntar a un par de técnicos mas llegó a la puerta del hangar tres. Era diferente a los demás, una enorme puerta de acero de unos quince metros de altura, el tamaño de un guymelef de gran tamaño. Dos soldados custodiaban el panel de mandos con el que abrir la puerta y pasar al interior. Allí estaba Folken, solo, junto a un enorme guymelef de color rojo. No era un Alseides ni nada parecido. Era mucho mas grande, de una envergadura nunca antes aplicada a un guymelef con enormes y poderosos brazos aunque aun conservaba cierto diseño Zaibach, especialmente en sus grandes hombros semiesféricos._

_- ¿Que es esa cosa? - Preguntó Gosser maravillado ante lo que tenía delante suya. Sin dudas era un guymelef nuevo, diseñado por Folken. Tenía conocimiento que estaba trabajando también en un guymelef especial para sus dos discípulas, Narya y Erya, pero nada sabía acerca de una evolución técnica del Alseides._

_- Es la última máquina de muerte y destrucción diseñada por los Chamanes. - Contestó Folken con su habitual tono de frialdad. - Y espero que también sea mi última contribución a la maquinaria de guerra del Imperio. - Folken miró la cabina de mandos abierta donde podían verse numerosos indicadores y luces. - No eres un hombre fácil de ver. ¿Que te trae por aquí? _

_- Ha habido rumores en el consejo. He oído que piensas abandonar la casta. - Dijo Gosser. Este se acercó para tocar con su mano el nuevo ingenio de Folken. Se quitó los guantes y tocó con la palma de su mano derecha una de las piernas del nuevo guymelef. El tacto confirmó lo que a simple vista había observado. El metal era diferente, o quizás un nuevo tratamiento de la estructura, aun así, esperaba que este sea mas resistente a los golpes que el modelo Alseides. Era completamente liso, lo que era buena señal. Había menos posibilidades que se produzca una chispa capaz de incendiar los depósitos de líquido Glima._

_- Veo que los rumores vuelan mas rápido que cualquier ave de rapiña. Así es, y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_- ¿Que quieres decir?- Preguntó Gosser mientras volvía a colocarse los guantes. - No lo consideraré como una amenaza viniendo de ti, así que puedo tomarlo como una advertencia._

_Folken sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Gosser. _

_- Tómalo como un consejo. A estas alturas deberías saber que el verdadero control sobre Zaibach no la ejerce nuestro querido emperador, sino el consejo. Son ellos los que exprimen cada vez mas a nuestro pueblo. - Le previno Folken.  - No seré mas la mano ejecutora del consejo, es por eso por la que decidí abandonar antes que el consejo controle mi destino. A veces pienso que en tu caso ya es demasiado tarde._

_- Sigo sin saber a donde quieres llegar. - Dijo Gosser inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a un lado. No entendía lo que quería decirle._

_- Destruirías lo que mas amas en este mundo con una sola orden del consejo, si tuvieras algo a lo que amar._

_- Puede que me subestimes Folken. Que no lo demuestre no significa que esté desprovisto de sentimientos humanos._

_Folken se acercó al eCo, así se llamaba el Oreades diseñado por él. Era un nombre hermoso para un guymelef, eso pensaba. Accionó un pequeño interruptor en el interior de la cabina. Este se cerró soltando un gran chorro de vapor por la parte superior y a ambos lados de los enormes hombros. Era entonces cuando ambos pudieron comprobar la grandeza de la armadura. Imponía un gran respeto y temor. De quince metros de altura y doce de ancho, era como un Alseides completamente blindado de arriba abajo. _

_- No has venido a verme solo para informarte de mi marcha del consejo, ¿no es así?_

_- He oído que te han encomendado capturar al Dragón. - Gosser se sentó en un pequeño asiento a uno de los lados del hangar junto a una gran mesa redonda. Ahí estaban los planos y esquemas del nuevo modelo de Alseides. - No creí tales noticias, pero prefiero que seas tú el que me lo confirme o desmienta._

_- ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con el objetivo de la misión? - Dijo Folken. Seguía observando atentamente el Oreades eCo, pensativo. - ¿O quizás sean las formas en realizar la misión lo que no apruebas?_

_- Ambas cosas, pero me inquieta mas la finalidad. - Gosser removió algunos papeles y encontró lo que estaba buscando; otro plano, pero este era de una máquina totalmente diferente. - Veo que sigues con esta basura Syarain. He de admitir que adaptar su tecnología de camuflaje puede sernos de gran utilidad, pero de ahí a utilizar dicha tecnología para construir una máquina Parca ... me parece un error._

_Folken dejó de inspeccionar el guymelef y se sentó en un asiento justo enfrente de Gosser._

_- No sabes las posibilidades de tal tecnología. No solo dominaremos nuestro destino, sino que obtendremos el poder suficiente para materializar nuestros propios sueños y pensamientos._

_- Lo mismo pensaron los atlantes. - Indicó Gosser. - ¿Te has preguntado porque los Syarain, aun poseyendo tecnología de la antigua Atlantis, jamás se aventuraron a construir una segunda máquina?_

_Folken meditó acerca de la idea de Gosser. Tenía que admitir que hasta ahora jamás pensó en esa idea._

_- Tienen miedo. Saben perfectamente que no podrán controlar jamás la tecnología de modificación del destino, algo que nosotros si podremos dominar. - Contestó finalmente Folken._

_- Tienes razón en una cosa. Tienen miedo. Saben lo que ocurrió en la antigua Atlantis y tienen miedo que se vuelva a repetir ..._

_- Su propia destrucción. - Argumento Folken. - La máquina convirtió Atlantis en un mar de llamas._

_- No lo creo. Algo mas sucedió. - Gosser apartó con sus manos la enorme pila de papeles para observar con claridad el diseño de la máquina Parca. Folken era el actual ingeniero encargado de hacerla funcionar, y por lo tanto, era el mas cualificado para comprender los complicados esquemas._

_- Veo que has estado investigando últimamente sobre Atlantis. No eres partidario de usar tal tecnología ¿Por que ese interés entonces?_

_- La misma pregunta podría hacértela yo a ti._

_- Al menos conozco mis razones, pero desconozco las tuyas. - Afirmó Folken. - ¿Que tiene Atlantis que te interese?_

_Aquella pregunta incomodó a Gosser levantándose del asiento para dirigirse a la salida. El crucero estaba apunto de partir con la llegada de Dilandau y sus hombres._

_- No solo me inquiera la finalidad de la misión, también las formas. Atacarás a tu propio pueblo con tal de conseguir a Escaflowne, incluso tu hermano podría morir en dicho ataque._

_- ¿Acaso no harías lo mismo si así te lo ordenaran? Como ya he dicho, destruirías lo que mas amas en este mundo con tal de cumplir las ordenes. - Folken también se levantó para acompañar a Gosser a su guymelef personal y después dirigirse a la sala de navegación. - Además, la misión es solo la de capturar al Dragón; no será necesario una gran masacre ..._

_- A no ser que el Dragón consiga escapar. Si es así sabes perfectamente que habrá que destruir Fanelia para evitar que Escaflowne se refugie otra vez tu país._

_- Mas razón para no fracasar, pero si ese es el caso, la prosperidad de Gaea puede permitirse la muerte de algunos civiles._

_- Hablas como un Chamán, Folken. Quizás tengas razón en la idea de abandonar la casta. Dices que el consejo quizás ya controle mi destino, pero puede que no sea el único._

_Ambos abandonaron el hangar donde se encontraba el eCo. No muy lejos de allí se encontraba el Alseides personal de Gosser dispuesto para abandonar el navio. Instantes antes de subir al guymelef, unos soldados se acercaron a Folken anunciando la llegada del Escuadrón del Dragón, el pequeño grupo de pilotos de élite encargados de la captura de Escaflowne. Al fondo, ambos chamanes pudieron ver como un pequeño pelotón de unos 15 soldados uniformados con largas chaquetas y pantalones negros reforzados con cuero azul se acercaban a ellos. Seguían a otro soldado de aspecto amenazador, rostro liso y cabellos blancos, vestido con el mismo uniforme pero esta vez de color rojo y negro y una diadema en la cabeza; Dilandau._

_- ¡Que grata sorpresa! Hace tiempo que nada se de ti, Gosser. Muchos incluso creíamos que habías muerto en una de tus continuas incursiones en Bashram._

_- Veo que os conocéis. - Dijo Folken, sorprendido._

_- Gosser fue en su día mi maestro de esgrima en la escuela de oficiales de élite. - Dijo Dilandau. - Pero un buen día desapareció por completo. Fue una pena, era nuestro mejor instructor. Duro, sin duda, pero justo. Ahora veo la razón de tu precipitada marcha. - Se fijó en su uniforme, una túnica negra y verde con una gran capa negra cubriéndole todo un brazo dejando el otro visible, pero a diferencia de Folken, Gosser no necesitaba ocultar ningún brazo mecánico. - Los chamanes estáis últimamente muy solicitados. No conocíamos esa faceta de ti, Gosser._

_- Adelphos te ha elegido personalmente para esta misión, ¿no es así? - Preguntó Gosser._

_- En realidad ha sido Yama. Adelphos habría elegido a otro patán en mi lugar._

_Gosser no lo dudaba. Él estaba totalmente en contra de la intervención de Dilandau en cualquier conflicto, era demasiado peligroso, no solo para la misión debido a los últimos problemas detectados en el experimento de modificación, sino que también resultaría pelgroso para él, y por lo tanto, para Serena, pero Yama necesitaba resultados inmediatamente y esta sería la oportunidad idónea para poner a prueba el experimento._

_Un gran estruendo indicaba la recogida de amarras y la inminente partida del navío. Folken indicó a uno de sus soldados que diera la orden de abrir una de las compuertas para que el Alseides de Gosser pudiera abandonar el crucero. Gosser se introdujo en su guymelef colocándose los numerosos mecanismos de control mientras era observado por Dilandau y sus hombres, los cuales muchos de ellos también habían sido entrenados por él en la academia. Antes de cerrar la compuerta glima lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Chester, Gaty, Daletto y Violet y estos afirmaron con la cabeza. Sabían lo que en ese momento les quiso decir; proteger a Dilandau._

...

Era ya de noche. Hitomi, Millerna y Serena paseaban tranquilamente por uno de los jardines del palacio. El día había sido relativamente tranquilo excepto para la joven Schezar, visiblemente excitada todavía debido a su victoria ante Argon de Rytia. Mañana sería otro día inolvidable para ella, la investidura como nueva capitana de la Guardia Aston, todo un honor para ella y para cualquier otro guerrero. Hitomi también estaba nerviosa. Durante todo el día había evitado hablar con Van acerca de sus visiones aunque Lorel insistía en contárselo todo.

- ¿Que pensáis acerca del embajador de Zaibach? - Preguntó Serena. Desde ayer cuando le vio por primera vez en la arena del coliseo después de tanto tiempo no era capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza, ni quería. Había esperado mucho para volver a reencontrarse con él y no estaba dispuesta a volver a perderlo.

- ¿A que te refieres? - Hitomi se detuvo a la altura de una hermosa fuente. Era completamente circular con una estatua en el centro tallada en piedra donde la diosa Fortuna vertía agua cristalina con una jarra. Millerna y Serena se sentaron en unos asientos de mármol levantados junto a la fuente.

- Solo quiero saber vuestra opinión sobre él.

Millerna se fijó en los ojos de su amiga. Para ella, Serena no era una súbdita, la consideraba una amiga. Vio en ella un resplandor especial.

- ¿Quieres mi opinión como reina o como amiga?

- Ambos. - Respondió Serena. - Aunque apreciaré mas tu opinión como amiga.

Millerna se dispuso a contestar pero Hitomi se adelantó.

- ¡No pretenderás decir que estás enamorado de él! - Hitomi se sentó al lado de Serena.

Serena se sorprendió ante el tono de su querida amiga.

- ¿Por que dices eso, Hitomi? Además, no he dicho que esté enamorado de él, tan solo ... - Serena se quedó pensativa un momento para intentar escoger las palabras correctas sin delatarse, pero le resultó imposible. Hitomi tampoco pudo responder a la pregunta de Serena. No quería que supiera que Gosser era el responsable de sus males, incluso de la muerte de su madre, que enfermó semanas después de su desaparición.

- Es arisco e insociable, pero por otro lado ... - Puntualizó Millerna. - ... Dryden me ha contado que durante la cumbre parecía muy concienciado por los terribles problemas que atravesaba Zaibach. Tiene alma de ángel pero esencia de demonio. Solo Jichia sabe cual de los dos es el que prevalece.

- Parecía que le conocías cuando le viste en el coliseo momentos antes del combate contra Van. - Dijo Hitomi. Quería comprobar si era capaz de recordarle.

- No fue hasta ayer por la noche durante el baile cuando mis recuerdos volvieron a ser claros como el día. Si no fuera por Gosser, jamás me hubiera reunido con mi hermano.

Hitomi y Millerna miraron extrañadas a Serena.

- Por favor, mi hermano no debe saber nada de esto, no se como reaccionaría. Necesito contárselo a alguien, y vosotras sois mis dos mejores amigas, las únicas a las que dejaría a cargo incluso mi propia vida. - Serena respiró hondo y miró a las estrellas. - Aun tengo recuerdos borrosos, tanto de mi vida como Serena como la de Dilandau. Recuerdo muertes, recuerdo dolor, recuerdo sangre ... pero allí estaba Gosser para estar conmigo. Recuerdo que cuando sufría una crisis y me transformaba en Serena, Gosser aparecía para cuidar de mi. No se como ni el motivo, pero si su amor.

Hitomi comenzó a comprender los motivos de Gosser. Quería redimir sus pecados cometidos con Serena. Era la búsqueda de redención.

- Durante mi permanecencia en Zaibach fueron continuas las crisis siendo Dilandau debido a los experimentos. - Continuó Serena. - Afortunadamente no recuerdo las torturas a los que me sometían los Chamanes de Zaibach, debieron de ser horribles. - Serena calló un momento. - Yo no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba por mi alrededor en aquellos momentos, solo era una niña asustada que gritaba silenciosamente el nombre de mi hermano para volver a reunirme con él. Gosser ocupó durante un tiempo el lugar de mi hermano, cuidándome y dándome cariño como si fuera él, y le quise, pero con el paso de los años, ese cariño se transformó en algo mas. Acabé amándole y jamás pude manifestar mi amor.

Hitomi y Millerna continuaron en silencio, pensativas, hasta que Millerna se aventuró a hablar.

- Nada puede contener el amor de dos personas, ni siquiera el Destino tiene el poder suficiente.

Hitomi comprendía las palabras de Millerna, pero dudaba seriamente de la conveniencia de tal amor. Serena parecía desconocer el oscuro secreto de Gosser. Parecía una persona inestable debido a ese suceso, aunque a Hitomi le preocupaba que fuera otro suceso el que desequilibrara al embajador de Zaibach.

- ¿Y tu que piensas, Hitomi? - Dijo Serena mirándola. Ya sabía la opinión de su reina y amiga, pero necesitaba saber lo que pensaba Hitomi.

- Yo ... la verdad ... creo que debes decidir tu Serena, pero ... 

- ¿Pero? - Preguntó Serena.

- El pasado de las personas es mucho mas complejo que unos recuerdos aislados. - Hitomi jugueteaba con sus propias manos. No sabía que palabras escoger.

- Yo le quiero, Hitomi.

La chica terrícola estaba en un verdadero aprieto. No podía revelar lo que sabía a Serena. Además, le inquietaba esa visión en la que aparecían juntos Dilandau y Gosser.

_"Ese parecido ... Serena sufrió en sus carnes terribles experimentos y se convirtió en Dilandau"_. Pensó Hitomi. _"¿Y si no fuera la única persona en padecerlos? Esa podría ser una explicación. Ambos podrían ser el resultado del mismo experimento."_

Hitomi no se dio cuenta, pero mientras meditaba, una misteriosa niebla inundó completamente el jardín donde estaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Millerna y Serera desaparecieron por completo, así como todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, la fuente, el asiento de mármol ... inexplicablemente, se encontraba de pie en medio de la nada. Se escuchó un golpe metálico, una y otra vez. Algo caminaba con botas de metal y se acercaba poco a poco. Hitomi pudo distinguir a lo lejos una sombría figura enfundada en una compacta y gruesa armadura de metal. Portaba un yelmo con múltiples cornamentas en su brazo derecho. La figura se fue acercando mas y mas hacía ella cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguirla. Era un hombre, o eso creía, a que no solo le aterraba sus ojos completamente oscuros como la noche y a la vez brillantes como perlas. En su espalda tenía desplegada dos grandes alas del mismo color. En su anguloso rostro no reflejaba su edad, no era ni joven ni viejo. Era muy pálido, la piel completamente blanquecina al igual que su pelo, largo llegándole a la cintura recogido en una cola.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. - Dijo el misterioso hombre. - Me alegra volver a verte.

- ¿Quien eres? - Preguntó Hitomi conteniendo el miedo como podía.

- ¿No me recuerdas? - Aquel misterioso hombre se acercó a Hitomi. Esta estaba paralizada completamente por un terror irracional. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero el Destino ha querido que nos encontrásemos después de 10.000 años desde la fatídica caída de Atlantis. He estado todo este tiempo pensando en ti, recordando el amor que nos procesábamos cuando nuestros pueblos eran uno.

Un gran temblor convulsionó en suelo. El hombre de la armadura miró al cielo. Un enorme agujero de dimensiones eternas abrió apareciendo de él una enorme ciudad volante empequeñeciendo el horizonte, mucho mas grande que cualquier fortaleza de Zaibach, mucho mas que todo el reino de Fanelia, incluso mayor que la nave del clan Ispano, era realmente monstruosa. Aparentemente lisa y de forma triangular, era como una pirámide invertida, completamente negra excepto numerosos puntos de luz que recorrían prácticamente toda auquilla fortaleza. Hitomi notó otra extraña vibración en su pecho, su colgante. Lo sacó con rapidez para ver como desprendía una tenue luz.

- Hemos vuelto. - Dijo el hombre. - El manto de tinieblas inundará Gaea y nuestro odio rencor desembarcarán en Centuria. Los demonios oscuros regresan de su exilio.

- ¡Hitomi! - La voz era de Millerna. Hitomi se puso pálida en apenas unos segundos.

Hitomi despertó como si de un profundo sueño se tratara. Estaba sentada, en el jardín, junto a la fuente de piedra. Comprendió que se trataba de otra visión.

- ¿Que sucede, Hitomi? - Preguntó Serena.

Hitomi notó como los pies y las manos apenas le respondían. Estaba completamente aterrorizada pero intentó por todos los medios no aparentarlo.

- Supongo que hoy no he dormido lo suficiente. - Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

- Pero ... - Millerna intentó hablar con ella, pero Hitomi se levantó del frío pero cómodo asiento de mármol y se alejó directa a su habitación bajo el asombro de sus dos amigas. Apenas podía caminar, sus piernas le temblaban debido al miedo. Cuando llegó a su habitación agotada completamente por el esfuerzo ya que su cuerpo apenas respondía, abrió su puerta con dificultad, cerró con llave y se acostó rápidamente en su cama con la gran almohada en la cabeza para evitar oír una palabra que martilleaba su cabeza.

_"Demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios ..."_

...

Hacía viento en Palace. No era una buena noche. El cielo se nubló de repente en cuestión de minutos mientras que una ligera brisa proveniente de las montañas del norte apareció para acompañar al mal tiempo, pero la Luna de las Ilusiones seguía visible en el cielo. Como por arte de magia o poder del Destino, las nubes se apartaban para que las gentes pudieran observar aquel maravilloso y lejano planeta. En la terraza que conectaba su habitación con el largo pasaje estaba Gosser, esta vez vestido con su antigua túnica de Chamán que aun conservaba, pero eso no significaba nada. Él ya no era un Brujo de Zaibach pero le inquietaba la idea de haber abandonado la casta demasiado tarde.

Alguien se acercaba, pero el Zaibach no le prestó atención. Era una noche tranquila y la vista en el horizonte de la Luna de las Ilusiones le tenía prácticamente hipnotizado. Le atraía aquel mundo por muchas y diversas razones, pero también le atraía la belleza de aquel planeta azul.

- Es muy esquivo, embajador. - Dijo una fémina voz. - No es un hombre fácil de ver.

Gosser giró la vista y ahí estaba Serena con su típico vestido blanco y gris, muy diferente a lo que había visto en el coliseo de Palace.

- Eso dicen. - Dijo Gosser. Volvió a girar la vista para seguir observando La Tierra. - Puede considerarlo como un defecto, sin embargo, yo lo considero una virtud o necesidad, según el caso.

- ¿Que necesidad tiene ser esquivo? - Preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

- Evitar personas implica evitar problemas. - Explicó el Zaibach. - Debe perdonarme señorita, pero no veo el sentido de esta conversación.

Serena sonrió. Gosser era muy directo cuando se lo proponía.

- Quería agradecerle su presencia en el coliseo durante mi combate contra Argon.

- Es algo curioso. En menos de un día he recibido tantos agradecimientos como en los años cuando servía a Dornkirk. - Ironizó el joven general de Zaibach.

- Su presencia en el coliseo me dio la fuerza y el coraje necesario para vencer. Le estoy eternamente agradecida.

- Las guerras no se ganan con la mera presencia. Fue usted quien salió victorioso del combate. Yo solo me limité a cumplir mi promesa, nada mas. - Dijo Gosser intentando rebajar el tono de adulación de Serena. - Pero no me malinterprete, señorita Serena. Ha conseguido hacer realidad sus sueños y eso me llena en corazón de alegría.

Serena se emocionó ante las palabras de Gosser. Al fin al cabo, tenía alma y esencia de ángel. Aun así estaba confundida por su actitud. Seguía comportándose como si nunca se hubieran conocido y eso la perturbaba.

- Siempre supe que cumplirías tu promesa, Gosser.

Estas palabras fueron como si una enorme maza cayera sobre el Zaibach. Dejó de observar La Tierra para mirar con miedo a Serena. Era la primera vez desde que llegó a Palace que alguien le nombraba por su nombre. Estaba acostumbrado a nombres como "embajador", "general" o simplemente "señor".

- Una vez me prometiste que volverías a estar junto a mi cuando la guerra terminase. - Dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a Gosser, completamente inmóvil. - Mas de un año estuve aguardando en silencio tu regreso, pero, tal y como prometiste, has vuelto a mi lado.

- Serena ... por favor ... no debes ... - Dijo Gosser mientras retrocedía hasta dar con la pared. Su tono hizo que se delatara ante Serena. Esta se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hasta que pudo rodearle con sus frágiles brazos a la altura de la cintura y apoyaba delicadamente su cabeza a la altura del corazón, que latía rápida y violentamente. Gosser mientras tanto no solo era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, tampoco se atrevía ni siquiera a tocar su piel. Por primera vez en su vida sintió en sus propias carnes el miedo, miedo a que Serena pudiera haber recordado.

- Recuerdo Cafidia ... un hermoso jardín donde tú y Jajuka cuidabais de mi. Me abrazabas para que pudiera olvidar mi dolor mientras acariciabas mis cabellos. ¿Lo recuerdas? - Serena cerró los ojos intentando recordar con mas claridad aquellos momentos. - ¿Por que me evitas de esa manera? ¿De que tienes miedo?

Gosser seguía sin poder articular una palabra. Estaba aterrado pero de alguna manera la presencia de Serena le reconfortaba haciéndole sentir aun mas culpable después del mal que le había provocado.

- ¿Acaso desconoces lo que siento por ti? - Continuó Serena mirando a Gosser a los ojos. La mirada de ambos se cruzaron, pero fueron los ojos de Serena los que se humedecieron debido a las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar. - ¿Te preguntaste alguna vez lo que realmente sentía por ti en Zaibach?

Gosser comprendió entonces pero se resistía a aceptarlo.

- Tengo miedo. - Dijo.

- ¿Tienes miedo a ser amado?

_"Miedo a volver a hacerte daño"_ Pensó Gosser. _"Pude soportarlo una vez, pero me volvería loco si algo te pasara por mi culpa como ya sucedió una vez"_.

- Por favor ... olvida mi nombre ... mi existencia ... hagamos como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido. - Dijo nerviosamente Gosser. Ese era su mayor deseo. Por un momento tuvo el presentimiento que se haría realidad en ese preciso momento, pero nada ocurrió.

Serena dejó de apoyar su cabeza sobre el torso de Gosser para acercar lentamente sus labios a los de su amado mientras le seguía mirando con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules.

- ¿Por que? - Dijo ella.

- No merezco tu amor. - Contestó.

Serena alcanzó al fin los labios de Gosser. Este cayó atrapado ante el embrujo y también la besó al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y su corazón. Al fin comprendió lo que realmente sentía por Serena, y lo que Serena sentía por él. Ambos se amaban y continuaron besándose sin importar el mañana.

Daika seguía observando atentamente la escena. Las ordenes de su señor Yeri eran claras. Controlar y vigilar a Gosser para asegurarse que este cumpliera las órdenes recibidas por el consejo de Chamanes de Zaibach encabezados por Yama. Le había estado siguiendo desde su llegada a Palace el mismo día que el crucero _Derethy_ desembarcó en le puerto volante. Fue una tarea dura. Aunque en un principio tenía asignada vigilar el ala Este del palacio además de obtener información de interés, su objetivo principal era controlar todos los pasos del enviado por parte de Zaibach ante las naciones aliadas. Temían que asesinara al rey de Fanelia antes o durante la celebración de la cumbre. Afortunadamente había cumplido su misión, aquella misión que él aun desconocía. El ala Oeste estaba asignado a su sanguinario compañero Kaini. Todos los Syarain disfrutaban con la sangre de sus victimas al igual que ella, pero Kaini era diferente. Apodado "Sanguinario Syarain", era un experto asesino entrenado para provocar la muerte de sus enemigos de la manera mas efectiva, dolorosa y salvaje posible, especialista en operaciones en cubierta como esta. Ella sin embargo no solo era una de las mejores guerreras de los de su raza. Pilotaba como nadie su guymelef Xanas, un engendro mecánico construido con tecnología aun desconocida por los pueblos de Gaea y si todo sale como Yeri planea, solo los Syarain conocerán tal secreto.

La relación que había observado entre Gosser y Serena la confundía. En un par de ocasiones, Gosser estuvo a punto de descubrirla pero su curiosidad, un instinto que poseían todos y cada uno de los seres vivos, incluyendo los Syarain, la aventuró aun mas exponiéndose al peligro de ser desenmascarada. Los sentimientos que se demostraban entre ambos eran totalmente desconocidos para ella, y por lo tanto por los de su pueblo. Allí estaba, vigilando y espiando impunemente como si de un espectro oscuro se tratase.


	10. Antesala al Horror

IX. Antesala al horror. 

Otra derrota aunque esta vez estuvo a punto de vencer a Lorel en un pequeño e imprevisto duelo a espada para rebajar tensiones antes de dormir. Jamás había conseguido derrotarle si bien cada día que pasaba estaba mas cerca de lograrlo. Su habilidad en esgrima era tal que estaba seguro que incluso Allen tendría grandes dificultades para derrotarle; una pena que sus problemas con la altura le desistan de pilotar un guymelef aunque intenta superarlo. Él siempre decía que en el fondo le hacía un favor.

_"Con lo torpe que soy no me extrañaría que algún día aplastara a alguien por error, incluso a ti"_ Decía con cierta ironía y humor intentando justificarse. Aun así era un brillante estratega y guerrero de a pie.

Después de esto se marchó a su habitación para descansar. Había notado algo extraño en Lorel. Le ocultaba algo y sospechaba. Temía que Hitomi hubiera tenido visiones y no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para contárselo y quizás si lo haya hecho con Lorel con la condición de no contarle nada a él. No podía culparles así que intentó dormir y esperar a que pronto amaneciese con la esperanza que Hitomi reflexionase y decidiera confiar en él. Algo aporreó la puerta de su habitación despertando súbitamente a Van. Hacía ya dos noches que no había pegado ojo por razones que desconocía. Desde que llegó a Palace tuvo una extraña sensación, como su algo le ahogara el alma. Escuchó otro golpe seguido de una voz entrecortada llamándole, era Hitomi. Van se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se vistió lo mas aprisa posible para abrir la puerta. Allí estaba ella, pálida y asustada como si acabara de ver a un fantasma o peor aun, como si hubiera tenido una visión horrible. Conocía aquella expresión y supo de inmediato que algo no marchaba bien. Hitomi, al ver el rostro de Van se sintió mas reconfortada pero aun así el temor que la inundaba era tal que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarle con fuerza. Intentaba decir algo mientras Van intentaba consolarla de alguna manera, pero la voz entrecortada de la joven le impedía articular claramente cualquier palabra.

- He tenido visiones, visiones horribles. - Dijo al fin Hitomi. Seguía abrazada a Van. - Tenía que habértelo contado antes, pero tenía miedo. Temía que me odiases por traer siempre la desgracias conmigo.

- No digas eso. Sabes que no es verdad. - Susurró Van al oído de Hitomi. Era la mejor manera de tranquilizarla.

Van hizo que Hitomi se sentara en la cama y le contase todo. En todo momento, las manos de Van agarraban fuertemente las de Hitomi para intentar tranquilizarla. Esta le contó las continuas visiones de seres de alas oscuras, desde la primera de ellas hace unos días en la estación de trenes hasta en la que aparecía aquel misterioso hombre enfundado en aquella pesada armadura en forma de escamas de dragón y lo que este le dijo pero en ningún caso hizo referencia a las visiones que había tenido en las que aparecía Dilandau y Gosser. Sabía que tan solo el nombrar a aquel sanguinario guerrero Van se estremecía al recordar la destrucción de Fanelia.

Después de escuchar a Hitomi, Van se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana para observar La Luna de la Ilusiones, intentando asimilar todo lo que había oído. No sabía que pensar acerca de aquellos seres de alas oscuras, incluso dudaba si realidad se podía sacar algún significado de aquello. De pequeño había escuchado numerosas historias y leyendas acerca de demonios que saqueaban remotas aldeas. Las descripciones eran variopintas, aquellos supervivientes totalmente traumatizados los describían como gigantes enfundados en armaduras que parecían una neblina oscura. Otros hablaban de enormes golems de metal dos veces mas grandes que cualquier hombre que sesgaban vidas para alimentarse con el alma de sus victimas de cuyas manos emanaban azufre. Incluso se contaban historias seres alados al igual que los atlantes cuya mayor afición era la de empalar a sus victimas; eso le inquietaba. En una de las visiones, Hitomi le describió una escena por él escuchada cientos de veces por los mas borrachos y locos de las cantinas que se jactaban de haber sobrevivido a la matanza en las que aseguraban que estos seres se divertían empalando a sus victimas aun con vida. Lógicamente, nadie les creía.

- Palace será arrasada. - Dijo Hitomi con pesimismo. Van la miró asustado tras estas palabras. - Lo he visto en una visión. Yo estaba sola en mi habitación cuando el mayor de los silencios se apoderó del palacio. Nada se oía, ni tan siquiera el canto de los grillos, nada. No había nadie en el castillo. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Te ... te vi muerto ... en tu habitación ... empalado brutalmente - Hitomi se echó a llorar pero aun así encontró las fuerzas necesarias para continuar su espeluznante relato. - Todo se llenó de repente de cadáveres, todos empalados ... Allen ... Millerna ... Lorel ... Observé por la ventana como Palace ardía mientras aquellas figuras de alas oscuras caían del cielo a cientos. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Temo que la ciudad perezca bajo las llamas como ya pasó una vez en Fanelia.

Hitomi se echó las manos sobre la cabeza y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Pensaba que había sido una estúpida y que la supuesta y próxima destrucción de Palace era culpa suya. No directamente pero tenía la impresión que si hubiera confiado mas en sus amigos, especialmente en la persona que amaba, todo esto no estaría pasando.

Van seguía la seguía mirando. Estaba triste por el sufrimiento y el calvario por el que estaba atravesando Hitomi pero nada podía hacer, solo permanecer junto a ella y abrazarla con la esperanza que aquel sufrimiento desapareciera. Estaría junto a Hitomi el tiempo que fuera necesario; sin embargo, los reyes de Astria Dryden y Millerna necesitaban saber cuanto antes el peligro que corre la capital de Astria. Cualquiera que hubiese dicho que Palace podría ser arrasada le hubiera tomado por loco pero si tales palabras han salido de Hitomi, sabía que la ciudad tenía las horas contadas.

...                           

- ¡Súbelo! - Gritó Merga con voz ronca. Se aseguró que el enganche de la pesada bolsa pila de avena y trigo no se soltara. Arriba, a tres metros del suelo, su sobrino Ijam tiraba de una gruesa cuerda enganchada a una polea haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, demasiado para un chico de dieciséis años. Trabajaba con su tío en el traslado de alimento. Carros y carros llegaban cada día a este pequeño almacén junto al castillo donde empaquetaban toda el sustento necesario para alimentar a la pequeña ciudad que era el Palacio Aston, mas de mil hombres y mujeres entre soldados, invitados, servidumbre y por supuesto los reyes.

- Pesa mucho. - Se quejó Ijam intentando por todos los medios subir aquella pesada carga para después colocarla junto a los demás bultos que ahí había.

- ¡No me vengas con esa! A tu edad levantaba fardos el doble de grandes ayudado únicamente con mis manos. - Dijo Merga. No mentía. Era enorme y musculoso gracias a los duros trabajos que era obligado a realizar desde muy pequeño para ayudar a sus padres. No eran tiempos como los de ahora donde abundaba no solo la comida y el trabajo, sino también la felicidad. Era la nueva edad de oro de Palace.

Una pequeña mota de avena o trigo en suspensión en el aire provocó un tremendo estornudo por parte de Ijam. Por una fracción de segundo soltó sin darse cuenta la cuerda, pero el tiempo suficiente como para que esta se le escapara completamente de las manos cayendo como un plomo sobre el quebradizo suelo de madera. El impacto hizo que el paquete se abriera haciendo que su contenido quedara esparcido por todo el pequeño almacén. Ijam bajó rápidamente ayudado con la cuerda para ver como se encontraba su tío. Respiró con relativo alivio cuando le vio intentando limpiar su cara debido a la enorme polvareda que había levantado por su culpa.

- Estoy bien, mejor que si me hubiera caído todo eso sobre mis espaldas. - Dijo Merga. Era inútil limpiarse la cara, la avena y el trigo revoloteaban a sus anchas por todo el almacén. Parecía increíble la cantidad de cereal que puede llegar a caber en uno de esos fardos.

Merga seguía observando el almacén silencioso, pensando en la excusa que se tendría que inventar esta vez para no pagar el trigo perdido. Había algo extraño justo en el centro del almacén. El cereal iba cayendo despacio al suelo haciendo aparecen bajo sus pies una fina capa de pequeños copos marrones excepto en un lugar a cinco metros justo delante suya. La avena y el trigo no caían al suelo sino que se quedaban completamente paradas en el aire, levitando. Tras unos segundos, el cereal que en un principio tendría que caer al suelo quedó pegado a algo formando el grano una especie de fina túnica marrón. Era como si el cereal se posara sobre una estatua trasparente. Merga quedó aterrado así como su sobrino Ijam al ver como aquella figura de pronto se movió hacia él a tal velocidad que murió sin saber que fue lo que le mató. Lo último que pudo ver y sentir fue un tremendo golpe sobre su estomago haciéndole caer al suelo. Intentó levantarse pero le fue imposible mover las piernas. Giró la cabeza a su derecha para ver como la parte inferior de su cuerpo yacía a un par de metros mas allá. Ijam presenció toda la escena. Vio como una luz surgía del espectro en el momento que llegaba a la altura de su tío partiéndolo por la mitad y desparramando la sangre por todo el recinto. Sin pensarlo, el joven se volvió para salir del almacén por la puerta principal para pedir ayuda pero algo le agarró de la nuca, lo levantó con aparente facilidad y le golpeó la cabeza repetidas veces contra una gran columna de madera hasta romperle el cráneo provocándole una dolorosa y terrible muerte.

Kaini descansó después de aquel momento de excitación y placer que le produjo la muerte de aquellos indefensos humanos. Cometió un error de novato y estuvo a punto de costarle la misión. Tenía ordenes de reconocer y estudiar todo el Palacio Aston para la inminente operación y por un momento creyó que todo terminaría por culpa de un descuido. Afortunadamente para él y desgracia para sus victimas, era conocido como "Sanguinario Syarain" y nada ni nadie, ya sea rata o humano, podía escapar de él. Ahora el gran problema estaba en como ocultar estas muertes y sus huellas. Nadie debía sospechar nada aunque la invasión era inminente. Solo había una solución, deshacerse de los cadáveres y ocultar la sangre cuanto antes. La primera tarea resultó sumamente sencilla. Arrojó los cuerpos a uno de los canales atándolos a enormes rocas para que no pudieran flotar; antes se aseguró de conservar un recuerdo de sus victimas en forma de la mano derecha de cada uno de ellos. La sangre si era un problema. Sus superiores admiraban su especial sed de sangre, muy superior a la de cualquier Syarain pero sabían que algún día le iría a traer mas de un quebradero de cabeza. Después de limpiar su resplandeciente hacha de mano, una excepcional arma forjada por él mismo con metal glima y con un leve revestimiento de cristal de diamante lo que lo hacía extremadamente cortante, se aseguró de colocar grandes pilas de cereal encima de la sangre para así evitar que los residentes del castillo se dieran cuenta. No era necesario nada mas. En cuestión de horas todo se convertirá en un enorme cementerio.

Estaba impaciente por que llegara la hora. Quería mas trofeos pero esta vez no se conformaría únicamente con las manos de sus victimas. Eran sus cabezas las que anhelaba; y su sangre también. Los Nereides descenderán de los cielos como ángeles vengadores y aniquilarán a todo aquel que se interpongan en el camino de los Syarain.

...

Estaba amaneciendo y la luz de la mañana comenzaba a entrar sutilmente en la habitación. Allí estaba Serena durmiendo plácidamente acostada de lado mirando aparentemente la ventana abierta con los ojos cerrados y tapada completamente con las sábanas de color azul. No estaba sola, ni siquiera era su habitación. Ya hacía tiempo que Gosser se despertó, mucho antes del alba y había pasado todo ese tiempo observándola. Apoyado sobre la pared que tenía justo enfrente de la cama, no paraba de pensar acerca de lo que había echo aquella noche y si estaba bien o mal. Pasar la noche junto a Serena ha sido quizás lo mas hermoso que le haya ocurrido en la vida y era eso precisamente lo que le hacía sentir tan mal después de todo lo que le la había provocado. No hace mas de tres horas cuando se despertó en aquella cama abrazado a Serena. Sus brazos rodeaban su cintura mientras ella seguía durmiendo en aquella misma posición.

Era tarde para él. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir tanto. Apenas estaba acostumbrado incluso a dormir. Aunque no tenía nada importante que hacer en este momento, estaba preocupado por el Derethy y sus hombres, el contingente Quimera. Tenía un mal presentimiento y quería asegurarse personalmente que todo marchaba según lo previsto aunque le inquietaba la presencia de Yama en su navío. Ya estaba vestido; de echo, fue lo primero que hizo después de despertarse. Ya que se iba a dirigir al Derethy se vistió con sus típicas vestimentas de comandante y general. Antes de que Gosser pusiera la mano en el pomo de la puerta, la voz de Serena le acarició.

- Esperaba que al menos te despidieras antes de irte.

Gosser se giró. Vio a Serena echada sobre la pared de madera junto a la cama tapada con las sábanas ya que estaba desnuda.

- No quería despertarte. - Se excusó Gosser. - Parecías dormir plácidamente.

Serena sonrió. Bajó de la cama intentando por todos los medios caminar mientras se tapaba como podía con la gran sábana azul acercándose al Zaibach hasta estar junto a él.

- Ha sido muy hermoso todo lo que hemos compartido esta noche ...

- Serena ... - Interrumpió Gosser. - ... puede que esta noche haya sido maravilloso compartir tu amor pero solo quiero que comprendas que ...

Serena se asustó por el tono de su amante. Esto lo notó Gosser e intentó suavizar sus palabras.

- Te quiero demasiado como para permitir que me sigas amando. - Concluyó. - Aun estás a tiempo de rectificar.

- ¿Por que dices eso? ¿Por que si tanto me amas?

- Podría hacerte daño y jamás soportaría tal cosa. - Al fin Gosser pudo decir lo que hasta ahora no podía.

- Jamás me harías daño ...

- ¿Como estás tan segura? No me conoces. Los dictados de tu corazón pueden conducirte a la perdición si es en eso todo en lo que confías.

- Pero ... Gosser ... - Serena intentó decir algo sin saber que.

- Soy un monstruo. - Dijo el Zaibach. - Durante mi vida he hecho cosas horribles. Acciones que me atormentarán durante toda mi existencia y quien sabe si algún día pueda retomar mi antigua vida. El Destino es a veces cruel y despiadado.

- Nosotros controlamos nuestro propio destino. Este no es cruel y despiadado como tú dices, lo es quien se lo forja. Tu no eres así.

Hubo un silencio. Ambos se miraban mientras intentaban encontrar palabras a lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Serena intentaba por todos los medios estar junto a él. Sin saberlo, había estado esperándole durante mucho tiempo y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su amor. Gosser tampoco sabía que decir para que lo entendiera, así que acercó sus labios a los de Serena para que ambos se tocaran, nada mas. Tan solo un leve roce con la intención de hacerle entender lo que sentía por ella. La amaba pero estaban condenados vivir sus vidas separados. Solo entonces tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para abrir la puerta de y salir de la habitación con la esperanza que Serena entendiera. 

Gosser caminaba entre los largos pasillos del palacio cabizbajo y pensativo. Pensaba en muchas cosas, demasiadas desde que llegó a Palace. Hubo un momento que incluso creyó perder la razón debido a la tensión que estaba soportando últimamente. Al salir del palacio por la puerta principal vio como uno de los hombres que le escoltaban en Palace, Dales, bajaba rápidamente de un carromato que aparentemente acababa de llegar al patio principal.

- Señor. - Dijo medio asfixiado por la carrera. Había corrido los escasos cien metros que distaba entre él y el carro que le había traído en casi trece segundos. Parecía importante. - Mensaje del Derethy de parte del Chamán Yama. Pide su convalecía de manera urgente.

Un gesto de preocupación se le dibujó en un instante al comandante transmitiendo ese mismo sentimiento a Dales. Sea lo que sea el propósito por el que Yama le había enviado a Palace pronto lo sabría.

- ¿Quiere que Kiter y yo le acompañemos ...?

- No. - Contestó Gosser. - Prefiero que os quedéis en Palace y me informéis de todo lo que ocurra en el palacio Aston a mi llegada.

A Dales le extrañó la orden de su comandante pero no quiso hacer preguntas. Su trabajo era cumplir ordenes y así lo haría. Puede que sea famoso entre los demás soldados Quimera por su particular comportamiento pero su disciplina hasta ahora era algo innegable.

...

- ¿Palace atacada? ¿Por quienes?

- No lo se. - Contestó Hitomi a la pregunta que le había formulado Dryden. - Ni siquiera se como ocurrirá pero tengo el presentimiento que no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Todos los presentes en la improvisada reunión se asustaron. Además de los reyes Dryden y Millerna e Hitomi también estaban presentes Allen y su hermana, ya convertida en capitana de la Guardia Real, Merle siempre acompañada por Van y Lorel y a un lado Eries, la primogénita del fallecido rey Aston, elegida embajadora y representante de Astria antes los demás pueblos de Gaea. Todos ellos tenían algo en común, conocían las increíbles capacidades de Hitomi para predecir el futuro, por eso no dudaron en creerla desde el primer instante.

- ¿Que enemigo se atrevería a atacar a Astria? - Dijo Serena. - Solo Bashram posee el poderío militar suficiente como para intentar una invasión.

- Está claro que Bashram jamás se plantearía atacarnos. Es una nación muy poderosa pero su economía depende enormemente de la nuestra. Atacarnos significaría su perdición y ellos lo saben. - Dryden se levantó de su asiento para caminar en círculos por la gran sala del trono. - ¿Dices Hitomi en tus visiones aparecen constantemente seres alados ? - Dryden se detuvo. - Solo podrían ser atlantes ...

- ¿Como puedes decir eso? - Van se adelantó. - Se que en toda Gaea considera a los atlantes como seres malditos pero también es sabido que eran una raza pacífica y amante de la paz.

- Lo se, rey de Fanelia, y eso es lo que mas me preocupa. Si no son atlantes, ¿quienes son?

Hitomi creía tener una respuesta pero no quiso decir nada. Sin saber por que, una palabra la golpeaba sin cesar desde su última visión, la de aquel ser con armadura y alas negras. Demonios. 

- Podría ser Zaibach. - Intervino Eries. - Quizás desee recuperar su antiguo esplendor y solo aniquilando a su gran enemiga podría tener el camino libre para intentar volver a conquistar toda Gaea.

- Zaibach jamás intentaría eso. - Respondió Serena. Todos la miraron con asombro excepto Hitomi y Millerna. Sabían que lo que decía era para proteger a Gosser. - Zaibach no tiene el poder suficiente para una invasión a la mismísima capital del reino, además, Bashram así como Ezgardía esperan cualquier pretexto para borrar definitivamente al Imperio de Gaea y una invasión sería la excusa perfecta.

- Serena tiene razón, es mas, una invasión por parte de Zaibach no explicaría la existencia de esos seres alados. - Dijo Lorel.

- ¿Y sus aliados?. - Expuso Van. - Aquellas figuras aladas que vio Hitomi pueden ser un tipo de guymelef que jamás hayamos visto. Ya sabéis que numerosos reinos mantienen en secreto la construcción de sus propios guymelefs.

- Zaibach no tiene aliados, jamás los necesitó. - Negó Serena mientras miraba por uno de los grandes ventanales que daban directamente con el patio central del palacio. A lo lejos podía ver la gran fortaleza volante Derethy. 

- No creo que sea conveniente preocuparnos por la identidad de nuestro agresor. Si es verdad que Palace será atacada deberíamos movilizar todas nuestras tropas lo antes posible. - Dijo Allen. - Ya habrá tiempo para preguntarnos quién es el causante de todo esto.

- Sabéis que defendería con mi propia vida a Astria pero ... - Van miró a Hitomi y Merle y los reyes de Astria comprendieron.

- No dudamos de tu ayuda en la batalla ... - Dryden agradeció las palabras de Van. - ... pero es tu obligación regresar a tu reino y cuidar de Hitomi así como de Fanelia. Ante la actual situación creo que es 

mas conveniente que abandonéis Palace por vuestra seguridad. Allen y sus hombres se encargarán de escoltar vuestro navío a Fanelia.

- Hitomi ... - Millerna se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos. Parecía triste. - ... te prometí acompañarte en un largo paseo por las bazares de Palace pero me temo que tendrá que ser otro día.

- Millerna ... lo siento ...

- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, es mas,  quizás eso haya sido el objeto de tu visita a Gaea, prevenirnos de la destrucción de Palace. Estoy segura que volveremos a encontrarnos muy pronto. 

Hitomi se emocionó y quiso dar un abrazo de despedida, pero Millerna se negó ya que sus palabras no eran de despedida. Ya llegará la hora en el puerto volante de Palace y será allí cuando rezará a Jichia por que vuelvan a encontrarse en un futuro.

- ¿Que hay de los otros mandatarios? - Preguntó Eries refiriéndose a los embajadores de los países participantes en la cumbre.

- Es obvio que tendremos que interrumpir las negociaciones. - Contestó Dryden. - Deberíamos informarles que tenemos sospechas de una posible invasión por parte de un enemigo desconocido. Todos ellos excepto Zaibach no dudarán en ofrecer su ayuda a Astria.

- Puede que nos sea útil después de todo. - Serena seguía mirando el Derethy por el gran ventanal. - El embajador de Zaibach nos podría proporcionar apoyo logístico. Estoy segura que no se negará. Hasta ahora ha sido muy respetuoso con Astria y podríamos considerarlo como un favor realizado a la hora de discutir los nuevos términos de las penas impuestas al Imperio.

- ¿Que apoyo podríamos conseguir de Zaibach. - Dijo Van. - Apenas posee ejercito.

- Si Hitomi tiene razón, toda ayuda será bienvenida. Mas aun si esa ayuda viene de un Guerrero Sagrado. Gosser puede convertirse en nuestro mejor aliado ...

- O en el mas terrible de nuestros enemigos. - Replicó Van a Serena. - Y por nuestro bien, espero que tengas razón.

...

Luces y mas luces. Gosser subía por el enorme montacargas también usado como ascensor hasta el décimo nivel de la nave donde se encontraban los camarotes de los oficiales. Era lento y las continuas hileras de focos a ambos lados del las paredes era lo único que indicaba que subía. Desde que llegó al Derethy todo le resultaba diferente sin serlo y eso le preocupaba. Había notado algo extraño en sus hombres pero estos le respondían con evasivas a sus preguntas. Vio a algunos asustados, otros nerviosos pero el sentimiento que mas se repetía era la inquietud. Todos sus hombres eran leales pero solo uno se consideraba amigo; ese era Marceus y como oficial de seguridad era el mas indicado para contarle lo que estaba pasando.

Décimo nivel. Ahora no buscaba a Marceus. Le preocupaba Alexia. No sabía exactamente lo que había pasado abordo del Derethy durante el corto espacio de tiempo que había estado en Palace y era en la seguridad de la mujer-gato lo que mas inquietaba. Llamó a la puerta pidiendo permiso para pasar. No estaba acostumbrado a ello pero la última vez que entró en el camarote de Alexia sin llamar deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. Esperó unos segundos pero nadie contestó. Volvió a llamar pero esta vez la llamó con la intención de que esta le oyera, si es que Alexia estaba ahí. La puerta no tardó entonces en abrirse. Ahí vio a Alexia pero no parecía ella, sino una criatura terriblemente asustada de algo que había visto, algo terrible. Esta, ver a Gosser era como ver a la única persona capaz de protegerla de los demonios que la atormentaban. Le abrazó rápidamente con fuerza ya que sabía que su señor jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie le haría daño. El Zaibach por su parte no daba crédito. Alexia le recordaba mucho a Serena cuando cuidaba de ella en Cafidia. Casi inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarle los pelos para que esta se tranquilizara, tal y como hacía con Serena.

- Dime, ¿que ha pasado? - Le preguntó Gosser. Su voz tranquilizó aun mas a Alexia.

- Demonios ... demonios oscuros. - Contestó ella con la voz muy debilitada debido a su estado anímico.

Gosser no supo exactamente lo que quiso decir Alexia. Escuchó a alguien acercarse por el pasillo. Era Marceus, acompañado por otros dos soldados.

- Señor ... - Dijo Marceus pero calló cuando vio al comandante hacerle una señal para que así lo hiciera. Así estuvieron hasta que Alexia se calmó por completo en los brazos de Gosser.

- ¿Que ha pasado aquí? - Preguntó al fin con Alexia todavía en sus brazos.

- Señor, teníamos ordenes de Yama de no informarle de lo sucedido. - Contestó Marceus. - He intentado por todos los medios contactar con usted ...

- ¿Que ha pasado? - Volvió a preguntar molesto por las evasivas de Marceus. Ya había oído demasiadas.

- Horas después de su partida a Palace algo atracó en el hangar principal.

- ¿Acaso no lo visteis?

- Esa cosa, sea lo que fuere, era invisible, señor.

Aquella palabra le inquietó. Miró a Marceus con preocupación mientras intentaba desechar una idea que le rondaba por la cabeza. Ningún otro reino conocía el secreto de la tecnología de camuflaje excepto Los Caídos, los malditos Syarain.

- Creemos que era una especie de transporte. De él descendieron cinco guerreros que no pude identificar, uno de ellos vestía una pesada armadura formada por escamas de dragón. Yama dio ordenes expresas de no informarle de lo sucedido. Todos estamos muy inquietos por lo que está pasando.

- Demonios - Dijo Alexia. - Mi señor, eran demonios. Vi sus ojos ... negros como la noche mas cerrada. - Alexia le abrazó con mas fuerza aterrada por lo que vio.

Las palabras de la mujer gato confirmaron sus peores temores. Eran Caídos, los inventores originales de la tecnología de camuflaje. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Creía que Zaibach había roto todo contacto con los Syarain o eso se decía. Quizás siguieron manteniendo los contactos en el mas absoluto de los secretos, aun mas. Anteriormente, solo los Chamanes tenían conocimiento de tales contactos. Quizás ahora solo un pequeño grupo de ellos seguía manteniendo conversaciones con aquellas aberraciones.

- El consejo. - Dijo Gosser. Pensaba en voz alta. - Ellos son los responsables. ¿Donde está Yama?

- En su camarote. Ha dado ordenes de prohibir el paso en el sector 14 del Derethy. Todos los oficiales y soldados que ahí se encontraban han sido obligados a abandonar sus aposentos. Creemos que han sido ocupados por los invitados del Chamán.

Gosser apartó a Alexia con suavidad y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Escúchame bien. Quédate en tu camarote y no salgas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ahí estarás segura.

- Mi señor ... déjeme estar con usted. Se que usted me protegerá de los demonios ... por favor ... no quiero estar sola ... usted es el único que puede protegerme ... - Dijo Alexia. Su miedo podía leerse en sus ojos.

Gosser tocó suavemente con el índice de su mano derecha sobre los labios de Alexia para que esta callara tranquilizándola también. La esclava se sorprendió aun mas por el trato recibido por Gosser. Hasta ahora, ningún hombre la había tocado de esa manera.

- No dejaré que esos demonios te hagan algún daño. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Alexia no pudo hablar. No supo como pero las palabras de Gosser hizo que ya no temiera por nada ya que estaba segura que su señor cumpliría su palabra así que hizo caso. Entró en su habitación y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta mediante el pequeño mando electrónico instalado en su habitación.

- Soldados. - Dijo el comandante a los dos reclutas que acompañaban a Marceus. - Quiero que se redoble la vigilancia en los puntos clave del Derethy. Quiero guardias dobles de 24 horas, poned especial atención al sector de oficiales. No quiero que nada ni nadie se mueva sin yo tener conocimiento de ello.

- ¡Si, señor! - Dijeron ambos.

- Una cosa mas. - Dijo Gosser antes de que los soldados entraran en el gran montacargas. - A partir de ahora, cualquier orden de Yama queda anulada automáticamente.

Los reclutas cabecearon en señal de obediencia desaparecieron por el elevador.

- Te veo preocupado - Dijo Marceus. Estar solos de daba a oportunidad de hablar con Gosser como si de un amigo se tratase ya que se conocieron hace años en la academia de oficiales como instructores. - ¿A que se refería?

- Demonios. Que los dioses nos protejan - Contestó con tono sombrío.

...

Los grandes hangares del palacio no daban a basto. Numerosas moles de metal iban y venían preparando una posible e inminente ataque por parte de un enemigo desconocido. Allen, siempre junto a Gaddes y Reeden se encargaba de supervisar la defensa del castillo antes de partir a Fanelia con la misión de escoltar a su tripulación, entre ellos el monarca Van e Hitomi. Observaban desde un bunker al aire libre la colocación de las grandes balistas en puntos clave, todas ellas apoyados con enormes catapultas capaces de lanzar rocas de varias toneladas de peso a decenas de metros, suficiente incluso para derribar incluso los guymelefs mas grandes. Todo esto se complementaba con una estratégica colocación de los melefs estándar de intervención de Astria armados con lanzas.

- Durante la guerra, aunque el enemigo era invisible, al menos sabíamos contra quién nos enfrentamos, pero esto ... - Protestó Reeden mientras intentaba controlar su caballo. Se encabritaba con facilidad debido al tremendo ruido que producían las pisadas de los guymelfs.

- Por mucho que me pese decirlo, Reeden tiene razón. - Dijo Gaddes. - Ni siquiera sabemos si utilizarán guymelefs. Si es así, toda esta defensa será inútil contra infantería.

- Lo se pero desgraciadamente no sabemos el tiempo que disponemos para preparar la defensa. No podemos arriesgarnos a dividir nuestros esfuerzos. - Se lamentó Allen.

- De todas formas se necesitaría un gran ejercito para tomar Palace y eso implicaría un gran movimiento de tropas. - Razonó Reeden, algo sin precedentes en él. - Si eso fuera así ya hubiésemos sido alertados.

- Posiblemente, pero si lo que ha dicho Hitomi es cierto, nos enfrentamos a algo que jamás hemos visto. - Dijo Allen asustando a Gaddes y Reeden. - Durante la gran guerra, Zaibach atacó Palace sin previo aviso gracias a su tecnología de camuflaje. Quizás no sea el único reino que conozca tal secreto.

Un caballo se acercaba rápidamente a la posición de Allen y sus hombres cabalgado por Argon seguido por otros dos hombres a su servicio. El Caballero Celeste aun seguía molesto y avergonzado por su derrota contra Serena pero intentaba por todos los medios disimular su estado ante Allen ya que la mujer que he había vencido era nada mas y nada menos que su hermana, pero a solas, maldecía la mala suerte que había tenido durante el combate. No llegó a ser tan caballeroso como Arrone y Binias, derrotados también por Serena pero admitiendo su habilidad y su superioridad con la espada.

- ¡Allen! ¿Que está ocurriendo? ¿Por que estos preparativos? - Preguntó Argon. No había sido informado de los planes de los reyes ya que no se encontraba en el palacio hasta hace escasos momentos.

- Tenemos sospechas de una posible invasión de Palace. Las fuentes son fidedignas y podemos fiarnos de ellas. - Concretó Allen después de ver el rostro de sorpresa de Argon.

- ¿De que estás hablando? ¿ Zaibach ... ?

- No estamos seguro de la identidad del enemigo pero parece claro que Zaibach no pretende atacarnos. Sería su perdición si lo hiciera.

- Mis hombres me acaban de informar que el embajador de Zaibach ha solicitado un carromato para dirigirse al puerto y según algunos observadores del astillero se encuentra en este momento en la fortaleza volante. - Dijo Argon con preocupación. - Todo antes de que comenzaran los preparativos para la defensa de la ciudad.

- ¿Que hay de su escolta?

- No han ido con él si es eso lo que quieres saber. - Dijo Argon negando con la cabeza. - Ahora se encuentran en el interior del palacio en su aposentos. De todas formas, no creo que eso signifique nada.

- El embajador de Zaibach no solo es un Guerrero Sagrado, también es el General de los Quimera. Según he oído es un excepcional estratega y comandante. Sus hombres lo admiran. Si de verdad ha abandonado el palacio para dirigir la operación o para ponerse a salvo no dejaría atrás a sus hombres. - Reflexionó Allen.

No muy lejos de ahí, Eries observaba a Allen atentamente por la ventana de su habitación apoyada sobre la barandilla de mármol. 

- ¿Eries? - Dijo su hermana Millerna pidiendo permiso para pasar. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Eries se alertó y dejó de mirar a Allen para divisar el horizonte.

- ¿Que haces? - Preguntó su hermana. - ¿Estás ocupada?

- No, observaba los preparativos para la defensa del palacio.

Millerna se acercó a la terraza y miró a su derecha. Allí estaba Allen junto a Gaddes y otro de sus hombres. Podría ser casualidad pero aquello quizás le confirmó aun mas sus sospechas pero no era suficiente. Desde hace tiempo sospechaba una relación entre Eries y su anterior amor y quería respuestas cuanto antes.

- Os estuve observando durante el baile. - Dijo Millerna. No quiso especificar mas ya que estaba segura que su hermana sabía a lo que se refería.

- ¿A que te refieres? - Contestó Eries que seguía observando el horizonte apoyada sobre la cornisa.

- Tu y Allen ... - Insinuó la reina.

Eries se molestó por las palabras de su hermana. Silenciosamente, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta para después dirigirse con dureza a Millerna, dejando esta la terraza para entrar en los aposentos de Eries. La actitud de su hermana solo tenía una explicación, había tocado de alguna forma algún tema sensible y eso le confirmó aun mas sus temores.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - Dijo Eries visiblemente enfadada. Millerna siempre la veía como una persona tranquila y Serena; era extremadamente raro verla así.

- Os estuve observando durante el baile. Se que entre tu y Allen siempre ha habido una amistad especial pero ayer vi como le mirabas con ojos muy diferentes.

- No me gusta que me hables con evasivas, Millerna. - Le advirtió Eries.

- Estás enamorado de Allen ¿no es así? Se que le amas desde hace años pero desististe en tus intentos por conquistarte. ¿Por que?

Eries no quiso contestar. Las palabras de su hermana eran cada vez mas duras y no estaba segura de poder seguir soportando mas sin miedo a hacer algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría. Siempre había tomado el papel de hermana protectora y eso le impedía enfrentarse a su hermana pero Millerna ya no era una niña.

- Era por que Marlene estaba también enamorada de él ¿no es así? Y después de su marcha a Freid te diste cuenta que yo comenzaba a forjar una amistad especial por él y de nuevo desististe de tus intentos por conquistarle.

- ¿Me acusas entonces de desear tu felicidad? - Preguntó Eries.

- ¡No deseo mi felicidad a cambio de la tuya! - Gritó Millerna.

- No eres quién para reprenderme por mi comportamiento durante todos estos años. Puedes que seas mi reina pero ante todo sigo siendo tu hermana mayor. - Le increpó Eries. - Ahora estás casada con Dryden, ya eres feliz ... ¿o me equivoco?

- Yo soy feliz con Dryden ...

- Estás furiosa, no porque yo renunciara a mi felicidad a cambio de la tuya, cosa que hice. Estás celosa de yo conseguir lo que tu nunca llegaste a alcanzar, el amor de Allen; y eso me apena.

Millerna no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo, ni siquiera creía que la persona con la que estaba hablando fuera realmente su hermana, pero era ella. Ante las terribles palabras de su hermana solo pudo hacer una cosa, salir de su habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Su silencio era todo lo que deseaba decirle a Eries.

...

Gosser colocó la palma de su mano en el panel de verificación del camarote de Yama, abriéndose inmediatamente la puerta de metal. Ahí estaba el Chamán, sentado entre las tinieblas debido a la única lámpara de energiste que brillaba en la habitación.

- Quiero que supervises personalmente los turnos de guardia del Derethy. - Dijo el comandante a Marceus, que estaba justo detrás suya mientras miraba fijamente a Yama, sentado en un sillón con una copa de vino en su mano derecha con una irónica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. - Infórmame de cualquier cosa, por ínfima que parezca. ¿De acuerdo?

Marceus obedeció y dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda de Gosser en señal de ánimo ya que desde que llegó a bordo le veía mas nervioso que lo de costumbre. El general de los Quimera entró lentamente al interior de la habitación y la puerta se cerró automáticamente con un sonoro golpe.

- Puntual como siempre. ¿Te apetece una copa? - Yama señaló la botella de vino que estaba encima de la mesa colocada junto a él.

- ¿Donde está? - Preguntó Gosser sin rodeos.

- ¿De quién me hablas? - Contestó incrédulo Yama.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¿Donde está Yeri?

- Veo que sigues siendo tan impulsivo como siempre. Es una cualidad que admiro. - Dijo una tétrica voz que provenía de su espalda. Gosser se giró rápidamente y ahí vio a un hombre enfundado en una pesada armadura forjada con escamas de dragón. No llevaba su característico yelmo. Era un hombre alto de pelo blanco y largo recogido en una gran cola y tez pálida. Su mirada era como la de cualquier Caído excepto por la maldad que estos albergaban, mayor que cualquiera de sus "hijos". Era el señor de los Syarain y el mas poderoso de ellos.

Gosser no dudó. Casi inconscientemente y movido por su instinto desenvainó su espada, larga y curvada debido a las diferentes capas de acero y metal utilizadas para moldearla. La contestación del Syarain fue inmediata. Detrás de él tres figuras desenfundaron sus resplandecientes armas dispuestos a defender a su señor. Gosser desarmó fácilmente a uno de ellos rompiéndole de un golpe el brazo izquierdo haciendo que el Caído gritara de dolor. Otro soldado oscuro se acercó por su derecha pero el comandante Zaibach le dio tal puñetazo que hundió su puño varios centímetros en el yelmo completo de metal en forma de cabeza de dragón rompiéndole la nariz e incrustándola en el cerebro al desgraciado Syarain cayendo inmediatamente inconsciente y sangrando a borbotones. El tercero dudó por un momento pero al fin decidió atacar pero Gosser, en un rápido movimiento se colocó junto a Yeri, que en todo momento permaneció completamente inmóvil, y el filo de su espada a escasos milímetros de su cuello. El guerrero Caído al ver como la vida de su señor peligraba decidió retroceder lentamente bajando su espada.

- Veo que tu potencial como guerrero sigue en aumento. - Dijo Yeri con una gran sonrisa irónica en su rostro. - Zaibach debería de estar orgulloso de tenerte en sus filas.

Después de esto Gosser apenas pudo ver como el jefe de Los Caídos golpeaba con la rapidez innata en los Syarain su espada haciendo que esta cayera a unos metros de él desarmándolo aparentemente, pero el Zaibach utilizó uno de sus muchos ases guardados en la manga. Sacó un pequeño puñal de plata alojado en su placa de metal de su brazo derecho para amenazar de nuevo la vida del Caído antes de que el guerrero Syarain que aun quedaba en pie le atravesara con su espada. Esta vez Yeri no sonreía, no después de notar un fino hilo de sangre producido por un pequeño corte en su cuello debido a la presión del puñal de Gosser.

- ¡Ya basta! - Exigió Yama después de presenciar tal espectáculo. Sus palabras no iban dirigidas a Yeri, si no a su subordinado comandante.

Gosser no hizo caso. Miraba a Yeri con auténtico desprecio. Era cociente que con un simple movimiento de muñeca mandaría a tal engendro al infierno de donde jamás debió de haber salido liberando a Gaea de su maldad, pero ante todo era un soldado y estaba obligado a obedecer ciegamente las ordenes de Yama, y así lo hizo. Lentamente, apartó su puñal del cuello de Yeri, lo guardó y recogió su espada.

- ¿Que hace esta basura Syarain en mi nave? Creí que habíamos roto todo contacto con ellos desde que nuestro emperador decidió terminar la máquina Parca. - Preguntó Gosser envainando lentamente su arma produciendo el característico sonido metálico al enfundar un arma manteniendo en todo momento en alerta. No se fiaba del guerrero Caído que aun quedaba en pie, y menos de Yeri. Ambos se miraban deseándose mutuamente la muerte mas horrible.

- El fin de los contactos entre nuestros pueblos fue un malentendido que no tardamos en arreglar. - Contestó Yama.

- No me hables como si yo no supiera nada. Construimos la máquina Parca en contra de la opinión de los Syarain. Ese fue el malentendido.- Aclaró Gosser.

- Vuestra raza no estaba preparada para tal poder. - Yeri se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación. - No hicisteis caso de nuestras advertencias y eso fue lo que os destruyó. Si Dornkirk se hubiese centrado en la captura del Dragón según los planes iniciales nada de esto estaría sucediendo ¡pero vuestro emperador fue un estúpido! No solo capturó demasiado tarde a Escaflowne, sino que con él quiso construir una máquina que superaba con creces todo conocimiento humano en lugar de cedernos al Dragón para nuestros planes. 

- ¡Si tanto deseas al Dragón puedo entregaros su cabeza en una bandeja de plata junto a la de su piloto con tal que desaparezcáis de la faz de Gaea para siempre! - Bramó Gosser acercándose de nuevo peligrosamente a Yeri. El guerrero Syarain que quedaba en pie se adelantó para prevenir otro ataque por parte del general Zaibach. Los otros dos guerreros yacían en el suelo inconscientes debido a las terribles heridas recibidas. Yeri por su parte sonrió. Le hizo gracia pensar que si ese fuera el plan original, Gosser se hubiera librado de las dos personas que mas odiaba en el mundo, Van Fanel y él mismo.

- Desgraciadamente para ti, ni Escaflowne ni su piloto nos interesan; ya no. Nos es inservible desde que el sistema de llamada Ispano fue activado. - Yeri observó la sorpresa en el rostro de Gosser. - Así es Gosser. ¿Acaso creías que precisábamos del Dragón para obtener su tecnología? Recuerda que dicha tecnología, la ingeniería de la antigua Atlantis, la heredamos nosotros los Syarain por derecho propio. Nuestro verdadero objetivo es el clan Ispano pero el sistema de llamada del Dragón solo es funcional una vez cada cien años. Cuando Escaflowne fue reparado nuestros objetivos cambiaron radicalmente.

- Pretendíais utilizar a Escaflowne como cebo. ¿Que posee Ispano de tanto interés los Syarain?

- El faro que nos guiará a nuestro antiguo hogar. Durante milenios hemos estado vagando sin cesar por Gaea con el único propósito de renacer nuestra antigua cultura. Nuestro mayor deseo es regresar al lugar de donde provenimos y el clan Ispano tiene la llave.

Gosser desconfiaba aun mas de Yeri. Nunca un ser tan malvado y depravado ni su sanguinaria raza arriesgaría descubrirse ante los otros reinos de Gaea solo para volver a su antiguo hogar, sea el lugar que sea. Los Syarain, aun teniendo una poderosísima tecnología eran escasos en número, esa es la razón por la que han estado escondidos todos estos siglos. De vez en cuando lanzaban ataques relámpago contra pequeñas aldeas o ciudades con el objetivo de abastecerse de materias primas o incluso por diversión procurando no dejar testigos de la matanza aunque tampoco les importaba que hubiera algún superviviente. Cualquier ser de Gaea le tomaría por loco después de relatar la destrucción de su aldea.

- Escaflowne ya no es útil entonces. ¿Que estamos haciendo en Palace?

Yama se levantó de su asiento y se digirió al gran ventanal para observar la ciudad que tenían bajo sus pies.

- La misión no es sencilla pero si es ejecutada con precisión no será ningún problema. - Yama tomo un sorbo de su copa. - Tenemos conocimiento de otro guymelef construido por Ispano pero desgraciadamente este se encuentra enterrado en un antiguo mausoleo en el cementerio de los Dragones. Como ya sabrás, dicho lugar se encuentra ahora en poder de Astria impidiéndonos acceder a él. Nos es imposible iniciar cualquier trabajo de extracción sin que Astria lo sepa e informe a sus aliados de nuestras intenciones provocando otro conflicto condenándonos a la extinción. Es ahí donde entran Los Caídos. Mediante un ataque sorpresa sitiarán Palace e inhabilitarán toda comunicación con el exterior. Eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente para retomar temporalmente el control del cementerio de los Dragones y revivir al guymelef sin que los países aliados tengan conocimiento alguno de nuestras actividades.

- ¿Otra guerra? ¿Vamos a provocar otra maldita guerra para que un grupo de dementes sanguinarios regresen a su antiguo hogar? - Dijo Gosser refiriéndose claramente a los Syarain. A Yeri no le gustaba nada el tono su tono de voz pero no podía hacer otra cosa que callarse. Gosser era una pieza importante en la operación y no convenía enfurecerle aun mas. - ¿Acaso Zaibach no ha tenido suficiente con todo el mal que ha provocado a Gaea?

- Zaibach no tiene nada que perder ya que ningún reino podrá acusarnos de la invasión puesto que no intervendremos en el conflicto. Si todo sale bien, Los Caídos compartirán toda su tecnología con nosotros como recompensa. - Explicó Yama, pero Gosser seguía furioso y en cierta parte asustado. Le asustaba pensar en la posibilidad de que Serena salga herida debido a la invasión. No lo soportaría.- ¡Imagínate el poder que obtendríamos! ¡Gaea volvería a ser nuestra!

- ¡Ningún conocimiento ni poder se antepone a la vida humana! ¿Para que sirve retomar el control de toda Gaea si extendemos el dolor y la muerte por todo el planeta? Se muy bien los problemas por los que está pasando Zaibach pero la guerra no es el camino para volver a recuperar nuestra grandeza, sino la paz.

- ¿Habla de paz el hombre que desea la muerte de Van Fanel por la destrucción del Escuadrón del Dragón? - Ironizó Yama riéndose. - Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y se perfectamente que no eres un hombre de paz; al contrario; disfrutas con la muerte de tus enemigos.

- Te equivocas. Solo disfruto con la muerte de los seres que odio, nadie mas.

Hubo un silencio. Yeri y Yama se sintieron aludidos por las palabras de Gosser.

- Tu misión es muy sencilla. - El Chamán comenzó a explicar la misión del general Zaibach dejando a un lado la discusión que habían emprendido. Gosser estaba obligado a cumplir sus ordenes y hasta ahora había hecho lo que se le había ordenado, no matar a Van Fanel pero sin duda lo hubiera hecho si él mismo no hubiera venido personalmente para vigilarle.- Debemos de impedir por todos los medios que los representantes de los otros reinos escapen del Palacio Aston y de Palace al ser atacada la ciudad e informen a sus respectivos países. Matarás a todos los embajadores y emisarios durante la huida excepto a los Reyes de Astria capturándolos y traerlos sanos y salvos al Derethy. Esa será tu misión.

Gosser no quiso aceptar las ordenes pero no tenía otra elección ya que ante todo era un soldado. Durante años no solo fue entrenado en el combate y versado en las ciencias de modificación del destino; su especialidad era la de aceptar ordenes de sus superiores, muchas de ellas crueles y terribles. Matar a todos los emisarios de los países aliados y capturar a los reyes le enfrentaría irremediablemente a un combate contra Serena, recién elegida capitana de la guardia real. Al fin tenía las manos libres para matar a Van Fanel pero ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar en eso, tan solo la posibilidad de enfrentarse a Serena le aterraba.

- Hay algo mas ... - Continuó el Chamán. - No estaba previsto en un principio pero gracias a ciertas informaciones nos hemos visto obligados a encomendarte otra labor tanto o mas importante que la captura de los reyes de Astria. - Yama volvió a sentarse en su asiento mirando fijamente a Gosser. Había algo en su mirada que le hacía estremecer al mismísimo comandante del Derethy. - ¿Hay algo que necesite saber? 

- ¿A que te refieres? - Dijo Gosser confundido. No entendía la pregunta de Yama.

- Los Chamanes nos apenamos por la muerte de Dilandau ya que era nuestro proyecto mas prometedor en la modificación del destino. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que el individuo sujeto a experimentaciones sigue aun con vida.

- ¿Como ... como lo has sabido? - Preguntó Gosser con la voz entrecortada y la mirada perdida. El temor por lo que podría pasar le golpeó en el alma destrozándolo por completo.

Yeri chasqueó los dedos sentado en su asiento. Entonces algo ocurrió. Se escucharon pasos provenientes de una de las esquinas de la oscura habitación, donde no llegaba la escasa luz de la pequeña lámpara de energiste. El Zaibach se giró y vio dos figuras, dos espectros envueltos en una extraña neblina trasparente muy difusa. Aquellas fantasmagóricas figuras desaparecieron de repente de la nada apareciendo en su lugar dos soldados Syarain, un hombre y una mujer sin yelmo envueltos en una túnica de camuflaje, muy parecidas a las que usaban los guymelefs del Imperio pero a muy reducida escala. Estas se volvieron paulatinamente totalmente opacas y negras formando con ellas una oscura capa. Gosser estaba seguro, no solo era la mujer quien vio la noche del baile en los pasillos del palacio; la risa burlona que oyó en el palacete donde se celebró la cumbre era también suya.

...

Hitomi observaba la majestuosidad de la ciudad de Palace temerosa de la posibilidad en ver por última vez admirarla en todo su esplendor. Desde aquella torre, la mas alta del palacio Aston elevada decenas de metros del suelo y construida sobre sólidas y enormes bloques de roca y mármol podía divisarse prácticamente todas las calles y canales que daban forma a la ciudad, incluido el gran bazar donde se dirigían diariamente los habitantes de Palace para realizar sus compras o quizás vender cualquier cosa a mano de los tederos, desde los mas variados alimentos hasta el mas extraño de los artefactos. Hitomi recordó con cariño el día en el que compró en aquel mismo bazar un CD de música que conservaba en su habitación como su mayor tesoro. Pensaba que era el único recuerdo que mantenía con vida sus esperanzas de reencontrarse con Van pero se equivocaba. No necesitaba nada para recordar a Van por siempre.

- Espero que no admires la ciudad por última vez. - Dijo Van. Parecía cansado. No solo el día estaba siendo mas duro de lo normal. La enorme escalera de caracol tenía parte de la culpa.

- Tengo esperanza que nada de lo que he visto llegue a cumplirse, pero se que eso no ocurrirá. ¿Por que han de suceder desgracias cuando ...?

Hitomi sintió entonces como Van tocó suavemente sus hombros desnudos con sus frías manos, comúnmente enfundadas en un guante de cuero pero esta vez era su piel la que sentía. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hitomi mientras seguía observando en el horizonte la ciudad de Palace. El estremecimiento pronto pasó cuando llegó de la nada un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Era la presencia de Van lo que le hacía sentir mejor.

- Siempre te culpas de todos los males sin pensar en todo el bien que has hecho por Gaea y Fanelia. Lo que ocurrió durante la guerra hubiera pasado tarde o temprano, pero jamás nos hubiéramos salvado si no llega a ser por tu ayuda.

Hitomi se emocionó y tomó la mano derecha de Van posada sobre su hombro con su mano izquierda. Mientras, ambos seguían mirando el horizonte.

- Además ... - Prosiguió Van. - ... me diste también una razón para seguir viviendo después de la destrucción de Fanelia y la muerte de mi hermano. El deseo de volver a verte ha sido el que me ha alimentado todo este tiempo, y tal y como tu dijiste, los sueños acaban por cumplirse si lo deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

- ¿He de entender que ya no te quedan mas deseos que quieras ver cumplidos? - Preguntó Hitomi con voz dulce.

- Aun me queda uno pero tengo miedo a revelártelo. Si así lo hago puede que jamás se cumpla. - Respondió Van.

Hitomi se volvió lentamente y dejar la espléndida capital de Astria a espaldas. Después de un corto silencio esta le abrazó dulcemente algo que Van también hizo.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior a la llegada a Palace? - Dijo Hitomi mientras acercaba cada vez mas y mas su rostro al de Van.

Van afirmó con la cabeza.

- Te mentí. - Contestó con una sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando ambos se besaron aunque esta no fue su primera vez.

Lorel no perdía de vista a los enamorados. El crucero de Fanelia estaba preparado para partir y ahí estaba para avisar a Van e Hitomi de la hora de despedirse de Astria aunque viendo tal escena era mejor demorar la el viaje un par de minutos. Era la primera vez que había visto a los dos enamorados besarse y él no iba a ser la persona que estropearía tal hermoso momento. No quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo era un sentimental y le agradaban estas escenas. Soñaba que algún día una mujer se fijara en él tal y como Hitomi lo hizo con Van pero por alguna razón sus relaciones con las mujeres no eran las ideales para mantener una relación. La última mujer que amó (una de tantas) fue una joven llamada Raena con la que mantuvo un romance de casi un mes, un penoso record de duración para él. Quizás su dura y dedicada labor como general de Fanelia fuera el mayor impedimento para mantener una relación, o quizás sea que ante una mujer a la que intentaba impresionar se ponía tan nervioso que todo le salía mal.

- ¿Donde está mi señor Van? - Dijo Merle apareciendo de la nada. Llevaba buscando a su señor desde hacía varios minutos.

- ¡Merle! - Lorel se sorprendió de ver a la chica gato aquí. También le asustó que la niña viera a Van e Hitomi juntos besándose, no lo soportaría.

- ¿Has visto a Van? Hace horas que le busco. - Exageró la chiquilla que husmeaba sin parar al tiempo que movía sus peludas orejas de un lado para otro.

- Pre ... precisamente acabo de verlo ... - Dijo Lorel intentando construir una excusa lo mas rápido posible mientras hacía todo lo posible por que Merle no mirara al interior de la terraza de la torre. - Esta ... está hablando con Dryden ... algo muy importante.

- ¿Con Dryden? Pero si acabo de verlo salir del palacio acompañado de Allen ... - Merle intentó mirar por encima del hombro de Lorel pero este, descaradamente, hacía todo lo posible por tapar la visión de la chica gato. - ¿Que me estás ocultando?

- ¿Que ...? Nada ... nada ...

La nula excusa de Lorel no sirvió para nada. Merle le apartó de un empujón y fue entonces cuando vio a su señor Van y a Hitomi besándose. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y después de lanzar maldiciones se marchó corriendo a cuatro patas al interior de la torre seguido por Lorel para intentar calmarla. Merle llegó a una esquina y ahí se puso de cuclillas para llorar desconsoladamente.

- Merle ... - Lorel intentó animarla ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara del suelo pero solo consiguió que la apartara de un manotazo. Lo único que podía hacer ahora es sentarse en el suelo junto a ella e intentar comprenderla.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame sola! - Vociferó Merle con voz aguda. - Por un instante pensé que mi señor y yo podríamos pasar juntos el resto de nuestra vida hasta que vino esa tonta de Hitomi a estropearlo todo.

- Van te sigue queriendo ...

- ¡Yo quiero que me ame! ¡Quiero que sienta por mi lo mismo que siente por Hitomi!

Lorel la observó apenado. Parecía destrozada y muy poco podía hacer por ella para que se sintiera mejor. Verla así le destrozaba literalmente el alma.

- Si te sirve de algo ... no eres la única persona a la que le han roto el corazón.

Merle dejó de llorar. La soledad y el desamparo que sentía comenzaron a desvanecerse. Le apenó saber que Lorel había pasado por algo parecido pero le tranquilizo conocer a alguien de este mundo capaz de comprenderla.

- Así es. He suspirado por muchas mujeres y todas ellas han acabado apartándome de sus corazones. La vida de general exige muchos sacrificios personales. Todas ellas siempre me echaban en cara al abandono que las sometía debido a mis labores y no las culpo. - Lorel suspiró. No estaba acostumbrado a revelarle a nadie sus desgracias pero con tal de ayudar a Merle estaba dispuesto a ello. - Supongo que todo es debido a que todavía no he conocido a la mujer por la que estaría dispuesto incluso a abandonar mi puesto en Fanelia para compartir todo mi tiempo con ella.

- Pero ... ¿como puedes soportar tanto dolor? - Le preguntó Merle. - ¿Como puedes levantarte todas las mañanas pensando que puede ser un día maravilloso con tanto dolor en tu corazón?

Lorel esbozó una contagiosa sonrisa.

- Pienso en el día en el que conoceré a la persona amada. No se cuando será, pero puede llegar en cualquier momento por inesperado que parezca. ¿Esta misma tarde? ¿Mañana? ¿Dentro de quince años? No lo se, pero una cosa si que es seguro. Ese día llegará, y será el mas feliz de mi vida.

La actitud de Merle había cambiado por completo. Las palabras de Lorel la habían animado hasta un punto impensable para ella hasta hace escasos minutos. Se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose su falda del polvo y sin que el joven general de Fanelia se lo esperase, la chica gato le besó en la mejilla izquierda como agradecimiento para después alejarse trepando ágilmente por el tejado mas cercano.

...

- ¿Que vas a hacer cuando llegues a Zaibach? - Preguntó el cabo Zaurer a Bestla, un enorme soldado de casi dos metros de altura. Ambos patrullaban uno de los corredores contiguos a la zona reservada para oficiales del Derethy. Formaban una extraña pareja. Besla era un tipo tan enorme que apenas podía ajustarse con comodidad la armadura de soldado mientras que Zaurer apenas superaba el metro sesenta, también con dificultades para ajustarse la armadura pero sus razones eran radicalmente distintas a las de su compañero. No se fabricaban armaduras de tal tamaño y el peso de las planchas metálicas era insoportable para Zeurer.

- ¡Comer como es debido! Hace semanas que solo pruebo puré de rábanos amenizado con algún que otro pedazo de pan maloliente. - Respondió Bestla con su gran voz ronca. - ¡Cuando tiempo hace que no me echo a la boca un buen guiso de ternera!

- Al menos tienes la suerte de comer a diferencia de la mayoría de nuestro pueblo.

- ¿Y tu que piensas hacer?

- Seguiré sirviendo al comandante. Prácticamente he estado a su lado desde que se formó el ejercito Quimera. No me imagino haciendo otra cosa que la de obedecer órdenes del comandante. - Respondió Zaurer. - Al menos me consuela que no volveremos a entrar en conflicto con Bashram.

- ¡Ha sido una pena no estar con vosotros durante la guerra! En Zaibach, vosotros los Quimera sois prácticamente una leyenda por vuestras incursiones en Bashram ...

- La gente necesita héroes en tiempos donde la felicidad y el optimismo escasea. Muchos hombres y mujeres han dado su vida por nuestro reino y ellos son los que deberían ser recordados, pero desgraciadamente eso no es así. Solo se recuerdan las victorias sin saber que es en las derrotas cuando uno aprende de sus errores.

- _"Cantos a los cien soldados"_ de Gratius Messalian. - Recordó Bestla. Lo dicho por Zeurer era un extracto de uno de sus libros preferidos de su niñez. Era un tipo enorme y su inteligencia lo era aun mas.

- ¡Vaya, veo que lo has leído! - Dijo Zeurer sorprendido por la cultura de su compañero.

Antes de que Bestla le confirmara lo evidente, la imponente figura del general Quimera Gosser apareció por uno de los pasillos cercanos. Zeurer se puso inmediatamente en guardia dándole un pequeño codazo a su enorme compañero para que hiciera lo mismo. Hasta ahora Bestla no había visto a su admirado comandante pero gracias a Zaurer supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. El pequeño cabo observó algo inquietante en Gosser. Parecía caminar dando pequeños y casi imperceptibles tumbos de un lado para otro. Su mirada perdida y la fría palidez que se le notaba en el rostro indicaba que algo había sucedido durante su reunión con el Chamán y aquellos misteriosos sujetos llegados el día anterior a la nave. Llegó a la altura de ambos soldados y fue como si una fría y ligera brisa pasara entre ellos. Normalmente el comandante era muy duro con sus soldados pero siempre se preocupaba de mantener una especie de lazo entre ellos. Lo común era preguntar por el estado de ánimo de sus soldados o al menos un pequeño saludo aunque sea con la mirada si se cruzaba por los pasillos con alguno de sus hombres, pero esta vez fue muy diferente. En esta ocasión era como si Zaurer y su compañero jamás hubieran estado ahí. Gosser pasó de largo entre los dos soldados y estos continuaron sin mover ni un músculo, no hasta que su comandante estuviera a una determinada distancia, estúpidas normas escritas en el reglamento que estaba obligados a cumplir, pero un horrible chirrido les atravesó a ambos el oído no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que girarse para ver lo que había producido tal sonido. Vieron sorprendidos como Gosser, ayudado con su enorme sai, un arma carente de filo pero punzante como el aguijón de una abeja, formaba un gran surco en la pared de metal del pasillo mientras caminaba lentamente y sin rumbo aparente intentando con ello descargar tensiones sin conseguirlo.

Fue un largo y lento paseo llegó a su camarote. Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta, quizás por que tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza como para importarle ni siquiera su intimidad. Lentamente se sentó en su gran asiento para mirar con detenimiento la ciudad de Palace a través del gran ventanal de su habitación con la esperanza que la hermosa vista de la ciudad le ayudase a relajarse, pero fue imposible. Algo en su interior crecía irrefrenablemente, algo que creía haber desecho para siempre, su ira. Después de recibir la orden por parte de Yama de capturar a Serena para continuar los experimentos de modificación del destino en seres vivos sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba irremediablemente alrededor suya dejando de tener sentido todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba obligado a hacerlo. Ante todo era un soldado a los servicios de los Chamanes de Zaibach y cumpliría todas las ordenes que les encomendaran por repulsiva que fuese, esa era su obligación y su razón de ser. Por un instante tuvo un impulso, desenvainó su espada y puso su afilada y cortante hoja a la altura de su cuello. Un leve movimiento y jamás le haría tal daño a Serena a costa de su muerte. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando algo le detuvo. No le tenía miedo a la muerte, es mas, la deseaba cuanto antes después de todo el mal que había provocado, pero ni siquiera su propia vida le pertenecía a él, sino a Zaibach. Fue entonces cuando estalló de ira y de odio hacia si mismo.

Se escuchó un terrible grito. Alexia se levantó rápidamente de su lecho alertada por aquel sonido ensordecedor. Era como si alguien estuviese siendo vilmente torturado por los mas perversos verdugos. Entre los terribles gritos de dolor y agonía, Alexia pudo reconocer el tono de voz, era la de su señor Gosser. Asustada por lo que podría estar pasando no dudó en abandonar la seguridad de su habitación y dirigirse a los aposentos de su amo. La puerta estaba abierta y podía escucharse no solo los espantosos gritos, también el ruido de numerosos golpes, vasos u otro tipo de decoración romperse en mil pedazos chocando contra el suelo y mas golpes. Alexia asomó ligeramente la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación del comandante de la nave. Allí estaba, de espaldas con su espada en una mano y su chaqueta de licra negra a un lado en el suelo viendo claramente la pequeña pero compacta armadura de metal que llevaba en el torso encima de una camisa de cuero con anillas. La habitación, o lo que quedaba de ella, se había convertido en una autentica zona de batalla con numerosas marcas y surcos de espada prácticamente por toda la habitación. Todos los muebles estaban completamente astillados y destrozados. En el suelo había una especie de manto compuesto por cristales, cerámica y porcelana de la gran cantidad de vasos y jarrones decorativos que se encontraban en los muebles además gran cantidad de papeles y libros totalmente despedazados. Gosser seguía de espaldas a Alexia respirando de manera irregular. Alexia dio un paso hacia adelante pisando un pequeño trozo de cristal alertando al General girándose rápidamente como si de un enemigo se tratase. La esclava vio entonces la muerte misma hecha carne. La mirada de Gosser era la de un animal sediento de sangre. Seguía siendo él pero algo en su interior había cambiado por completo. Sus pupilas, completamente contraídas por la ira y el odio que sentía en ese momento se clavaron fijamente en Alexia para avanzar lentamente hacia ella con el arma desenfundada. La esclava retrocedía paulatinamente movida por el miedo hasta llegar a la fría pared de metal pero Gosser seguía avanzando lentamente, alzó su mano izquierda y agarró el delicado cuello de la joven mientras esta hacía todo lo humanamente posible para escapar, pero la tremenda fuerza física del Zaibach le impedía cualquier intento para escapar. No se explicaba el abismal cambio de actitud de su señor. Aquel que hace unos días la había salvado de la una posible muerte y la había cuidado como nadie hasta ahora lo había hecho, era ahora la mas perfecta personificación de La Muerte.

- Mi ... mi señor Gosser. - Balbuceó Alexia intentando al mismo tiempo respirar. Mientras tanto, veía estupefacta como los ojos de su señor cambiaban incomprensiblemente de color, del rojo intenso pasaba gradualmente al azul para después volver a ser completamente rojos.

- ¡Dos años! - Dijo Gosser mientras seguía apretando el cuello de Alexia con la intención de rompérselo. - ¡Dos malditos años soportando todo tipo de penurias como esclava! ¿Quieres dejar de sufrir? Dime ... ¿Deseas que esos dos años de desgracias terminen ahora? ¡Yo te daré tu tan ansiada libertad!

- Señor ... - La voz de Alexia era cada vez mas débil debido a la creciente falta de oxígeno.

Gosser oprimió aun mas el cuello de la esclava para acabar de una vez con su vida y su sufrimiento pero las lágrimas de Alexia, que brotaban de sus ojos resbalándose lentamente por el rostro hasta llegar a las manos del Zaibach, hicieron que algo en su interior despertara. Un rayo de luz atravesó su maltrecha y oscura alma. Dejó caer su arma al suelo, soltó el cuello de Alexia y retrocedió mirándose ambas manos horrorizado por lo que estuvo apunto de hacer. Volvió a mirar a Alexia. Esta estaba tirada en el suelo intentando recuperarse de lo sucedido procurando ocultar sus lágrimas a la vista de Gosser pero no pudo conseguirlo.

- Alexia ... no ... no quería ... - Intentó exculparse Gosser. No paraba de pensar en lo poco que había faltado para romperle el cuello con sus propias manos. Por un momento, la ira que creía confinada en su interior todos estos años se adueñó de nuevo de su voluntad. Era en ese preciso instante cuando se odió a si mismo como nunca se había odiado.

- Mi señor ... ¿por que? - Dijo Alexia intentando comprender las razones. Ahora le miraba con miedo en sus ojos, algo que no había hecho hasta ahora.

Ver a Alexia mirándole con miedo fue demasiado para Gosser. Este se derrumbó cayendo al suelo de tal forma que sus rodillas y ambas manos tocaban con la fría y estéril superficie del Derethy mientras que al Zaibach le era imposible levantar la mirada después de lo que había hecho. Vio caer al suelo justo debajo suya unas gotas de un líquido cristalino. Eran sus propias lágrimas.

- No puedo ...  - Dijo en voz baja mientras intentaba contenerlas. - No puedo hacerlo ... otra vez no ... no puedo ... ella es ahora feliz con su hermano ... sin embargo, he de hacerlo.

Alexia se levantó aun temblando y se acercó a su señor para ayudarle. Al fin al cabo le había estado cuidando todo este corto espacio tiempo desde que la salvó de los malos tratos de Dorega. Intentó acariciar su hombro para intentar calmarle pero de nuevo Gosser saltó en cólera. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y clavó sus ojos en Alexia.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! Olvida de que existo por que puede que yo también te haga daño en un futuro, un daño del que puede que jamás te recuperes. Tu aun tienes la oportunidad de salvarte. Ella ya está condenada.

- ¿Quien es ella? - Alexia no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Necesitaba saber a quién se refería si quería ayudar a su señor.

- Cumpliré las ordenes. - Dijo Gosser en un estado parecido al trance. Ya no la miraba a Alexia, sino a la nada. Tenía la mirada perdida. Miraba con los mismos ojos de un loco mientras mascullaba palabras ininteligibles para la mujer gato y sonreía de manera perversa. - Capturaré a los reyes de Astria y mataré a Van Fanel ... si ... ese es mi destino ... y Dilandau volverá al ejercito de Zaibach. Así está escrito.

...

Alguien tocó en la puerta de la habitación de Hitomi. Ella estaba preparando su bolsa de equipaje para abandonar con tristeza y cuanto antes la ciudad de Palace. Sabía que tenía prisa ya que el crucero estaba ya listo para partir y que no convenía demorarlo mas, pero se resistía a abandonar la ciudad en tales circunstancias.

- ¿Si? - Hitomi giró la cabeza. La puerta ya estaba abierta y pudo ver a Serena al otro lado en el pasillo deseando pasar.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Preguntó la joven capitana de la guardia real con su renovado vestuario debido a su nueva posición. Un elegante traje muy parecido al que usan los Caballeros Celestes sin aquellos e incómodos grandes hombros pero de color rojo intenso. Era la costumbre que el uniforme del capitán, en este caso capitana, sea de tal color. Dryden y Millerna, así como su hermano le dieron la posibilidad de poder cambiarlo por razones obvias pero Serena insistía. El rojo era precisamente su color favorito.

- ¡Claro si! - Hitomi cerró su bolsa de viaje. Ya estaba lista.

Serena entró silenciosa y cabizbaja. Parecía preocupada e Hitomi lo notó inmediatamente.

- Se que no debería pedirte esto ... - Dijo Serena muy nerviosa. - ... sería muy egoísta por mi parte pero eres la única persona en este mundo capaz de ayudarme ...

- Sabes que te ayudaré en todo lo posible si está a mi alcance.

Ambas amigas se sentaron en la cama. A pesar de lo dicho por Hitomi, Serena seguía sintiéndose culpable de lo que estaba punto de pedirle.

- Mi hermano me dijo que no solo eres capaz de adivinar el futuro con las cartas, también el pasado. - Decía. - Me dijo que una vez estando en el Crusade fuiste capaz de leer su pasado. - Serena suspiró intentando sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía. - Se que has pasado por mucho pero necesito saber el pasado de Gosser con tu ayuda ...

Hitomi se asustó. Serena no debía saber el pasado de el embajador de Zaibach, eso le afectaría mucho pero le era imposible negarse ahora, no después de haber acudido a ella en auxilio.

- ¿Por que quieres saber su pasado? - Preguntó Hitomi.

- La noche anterior fue quizás la mas maravillosa de toda mi vida. - Serena giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana de la habitación de Hitomi. En el horizonte se veía el Derethy.

Hitomi se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida por la revelación de Serena. Supo enseguida a lo que se refería su amiga. Ambos habían pasado la noche juntos. Serena por su parte cerró los ojos recordando aquellos momentos en los que Gosser la abrazaba con todo su cariño mientras se besaban bajo la luz de la Luna de las Ilusiones. También recordó como tocaba su piel desnuda con la misma suavidad que la de una pluma al tiempo que ella hacía todo lo posible por no despertar de aquél maravilloso sueño. Fueron tantas y tales las sensaciones por las que había pasado y regresaban a su memoria que no pudo evitar tocarse suavemente la boca deseando que fueran los labios de Gosser.

-  ... fue todo muy hermoso ... - Continuó Serena. - ... estaría dispuesta a dejarlo todo por estar junto a él hasta el fin de mis días, y siento en mi corazón que él haría lo mismo por mi pero ...

Serena abrió entonces los ojos y miró agachó la cabeza visiblemente abatida.

- ¿Que ocurrió? - Preguntó Hitomi.

- Me ama demasiado como para estar ambos juntos. Teme hacerme daño y quiere que olvide todo lo que siento por él. Se que me oculta algo de su pasado pero no se lo que es. Se niega a abrir su corazón y me es imposible ayudarlo. - Serena miró a Hitomi. - Tú eres la única persona en este mundo capaz de ayudarme y la persona a la que mas confío, mas que mi propio hermano.

Hitomi no supo lo que decir. No sabía si Serena debía de saber el pasado de Gosser pero por otra parte, era su amiga la que necesitaba ayuda.

- Renuncia a su amor solo por tu bien, Serena. Deberías comprender sus sentimientos y respetarlos.

- ¿Y si fuera Van el que renunciara su amor por ti? ¿Acaso no harías todo lo posible por recuperarle? - Serena agarró suavemente las manos de Hitomi. - Por favor ... ayúdame.

Hitomi aceptó a ayudarla aun con reservas. A diferencia de Serena, ella conocía las motivaciones de Gosser pero no podía negarse a la ayudar a Serena. Abrió su bolsa de viaje donde guardaba las cartas, un regalo de su abuela que siempre llevaba consigo aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no las usaba pero le era imposible separarse de ellas. El crucero de Fanelia podría esperar algunos minutos mas así que comenzó a echar las cartas. Dependiendo de ellas y la posición pudo deducir algunos aspectos de la personalidad del embajador de Zaibach que desconocía. Era un hombre de buen corazón, honesto y justo, tal y como indicaba la primera carta, El Mago. Las siguientes cartas indicaban una carga en su alma y una gran sed de venganza. Todo se volvió negro e Hitomi vio en una visión a Gosser en un cementerio velando varias tumbas en las cuales podía leerse "Miembro del Escuadrón del Dragón, dando su vida por su capitán".

- Llora la muerte del escuadrón del Dragón. - Dijo Hitomi. - Su corazón está lleno de venganza.

Serena se sorprendió ante la revelación de su amiga. Con gran dificultad pudo recordar aun mas fragmentos de su vida como Dilandau. Puedo recordar los días de academia en la escuela de oficiales. En aquel tiempo, Gosser fue en instructor encargado del entrenamiento táctico así como la instrucción en combate con espada y técnico de guymelefs. Recuerda la dureza de sus lecciones pero siempre preocupándose por sus alumnos, entre ellos también sus antiguos y añorados compañeros de escuadrón a los que echaba enormemente de menos. Supo entonces el objetivo de su venganza. Van.

Hitomi continuó lanzando cartas. Las siguientes eran referidas a quién fue en un pasado lejano y sus actos. Todo indicaba que hace mucho tiempo fue un hombre totalmente diferente. Salvaje y fácilmente irascible, despreciaba toda forma de vida hasta que un acontecimiento le marcó de por vida, algo que hizo replantearse todo lo que había aceptado anteriormente.

_"El rapto de Serena"_. Pensó Hitomi.

- ¿Que mas cosas dicen? - Dijo Serena mirando atentamente a las cartas.

- No siempre fue el hombre que conoces ahora. Hace años era un terrible guerrero obsesionado con la muerte de sus enemigos. - Contestó Hitomi ocultando a Serena su secuestro.

La sesión continuó. Hitomi suspiró ya que la siguiente carta estaría referida a la muerte y siempre temía lo que pudiera salir. Era imposible saltarse esta parte sin interrumpir la consulta pero era vital para seguir ahondando en la vida de Gosser. Sacó una carta y la giró rápidamente.

_"El Colgado. En la muerte significa sufrimiento o sacrificio"_ Pensó Hitomi. Quería ahondar mas aun en esta cuestión y sacó una nueva carta, El Mundo. Era siempre una carta muy positiva que indicaba un el éxito final o cumplimiento de sus deseos. Hitomi tuvo otra visión. Estaba en una especie de paraíso al que pudo reconocer inmediatamente, estaba en Atlantis, en una gran torre justo en el centro de la ciudadela. Decenas de metros mas abajo pudo divisar una luz mas parecida a un gran fulgor y una persona cayendo al vacío. A su lado estaba Serena, vestida como oficial de Zaiabch arrodillada mirando también a la luz y llorando desconsoladamente. _"El colgado y el mundo ... ¿sacrificio por el bien de Gaea?"_

Hitomi no quiso profundizar en el tema y continuó lanzando las cartas. La siguiente estaría referida a su posible descendencia, fue entonces cuando apareció el comodín, la carta mas extraña del tarot la cual podría significar cualquier cosa.

- ¿Que es esa carta? No hay nada dibujada en ella. - Dijo Serena.

- Es la carta comodín ... pero no se que puede significar.

Hitomi dejó de observar la carta para mirar a Serena. La joven Schezar miraba las cartas con asombro y duda pero igualmente fascinada, no solo por la extraña disposición de ellas, también por los curiosos dibujos que el ellas había. No llegaba a comprender como su amiga era capaz de deducir todo aquello que decía. La joven pitonisa no era capaz de deducir el significado de esta carta así que decidió dejarla a un lado y continuar. Tan solo quedaba echar una última carta y así lo hizo. Con su mano derecha tomó una y la giró para saber de cual se trataba.

- El ángel. - Dijo asombrada. Era la carta de la Templanza pero la simbolizaba un ángel.

- ¿Que significa?

Hitomi no lo sabía con exactitud. Había algo raro en la carta. Pesaba mas de lo normal y era el doble de gruesa. Descubrió que erróneamente había sacado dos cartas en lugar de una. La separó de la carta que simbolizaba el ángel para observarla.

- ¡El ... el demonio! - Dijo Hitomi. Todo volvió a oscurecerse con una neblina desapareciendo instantes después. Allí estaba ella, sola, en mitad de un largo pasillo de metal con numerosas puertas a lo largo, todas cerradas excepto una de ellas donde se podía escuchar el horrible grito de un niño. Hitomi, que se dirigió lo mas rápidamente posible en su auxilio, entró en una habitación dividida en dos gracias a una especie de muro de cristal. En la parte donde se encontraba ella pudo ver a dos hombres, uno de ellos con una larga túnica negra cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. A su lado estaba aquel misterioso hombre de armadura en forma de escamas de dragón. Al otro lado del cristal Hitomi vio horrorizada a un niño de corta edad, de unos siete años de edad de grandes ojos azules y con el torso desnudo esposado a una especie de parrilla metálica donde estaba siendo sometido a fuertes descargas eléctricas. Los gritos de dolor eran tales que Hitomi no pudo soportarlo mas. Desesperadamente golpeaba sin cesar el cristal suplicando por la vida de aquel niño mientras el hombre de la pesada armadura y el de la túnica negra sonreían orgullosos de lo que estaban viendo. El nacimiento de su proyecto mas prometedor, Gosser.

- ¿Que ocurre? - Dijo Serena con miedo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hitomi. Sabía que había visto algo que la había aterrado. 

La joven no pudo contestar aturdida después de lo que había visto.

- Ya es la hora. - Dijo una melódica voz a la que Hitomi reconoció inmediatamente. Después de aquel beso en lo alto de la gran torre del palacio su corazón palpitaba aun con mas fuerza y los temores desaparecieron por un instante. - El crucero está listo para llevarnos de regreso a Fanelia.

Van estaba en la entrada de la habitación de Hitomi y detrás de él Lorel, Merle y un pequeño grupo de soldados de Fanelia. Hitomi miró apenada a Serena ya que era la hora de la despedida de ambas.

- En unos minutos Millerna y yo estaremos en el puerto volante de Palace para despedirnos. No te entristezcas de ese modo, se que algún día volveremos a vernos.

Hitomi sonrió algo aliviada por las palabras de Serena. Recogió las cartas liándolas en un papel azul con una cuerda guardándolas después en un pequeño bolsillo de su bolsa de viaje y salió de la habitación junto con Van no sin antes mirar por última vez a Serena. No sabía por que pero tenía la extraña sensación que aquella despedida en el puerto junto con Millerna jamás se produciría. Serena se reincorporó unos minutos después de la partida de Hitomi para supervisar las guardias asignadas en los pasillos próximos a la sala del trono para después dirigirse a los aposentos de Millerna para acompañarla personalmente al puerto volante como escolta junto con un pequeño grupo de soldados. La reina se encontraba ahora reunida con los embajadores de Bashram, Ezgardia, Daedalus y Freid explicándoles las razones de la masiva movilización de tropas y guymelefs en el interior del palacio así como en las afueras de la ciudad.

- ¿Palace invadida por un enemigo desconocido? - Dijo Vaerek, el embajador de Bashram. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió a los otros representantes de países aliados. - ¡Zaibach es el único responsable!

- Si nuestras informaciones apuntaran a una invasión por parte de Zaibach lo hubiéramos sabido, pero desgraciadamente no es así. - Dijo Millerna. Estaba cumpliendo a la perfección su papel como reina de Astria. No necesitaba a Dryden para manejar tal situación. - Desconocemos el origen del ataque.

- Si Zaibach no prepara nada ¿por que su embajador no está presente en esta precipitada reunión? - Preguntó Vaerek.

- Hace unas horas abandonó el palacio para dirigirse al crucero propiedad del Imperio ... - - Dijo Millerna admitiendo un cierto temor en el comportamiento del embajador Gosser.

- Según sus informadores anónimos Palace puede ser atacada en cualquier momento y precisamente Gosser Názarie abandona el palacio sin conocimiento de los reyes para dirigirse a su crucero, un navío equipado con una tecnología que ni siquiera Bashram conoce, un navío con capacidad de albergar a decenas de guymelefs de intervención y cientos de soldados de élite. - Vaerek miró a cada uno de los presentes. - ¿No les parece demasiada casualidad?

- Desgraciadamente discutir de la naturaleza del atacante solo nos retrasa. Lo que ahora importa es la protección de Palace y Astria pide ayuda a sus aliados para defenderla. - Dijo Millerna.

- Ya sabe que Freid siempre ofrecerá la sangre de sus soldados al reino de Astria. - Dijo Kazia ofreciendo su incondicional ayuda. - Ambos reinos compartimos el destino el mismo destino desde hace años, para bien o para mal.

- Desde la última guerra, nuestras fuerzas en Daedalus han sufrido muchas e importantes bajas, pero le debemos a Astria demasiado como para permitir que perezca bajo las llamas. - Samian, el embajador del lejano país situado en mitad del gran océano se levantó de su asiento y aferró con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. - Tenga por seguro mi señora que no permitiremos que nada destruya la felicidad que comparten ambos reinos.

Vaerk quedó en silencio observando las actitudes de Kazia y Samian. El embajador de Ezgardía, Eargiav,  decidió esperar a la reacción del emisario de Bashram, aliado forzoso de su reino para pronunciarse a favor o en contra de esta apresurada alianza.

- ¡Bashram impedirá la invasión de Palace antes de que esta se produzca! - Dijo Vaerek finalmente. - Partiré inmediatamente a mi reino para preparar un ataque masivo contra el antiguo Imperio de Dornkirk para así evitar cualquier acción militar contra Astria.

- ¡No ha entendido nada de lo que he dicho! - Dijo Millerna airadamente. La actitud de Vaerek le resultó repugnante, haciendo todo lo posible para atacar a Zaibach a la menor oportunidad . - ¡No podemos atacar sin saber exactamente quien es nuestro enemigo!

- ¿Prefiere acaso arriesgarse a ver el rostro de nuestro enemigo cuando se encuentre en el mismo corazón de la ciudad? - Se burló el Bashramita. - Zaibach es el responsable y Gosser Názarie la mano ejecutora.

En ese momento un soldado de Astria llegó a la pequeña sala trayendo con sigo un importante mensaje para desdicha de Vaerek.

- Mi reina. El embajador Gosser Názarie acaba de llegar al palacio. - Dijo el soldado. Vaerek se quedó completamente en silencio al ver rotas sus intenciones de atacar Zaibach. La presencia del embajador en Palace deshacía su idea de un ataque por parte del Imperio.

- Que venga inmediatamente. - Ordenó Millerna. Respiró aliviada después de la noticia de la llegada del embajador. - Avisad también a Serena.

...

El cabo Dolvant corría velozmente por los intrincados pasillos del palacio en busca del embajador de Zaibach para asistir urgentemente a la improvisada reunión a la que asistieron los otros representantes de los reinos aliados excepto Fanelia. Tras unos minutos de carrera al fin pudo divisar justo al fondo del largo pasillo central la el perfil del embajador Gosser. La gran alfombra roja que cruzaba todo el palacio de un par de centímetros de grosos no impidieron amortiguar el fuerte sonido de sus pisadas debido a las grandes botas de metal y a la velocidad a la que corría. Iba acompañado por otros dos soldados de menor graduación que apenas podían seguirle el ritmo.

- ¡Embajador! - Gritó casi sin aire.

Gosser se detuvo en seco pero no se molestó en mirar a los soldados que le buscaban. Dolvant se detuvo al fin a un par de metros del embajador, lo suficiente como para transmitirle el mensaje.

- La reina desea su asistencia junto a ella y los emisarios de los reinos aliados, señor. - Dijo el soldado.

El Zaibach quedó en silencio y luego continuó su camino ignorando el mensaje. Tenía cosas mas importantes y urgentes que hacer.

- Señor ... tengo ordenes de ... - Insistió Dolvant. Gosser se detuvo de nuevo y giró levemente la cabeza observando al insolente soldado de reojo.

- No tengo tiempo para estupideces. - Dijo el Zaibach con una voz débil y gélida pero con una gran insolencia en sus palabras. - Exprésele a la reina mis disculpas por no poder asistir. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer en este momento.

- Pero señor ...

La tozudez de aquel soldado consiguió lo que muchos otros lo habían intentado durante todos estos años sin conseguirlo, enfurecer a Gosser de tal manera que por un momento dudó en atravesarle el corazón con su espada.

- ¿Como te llamas? - Preguntó.

El cabo dudó por un momento. No era muy común que el embajador y general de un ejercito ajeno al de Astria se interesara por el nombre de uno de sus soldados.

- Dolvant Gennar ... cabo segundo del décimo primer batallón de los ejércitos de Astria - Contestó casi mecánicamente a la pregunta de Gosser tal y como le habían enseñado en la armada.

- No vuelvas a molestarme a menos que quieras ver como tallo el nombre de Dolvant en la tumba mas cercana con el mismo puñal que habré usado para cortarte el cuello.

Dolvant y sus hombres quedaron petrificados no solo por la terrible amenaza del Zaibach. Este les miraba de arriba a abajo con autentico desprecio clavándoles su intensa mirada en lo mas hondo de su alma. Se estremecieron al ver sus ojos, completamente encendidos, tanto que incluso era capaz de reflejar la luz producida por las lámparas que colgaban del techo como si de un perro rabioso se tratase. Uno de ellos retrocedió un par de pasos mientras que al otro le era imposible apartar la mirada. Dolvant por su parte no quiso aceptar ordenes del embajador de Zaibach y cuando quiso recriminarle se dio cuenta que era incapaz de articular una sola palabra a causa del miedo. Al fin, Gosser se retiró a sus aposentos dejando a Dolvant y sus hombres solos preguntándose que excusa se inventarían ante la reina por no haber llevado al emisario del Imperio ante ella y los emisarios de los países aliados.

Sus aposentos no estaban lejos. Allí le esperaban Kiter y Dales. Parecían nerviosos después de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos durante la marcha de su señor en el palacio Aston. Habían podido observar un gran movimiento de tropas incluidos numerosos guymelefs alrededor del castillo, reforzando la seguridad en todos los accesos y armando las defensas anti-melefs. Gosser ya sospechaba desde que partió del puerto volante en dirección al palacio con el inusual número de navíos de guerra de Astria a punto de partir a rumbo desconocido. Pensaba que quizás se trataba de uno de los muchos actos para festejar el advenimiento de Jichia a Palace pero en ningún momento pudo imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que la llegada al palacio confirmó sus sospechas.

_"Están preparando Palace ante una invasión. ¿Como habrán podido saberlo?"_ Pensó. Afortunadamente para sus planes parece ser que aun desconocían al enemigo. Si esto fuera así, su escolta ya hubiera sido arrestada y enviada a los calabozos del castillo. Sin mediar palabra, Gosser ordenó sus confusos hombres por todo lo que estaba pasando entrar en su habitación asegurándose de cerrar la habitación por dentro para evitar visitas inesperadas. Estos habían notado un comportamiento extraño en su comandante. Su actitud era mucho mas fría que de costumbre y su mirada había cambiado por completo, mucho mas penetrante que nunca. Parecía un ser aun mas sombrío de lo que ya era antes de la llegada del Derethy a Palace. Apenas notaban su respiración en su torso y el parpadeo de sus ojos desaparecieron casi por completo.

- Señor ¿que está ocurriendo? Es como si se estuvieran preparando para una invasión a gran escala. - Dijo Kiter. Observaba con detenimiento todos y cada uno de los gestos de su general intentando con ello leer en su rostro lo que estaba sucediendo en Palace pero le fue imposible. Su rostro ya no reflejaba su estado de ánimo, fácilmente reconocible anteriormente. Algo le había cambiado por completo en el Derethy.

- Así es. - Contestó Gosser. Miraba los preparativos de la defensa de Palace desde su ventana apoyado en el alfeizar.

Kiter se apoyó en una de las paredes intentando asimilar lo dicho por su comandante conformando lo que se estaba temiendo. No creía estar preparado para entrar en combate, no después de sufrir indirectamente las consecuencias de la Gran Guerra. Dales por su parte no era capaz de explicarse el origen de este nuevo conflicto con una terrible guerra recién acabada. Ambos querían respuestas acerca de la naturaleza del invasor y las razones pero la respuesta de Gosser fue tan directa y dura que arrebató la poca moral que quedaba en sus soldados.

- Nuestra misión es muy sencilla. Aprovechando la toma de Palace por parte de nuestros aliados debemos matar a los emisarios de los reinos aliados a Astria y capturar vivos a los reyes y a la capitana de su guardia personal durante la huida. - Dijo ante la sorpresa de sus hombres. Acababan de conocer la verdadera razón de su estancia así como la de su general en Palace.- Dejadme que sea yo el que mate a Van Fanel.

Sus hombres aun no daban crédito a las ordenes recibidas por su comandante pero no podían hacer otra cosa que obedecerlas. Tenían muchas preguntas que necesitaban ser contestadas pero ellos eran soldados. Su trabajo era el de acatar las ordenes ciegamente sin preguntarse jamás el por que y menos cuestionar a sus superiores. Gosser por su parte seguía mirando el horizonte. Al mediodía el cielo estaba completamente libre de nubes y una fría y ligera brisa recorría la ciudad de punta a punta siendo esta aprovechado por una gran cantidad de gaviotas para planear en círculos sobre la gran estatua del dios Jichia, protector de Palace. Un leve temblor interrumpió aquellos momentos de calma. Solo Gosser pudo notarlo gracias a la vibración incrementada por el frió mármol del alfeizar. No era un temblor natural y lo sabía.

- Los demonios oscuros regresan de su exilio. - Dijo.

... 

La pequeña comitiva de despedida la formaban el rey Dryden y la princesa Eries. A su lado les acompañaban los Caballeros Celestes Allen Schezar y Argon de Rytia, encargados de escoltar con sus respectivos navíos, el Crusade y el Argos, al gran crucero de Fanelia, el Phaere. Era de forma triangular en forma de flecha de unos ciento cincuenta metros de largo y cincuenta de alto construido totalmente de la mejor madera procedente de los bosques de Astria y reforzada con el mas duro de los metales. La piedra levitante se encontraba justo en el centro, de forma perfectamente esférica y cubierta completamente de una tela de color dorado con el símbolo de Fanelia tejido a ambos lados de la nave. Los amplios hangares del Phaere almacenaba sin ningún problema quince de los veinte guymelefs de carga máxima de Fanelia entre los que se encontraba Escaflowne, colocado de forma estratégica en una especie de trono móvil que junto a una esclusa que conectaba directamente con el exterior.

- ¡Es magnifico! - Dijo Hitomi contemplando el Phaere.

- ¡Así es! ¡Tecnología Astriana! - Bromeó Dryden. - Algo tan hermoso solo podía ser construido por los mejores ingenieros de Astria.

Hitomi se giró y miró con tristeza a la ciudad de Palace y luego a Dryden. El rey intentaba por todos los medios no trasmitir su preocupación por los acontecimientos que podrían ocurrir en un futuro e intentaba sonreír aun estando presente en una despedida tan triste como esta.

- No puedo creer que todo termine de esta manera. - Dijo Hitomi. Agarraba la mano la Van con fuerza para no separarse de él en estos duros momentos. - Me es imposible pensar en abandonar Astria cuando se lo que va a suceder.

- Lo importante es ponerte a salvo. No consentiré que pongas tu vida en peligro como ya hiciste en la anterior guerra. - Dijo Van. - No lo soportaría.

Dryden se volvió y observó desde aquella montaña donde se situaba el puerto volante la gran ciudad.

- Palace seguirá tan resplandeciente o incluso mas el día que decidas regresar a Gaea. - El rey volvió a mirar sonriente a Hitomi, pero esta vez su sonrisa era verdadera, a medio camino entre burlona e irónica. - Pero la próxima vez avisa un par de días antes para preparar la mayor fiesta de la historia de Astria. ¡Gasté gran parte de mi fortuna en la reparación de Escaflowne y no dudaría en gastar aun mas en el recibimiento que te mereces!

Hitomi se sintió halagada y agasajada con las palabras de Dryden, tanto que incluso no pudo ocultar su rostro completamente enrojecido.

- ¿Donde están Serena y Millerna? Creía que ...

- Llegarán en cualquier momento. - Dijo Dryden. - Millerna se encuentra ahora reunido junto con los representantes de los países aliados y Zaibach para pedirles auxilio y apoyo logístico. Serena la acompañara.

Argon se sorprendió de la misión impuesta a la reina y exteriorizó su inconformidad negando la cabeza. Entablar conversaciones ante mandatarios extranjeros le resultaba algo impropio para la soberana de Astria. Dryden le observó y en seguida supo lo que Argon pensaba acerca de la misión que le había encargado a Millerna.

- Es una mujer muy bella pero con un gran carácter. Además, su refinada educación recibida durante toda su vida le servirá de mucho a la hora de entablar cualquier conversación con esos buitres. - Dijo.

Lorel por su parte tenía cosas mas importantes en las que pensar. Poco a poco se fue separando del pequeño grupo reunido en las inmediaciones del Phaere para acercarse al borde del gran precipicio que se encontraba en las cercanías observando atentamente la gran estatua de Jichia. A Van le resultó extraño el comportamiento de su amigo. Dejó a Hitomi a solas junto a Dryden y se acercó a él. Le conocía desde hacía años, desde que le salvó la vida en los bosques de Fanelia cuando él apena tenía trece años del ataque de unos lobos cuando cazaba ciervos junto a Vargas.

- ¿Que ocurre? - Preguntó Van. Lorel seguía mirando atentamente el horizonte sin prestar atención aparentemente a su rey. Este comprendió que estaba intentando deducir algo y decidió guardar silencio. Miró a la misma dirección en el que lo hacía Lorel, a la gran estatua de Jichia, observando atentamente la gran cantidad de gaviotas que se posaban en él.

- Eso. - Contestó finalmente. Las gaviotas a las que estaba mirando desde hace un par de minutos emprendieron el vuelo todas al mismo tiempo como si fueran un único ser al sentir la presencia de un depredador. - Hay algo enrarecido en el ambiente. - Lorel miró entonces al cielo, totalmente libre de nubes pero con una pequeña brisa. - La dirección del viento ha cambiado muy bruscamente, de levante ha pasado casi inmediatamente a poniente. Es algo muy extraño.

Van no quiso darle mayor importancia a la dirección del viento ni al comportamiento de las aves pero Lorel tenía una especie de sexto sentido para estas cosas. Durante mucho tiempo había estado viviendo en los bosques de Fanelia junto con los hombres lobos, aprendiendo con ellos la vida en la intemperie, y eso le preocupaba a Van. Confiaba en él tanto como en Hitomi para estas cosas.

- Le estás dando vueltas a algo. Conozco esa expresión en tu rostro, y se que jamás ha presagiado nada bueno. - Dijo Van.

- ¿Oyes algo extraño?

Van se quedó pensativo pero no oía nada excepto alguna que otra palabra que podía distinguir de una conversación entre Dryden y sus Caballeros Celestes. Hitomi por su parte se acercó a ellos extrañada al ver el rostro de preocupación de Lorel.

- ¿Que sucede? Os veo muy preocupados. - Dijo la joven al tiempo que volvía a agarrar con fuerza la mano derecha de Van con su mano izquierda. El rey de Fanelia se sintió reconfortado con la presencia de Hitomi.

- ¿No oís nada extraño? - Volvió a preguntar.

Hitomi y Van negaron con la cabeza. Lorel no se conformó con esta respuesta. Se arrodilló y colocó su oído derecho sobre el suelo, un viejo truco que utilizaban los cazadores para localizar a su presa, algo muy parecido a lo que había visto Hitomi en las viejas películas del oeste. Después de unos segundos de tensa espera y concentración por parte de Lorel, este se levantó súbitamente del suelo con la mirada puesta en la ciudad.

- Algo se acerca. No se lo que es ni su procedencia, pero se trata de algo enorme. - Dijo.

Mientras tanto, Merle estaba sentada en uno de los accesos al crucero de Fanelia, pensativa, esperando de una vez para regresar a su añorada Fanelia en donde intentaría reconquistar a su amado señor, pero su fino sentido del oído le puso en alerta casi al mismo tiempo que Lorel. Asustada, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a toda prisa hacía Van bajo la mirada de Dryden y los Caballeros Celestes así como la de Eries.

- ¡Mi señor Van! - Gritó.

Van y Lorel, al ver a Merle supieron de inmediato de lo que se trataba. La expresión de miedo de la chica gato conformó los temores de Lorel. Hitomi por el contrario no le prestó atención a Merle. Sentía una pequeña vibración así como un leve calor en su pecho. Era su colgante. Lo sacó rápidamente con su mano izquierda y observó como desprendía una gran luz, mas brillante aun que la luz del sol, tanto que nadie pudo mirarlo fijamente para después apagarse completamente. Dryden y Allen reconocieron inmediatamente la naturaleza de aquel resplandor pero jamás habían visto brillar de tal forma. Argon por el contrario, fue la primera vez que vio algo parecido y fue el mas sorprendido de todos.

- ¡Hitomi! - Grito Van. A diferencia de los demás, Hitomi pudo soportar mirar aquel brillo directamente. Seguía mirándo su colgante como hechizada, hasta que al final recordó las palabras de aquel misterioso hombre que se le apareció en una de sus visiones.

- Los demonios oscuros regresan de su exilio. - Dijo cerrando la mano con su colgante dentro.

La vibración que sintieron en su momento Lorel y Merle se hizo cada vez mas patente hasta que llegó a parecerse a un pequeño temblor, quizás a un terremoto de poca magnitud. Hitomi miró al cielo asustada y supo que era el momento en el que Palace reviviría el horror que sufrió una vez Fanelia pero esta vez a una escala tal que ni siquiera ella ni ningún otro se pudiera haber imaginado.

- Ya están aquí.


	11. Ángeles Caídos

X. Ángeles Caídos. 

- ¿Nuestra misión? Mi Comandante, nuestra verdadera misión era la de escoltarle durante la cumbre, no atacar Astria. - Dijo Kiter airadamente, olvidando por un instante el rango que los separaba.

- Eso creía pero me temo que los Chamanes no pretendían otra cosa que involucrarnos en el conflicto. Sabían perfectamente que me negaría a una operación de esta magnitud a no ser que estuviera muy avanzada. - Contestó sin prestar la mas mínima atención a la indisciplina de Kiter, achacándolo naturalmente a su inexperiencia en el combate.

- Únicamente saben que Palace será invadida. Si por un momento sospecharan que Zaibach es el responsable ya nos hubieran apresado. - Dedujo Dales. Era muy inteligente. Sin duda su recién adquirida graduación de Cabo no era la mas apropiada.

- Pero no tenemos ejercito para tomar Palace. - Argumentó Kiter. - Además, los aliados de Astria obtendrían la excusa perfecta para borrar al Imperio de la faz de Gaea.

- Esa es la razón por la que no intervendremos. - Dijo el General Quimera. - Nuestros aliados se encargarán de ello.

- ¿Aliados? Zaibach no tiene aliados desde la Gran Guerra.

Gosser sonrió después de escuchar a Kiter. Su tono lleno de impertinencia y descaro, algo totalmente nuevo en él, unido a su desconocimiento de la existencia de los Syarain al igual que todas las naciones de Gaea le hizo pensar en la desagradable sorpresa que aguardaba a la ciudad de Palace.

- Dime Kiter ¿Has matado alguna vez a alguien?

- ¿Señor ...? - Fue la confusa respuesta del soldado a la pregunta formulada por su comandante. Hasta ahora no había pensado en tal extremo.

El Comandante quedó en silencio por un momento para meditar sus propias palabras. Recordó la primera vez en la que atravesó arrebató la vida de otra persona. Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando él apenas era un mero aprendiz. Fue en Cafidia a la temprana edad de doce años. Eran tiempos felices en Zaibach donde cualquier otro niño de su edad dedicaba su tiempo a sus estudios o a los juegos con sus compañeros, pero Gosser siempre fue diferente. Su vida transcurría entre los muros de la gran fortaleza donde los Chamanes donde era versado en ciencias del destino y especialmente en el arte de matar. Un lugar falto de cariño donde comenzó a forjar desde niño una ira irrefrenable y un odio hacía cualquier ser viviente exigido entre otros por Yama. El primer día de Verano de aquel año fue muy especial y esperado. Por primera vez combatiría contra un oponente de su misma edad, otro joven aprendiz algo mayor que él, utilizando para ello armas afiladas de metal, no aquellas burdas espadas de madera y tejo. Todo fue muy rápido. Su oponente apenas aguantó su primera embestida cortándole el cuello de un tajo limpio y preciso, tal y como le habían enseñado en la instrucción. Jamás olvidó aquella expresión de horror de su primera víctima, reflejo de su miedo al sentir por breves momentos la muerte hasta que al fin su corazón se detuvo. Gosser recuerda aquello con total claridad. Recuerda la autosatisfacción que sintió al acabar de una manera tan salvaje de un enemigo, un niño al igual que él, y es precisamente aquellos recuerdos de autosatisfacción lo que le ahora le repugna. Le repugna pensar la cantidad de personas que han sucumbido bajo su afilada espada pero son esos antiguos sentimientos de regocijo los que le atormentaban, sentimientos que la presencia de Serena hizo desterrar en el agujero mas profundo de su alma. Odiaba tener que matar, pero en el caso de Van Fanel estaba dispuesto incluso a quemarse en las llamas del Infierno para toda la eternidad.

- Permaneced junto a mi en todo momento y quizás sobreviváis a la pesadilla que está apunto de desatarse. Dejad que yo me encargue personalmente del Rey de Fanelia.

Una ligera oscilación de la lámpara que colgaba del techo interrumpió las palabras de Gosser. Inmediatamente después todo el mobiliario comenzó a agitarse debido a una extraña vibración haciéndose cada vez mas violenta. Dales y su novato compañero se asustaron pensando que se podría tratar del preludio de un gran terremoto. Sin embargo, el General Quimera permanecía imperturbable observando el horizonte desde la ventana. La luz que entraba, irradiando completamente la habitación desapareció en cuestión de segundos. El cielo se ennegreció de repente. No se trataba de la oscuridad que provoca la llegada de la mas negra de las tormentas. Era como si un gran eclipse de sol se hubiera formado de manera imprevista sobre la ciudad de Palace.

- Este es el plan ...

...

El cielo sobre la ciudad de Palace tiñó por un momento de un rojo atardecer dando paso instantes después a la mas negra oscuridad, una negrura antinatural y tenebrosa. Todo en el desapareció por completo, las escasas nubes que se encontraban en ese momento sobre Palace, las aves, los rayos del Sol, incluso la Luna de las Ilusiones desaparecieron bajo una precipitada noche. Un fino aro de luz se formó en todo lo alto de la bóveda, muy pequeño, de solo unos metros de diámetro. Aquel anillo luminoso comenzó a crecer al mismo tiempo que su luz era cada vez mas cegadora hasta sustituir incluso la luz del Sol, formando un segundo astro rey de forma elíptica. El resplandor se apagó por completo dejando únicamente un leve resquicio de la luz que llegó a desprender formando en su interior un brecha de varios kilómetros sobre la misma ciudad donde podía verse en su interior un gran remolino de oscuridad. Era como su una gran puñal hubiera rasgado el cielo de Palace. Hitomi observaba con estupor la formación de aquel misterioso objeto temerosa de lo que podía salir de él.

- Están aquí. Son ellos.

- ¿Quienes? - Preguntó Van, observando al cielo al igual que todos sus compañeros, entre ellos el Rey de Astria Dryden y sus caballeros Celestes. - ¿Quienes son?

- El manto de las tinieblas inunda Gaea. El odio y el rencor desembarcarán en Centuria y los demonios oscuros abandonarán su exilio de las tinieblas. - Recitó Hitomi en un antiguo idioma ininteligible para Van, el idioma de Atlantis.

Van miró con preocupación a Hitomi. Parecía una persona distinta a la que conoció hace tiempo atrás. No solo su extraño comportamiento se lo hacía sospechar. Su mirada perdida así como la palidez de su rostro alarmó al Rey. Este zarandeó violentamente pero con cuidado agradándola fuertemente de sus brazos, haciendo todo lo posible para que volviera a la normalidad logrando su objetivo. La palidez del rostro de la joven terrícola desapareció.

- ¡Mirad!

Lorel señaló al enorme agujero que se había formado en el interior del gran aro de luz. Algo descendía de él. Una enorme mole de piedra negra en forma de pirámide de tres lados invertida bajaba muy lentamente, atravesando la gran distorsión en el espacio formado por el gran anillo de luz. Sus dimensiones eran descomunales, titánicas, imposible de precisar desde tierra, empequeñeciendo el horizonte. Parecía completamente lisa y aparentemente sin vida en su interior. Numerosas hileras de luces azules recorrían la extraña construcción horizontalmente siendo en realidad grandes ventanales donde sus oscuros habitantes observaban a sus victimas. Numerosos edificios de Palace, los mas antiguos, se derrumbaron en ese momento debido al brutal cambio de presión que supuso la irrupción de la oscura ciudad de los Syarain sobre el cielo. El pánico se adueñó inmediatamente de la ciudad. Numerosas familias recordaron en ese momento la catástrofe de la Gran Guerra cuando Zaibach atacó la mismísima capital de Astria, produciéndose las mismas oleadas de terror y pánico, incrementadas por la visión por el miedo irracional que producía observar la gran ciudadela volante.

- ¿Que es esa cosa? - Gritó Dryden. Su miedo ante lo desconocido era fácilmente reconocible en su rostro. - ¿Que demonios es esa cosa?

Algunas luces de la gran mole flotante se apagaron. En ese momento comenzaron a aparecer numerosos objetos minúsculos comparados con la gran estructura de donde procedían, todos descendiendo en perfecta formación en línea distribuidos como si de escuadrones se tratasen. Eran como avispas asesinas en busca de su próxima víctima, y todas se dirigían hacia Palace, la capital del reino.

- La invasión ha comenzado tal y como predijo Hitomi. Ya es demasiado tarde para abandonar Palace pero aun podemos impedir que la ciudad sea arrasada. - Dijo Allen, decidido a luchar para proteger la capital.

Van miró a Lorel fijamente y este afirmó con la cabeza. Su intención era la de luchar junto a Allen contra el enemigo mientras Hitomi y Merle fueran alejadas del peligro bajo la protección de su mas fiel soldado y amigo.

- ¡Vamos! - Lorel agarró con fuerza a Hitomi y a la problemática chica gato de las manos y las acompañó casi por la fuerza al interior del Phaere, pero estas, al ver como Van no seguía con ellas se alarmaron.

- ¡Espera! ¿Que pasa con Van? - Dijo Hitomi intentando desembarazarse de Lorel pero este no le soltaba.

- Lo importante en este momento es poneros a ambas a salvo.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo quiero luchar junto a mi señor! - Vociferó Merle intentando, al igual que Hitomi, deshacerse de Lorel.

Van se encontraba en el exterior junto a tres soldados de Fanelia, todos ellos dispuestos a pilotar sus guymelefs y facilitar la huida del Phaere así como para defender la ciudad de sus atacantes. El Rey observó el rostro de preocupación de Hitomi. No quería despedirse de ella antes de entrar en batalla porque eso sería como sellar un terrible destino y así lo hizo. Hitomi leyó en el rostro de Van todo lo que este quería decirle en silencio. Dejó de forcejear con Lorel para estar junto a Van en estos momentos y se dirigió al interior del Phaere, convencida de su regreso puesto que sólo. Merle por su parte seguía intentando librarse del General de Fanelia sin conseguirlo.

- Rey de Fanelia, no estás obligado a ...

- No dejaré que Astria sufra de la misma manera en la que ya lo hizo Fanelia. - Dijo con firmeza. - No os preocupéis por Hitomi y Merle. Lorel las protegerá aun a riesgo de su vida.

- Gaddes. - Dijo Allen. Era el único Cruzado que ahí se encontraba mientras que los demás se encontraban en tareas de mantenimiento y puesta a punto del Crusade. - Tu y los Cruzados escoltareis al Phaere hasta Fanelia.

- Pero señor ... - Gaddes se adelantó en señal de protesta ante la orden de su comandante. Tanto él como sus hombres deseaban entrar en combate contra el enemigo.

- El Rey así como la princesa Eries os acompañaran. No creo que esos rufianes, sean quienes sean pretendan invadir Fanelia. Allí estarán seguros.

- ¡Allen! - Gritó Eries. Drydent en cambio no dijo nada. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a escapar de Palace de esa manera, la principal obligación de sus Caballeros Celestes era la de proteger al Rey y a los miembros de la Casa Real.

- Princesa, debéis abandonar Palace por vuestra propia seguridad. Volveremos a reunirnos una vez que hayamos rechazado al enemigo, pero mientras tanto debéis esperar en Fanelia. - Allen observó el rostro de preocupación de Eries, preocupación no sólo por el destino que le aguardaba a la ciudad, sino también por la seguridad del Caballero Celeste. - Os lo juro por mi honor.

- Siempre has cumplido con tu palabra. Te estaré esperando en Fanelia. así como noticias esperanzadoras.

Una serie de temblores producidos por grandes piernas metálicas anunció la llegada de guymelefs a la zona de embarque. Eran cuatro, tres de ellos grandes armaduras típicas de Fanelia de color marrón y armados con grandes hachas empuñadas a dos manos, seguidos de un robot muy especial, el Dragón Escaflowne pilotado por Van Fanel.

- ¡Allen! - Gritó Van indicándole con ello su intención de combatir contra los invasores invitándole a luchar juntos espada con espada. Argon, que allí se encontraba siempre junto a su rey, ultimó una serie de órdenes con sus hombres de confianza. Drydent le asignó la protección del puerto para asegurar la huida del Phaere, misión que acepto a regañadientes ya que su deber de caballero era la de permanecer junto a su rey.

Allen Schezar se dirigió raudo hasta las proximidades del Crusade sin que antes Dryden le pidiera dirigirse lo antes posible al palacio para proteger a Millerna. El Caballero Celeste así lo prometió al igual que prometió a Eries reunirse en Fanelia. El Scherezade acababa de ser arriado del Crusade gracias a Gaddes y a sus hombres. Sentado sobre un gran trono de metal con su característico sable en un recipiente especial a su lado, Allen subió a la pierna derecha del robot de un grácil salto digno del mas ágil de los felinos y abrió la cabina del guymelef soltando un gran chorro de vapor al exterior. Rápidamente se introdujo en él anclándose los sistemas mecánicos de control y quedó momentáneamente en silencio, dejando al traqueteante ruido de la enorme maquinaria que permitía al Scherezade moverse interrumpir por momentos la concentración del Caballero Celeste antes de entrar en combate.

Escaflowne seguido de tres guymelefs de Fanelia llegaron a la zona de hangares del puerto donde se encontraban la mayor parte de los cruceros de Astria resguardados de las inclemencias del tiempo. A lo lejos, la gran ciudad flotante seguía descargando oleadas de seres o máquinas sobre Palace. Con dificultad podía verse como un gran numero de ellas caían de forma brutal y sin piedad sobre las numerosas estructuras de la capital destrozándolas. La oscuridad que en ese momento se apoderó de la ciudad impedía distinguir con claridad la naturaleza de los invasores, una incógnita que no sólo inquietaba a Van, sino también a los hombres que lo seguían.

Los guymelefs estándar de intervención de Astria que se encontraban en aquel momento en los numerosos navíos de guerra que ahí se apostaban comenzaron a salir con la intención de proteger el puerto y avanzar hacía la ciudad para apoyar a los ejércitos que la protegían y llegar lo antes posible al palacio. Hasta el momento, ni Van ni su escolta habían entrado en contacto con el invasor. El puerto se encontraba aun intacto mientras que a lo lejos podía observarse como una gran catástrofe se cernía sobre la ciudad. Van aumentó su ritmo para llegar cuanto antes a los límites de la ciudad siempre seguido por sus hombres para combatir cuanto antes contra el enemigo. Al fin llegaron a los últimos hangares que guardaba el puerto. Mas allá les separaba de la ciudad una larga y ancha carretera que conectaba el puerto, construido a lomos de una gran montaña, con la ciudad de Palace.

Un extraño sonido alertó a Van y a sus hombres, una especie de chirrido ensordecedor y justo después una gran explosión. Un guymelef astriano apareció tras uno de los hangares dejando tras de si una gran nube de polvo, estrellándose contra la montaña destrozando su estructura de metal. Algo lo había golpeado con una fuerza brutal. El rey de Fanelia se detuvo indicándole a sus hombres que hicieran lo mismo. Su enemigo, aun desconocido, se encontraba tras los muros de un gran depósito y se aproximaba a ellos a tenor de la distancia de sus pisadas. Una máquina de apariencia humanoide completamente oscuro apareció tras la esquina del hangar. Del tamaño de un guymelef típico, parecía diseñado por un ente maléfico. Su cabeza triangular aplastada junto con su fino contrastaba con el resto del cuerpo, una extraña armadura completamente oscura de bordes lisos y curvos de proporciones muy cercanas a las de un ser humano. Sin apenas hombros, sus extremidades eran largas y fuertes terminaban en unos dedos afilados parecidos a las garras de un animal felino. Su espalda era adornada con una fantasmagórica capa oscura cuya tela inmaterial parecía terminar en una extraña neblina. Un extraño fulgor situado en el yelmo de aquella armadura, donde teóricamente deberían de situarse unos supuestos ojos, apareció de repente al advertir la presencia de mas victimas. Estaba aparentemente desarmado pero no pareció preocupar al piloto de aquel engendro, si es que tal monstruo poseía en su interior un ser que lo pilotaba. Alzó su brazo derecho y abrió completamente la palma de su mano apuntando al Dragón y a los guymelefs que lo acompañaban. Van y sus hombres al ver el gesto de aquel extraño robot se prepararon para un inminente y desconocido ataque del enemigo.

El sonido de otra gran explosión alertó a Van. Una nube de polvo se formó justo en frente del guymelef enemigo avanzando como una exhalación empujado por una fuerza sobrenatural, golpeando con brutalidad a unos de los melefs de Fanelia que escoltaban a su rey. A pesar del enorme volumen del guymelef, el golpe fue de tal magnitud que sus brazos no pudieron soportar la presión ejercida sobre la estructura separándolos del cuerpo metálico mientras este era lanzado a decenas de metros dejándolo fuera de combate. Después de unos segundos de confusión al ver como uno de sus hombres moría sin que el enemigo le hubiera alcanzado mediante algún arma visible, Van lanzó un grito de ira y cargó contra su enemigo ayudado por los dos melefs que aun seguían en pie. La afilada hoja del flamberge de Escaflowne cortó el brazo extendido del enemigo cayendo al suelo mientras que un soldado de Fanelia intentó partir por la mitad al guymelef oscuro esquivándolo de un salto hacía atrás. Dos engendros mecánicos mas aparecieron tras este de la nada, posiblemente camuflados gracias a la gran polvareda que se había levantado tras el ataque invisible que aniquiló a uno de los hombres de Van. Uno de ellos portaba en sus manos una lanza doble mientras que el otro parecía desarmado. Este último extendió al frente ambas manos abriendo sus palmas apuntando al Dragón. Van adivinó entonces sus intenciones y pudo apartarse antes que le arrastrara una nueva onda de choque, sin embargo uno de sus hombres no fue lo suficientemente rápido, llevándose el brazos del melef que portaba la alabarda. Desarmado, la última acción del valiente guerrero de Fanelia fue la de lanzarse contra su enemigo mas próximo y atravesar la armadura del guymelef matando a su piloto, y así lo hizo. Esquivó la lanza de este lo suficiente para no morir antes de conseguir su objetivo dañando parte de la cabina sin llegar a ser un golpe fatal. Van le ordenó a su hombre que se detuviera pero este no hizo caso. Una vez cuerpo a cuerpo con su oponente, el melef atravesó la cabina de su enemigo mediante el brazo no amputado matando instantáneamente al piloto que guardaba en su interior. Desgraciadamente para el valeroso guerrero de Fanelia, una hoja de metal partió en dos su guymelef a la altura de la cintura matándolo a este también. La acción de Gher, así se llamaba el piloto que había abatido al primer enemigo, sirvió para que Van así como el último soldado de Fanelia que quedaba aun en pie se percataran de la naturaleza mortal del ejercito invasor. Uno de los guymelefs juntó ambas manos como portando un arma invisible. En unos instantes, una tenebrosa neblina se formó en ellas apareciendo una gran espada a dos manos que utilizó para atacar al Dragón mientras que el otro guymelef, al que Van seccionó uno de los brazos, materializó un nuevo brazo a partir de otra nube de gas que envolvía su brazo. Disparó otra onda de choque contra el melef de Fanelia que quedaba en pie destrozándolo por completo. Van atacó con furia contra atravesando el depósito de energiste de su contrincante situado en el hombro derecho inutilizando el robot cayendo al suelo como un títere inanimado. Cansado por el esfuerzo realizado y consternado por la pérdida de sus hombres, apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes que otra nueva onda de choque fuera disparada por el robot enemigo que aun quedaba en pie y le impactara de lleno. Gracias a la maniobrabilidad de Escaflowne, Van esquivó de un salto la fuerza invisible que permitía a los invasores abatir a sus víctimas a distancia. Sin embargo, el guymelef oscuro anticipó los movimientos del Dragón y se dispuso a volver a disparar contra el rey de Fanelia y acabar de una vez por todas con tan molesto adversario. En ese momento apareció el Scherezade cayendo sobre él partiéndolo por dos a la altura del hombro para rematarlo después atravesando la cabina de mando matando a su piloto.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó el Caballero Celeste. Examinó detenidamente el estado de Escaflowne para observar algún posible corte en la armadura del guymelef construido por Ispano. Este se levantó de inmediato del suelo alejando la posibilidad de una posible herida de gravedad por parte de Van.

Esta vez fue el piloto de Escaflowne, gracias sexto sentido que otorgaba Dragón a Van, el que salvó la vida a Allen. De un nuevo salto golpeó al Scherezade en el preciso momento en el que un nuevo guymelef oscuro caía al suelo con una fuerza terrible seguido de otros tres secuaces, modelos idénticos a los enemigos abatidos pero diferentes al mismo tiempo. No llevaban capa, sino dos apéndices situados en su espalda a modo de alas completamente lisas, metálicas y aparentemente afiladas como cuchillas, también oscuras al igual que el exoesqueleto del guymelef plegándose al aterrizar apareciendo en su lugar su característico manto fantasmal. Un nuevo resplandor apareció en los ojos de los robots invasores decretando con ello la muerte de los dos seres humanos que han osado destruir tres Nereides Syarain, los mas perfectos guymelefs construidos en Gaea. Los cuatro Nereides alzaron la vista y emitieron un horrible chirrido como lobos aullando en luna llena consiguiendo el objetivo que se proponían, aterrorizar al Dragón.

...

La puerta del Phaere se cerró con un gran estruendo. En su interior se encontraban Hitomi, Merle, Dryden y Eries siempre acompañados por Lorel y tres soldados como escolta, todos ellos de Fanelia. El interior de la enorme fragata de Fanelia era muy parecido al Crusade, algo normal ya que, al igual que el navío de Allen, se trataba de un buque de fabricación astriana. Una puerta metálica se abrió en uno de los laterales del pasillo. Dos soldados de Fanelia, armados con espadas, acompañaban a un tercer hombre de aspecto un tanto peculiar. Era joven, sin sobrepasar seguramente los veinte años. Su extraña vestimenta consistía en una túnica azul y morada abarcando todo su cuerpo de grandes y anchas mangas y pecho parcialmente al descubierto, seguramente debido al calor y a la humedad del interior del Phaere. De rostro jovial al igual que Lorel pero con ligero atisbo de preocupación debido a la situación actual, llevaba unas pequeñas gafas sin montura de lentes perfectamente circulares sujetas firmemente sobre su pequeña y respingona nariz. Sus cabellos eran completamente rubios y largos, adornados con dos pequeñas trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros. Una cinta roja recorría su frente.

- ¿Que está ocurriendo ahí afuera? - Preguntó el extraño hombre. - ¿Qué es esa cosa que ha aparecido de repente en el cielo?

- Si tuviera respuestas sin duda que contestaría a todas tus preguntas. - Contestó de manera evasiva. - De lo único que estoy seguro es que algo así no presagia nada bueno. Preparad al Phaere para un despegue inmediato. Que todos los soldados sin excepción ocupen sus puestos.

- ¡Ya habéis oído! - Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a los dos soldados que se encontraban junto a él. - Movilizad a todos y preparaos para un posible despegue de emergencia. Esta vez no quiero fallos como la última vez.

Los dos soldados afirmaron con la cabeza y desaparecieron tras la puerta de metal sin cerrarla. Aquel hombre miró entonces a Hitomi vislumbrado ante tanta belleza, hipnotizado ante sus hermosos y grandes ojos verdes. Era el típico cliente de tabernas que las visitaba con frecuencia para conocer a las mas hermosas señoritas y pasar la noche junto a ellas, valiéndose siempre de su atractivo físico para que la velada no repercutiera en su bolsillo.

- ¡Mujer hermosa entre hermosas! - Dijo tomado una de las manos de una sorprendida Hitomi. - Es una pena que nos conozcamos en tan funestas circunstancias, mas no debéis permitir que el desazón llene vuestro corazón ...

Hitomi se encontraba sorprendida ante su actitud en un momento tan delicado como el que estaban presenciando. Merle se cruzó de brazos molesta por la falta de atenciones recibidas a diferencia de Hitomi.

- Disculpa a Brant, Hitomi. - Dijo Lorel apartando la mano de este sobre las de la joven. - Aun me sigo preguntando que parte de su anatomía controla sus acciones.

- ¿Hi ... Hitomi? ¿Hitomi Kanzaki, de la Luna de las Ilusiones? - Brant miró de nuevo a la joven y se arrodilló ante ella como implorando perdón ante su terrible falta cometida. Había intentado seducir a la prometida del rey Fanel. - ¡Por favor disculpadme! No tenía conocimiento que vos erais Lady Hitomi ... os pido mis mas sinceras excusas ... 

- No os preocupéis, yo ... - Dijo Hitomi sin saber exactamente cual deberían ser sus palabras.

- No hay tiempo para eso. - Dijo Lorel. - Concéntrate en hacer que este amasijo de madera y metal despegue cuanto antes del puerto y podamos estar a salvo. Espero que esta vez nos elevemos sin llevarnos por delante ningún edificio tal y como ocurrió la última vez en Fanelia.

Brant se levantó del suelo como si nada hubiera dicho al oír de labios de Lorel una sonora indirecta acerca de su manera de manejar el Phaere. Sólo había una cosa para él mas importante que las mujeres, su honor.

- ¡No está nada mal para el primer oficial de navegación de Fanelia en décadas! ¿Acaso crees que tu lo harías mejor, teniendo en cuenta tu pequeño problema con las alturas? - Se burló Brant.

- No quisiera interrumpir esta conversación sin parecer brusco ... - Dijo Dryden. - ... pero me temo que nuestra mayor preocupación en estos momentos es la de escapar lo antes posible del puerto.

Un temblor y una extraña sensación de movimiento interrumpió a Dryden. Los depósitos de energiste del navío comenzaron a enviar chorros de calor a la gran piedra levitante que permitía el vuelo así como a los cuatro motores principales que disponía en Phaere.

- Estamos listos para partir. - Dijo Brant mirando con atención a las paredes del buque, nuevamente maravillado ante tanto poder que permitía elevar tal mole cientos de metros en las alturas.

La cabina de mandos del Phaere era muy diferente a la del Crusade, tantas veces vista por Hitomi y Merle. De forma semicircular y dominado por un gran cristal donde se podía divisar parte de la proa del navío y el horizonte, la formaban dos niveles separados por una pequeña barandilla de metal para evitar posibles caídas y conectados ambos por dos pequeñas escaleras de caracol. En el nivel superior se encontraba el timón principal siendo utilizado casi exclusivamente por el oficial de navegación, en este caso Brant. Abajo, media docena de soldados de Fanelia que iban y venían continuamente de un lado para otro controlaban el perfecto funcionamiento de la nave mediante numerosos indicadores de presión y temperatura.

- ¡La ciudad está siendo atacada! - Gritó uno de los soldados, el encargado de las comunicaciones visuales con el exterior. A lo lejos, un hombre situado en una torre portaba dos banderas rojas agitándolas con fuerza, señal que indicaba un ataque por parte de un enemigo desconocido. Instantes después, un gran estruendo y dicha torre cayó derrumbada bajo su propio peso.

- ¡Guymelefs sobrevolando el puerto! - Gritó otro soldado. Eries y Dryden se aproximaron a unos de los grandes ventanales del Phaere. Con dificultad pudieron distinguir difusas sombras cruzando el ennegrecido cielo de Palace, sombras oscuras aladas.

- Sean quienes sean poseen la tecnología suficiente como para dotar de sus máquinas de capacidad de vuelo. - Meditó Dryden.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? El Phaere es un navío de transporte, no de guerra. - Dijo Brant. - Una vez que nos elevemos seremos un blanco fácil.

Lorel no sabía que hacer. Si abandonaban el puerto corrían el riesgo de entrar en un infierno mucho peor del que se libraba en tierra pero quedarse podría ser un peligro mucho mayor. Las tropas terrestres Astrianas comenzaron a desplegarse para contrarrestar el ataque de los Syarains mientras que las grandes balistas de defensas mantenían a raya a los Nereides que trataban de penetrar en el espacio aéreo cercano del puerto.

- Me temo que no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar un milagro. - Contestó de manera sombría. - Tienes razón. Sería un suicidio abandonar el puerto en este momento. Esperemos que la fortuna nos sonría y cambie nuestra suerte.

Eries seguía junto a cristal apoyándose en él. Tenía por la seguridad de Allen y, aunque no debía darle por muerto, una extraña sensación la obligaba a ver al menos por última vez al Caballero Celeste. Tras los muros de un gran hangar, una armadura metálica de inconfundible belleza se alzó, el Scherezade, listo para entrar en combate contra el enemigo.

- Allen. - Dijo Eries. Sus manos acariciaron al Scherezade en la distancía, sintiendo en su piel el frío cristal del Phaere.

...

El bramido de numerosas explosiones cercanas al Palacio vaticinó la llegada de Los Caídos Syarain a las proximidades del Palacio Aston, donde los temibles guymelefs Nereides aterrizaban sobre los edificios cercanos dejándolos completamente en ruinas. Dos nuevos impactos, esta vez en el mismo patio del castillo indicó la inminente toma de este ante la aparente facilidad de los invasores para contrarrestar las defensas. Serena miraba aturdida por la ventana de la estancia donde se encontraban los embajadores de los países invitados a la cumbre a excepción de Gosser. Numerosas columnas de tropas descendían de la gran ciudad levitante situada en los cielos de Palace. Parecían tener diferentes tamaños, pequeños en comparación con una minoría, del tamaño aproximado de un guymelef, pero todos compartían un elemento en común, sus alas oscuras. Una tercera explosión muy cercana hizo que Serena cerrara rápidamente la ventana corriendo las cortinas e instando a su reina y a los emisarios de los reinos aliados apartarse de ella por su propia seguridad. En ese momento, el cristal estalló en mil pedazos. Un pequeño trozo alargado de metal glima atravesó la ventana pasando muy cerca de Kazia para clavarse en uno de los numerosos cuadros que adornaban la pared de la estancia.

Alguien abrió violentamente la puerta, un soldado de Astria empuñando una espada. Un pequeño trozo de tela ensangrentado atado de manera provisional en su brazo izquierdo indicaba que había sido herido en dicha zona, posiblemente por otra flecha metálica disparada desde el exterior.

- Mi señora. - Dijo apresuradamente. - El ejercito invasor ha tomado el patio principal y se disponen a entrar en el interior del palacio. Debéis abandonar inmediatamente el castillo mientras podamos contener al enemigo.

- Ningún gobernante abandonaría su país en un momento como este. - Dijo. - Abandonar Palace sería como entregar nuestra ciudad al ejercito invasor. Acompañad a los embajadores hasta los túneles de escape del palacio ...

-¡Millerna! - Replicó Serena, sorprendida.

- Su país la necesita ahora mas que nunca ... - Dijo Kazia. - ... pero de nada ayudará dejarse matar ante el enemigo. Es joven y quizás no comprenda mis palabras, pero tarde o temprano comprenderá el verdadero significado de lo que es ser la gobernante de un país. Si usted muere, Astria morirá también.

Millerna dudó por un momento pero una nueva explosión, esta vez situada en el ala este del palacio demoliendo esta hasta sus cimientos, hizo tomar una decisión precipitada pero acertada para las posturas de Kazia y Serena. Esta respiró aliviada, ya que debido a su nuevo cargo de capitana de la Guardia Real, estaba obligada a proteger a su reina ante cualquier agresión, y eso incluía obligar a Millerna a abandonar el Palacio aun en contra de sus deseos.

- Enviad tropas a proteger la entrada del palacio. Si no podemos impedir la entrada del enemigo, al menos debemos retrasarla para poner a salvo a la reina y a los mandatarios extranjeros. Quiero que todos los efectivos del castillo se movilicen para esto. - Ordenó Serena al soldado que informó de la inminente caída de las defensas del palacio. Este afirmó con la cabeza y abandonó la estancia llevándose consigo a todos los soldados que custodiaban a la reina y a los embajadores, tal y como había sido ordenado por su nueva capitana. Sólo los escoltas de los embajadores de Ezgardia y Bashram se encontraban en ese momento junto con Eargiav y Vaerek. La habilidad de Kazia en el manejo de la espada le hacía innecesario escolta durante la cumbre. Samian por el contrario jamás se perdonaría haber dado el día libre a sus hombres. Muy posiblemente habrían perecido tras la toma del ala este del castillo, donde se encontraban sus habitaciones.

- Debemos abandonar el Palacio inmediatamente utilizando los túneles de escape antes que el ala oeste del castillo sea también tomado por las fuerzas enemigas. - Dijo Serena. - La entrada se encuentra en la misma sala del trono. Debemos llegar a ella cuanto antes,  una vez dentro del complejo de cuevas y cavernas estaremos a salvo del ejercito invasor.

Serena desenvainó su espada bastarda, grande y pesada para una mujer, nunca antes utilizada por un Caballero Celeste, sin embargo, tal espada fue la empuñada por Gosser la noche en la que se batió contra él, el mismo acero que utilizó en el combate contra Argon saliendo victoriosa y convirtiéndose en capitana de la Guardia Real Aston. Miró fijamente la hoja viéndose reflejada en ella, tal y como lo hizo Gosser aquella noche. Estaba preocupada, tanto o mas que la propia seguridad de su propia reina, pero intentó no exteriorizar tal sentimiento, sin embargo, Millerna observó una gran inquietud en ella.

- Embajador Kazia. - Dijo. - Se por mi hermano que no tiene rival en su hermoso reino en el manejo de la espada, una habilidad innata en cualquier guerrero protector del Templo de Fortuna.

- Así es. - Contestó con firmeza.

- No nos queda tiempo y no sabemos si el enemigo ha conseguido entrar en el interior del palacio. Nuestros soldados serán mas útiles defendiendo los accesos a nuestra posición que escoltarnos a la sala del trono. - Dijo Serena. - Usted y la escolta del señor Vaerek cuidarán nuestras espaldas mientras los hombres de Eargiav avanzarán conmigo.

Los escoltas de sus respectivos embajadores esperaron la autorización de sus superiores, dando estos inmediatamente el permiso esperado.

- Deberán avanzar rápidamente separados unos cinco metros de cada extremo por seguridad. - Dijo Serena mirando a los embajadores Vaerek, Samian y Eargiav así como a su reina, Millerna Aston. - Una vez lleguemos a los túneles estaremos a salvo.

Kazia desenvainó su espada así como los hombres encargados de la escolta de sus respectivos embajadores, ahora todos convertidos en soldados de un único reino por su propia supervivencia.

...

El sonido de decenas de armaduras chocando unas contra otras invadió el pasillo. Dolvant y sus hombres, unos cincuenta, armados todos con pesadas alabardas y equipados con armadura de combate, luchaban entre ellos mismos mediante empujones para llegar cuanto antes a las puertas de entrada al Palacio Aston e impedir la entrada del enemigo al interior, un enemigo desconocido para ellos. Las comunicaciones con el exterior del castillo, incluso con el cercano patio de acceso estaban totalmente interrumpidas. Todo lo que sabían es que un gran número de soldados de procedencia desconocida habían tomado el exterior dispuestos a irrumpir en cualquier momento en el edificio. Todo el que se aproximaba a las ventanas con el fin de observar al ejercito invasor moría de un certero disparo de una flecha de diseño totalmente desconocido, saetas completamente metálicas, brillantes incluso en la completa oscuridad, capaces de atravesar a varios hombres enfundados en las mas magníficas armaduras no solo debido a la potencia de tales disparos, sino también gracias al filo de tales armas cortantes como espadas afiladas incluso después de impactar contra el mas duro de los metales.

Al fin llegaron a su objetivo, la gran estancia donde se encontraba la puerta principal. Dolvant, así como los soldados respiraron tranquilos por un momento pero el sonido de algo golpeando contra la entrada de acceso les devolvió a la cruda realidad. Las enormes puertas del palacio, grandes bloques de madera y metal, parecían inexpugnables ante cualquier intento por parte del enemigo de atravesarlas a menos que utilizaran guymelefs o algún otro artefacto para derribarlas. Los soldados Astrianos, valientes y decididos no dudaron en prepararse para una terrible embestida. Dolvant dispuso a sus hombres en formación de flecha invertida para así asegurarse de una respuesta conjunta ante los invasores. Otro golpe, astillando este parte de la estructura de la puerta pero sin hacerla ceder aun hizo aparecer diversas grietas donde se podía ver con dificultad a través de ellas un número indeterminado de seres enfundados en resplandecientes armaduras. Justo delante de ellos había algo mas, una gran mole parecía golpear repetidamente la puerta hasta que esta al fin cedió. Un miembro de metal, mucho mas grande que el brazo de un ser humano y completamente blindado abrió un agujero en la estructura de madera remachada con piezas de metal para verter en el interior una lluvia de fuego y azufre. Muchos de los soldados que ahí se encontraban murieron quemados, achicharrados e incluso derretidos. Tan solo algunos guerreros, entre ellos Dolvant, fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para buscar un improvisado refugio entre las grandes columnas del recinto. Veían imponentes como muchos compañeros a los que aquel fuego abrasador les había alcanzado por completo como se consumían entre las llamas, gritando de manera horrible mientras que otros, los mas afortunados, morían aplastados bajo una enorme armadura que apareció de repente tras derribar esta la puerta principal. El joven Cabo quedó paralizado por el terror al ver a tal criatura, un Golem creía él, una criatura mítica de las que solo se nombraban en viejos cuentos y leyendas, seres inanimados que cobraban vida tras un sangriento ritual de brujería donde la sangre y  la muerte eran ingredientes esenciales. Su aspecto era aterrador. De tres metros de altura y dos de ancho, pequeñas pero poderosas extremidades en comparación con la enormidad de su cuerpo completamente blindado con numerosos remaches donde se unían un gran número de placas metálicas, todas ellas formando una compleja estructura. Su cabeza no era mas que una sencilla extensión de su cuerpo, careciendo por lo tanto de cuello y conservando su diseño anguloso al igual que la armazón en donde se apoyaba. Sus articulaciones se estremecían cada vez que el monstruo giraba bruscamente en busca de su presa produciendo unos chirridos parecidos a unos engranajes, descubriendo ante sus enemigos su verdadera naturaleza pero esto no preocupaba a los Syarain ya que en aquel momento lo único en lo que podían pensar los soldados supervivientes era la de salvar sus propias vidas.

El Golem levantó uno de sus brazos, un gran tubo de metal aparentemente hueco y carente de manos para formar una terrible arma cortante solidificando una gran cantidad de líquido en el tiempo que dura un parpadeo para cortar por la mitad a uno de los soldados a los que las llamas no les había alcanzado, haciendo desaparecer también la columna que utilizaba como improvisada defensa ante la carga que en ese momento se estaba produciendo. Aquellos soldados enfundados en resplandecientes armaduras de metal comenzaron a aparecer tras el Golem de hierro con la intención de cazar a las pocas victimas que en ese momento quedaban con vida. Armados con lanzas dobles, sus yelmos en forma de cabeza de dragón impedían a Dolvant observar sus rostros mientras veía como estos masacraban literalmente al resto de su compañía. Era espeluznante. No tuvo fuerzas ni siquiera para seguir viviendo después de presenciar tal tragedia. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era la de arrodillarse dejando caer el arma al suelo y esperar a que todo este sufrimiento acabase de una vez por todas.

Uno de los soldados enemigos se acercó a Dolvant muy despacio con la intención de alargar su sufrimiento todo lo posible antes de su muerte. El soldado Astriano solo pudo ver como una falda compuesta por numerosas anillas metálicas se paró ante él y un hacha de mano de hoja dentada se balanceaba levemente de un lado a otro. Alzó la vista cuando vio lo que él siempre había creído que existían en las peores pesadillas de los hombres. A diferencia de sus compañeros Kaini no llevaba yelmo, lo que le permitía provocar un placentero terror a sus victimas antes de segarles el alma con sus propias manos. Su larga cabellera blanquecina, movida incluso por los mas ínfimos soplos de aire, sus ojos oscuros y profundos, ligeramente sesgados y su rostro cadavérico pero a la vez liso como el mármol exigían la muerte inmediata de su adversario. Agarró a Dolvant de sus cabellos rojizos levantando levemente su cuello para seccionar de un certero golpe la cabeza de su adversario cayendo el cuerpo de este al suelo mientras Kaini disfrutaba de todo el dolor que él y sus hombres engendraban. La cabeza ya sin vida del valiente Cabo de infantería Astriana se convirtió en el primer trofeo de la noche del sanguinario Syarain.

- Matad humanos, despojadles de sus almas y alimentaos con ella. Hacedles ver que su era ha llegado a su fin. ¡Los Caídos tomaremos lo que nos corresponde por derecho! ¡Nosotros creamos Gaea! ¡Nuestra debe de ser entonces! - Dijo alzando su premio con su mano derecha mientras que con su izquierda sujetando su hacha totalmente ensangrentada. Todos los soldados oscuros que ahí se encontraban gritaron al oír las palabras de su líder alzando ellos también las cabezas arrancadas de sus oponentes.

...

Multitud de soldados iban y venían por los intrincados pasillos del palacio preparándose para la contención del enemigo, otros yacían en el suelo atravesados por afiladas saetas disparadas desde el exterior por un enemigo no visto hasta ahora. Todo soldado enviado a repeler el ataque en el interior del castillo no regresaba para informar a los suyos de la situación de los invasores, sólo se tenía la certeza de su situación por la situación física de los combates. Los Syarain avanzaban como un río de lava, exterminando toda forma de vida en cada habitación y estancia que encuentran para seguir su camino.

- ¡Avanzan hacia la entrada principal! - Gritó un oficial. Numerosos soldados llegaron en ese momento para repeler el ataque de los invasores. - Señor, debe abandonar esta zona, no podremos retenerlos durante mas tiempo.

- ¿Donde se encuentran los reyes Millerna y Dryden? - Preguntó Gosser.

- Tenemos entendido que se dirigen ahora hacia la sala del trono junto con los emisarios de los países aliados donde escaparán del palacio por los túneles subterráneos. - Contestó . - ¡Es su única posibilidad de escapar! ¡Váyase antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Huya!

Los soldados cerraron las grandes puertas de madera que conectaban el pasillo principal del ala oeste del palacio con la entrada y se prepararon para el inminente enfrentamiento contra el enemigo. Numerosos pasos y gritos llegaban del otro lado. Todos los guerreros astrianos desenvainaron sus espadas y prepararon sus pesadas alabardas con la intención no sólo de proteger a sus reyes. Sus compañeros caídos en combate imploraban venganza sobre sus verdugos.

Gosser obedeció la que era la posiblemente era la última voluntad del oficial de Astria. Con un golpe de atención a sus hombres, él y su escolta abandonaron rápidamente dicha zona. El mayor entrenamiento por parte de Dales le hizo soportar a duras penas la presión a la que estaba sometidos y al tremendo cansancio debido al esfuerzo realizado. No era fácil correr con un enemigo pisándole continuamente los talones mientras cargaban con su pesada armadura. Kiter por el contrario apenas podía mantener el endiablado ritmo de su compañero y su comandante.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Por que huimos de nuestros aliados? - Preguntó Kiter realizando para ello un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Apenas le quedaba aliento para hablar.

- No huimos, pero tampoco conviene interponernos entre el cazador y su presa.

En ese momento, la puerta principal que defendían los últimos guerreros de Astria cayó bajo la temible fuerza ofensiva de los Syarain. Kiter miró atrás. El pasillo era largo, muy largo, decenas de metros de tela roja bañada abundantemente en sangre. A lo lejos, los valientes soldados repelían como podían a los Syarain, sin embargo, los soldados oscuros poseían de un arma temible que utilizaban sin contemplaciones contra su enemigo, el terror natural que irradiaba cualquier Caído. Tras ellos, una temible criatura de metal de tres metros golpeaba sin cesar contra los muros provocando graves daños en estos. De un golpe aniquilaba a varios enemigos partiéndolos por la mitad gracias a la afilada hoja que portaba uno de sus brazos mientras que remataba con sus pequeños píes en comparación con su enorme cuerpo a cualquier soldado malherido en el suelo.

- Deteneos. Desenvainad vuestras armas y arrojadlas al suelo. - Ordenó Gosser. Sus hombres obedecieron inmediatamente.

El último de los soldados astrianos cayó de manera fulminante y expeditiva bajo una flecha de metal disparada a quemarropa seccionándole la cabeza convirtiendo al pobre infeliz en un títere inanimado cayendo este al suelo sin vida. Había sido una masacre. Los Syarain pronto se percataron de la presencia de tres seres humanos unos metros mas adelante, dos de ellos desarmados mientras que un tercero envainaba una espada en su mano derecha. Los soldados oscuros gritaron provocando un miedo irracional en Kiter y Dales. Gosser no se inmutó. No conocía el miedo. Tres ballesteros Syarain cargaron sus armas y se dispusieron a acabar con las vidas de sus enemigos cuando observaron como uno de ellos, Gosser, se adelantó y alzó sus manos a ambos lados, siempre con su espada desenfundada. Kiter y su compañero percibieron algo extraño en su comandante cuando este pronunció unas palabras ininteligibles en un idioma desconocido para ellos, pero no para el Zaibach y los Syarain. El antiguo idioma de Atlantis.

...

La sala del trono, donde se situaba la única entrada a los subterráneos del castillo. La reina de Astria Millerna acompañada por su escolta personal, Serena, y los otros mandatarios de los países aliados entraron de manera precipitada al interior del gran salón. Junto a ellos, los guardaespaldas de cada embajador y un reducido pelotón de soldados de Astria. Nuevas explosiones producidos por el derrumbe de numerosas secciones cercanas del palacio indicaron la proximidad del invasor. Las tropas enemigas dominaban ya gran parte del palacio Aston, barracas y hangares de guymelefs incluidos produciendo una autentica matanza entre las tropas astrianas, matanza del cual eran ajenos.

Toda la estancia era dominaba casi por completo una hermosa fuente en cuya base, Jichia, el Dios protector de Astria, permanecía completamente erguido sobre una gran columna enroscado en ella, todo tallado en un hermoso material parecido al mármol en el tacto pero de color azul oscuro. En su fauces, donde el agua caía de manera continua, portaba una piedra dragón iluminando toda la sala. Millerna se acercó a la fuente para activar el complejo sistema de engranajes que abrían el pasaje hasta el complejo subterráneo.

- ¿A qué espera? - Dijo Verek, impacienta mas que nadie para escapar de ese infierno. - Nuestros enemigos cruzarán en cualquier momento las puertas de entrada al complejo central del palacio.

- No podemos dejar atrás al embajador de Zaibach. - Contestó Serena en lugar de Millerna.

- Gosser Názarie posiblemente esté en estos momentos muerto así como gran parte de los soldados que custodian el palacio. - Dijo Vaerek sin ningún tipo de tacto por su parte. Muchos de los presentes estaban de acuerdo en dicha afirmación pero no en las formas de hacérselo saber a la reina. Millerna y Serena se sintieron especialmente dolidas por las duras palabras del embajador de Bashram.

- Vaerek tiene razón. - Dijo Kazia, pero en nada estaba de acuerdo en la falta de acierto en las palabras del Bashramita. - Hasta ahora hemos tenido mucha suerte y no deberíamos tentarla mas aun. Gosser Názarie es un Gran Guerrero de Gaea, perteneciente a la Orden Sagrada, no debéis temer por su seguridad.

- Pero ...

- Me temo que no podemos hacer otra cosa. - Dijo Millerna interrumpiendo a Serena. - Debemos huir ahora que tenemos la oportunidad. No podemos hacer otra cosa que rezar por los nuestros.

Serena calló comprendiendo las razones de Millerna y de los embajadores pero no así las razones de su corazón. Si no fuera por las ataduras que imponía su deber, iría en busca de Gosser a través de los largos y ahora mortales pasillos del palacio en su busca.

La reina alzó su mano y extrajo de las fauces de la estatua de Jichia el energiste perdiendo este su brillo en el instante en el que ambas superficies dejaron de tocarse. La piedra dragón era la llave que abriría el pórtico de entrada a las entrañas de la tierra donde al fin se encontrarían a salvo.

Numerosos pasos metálicos resonaban en ese momento por los pasillos de entrada. Serena y los soldados que escoltaban a Millerna y a los embajadores extranjeros desenvainaron inmediatamente las armas dispuestos a repeler un posible ataque de sus enemigos. Un hombre alto con el uniforme de general de Zaibach atravesó la puerta raudo, también con su arma desenvainada, seguido con muchas dificultades por sus dos hombres, exhaustos tras la tremenda carrera a la que se habían obligado para alcanzar a tiempo a la reina y a su escolta.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran los reyes de Fanelia y Astria? - Fue la primera pregunta de Gosser al llegar junto a Serena. Esta quedó extrañada, no sólo por el misterioso interés y preocupación por Van Fanel. Esperaba al menos una mirada, un gesto, algo mas que una extraña pregunta después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Nos alegramos de su presencia entre nosotros, embajador. Por un momento temimos por su propia seguridad. - Dijo Millerna. - No debe preocuparse. Mi marido así como el rey de Fanelia se encuentran en estos momentos a salvo. Nos reuniremos en el monte Mithi para huir hacia Bashram.

- ¡No debemos perder el tiempo. - Dijo Samius, el embajador de Daedalus.

Millerna afirmó con la cabeza y, con el energiste en mano, se dirigió hacia uno de los muros de la sala adornado con dos estatuas de Jichia de forma muy parecida a la de la fuente, una de ellas, el dragón marino guardaba en sus fauces una piedra dragón mientras que en la otra, dicho compartimento se encontraba vacío. Millerna colocó con suavidad el energiste que portaba y se apartó rápidamente de la pared.

Serena miró a Gosser, pero este, aun percatándose que esta le estaba mirando, ni siquiera se molesto en devolverle la mirada. Serena estaba muy preocupada. Algo le decía que no era el mismo hombre con el que compartió toda una noche aun después de sus duras palabras antes de abandonar la alcoba. Quería que supiera que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su amor. Quería hablar con él y compartir sus inquietudes incluso en una situación como en la que se encontraban.

- Gosser ... - Dijo Serena. Este ni siquiera se inmutó, siempre mirando al frente, impasible ante la mirada y las palabras de la joven. Un temblor la interrumpió. El complicado sistema de engranajes comenzó a levantar el pesado muro de granito que tenían ante sus ojos movidos estos gracias a la energía que generaban ambos energistes. En poco tiempo, un oscuro pasaje iluminado por decenas de antorchas apareció ante los ojos de todos los presentes, adentrándose este en las entrañas de la tierra.

Vaerek fue el primero en querer cruzar la entrada a los túneles dejando a un lado incluso a la reina de Astria en un acto completamente falto de cortesía y educación, pero esa no fue la razón por la que murió a manos de Gosser, sino por el profundo odio que le procesaba. Nadie vio como lo hizo el General de Zaibach. Con una rapidez y destreza inaudita arrojó su sai con una precisión mortal al cuello de Vaerek produciéndole una muerte casi instantánea pero no falto de un terrible dolor. El puñal utilizado por Gosser en sus batallas para detener el acero de sus enemigos buscó de manera perfecta a su víctima en el aire mientras que, gracias a su duro entrenamiento junto con Maestros Asesinos Syarain durante su niñez en Cafidia, mató a Kazia hundiéndole su espada sobre su espalda a la altura del corazón aprovechando el mismo movimiento para desenvainar la espada del ya fallecido embajador de Freid y matar al soldado Astriano que se encontraba en su espalda. La muerte de Vaerek fue la señal acordada por sus hombres para que inicien también el ataque. Kiter mató a un escolta de Vaerek sin darle apenas tiempo para que este se defendiera. Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien y jamás podría olvidar aquel sentimiento que inundó su alma. Se sentía como un gusano inmundo después de arrebatar el bien mas preciado de cualquier hombre, su vida. Dales fue mucho mas frío. Para él, matar a otro ser humano era terrible pero siempre era mas preferible que sufrir en sus propias carnes la muerte. Serena y Millerna presenciaron todo pero eran incapaces de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo a diferencia del resto de la escolta que vieron en seguida una traición por parte de Zaibach.

Gosser giró sobre si mismo con ambas armas completamente extendidas como un torbellino hiriendo de muerte a dos soldados, un tercero fue desarmado con una patada para morir de forma rápida e indolora al hundir el Zaibach su acero sobre su corazón. Era algo terrible ver al General del Imperio en pleno combate. Manejaba ambas espadas como si extensiones de su cuerpo se tratasen segando vidas en un baile mortal. Su destreza y habilidad en el combate cegaban incluso a sus enemigos con sus continuos movimientos, reflejos felinos adelantándose a cualquier ataque y golpes imposibles de ejecutar. En cuestión de segundos todos los soldados así como los embajadores y emisarios cayeron bajo la terrible danza mortífera de Gosser. Sus hombres, que apenas necesitaron actuar para apoyar a su comandante, quedaron consternados ante la masacre que acababan de presenciar y la habilidad de su señor en el arte de la guerra.

_"Otra vez esta sensación. Otra vez el olor de la muerte junto a mí."_ El general del Imperio quedó en silencio, cabizbajo y pensativo ante lo que acababa de hacer. Aquel Caballero Celeste que abatió durante la Gran Guerra, momentos antes de conocer el fatal destino de Jajuka y Dilandau, fue su último asesinato bajo ordenes del Consejo de Chamanes. Tenía la esperanza de volver a matar tan sólo una vez mas, a Van Fanel, piloto de Escaflowne y causante de la muerte del Escuadrón del Dragón pero el destino había decretado un porvenir cruel y macabro.

- Todo ha terminado Serena. - Dijo. - Rendios ambas ante la gloria de Zaibach y no sufriréis daño alguno.

Serena aun era incapaz de asimilar lo sucedido. Ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera pensado que Gosser era el responsable de toda esta destrucción. No podía asimilar la dura realidad a la que se estaba viendo sometida en la que Gosser, la persona que creía amar, era el causante de tantos males y desdichas.

- ¿Por qué? - Dijo Serena. Sus ojos reflejaron una gran tristeza. - Yo ... confié en ti desde un principio. Mis sentimientos y mis recuerdos como Serena me decían que eras un hombre bueno y justo ¿Por qué haces esto entonces? ¿Por qué todo este horror?

- No disfruto con esto si de verdad lo crees así. Soy un soldado de Zaibach al servicio del Imperio y nadie puede cambiar eso, ni siquiera tú, Serena.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? No ... no eres Gosser, no eres la misma persona con la me enamore ... ¡No puedes ser Gosser! - Gritó Serena. - Eras un hombre con corazón no una máquina que sólo sabe cumplir ordenes. Pasamos toda una noche juntos ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Te advertí entonces que le alejaras de mí. Yo no quería que sucediera nada de esto pero estoy obligado a cumplir la misión que me ha sido encomendada. Tú mas bien que nadie debería entender mi situación. Al enfundarte un uniforme de soldado, juras ante tus dioses que obedecerás ciegamente las órdenes recibidas por horribles que parezcan. Ponte en mi situación, Serena. Renunciarías a tu amor si este se interpusiera camino para lograr el objetivo de tu misión.

- ¿Ese es el amor que sientes por mi? ¿Un amor frágil y superficial? Sacrificaría no sólo mi vida por ti, incluso mi alma ... ¿es el mismo amor que sientes por mi?

- Me matarías para proteger a Millerna ¿no es así? Te contradices a ti misma, Serena. Tu y yo nos parecemos mucho mas de lo que crees ... cumplimos nuestra obligación a consta incluso de nuestros sentimientos ... ese es nuestro destino.

Serena se sacudió la cabeza para librarse de las hipnóticas palabras de Gosser, palabras llenas de veneno pero también de sinceridad. Tenía razón, estaba dispuesta a proteger a su reina de cualquier agresión, incluso de la persona que, a pesar de todo, seguía amando. Millerna seguía enmudecida, asustada por todo lo que podría pasar. Sabía que Serena era una excepcional espada pero nada podría hacer contra un Guerrero Sagrado.

- A pesar de todo no quiero luchar contra ti, Serena. Arroja el arma y entregaos, no lo pongáis aun mas difícil de lo que ya me resulta.

- Soy un solado de Astria tal y como tu has dicho ...  - Dijo Serena desenvainando su espada. Su tono se volvía cada vez mas amenazante. - ... y sabes que protegeré a Millerna aunque me cueste la vida.

- Esto no tiene por que acabar así. - Dijo Millerna fin dando un firme paso hacia delante. - Embajador, me entrego a vos con la condición de acabar inmediatamente con el asedio que está sufriendo la ciudad de Palace. Sea cual sea la intención de Zaibach, rezaré a Jichia por que la paz regrese otra vez a Gaea cuanto antes.

- ¡Millerna! - Gritó Serena volviéndose a colocar entre su reina y Gosser.

- Son palabras dignas de su posición, mi señora. - Dijo Gosser cortésmente. La decisión de Millerna hacía innecesario un incomodo combate contra la joven de la casa Schezar.

- ¡Jamás! - Gritó Serena. En sus ojos aparecieron un fugaz brillo. - No me rendiré ante el enemigo ... ¡no me rendiré ante Zaibach!

Con un alarido, Serena atacó espada en mano en contraposición con las órdenes de Millerna. Esta estaba consternada al igual que Gosser del brutal cambio en el comportamiento de Serena, comportamiento que el Zaibach pronto reconoció. Las espadas de ambos chocaron y por un momento, el General del ejercito Quimera observó unas pupilas enrojecidas en Serena. Por un instante de tiempo, su alma y su cuerpo se transformaron de nuevo en Dilandau después de un año prisionero en el interior del cuerpo de Serena. Una pequeña cicatriz en su rostro pareció perfilarse en su rostro. Gosser estaba asustado. Tenía miedo de haber revivido al mortal guerrero de Zaibach. Dilandau sintió un golpe a la altura del estómago salpicando de sangre el rostro de Gosser al toser este, cayendo después inconsciente al suelo. Su cicatriz comenzó a difuminarse de nuevo y su cabello, completamente blanco, comenzó a cambiar hasta que al fin, sus cabellos dorados volvieron a dominar su cabeza.

Gosser cayó de espaldas herido en un costado, mirando fijamente a Serena, auxiliada por Millerna. Esta volvió momentáneamente en si. Las miradas de ambos se entrecruzaron.

- Creía ... creía que me querías ... - Dijo Serena antes de desmayarse.

Kiter y Dales no tardaron a su vez en auxiliar a su señor. Durante todo este tiempo, sus hombres habían estado apartados en todo momento presenciando el improvisado espectáculo en el que se había convertido todo aquello. Hasta ahora ni siquiera llegaron a sospechar de un posible romance entre su Comandante y aquella hermosa joven.

- Estoy bien. - Dijo Gosser apartándose de sus hombres. Se levantó del suelo con ciertas dificultades debido al dolor. Seguía mirando a Serena, inconsciente. Su memoria volvió a rememorar aquel momento en la que la secuestró hace mas de diez años. Un sentimiento de odio hacia si mismo volvió a apoderarse de él.

Una multitud de pasos, sonidos metálicos producidas por decenas de botas metálicas al chocar estas contra el suelo de mármol de palacio, se aproximaban cada vez mas hacia la sala del trono donde se encontraban Gosser y Millerna así como la escolta del Comandante del Derethy, Kiter y Dales. Numerosos hombres enfundados en extrañas armaduras, compuesta cada una por centenares de anillas metálicas, todos ellos con resplandecientes yelmos en forma de cabeza de dragón y armados con enormes lanzas de doble filo. Millerna no comprendía nada. Tales uniformes no correspondían con ningún otro reino conocido, ni siquiera eran soldados de Zaibach. Aun así, Millerna si había visto anteriormente dichas vestimentas. Una de las paredes de la gran sala del trono era adornado con un antiguo cuadro que evocaba la invasión de los demonios procedentes de los abismos al antiguo reino de Centuria hace cientos de años, un cuadro donde los ejércitos de la oscuridad, dirigidos por un enorme dragón negro, embestía contra los grandes muros de la gran ciudad de Clarinnor, defendido esta por el guymelef primigenio, Darmalion, la Armadura Dorada, pilotado por el Rey Adrian, descendiente directo de Atlantis.

- Demonios. - Dijo Millerna.

...

La ciudad así como el puerto volante estaban completamente cercados por las tropas Syarains. El ejercito de contención situado en el puerto como escolta del Rey respondía  a las continuas agresiones del enemigo minando cada vez mas sus efectivos. En pocos minutos se formaron dos frentes, uno situado junto a Palace con las tropas enemigas hostigando a los defensores y haciéndoles retroceder poco a poco mientras que otro pelotón de guymelefs Syarains intentaban entrar por la retaguardia en el espacio aéreo protegido por la gran cantidad de torres balistas situadas en puntos claves, arcaicas pero efectivas para abatir incluso a los Nereides mas resistentes.

- Si no contraatacamos ahora nuestras defensas caerán irremediablemente. - Dijo Allen. Acababa de abatir a un guymelef enemigo derribando este anteriormente a tres guymelefs Astrianos, uno de ellos Caballero Celeste. - No podremos proteger durante mucho tiempo el puerto si no conseguimos contactar con nuestras fuerzas situadas en la ciudad.

- No podemos dividir nuestros esfuerzos. Nuestros enemigos atacan de manera coordinada por los flancos Este y Oeste. Nos están encerrando en nuestro propio terreno. - Dijo Argon. - Si atacamos, el Phaere quedaría indefenso durante el despegue.

Una gran sobra metálica pasó por encima de ellos. Un Nereides se estrelló contra el Scherezade haciéndole perder el control y caer sobre el Argos, el guymelef pilotado por Argon de Rytia. El hábil manejo de la espada de Allen fue suficiente para seccionar una de las piernas de su adversario haciéndole caer también a este, momento que aprovecharon ambos Caballeros Celestes para incorporarse y rematar al Nereides. Desgraciadamente para ellos, el increíble poder de regeneración de tales guymelefs hizo que este se incorporara a una velocidad sorprendente mientras que se formaba lentamente una nueva pierna hasta materializarse por completo. No tenía armas, tan sólo unas afiladas garras situadas en sus manos a modo de dedos llenos de un líquido rojo que goteaba sin cesar de ellos. Sangre de su anterior victima, matándolo de manera vil y salvaje, arrancándole sin dificultades la gran lámina de metal de la cabina del robot donde se encontraba en piloto, solo y sin protección ante una bestia como el Nereides. Entonces este atravesó con un certero al guymelef golpe hundiendo sus garras sobre el cuerpo del desdichado astriano matándolo al instante. No eran robots, eran monstruos que disfrutaban de la sangre de sus victimas.

El Nereides desarmó de un golpe al Argos y se dispuso a acabar con él. Allen intervino pero el enemigo presintió sus movimientos y lanzó una onda de choque contra el Scherezade. Su robusta construcción le hizo aguantar el terrible golpe, sin embargo, suficiente para lanzarle varias decenas de metros chocando contra un gran hangar. Argon se encontraba solo y desarmado ante el enemigo. En ese momento, una gran armadura blanca armado con un magnifico flamberge empuñado con ambas manos cortó en dos el Nereides salvando la vida al Caballero Celeste.

- ¿Os encontráis bien?  - Dijo Van. Escaflowne apareció entre el humo que emanaba del Nereides caído.

Allen se volvió a incorporar y recogió su sable al igual que Argon. Decenas de metros mas allá, justo en la entrada que conectaba la ciudad con el puerto, los guymelefs de Astria contenían con dificultad a las numerosas tropas Syarain que pretendían tomar y destruir la zona de embarques. En el cielo, numerosas figuras oscuras planeaban en círculos esperando cualquier descuido de las balistas de defensa para adentrarse en el puerto.

- No podemos seguir así. - Dijo Argon. - Nuestras balistas son apenas capaces de abatir a nuestros enemigos a larga distancia, no podremos proteger el Phaere si despega en estas condiciones. Esos malditos lo harían pedazos nada mas abandonar el puerto.

- Pero si no hacemos nada cuanto antes el puerto quedará reducido a cenizas al igual que el Phaere. - Dijo Van. - Además, es imposible acceder a la ciudad, debemos escapar cuanto antes.

- Pero ... Serena, Millerna ... - Interpuso Allen. - No podemos dejarlas atrás.

- Dirigirnos al palacio sería un suicidio y lo sabes al igual que yo. Se que estás preocupada por tu hermana y Millerna pero de nada serviría nuestra muerte. - Dijo Van recordando el consejo que este le dio una vez durante la Gran Guerra contra Zaibach.

- Serena es la capitana de la Guardia Real. - Dijo Argon con una inesperada humildad, algo extraño en un hombre como él. - Nadie mejor que ella para proteger a la reina y a los embajadores y conducirlos hacía los túneles de escape del palacio. Debes confiar en tu hermana y en sus habilidades. Estoy seguro que volverás a verla.

- Me pides que abandone a su suerte a mi hermana y a la ciudad de Palace así como a sus gentes.

- Se mejor que nadie lo duro que es abandonar a tu gente y a tus seres queridos ... - Dijo Van. - ... pero sabes que moriremos en vano si seguimos en la ciudad. Debemos huir y pedir ayuda a los países aliados, de esa forma podremos salvar Palace y toda Astria de nuestros enemigos.

- Nuestra prioridad en este momento en poner a salvo a nuestra Majestad e informar a nuestros aliados. ¡No hay otra opción y lo sabes tan bien como yo! - Dijo Argon. - Si no abandonamos la ciudad ahora, Palace perecerá para siempre.

Allen quedó en silencio, meditando, únicamente interrumpido por el fragor de la batalla. Las tropas de Astria comenzaron a desplomarse tras el intenso asedio al que estaban sometidos. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

- Ordenad a todas nuestras tropas abandonar el puerto. - Dijo al fin. - El punto de reunión será el monte Mithi.

- Nuestros navíos serían presa fácil una vez que despeguen. Las balistas de defensa del puerto no podrán ofrecernos cobertura.

- Yo podría atraer parte de del enemigo mientras el Phaere y los otros buques despegan del puerto volante al mismo tiempo. - Dijo Van. - Aun así me temo que sufriríamos numerosas pérdidas pero quizás sea nuestra última posibilidad.

- Sin embargo, si no lo intentamos todos pereceremos y el destino de la ciudad habrá sido sellado para siempre. Argon, informa a los soldados que abandonen sus puestos y se dirijan a lo antes posible a los buques transporte mas cercanos. Que despeguen inmediatamente.

La orden de Allen fue ejecutada inmediatamente por su compañero Argon. Este se dirigió a la zona de combates donde los últimos guymelefs de intervención de Astria combatían contra la continua horda de enemigos.

- No quisiera ver sola a Hitomi . -Le advirtió Allen a Van. - En estos momentos te necesita mas que a nadie. No permitas que te maten.

Escaflowne cambió. El Dragón apareció ante los ojos de Allen pilotado en su lomo por Van Fanel, descendiente del pueblo de Atlantis, Rey de Fanelia y piloto de la Armadura Blanca. Hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano dirigido a Allen y elevó a Escaflowne al ennegrecido cielo de Palace. Muchos de los Nereides que patrullaban por los alrededores intentando descender al puerto volante, impedidos por las defensas aéreas, advirtieron de la presencia de un nuevo enemigo, siendo atraídos hacia el centro mismo de la ciudad donde se libraban los mas cruentos combates.

Las últimas defensas cayeron ante los Syarain. Allen evitó ser empalado por la espalda al esquivar a tiempo una lanza empuñada por un Nereides. Agarró con fuerza el arma partiéndola por la mitad y utilizando parte de esta para atravesar el corazón del guymelef donde supuestamente se encontraba el piloto. Muerto por su propia arma. Otro Nereides apareció de la nada. A diferencia de los últimos, este se lanzó sobre el Scherezade como un ave de rapiña. Con sus grandes alas metálicas desplegadas se dirigió hacia Allen volando a ras de suelo levantando tras él una gran polvareda. No portaba arma alguna a excepción de sus propias garras. El Caballero Celeste esquivó el golpe y cortó con su gran sable una de las alas de su enemigo perdiendo este el control, estrellándose contra el muro de uno de los pocos hangares que aun quedaban intactos. Una gran bola de fuego apartó momentáneamente la oscuridad que rodeaba el puerto iluminando momentáneamente el cielo de la ciudad. Se encontraba solo. Otros tres Nereides descendieron de las alturas, uno de ellos con gran pivote de balista incrustada en uno de sus hombros sin afectarle aparentemente. El primero cayó bajo la maestría de Allen en el manejo de la espada mientras que los otros dos atacaron con furia utilizando cada uno de ellos dos enormes hachas empuñadas con ambas manos. El Caballero Celeste esquivó con dificultad los continuos ataques y abatió de nuevo a otro, pero el número de Nereides aumentaba a su alrededor mientras que el guymelef Syarain que quedaba aun en pie descargó un gran golpe sobre el Scherezade. La muerte de Allen parecía inminente pero una lanza atravesó en cuerpo del enemigo en el último momento. El sonido de aspas inundaron los oídos de Allen. El Crusade se posó a escasos metros del suelo con el Argos tendiendo la mano a su compañero. Fue Argon quién abatió al Nereides utilizando una gran lanza glima arrebatada a uno de sus enemigos.

- ¡Allen! - Gritó Argon. Era el momento de escapar de aquel infierno. El Scherezade se aferró al Argos y este lo elevó con aparente facilidad del suelo para posarse sobre el Crusade. En su interior, Gaddes y sus hombres celebraban el regreso de su comandante. Kio y Pairu, encargados del timón y del sistema de motores respectivamente se esforzaron en poner a salvo cuanto antes el navío de los continuos ataques de los Syarain. Muchos de los Nereides se concentraron en perseguir al Dragón mientras que los restantes dividieron sus fuerzas en abatir todos los buques que en ese momento comenzaron a abandonar el puerto volante.

- Hay que proteger el Phaere. ¡Gaddes! - Gritó Allen. Su hombre se encontraba en una de las escotillas de entrada a la nave.

- ¿Que ocurre con Serena? No podemos dejarla atrás.

- ¡Nuestra prioridad es proteger al Phaere e impedir que nuestros enemigos lo destruyan!

- Pero señor ... - Protestó Gaddes. Ni él ni sus hombres querían abandonar a Serena a su suerte, sin embargo, eran soldados y debían obedecer a su comandante.

Gaddes cerró con fuerza la escotilla y se dirigió a la cabina de mandos. Kio hacía todo lo posible por mantener la estabilidad del Crusade mientras que Pairu controlaba la presión de los dos grandes motores del anticuado pero funcional crucero.

- ¡Reeden! - Gritó Pairu con su característica voz producida por la nariz de plástico. Reeden se encontraba en la sala de máquinas, constantemente en contacto con sus compañeros gracias a un ingenioso sistema de  comunicación basado en múltiples tubos huecos de metal donde el sonido era transmitido a todas las zonas significativas del Crusade. - Tenemos problemas con los elevadores. La presión está por debajo de lo tolerable ... ¡haz algo o nos estrellaremos!

El sonido de numerosos golpes metálicos fue la única respuesta. Alguien intentaba cerrar un escape de vapor a base de golpes.

- ¡Reeden! - Insistió Pairu. - ¿Qué demonios ocurre con la presión?

- ¡Deja de protestar y baja a ayudarnos! - Contestó al fin. Él y dos hombres mas intentaban cerrar con sus propias manos un gran escape de vapor producida tras el impacto de una onda de choque.

Pairu dejó su puesto y descendió por una escalinata hasta llegar a la sala de máquinas. Ahí, Reeden trataba de cerrar una de las manivelas que controlaba el transito del vapor por uno de los grandes tubos que conectaba directamente con el deposito de energiste. A su lado, un gran torrente de agua vaporizada a cientos de grados de temperatura. Un tremendo golpe de calor golpeó en ese momento el rostro de Pairu.

- ¡Ayúdame a cerrar el sistema! - Gritó Reeden.

Pairu era mucho mas fuerte que el raquítico soldado de pañoleta roja en la cabeza. No fue excesivamente difícil cerrar la válvula gracias al esfuerzo combinado de los dos compañeros y el chorro de vapor comenzó a disminuir hasta desaparecer por completo. El Crusade tomó en ese momento un gran impulso ascendente. El motor izquierdo comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad para después hacerlo el derecho. En la cubierta, Allen vio con estupor como dos Nereides rodearon por completo un navío que se encontraba aun despegando del puerto. Sus tripulantes no tendrían la mas mínima oportunidad a menos que el Caballero Celeste interviniera cuanto antes.

- ¡Argon! - Gritó. - ¡Ve en busca del Phaere y protégelo!

- ¡No Allen! - Respondió Argon. No tuvo nada que hacer. El Scherezade tomó impulso saltando decenas de metros antes de caer sobre la cubierta del navío que estaba siendo atacado, llevándose por medio un Nereides mientras abatía a otro que tomaba posición para lanzar una onda de choque sobre el buque. Allen seccionó una de ellas perdiendo este el control estrellándose sobre otro Nereides que en ese momento se aproximaba con la intención de abatir al navío Astriano. A lo lejos, una figura de alas blancas se aproximaba a la ciudad, perseguido por un gran número de guymelefs oscuros.

Van tiró de ambas riendas elevando a Escaflowne. Justo encima, la gran mole del Tántalo, la ciudad oscura de los Syarain dominaba completamente los cielos de Palace. Debajo, la capital del reino de Astria era asediada con múltiples incursiones enemigas, dominada esta con numerosas columnas de humo. A ambos lados, dos Nereides aparecieron dispuestos a acabar con la vida del Dragón Escaflowne y su piloto. Uno de ellos extendió la mano con la intención de utilizar su temible ataque a distancia y destruir a su presa.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Vamos, dispara! - Gritó Van al Nereides que se disponía a ello. Un gran estruendo indicó que así lo hizo, pero Van giró sobre si mismo en el último momento a Escaflowne impactando la onda de choque contra el guymelef oscuro que se encontraba justo en el lado contrario derribándolo, cayendo este sobre la ciudad. En el mismo movimiento, Escaflowne golpeó con su gran cola sobre el Nereides haciendo perder este momentáneamente el control. Van aprovechó para que el Dragón empuñara su arma, cortando por la mitad a su enemigo desintegrándose en una gran bola de fuego al seccionar también una de sus alas.

Escaflowne descendió velozmente al verse liberado de sus perseguidores. En ese momento pudo ver con mayor detenimiento el estado de la ciudad tras el inicio del ataque. La mayor parte de las fuerzas enemigas se concentraron en rodear la zona del palacio sin destruir este por completo. La mayor parte de Palace se encontraba mas o menos intacta a pesar de un ataque de esta magnitud, lo que significaba que la verdadera intención del enemigo no era la destrucción de la ciudad, sino su captura. Descendió aun mas para centrarse en el estado del palacio. Las alas Este y Oeste habían sido destruidas mientras que un gran número de tropas entraban a tropel en el interior acompañados estos por extraños seres mucho mas grandes que un ser humano y a la vez mas pequeños que un guymelef. El patio estaba completamente tomado por las fuerzas invasoras. Pudo distinguir con horror a numerosos cuerpos brutalmente empalados, muchos de ellos ni siquiera conservaban su cabeza u otras diversas partes del cuerpo, decapitadas o mutiladas sin piedad.

Van presintió algo. Una nueva onda de choque fue disparada desde el lateral esquivándolo esta vez sin dificultad. Cinco Nereides descendieron de la gran ciudad Syarain comandados por otro guymelef de apariencia aun mas aterradora y terrible, de diseño mas anguloso que los demás guymelefs oscuros, mirada penetrante y armado con una gran lanza de doble filo. La misión de este nuevo escuadrón era clara, abatir al Dragón. Uno de ellos cayó bajo la espada de Escaflowne que, sin embargo, se vio obligado a escapar debido a la superioridad numérica. Era el momento de reunirse con Hitomi en el Phaere y desembarazarse de sus nuevos enemigos con la ayuda de Allen Schezar.

... 

- ¡Este es el momento! - Gritó Lorel al observar como el cielo comenzó a poblarse de navíos de guerra Astrianos. Era sin duda el mejor momento para el despegue. Con un poco de suerte conseguirían burlar a las fuerzas enemigas gracias a la posible confusión creada con el despegue conjunto de toda la flota. - Puede que no volvamos a tener una oportunidad como esta.

- ¡Aumentad la presión del vapor en los motores de ascensión! - Gritó Brant ejecutando la orden dada por su general. - ¡Cortad los cabos de enganche y aumentad la temperatura de la piedra levitante hasta su límite tolerable!

- ¿Qué ocurre con Van y Allen? - Dijo Hitomi.

- Van podrá alcanzarnos. - Respondió Lorel sin apartar la mirada de la cabina de mandos. - Escaflowne posee una gran capacidad de vuelo. Es rápido y veloz.. En cuanto a Allen y los otros Caballeros Celestes ... - Suspiró. - ... esperemos que al menos tengan la oportunidad de utilizar sus propios buques de guerra para el transporte.

- Los dejamos a su suerte. - Murmuró Eries, abatida. Sólo Dryden pudo escucharla y consolarla.

El Phaere se elevó muy lentamente a pesar de la enorme potencia enviada a los motores de ascensión de la nave. El puerto comenzó a alejarse poco a poco y la gran montaña situada al Norte comenzó, aparentemente, a situarse a la misma altitud que el navío de Fanelia. Unos segundos mas tarde, las tres grandes cimas de la cordillera cercana, blancas debido a la nieve primaveral, eran perfectamente visibles por el gran ventanal de la cabina de mandos. Aun así, la ascensión era muy lenta en comparación con los pequeños y veloces navíos de Astria. Justo encima de ellos, gran distancia, dos cruceros fueron envueltos por un enjambre de Nereides volatilizando estos en sendas explosiones los dos buques, iluminando momentáneamente el cielo de Palace. Su próximo objetivo sería, muy posiblemente, el Phaere.

- Estamos perdidos . Que Fortuna nos proteja - Dijo Brant apesadumbrado, infundiendo con ello un gran temor en los que le rodeaban, todos menos Hitomi.

Cuatro Nereides plegaron ligeramente sus alas oscuras y descendieron hasta la posición del Phaere a una velocidad asombrosa gracias a su aerodinámica forma de punta de flecha. Una vez junto al crucero de Fanelia volvieron a desplegar sus grandes alas amortiguando su caída hasta que su velocidad de ascensión igualó a la del Phaere. La nave era mucho mas grande que los guymelefs enemigos pero indefensa ante tales monstruos de metal. Dos de ellos situados justo en frente para observando el rostro de terror de sus tripulantes a través del gran ventanal situado en la proa del crucero. Un Nereides alzó entonces la mano apuntando directamente a sus ocupantes. Todo estaba perdido. Todos los soldados que ahí se encontraban perdieron toda esperanza de sobrevivir a aquel ataque. Lorel se adelantó para proteger a Hitomi y Merle de un posible impacto pero sabía, al igual que Dryden y Brant, que ese momento era su final. Eries cerró los ojos y pensó en su hermana y en Allen, posiblemente las últimas personas que recordaría en vida.

Un Nereides explotó en un cegador haz de luz cayendo sus restos sobre el puerto llevándose consigo a otro debido a la tremenda onda expansiva inutilizando sus alas, cayendo también en barrena. Una gran figura blanca y alada cruzó velozmente la proa del Phaere y ascendió rápidamente para caer en picado sobre otro guymelf oscuro. Este respondió con un disparo, inútil ante la tremenda agilidad del Dragón en vuelo.

- ¡Majestad! - Clamó Merle con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como su rey y Escaflowne cortaba por la mitad al tercer Nereides empuñando el flamberge con su única garra libre. Quedaba un cuarto guymelef Syarain situado justo en la popa del buque. Van tiró fuerte de ambas riendas activando los motores situados en sus alas elevando una vez mas a Escaflowne a los cielos. Desde las alturas vio al Nereides, situado tal y como el creía, justo detrás del Phaere utilizando a este como cobertura.

- El Dragón Alado. - Dijo Brant hipnotizado al ver por primera vez a su Dios surcar los cielos. - El Dragón Escaflowne vuelve a surcar los cielos.

Hitomi presintió algo. Una extraña sensación que creía desterrada de su mente hace mucho tiempo. Una débil luz en mitad de la una gran oscuridad llamó su atención, un pequeño parpadeo de luz producido por un débil reflejo cristalino. Su amuleto apareció en la visión y apuntó violentamente en la dirección  donde se encontraba Escaflowne.

- ¡Detrás de ti Van! - Gritó Hitomi. Era imposible que este le oyera, pero sin embargo y a pesar de la distancia y el muro de cristal que les separaba, Van escuchó con claridad la voz de Hitomi.

Entrecruzando las riendas, Van hizo que Escaflowne girara sobre si mismo esquivando el ataque de otro Nereides que se aproximaba a una endiablada velocidad empuñando una gran lanza pasando este de largo. El guymelef Syarain se giró y desplegó al máximo sus alas para frenar su velocidad, insuficiente debido a su gran velocidad y enorme peso, impactando contra el Phaere posándose sobre él con sus poderosos pies. El navío se convulsionó violentamente por el tremendo impacto sufrido agrietando en parte del gran ventanal. Hitomi cayó al suelo por el impacto mientras que Dryden Lorel sujetaba con fuerza a Merle para que esta no cayera al piso inferior de la cabina. El Nereides utilizó el Phaere para impulsarse y acatar al Dragón para empalarlo dañando aun mas la estructura del crucero, resistente hasta el momento a los ataques enemigos.

El ataque del Nereides fue imposible de esquivar por completo impactando sobre el Dragón con uno de sus hombros, cayendo ambos al vacío. Van se vio obligado convertir a Escaflowne en armadura para conseguir desembarazarse de su enemigo pero era imposible. Este se aferraba con fuerza arrastrando con él al guymelef de Ispano. Van arrancó uno de los brazos del androide enemigo y, antes de que este se regenerara de nuevo, se separó de él con una patada en la cabina. El Nereides no tuvo tiempo de desplegar de nuevo sus alas y se estrelló contra el suelo. A diferencia de este, Van volvió a accionar los mandos de Escaflowne convirtiéndose este de nuevo en Dragón instantes antes de caer sobre un hangar en ruinas retomando de nuevo el vuelo y dirigirse al Phaere.

El gran navío de Fanelia atravesó la cima mas alta de la montaña situada en las proximidades de la ciudad y se dispuso a descender a gran velocidad. Mas abajo, un gran acantilado recorrido por el río cuyo caudal daba vida y belleza a la ciudad de Palace. Tras el Phaere, ningún otro crucero de Astria parecía haber sobrevivido.

- Descended despacio y aumentad paulatinamente la potencia en los motores de apoyo. - Ordenó Brant a sus hombres. Mantenía sus manos sobre el timón de mandos, dirigiendo el navío con maestría por el estrecho abismo en donde se encontraban.

A su lado, Hitomi y Merle respiraban con fuerza mientras que Lorel se mantenía impasible estudiando detenidamente la situación. Dryden seguía con Eries, sentada en el suelo atendida por Dryden, aparentemente dolorida.

- ¿Os encontráis bien? - Preguntó Lorel. Hitomi y Merle contestaron afirmativamente con la cabeza. Se fijó en Eries. El último impacto sobre el Phaere hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo torciéndose seguramente el tobillo.

- Está herida ... - Dijo Dryden arrodillado junto a Eries. - ... no creo que sea grave pero no podemos arriesgarnos.

- Estoy bien. Tan sólo es una torcedura. - Eries intentó ponerse de pie ante el objeción de Dryden hasta que un agudo dolor recorrió su cuerpo al apoyar su pie sobre el suelo. Lorel indicó a uno de los soldados que los acompañaban asistir a la princesa y conducirla a las dependencias médicas.

- Estoy bien. - Insistió Eries rechazando la ayuda que le ofrecía Lorel y Dryden. Parecía alterada, quizás debido al abandonar a Allen a su suerte. Volvió a incorporarse, esta vez con dificultad pero sin ayuda alguna.

El suelo volvió a temblar cuando Escaflowne se posó, en forma de armadura, sobre una gran plataforma completamente horizontal situada justo en frente de la cabina de mandos del Phaere, diseñada precisamente para permitir el aterrizaje del Dragón sobre el gran navío. Merle brincó de alegría al ver a su señor a salvo y, de un grácil salto, bajó al nivel inferior para acercarse al cristal y ver mas de cerca a Van. La armadura no parecía sufrir ningún tipo de laceración ni magulladura. Hitomi era quizás la única persona que aun presentía un inminente peligro.

- Algo va mal. - Dijo. - Tengo la extraña sensación que todo esto aun no ha acabado.

Hitomi se volvió y miró hacia la popa del buque. Una puerta de madera conducía al interior del Phaere. Mas atrás podían encontrarse decenas de habitaciones y compartimentos de distintos usos, mas atrás aun, la gran piedra levitante y mas allá los hangares, motores y al fin el vacío. Todo esto lo vio Hitomi, atravesando con su mirada todos las estancias del crucero de Fanelia hasta que divisó el gran acantilado y la montaña. Seis siniestras figuras descendieron de los cielos en persecución del Phaere, uno de ellos irradiaba tal fuerza que la joven terrícola tuvo un ligero desvanecimiento. Lorel se percató y se apresuró a auxiliarla.

Un violento golpe confirmó los temores de Hitomi. El Phaere fue alcanzado por una onda de choque disparada en ángulo descendente, dañando gravemente parte de la estructura y la piedra levitante. Afortunadamente, los depósitos de energiste no sufrieron daño alguno. Un guymelef oscuro se posó en la parte superior de la nave armado con un gran hacha a dos manos. Van desenvainó de su compartimiento especial el flamberge al ver como su seguridad así como la del Phaere era nuevamente amenazada. El Nereides saltó sobre Escaflowne, hacha en mano. Su caída sobre la plataforma hizo que el cristal de la cabina de mandos se agrietara completamente para después saltar en un millón de pedazos hiriendo de manera leve a algunos de los soldados que ahí se encontraban, incluida Merle. Todos ellos abandonaron cuanto antes la cabina de mandos por temor a ser alcanzados por algún golpe durante el forcejeo llevándose con ellos a la chica gato mientras esta gritaba de terror. Van detuvo a duras penas el golpe y se dispuso a acabar con su oponente cuando un enemigo volante, con sus dos grandes alas desplegadas y armado con una espada, se aproximó por su derecha dispuesto a acabar con la vida del Dragón. En el último momento el Crusade descendió de los cielos con el Argos, pilotado por el Caballero Celeste Argon de Rytia, y de un rápido golpe de sable cortó la cabeza del Nereides sin posibilidad de regeneración. Cegado este, se estrelló contra una de las pareces del precipicio formando una gran explosión de luz. Van, entretanto, abatía a su contrincante hundiendo su espada sobre su deposito de energiste, volatilizándose en los aires parte de este.

Mas impactos sobre el Phaere. Cuatro nuevos enemigos se posaron sobre el buque de Fanelia armados todos ellos con espadas. Un Nereides saltó sobre Escaflowne deteniendo este el ataque, produciendo una gran lluvia de metal incandescente en el momento del impacto. Otro guymelef oscuro saltó sobre Argon con la misma intención, acabar con la vida del Caballero Celeste mientras que otro cayó sobre un segundo navío de Astria que se aproximaba por el lado derecho del Phaere. Sobre sus hangares, el Sherezade de Allen Schezar repelió el ataque formando un nuevo forcejeo, pero faltaba un guymelf oscuro, el mas temible de todos ellos. En lo mas alto del navío de Fanelia presenciaba el igualado combate en número de tres de sus camaradas contra dos Caballeros Celestes y Escaflowne. Desarmado, no tardó en forjar en sus manos una lanza de doble filo y abalanzarse sobre el Dragón decido a partirlo por la mitad. Tal guymelef era un Xanas, un monstruo de metal diseñado por los Syarain al igual que los Nereides. De formas mas angulosas y siniestras, el Xanas poseía numerosas prolongaciones en forma de afilados astas repartidas por toda la estructura lo que dotaba de un aspecto aun mas aterrador que cualquier otro guymelef Syarain.

El Xanas cayó con fuerza a un lado de Escaflowne deteniendo este la lanza con su brazo libre. La situación era crítica, no sólo para Van. Argon y Allen se encontraban al igual que él enzarzados en un difícil forcejeo cuya posibilidad de salir victorioso era remota, así lo vio Lorel. Se encontraba en el nivel superior junto con Brant, intentando este mantener el control del Phaere tras los numerosos impactos sufridos. Hitomi, Dryden y Eries abandonaron la cabina de mandos después de que esta fuera parcialmente destruida por el enemigo. Una nueva colisión producida por el impacto de un disparo errado dirigido contra Allen sacudió de nuevo el Phaere destrozando casi completamente el puente de mandos, abandonada a tiempo por Lorel y Brant antes de derrumbarse sobre su propio peso gran parte del techo. Ambos se encontraban en el suelo de un pasillo cercano, malheridos y contusionados, siendo atendidos por algunos soldados e Hitomi.

- Tenemos que hacer algo o no saldremos vivos de esta. - Dijo Lorel. - Son superiores en número y en tecnología, no podrán vencer a menos que hagamos algo.

- Las compuertas de los hangares están obstruidas. - Dijo uno de los soldados. - Nos es imposible desplegar los guymelefs de intervención. Forzarlas nos llevaría varias horas, incluso utilizando a los propios melefs para ello.

- Tenemos que ayudar a Van. - Dijo Hitomi, muy nerviosa debido a la delicada situación que estaba viviendo. - Morirá si no intervenimos. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

- Sin los melefs no podemos enfrentarnos a los guymelefs invasores. - Dijo Dryden. - Me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer además de confiar en la habilidad de nuestros amigos.

Un nuevo impacto producido por el arma de un guymelef Syarain al atravesar parte del casco del crucero hizo que Lorel reaccionara ante la sensación de pesimismo que cayó sobre sus espaldas. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a su suerte a su amigo y Rey.

- Poneos a cubierto. - Dijo Lorel. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se dirigió a una pequeña escala de metal. Brant agarró con fuerza del brazo derecho de su general.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No pretenderás derribar uno de esos monstruos? Si una de esas cosas se percata de tu presencia no dudarán por un instante el mandarte de cabeza al infierno.

- ¿Tienes una idea mejor? - Contestó. Lorel apartó su brazo de Brant desembarazándose de este. - Van me ordenó proteger ante todo a Hitomi y Merle pero no puedo permitir que Fanelia llore de nuevo por su rey. Cuida bien de ellas.

Hitomi y Merle intentaron convencer a Lorel que no arriesgara su vida pero este desapareció prácticamente sin despedirse de ellas. Descendió de un ágil salto por una estrecha escotilla cercana sin molestarse en utilizar su escala.

- Debéis comprender que es el General de Fanelia. Su deber es la de proteger a su Rey incluso con su vida. - Dijo Dryden apoyando sus dos manos sobre los hombros de las jóvenes intentando consolarlas de alguna manera y hacer que comprendieran las intenciones de Lorel.

El depósito de armas no se encontraba muy lejos del acceso principal al puente de mandos. La puerta estaba en muy mal estado en parte debido a los continuos impactos sufridos por los Nereides enemigos. Una gran grieta recorría una de las paredes del pasillo donde Lorel pudo observar la difícil situación en la que se encontraba Escaflowne, acosado por dos enormes guymelefs y el vacío justo a espaldas de él, lo que le impedía cualquier movimiento. De un golpe, el General de Fanelia abrió la puerta parcialmente atascada. En su interior, numerosas estanterías con decenas de armas, tanto las utilizadas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como numerosas ballestas y pivotes. Lorel Escrutó cada una de estas hasta decantarse por una enorme ballesta pesada. Su mecanismo disparador era tan potente que hacía necesario una recarga manual por cada disparo. La estantería de la derecha abarcaba una gran colección de pivotes para diferentes usos, muchas de ellas diseñadas sencillamente para abatir a enemigos lejanos, otras con una punta especial que provocaba un extraño silbido una vez disparada, útil para dar ordenes a las tropas amigas situadas a gran distancia. Justo debajo encontró lo que buscaba desde un principio, pivotes con punta de energiste, utilizadas en su mayoría para abatir criaturas de gran tamaño, como dragones. Tan sólo quedaban tres debido a que eran armas extremadamente caras y extrañas, no muy utilizado ya que eran los propios guymelefs los que se enfrentaban a los dragones en caso de necesidad. Tres flechas para cuatro enemigos suponiendo que no errara disparo alguno, hazaña prácticamente imposible.

Hitomi y Merle se asomaron a uno de los pequeños ventanales que permitían ver el paisaje exterior para observar el combate de Escaflowne contra los guymelefs oscuros. Tanto Van como Allen y Argon continuaban en su eterno forcejeo con los Nereides, estos dos últimos con su capacidad de movimiento prácticamente inexistente ya que una caída al vacío resultaría fatales para ambos. Una escotilla se abrió en uno de los laterales exteriores del Phaere apareciendo Lorel por este. Portaba en su mano derecha una enorme ballesta cargada mientras que acarreaba otros dos pivotes, uno en su mano izquierda y otro entre los dientes. Dos enormes Nereides se encontraban de espaldas justo ante él intercambiando continuos golpes siempre detenidos por Van. Lorel gritó intentando llamar la atención de uno de estos monstruos de metal de manera infructuosa.

- ¿Qué intenta hacer? - Se preguntó Dryden, observando el combate por otra estrecha ventanilla al igual que Eries y Brant. Justo a unos metros mas atrás, Lorel apuntaba con su ballesta a los guymelefs Nereides.

- Tiro al blanco. - Contestó Brant con una ligera sonrisa. Dryden y Eries no podían creer lo que pretendía el joven general de Fanelia.

Un extraño sonido interrumpió el continuo intercambio de golpes. El guymelef Xanas y líder de aquel escuadrón de La Muerte, de terrible apariencia, girara su torso y su cabeza lo suficiente y de manera casi inconsciente para averiguar la procedencia de tan extraño ruido, una perfecta imitación de un raro espécimen de ave sólo visto en las profundidades del bosque de Fanelia. Aquel giro fue breve imperceptible pero lo suficiente para disparar de manera forzada hacía su objetivo. Un chispazo y el pivote de ballesta recorrió de manera instantánea la distancia que separaba el mortal guymelef de Lorel impactando de lleno en su depósito de energiste situado en el hombro derecho. Su punta, al entrar en contacto con otra piedra dragón hizo que ambas se volatilizaran en una violenta explosión dañando de manera considerable su estructura, cayendo este sin vida en la cubierta del Phaere al perder su fuente de energía. Todos los que presenciaron en el interior del crucero el excepcional disparo de Lorel gritaron al unísono al ver como abatía a un terrible enemigo gracias a su excepcional habilidad con la ballesta. El general fue el único en no celebrar tal disparo. Inmediatamente abrió en pequeño compartimento donde debía de colocar el pivote que tenia en su mano derecha para disparar y abatir a un segundo enemigo. El guymelef Nereides que combatía contra Van, al ver como derribaba a su líder de esa manera rugió de ira. El Dragón se convirtió entonces en un objetivo secundario. Alzó su mano dispuesto a disparar contra aquel humano con la intención de limpiar el honor de los de su raza y disparó una terrible onda de muerte. Lorel se percató tarde. Un rubí azul situado en la palma de su mano brilló, entonces, y de manera instantánea, aquella sección voló en pedazos cayendo al vacío los restos destrozados del Phaere de la escotilla y parte de pasillo lateral de esta. Todo ser vivo desapareció. Hitomi y Merle gritaron de terror al ver como un muro invisible impactaba sobre Lorel haciéndole desaparecer tras una nube de polvo y fragmentos de madera.

- ¡Lorel! - Gritó Van al presenciar la muerte de su mejor amigo. Cegado por la ira y aprovechando el momento de desconcierto del Nereides asesino atravesó su torso con la espada para partir por la mitad al guymelef. Parte de este cayó al vacío mientras que Van volvió a descargar otro golpe contra lo que quedaba de su adversario ensañándose contra él, aplastando con sus poderosos pies parte de la cabina aplastando a su piloto produciéndole una muerte horrible.

...

Todo era muy extraño para Gosser. El Palacio Aston así como los alrededores y la mayor parte de la ciudad había sido tomado por las fuerzas invasoras Syarain, pero no encontraba ningún cuerpo en los pasillos, algo muy extraño para el General de Zaibach. Él y sus acompañantes, entre ellos Millerna, sus hombres y una pequeña escolta de soldados Caídos les acompañaron al exterior. Serena se encontraba aun inconsciente llevada con cuidado en los brazos de Kiter. Gran parte del castillo estaba adornado con una fina capa de sangre, restos de los horribles combates vividos en aquellos lugares. Millerna así como sus hombres observaban con horror como la sangre, esparcida por techos y paredes, caía muy lentamente al suelo en múltiples riachuelos de color rojo, formándose numerosos charcos rojizos en los que los Syarain que los acompañaban no dudaban en pisar sin ningún atisbo de aversión. Millerna apenas podía caminar al presenciar todo el dantesco espectáculo el cual estaba obligada a presenciar. A su lado, Dales, soldado de Zaibach pero al mismo tiempo ser humano, horrorizado al igual que su compañero de la masacre producida a sus espaldas mientras cumplían su misión.

El pasillo terminaba en un pequeño cruce. A la derecha, la puerta que conectaba el gran pasaje principal con la estancia que conectaba el patio principal con el castillo. Dicha puerta estaba completamente destrozada a golpes por los Náyades, melefs de pequeño tamaño utilizados por los Syarain como plataformas de armas diseñados para apoyar a la infantería con sus terribles lanzadores de plomo incandescente e inyectores glima, capaces de solidificar cualquier arma a voluntad de su piloto. Un olor nauseabundo emanaba de dicha estancia. Gosser reconoció dicho olor incluso a varios metros mas atrás, mucho antes de entrar en el recinto. Su estancia en Fanelia días después del ataque del escuadrón de Dilandau hizo que tal hedor se le quedara grabado en la mente durante el resto de su vida, el olor de carne humana quemada entremezclada con la fetidez natural del plomo aun al rojo vivo, algo horrible. Sus hombres y Millerna supieron que tal hedor presagiaba algo horrible e inmundo. Así fue.

La entrada al palacio era ahora una puerta al mas oscuro, tenebroso y espantoso de los infiernos. La fetidez golpeó con fuerza a Gosser, el primero en entrar en dicha estancia. Ni siquiera él, hombre frío e impasible ante tantas masacres vistas durante su triste vida incapaz de apaciguarse ante tanta crueldad. Numerosos cuerpos carbonizados, muchos de ellos tan sólo con parte del esqueleto fundido, sin vestigio alguno de carne y atrapados en grandes placas de plomo ennegrecido y humeante, abarcaban casi completamente la terrorífica visión de dicha estancia. Los Syarain que los acompañaban sonrieron, unas risas metálicas provenientes de sus yelmos de metal glima la disfrutar de tanta muerte y sufrimiento. Las fuerzas abandonaron a Kiter queriendo caer al suelo, impedido por el cuerpo de Serena que aun portaba en sus brazos. Dales cerró los ojos y se llevó inmediatamente ambas manos a la boca y nariz para evitar respirar tal olor al igual que Millerna, completamente horrorizada ante todo lo que estaba presenciando.

El transito por la sala fue mucho mas que insufrible para todos ellos excepto para los Syarain, tan sólo Gosser reflejaba una tensa tranquilidad ante la situación pero en su interior, un sentimiento de repulsa inundaba su alma. Los esqueletos, muchos ellos decapitados, adornaban de forma macabra la estancia, fundidos junto las columnas y las paredes, completamente ennegrecidas. Hacía mucho calor en su interior.

La puerta principal también estaba destrozada a golpes. La suave brisa que atravesaba la estancia procedente del exterior aliviaba en parte el horrible hedor de la estancia, convertida en un cruel representación del averno mas oscuro y tenebroso, pero la llegada al patio principal del palacio por parte de Gosser y Millerna resultó aun mas espantoso que lo ya vivido en el castillo. Decenas de cuerpos inertes eran brutalmente empalados en grandes lanzas metálicas dominaba completamente el cruento panorama. Muchos de ellos decapitados por sus verdugos y la mayoría cadáveres mucho antes de que los Syarain les empalasen por diversión, sólo algunos supervivientes fueron ensartados con vida, abandonándoles esta muy lentamente. La reina gritó de terror. Gosser apenas podía contenerse a si mismo horrorizado por lo que había desencadenado mientras que su escolta, Kiter y Dales, eran incapaces de seguir avanzando hasta el patio principal. Se quedaron quietos, justo a la salida de la estancia donde los cuerpos carbonizados adornaban de forma macabra dicha sala. Aquello era el paraíso comparado con lo que estaban obligados a atravesar para llegar a la zona de embarque construida por los Syarain y regresar al Derethy. Eran incapaces de atravesar un bosque cuyos árboles eran nada mas y nada menos que hombres cruelmente asesinados con saña por sus aliados.

En el centro del gran jardín de piedra y césped, ahora regado con sangre astriana, un pequeño grupo de soldados Syarain discutían y reían entre ellos. A su lado, una enorme mole metálica de una altura aproximada de dos hombres abrió una especie de doble compuerta abarcando todo su cuerpo excepto las extremidades y la cabeza, descendiendo de él otro soldado Caído, un piloto de melefs Náyades. Entre los soldados oscuros que ahí se encontraban destacaba ante todo Kaini, Maestro de Asesinos, único Syarain que no ocultaba su rostro bajo un yelmo de metal en forma de cabeza de dragón.

A diferencia que sus hombres, Gosser tuvo la suficiente sangre fría como para cruzar el terrible y grotesco cementerio alzado por los Syarain, poblado por decenas de cuerpos cruelmente ensartados en lanzas y dirigirse al pequeño grupo de Caídos que ahí se encontraban. No podía creer lo que veía. Reían y hablaban entre ellos en el antiguo idioma atlante, idioma que él conocía a la perfección. A medida que se acercaba a ellos era capaz de distinguir fragmentos de la animada conversación que mantenían hasta que al fin estuvo suficientemente cerca como para comprender el sentido de sus palabras deformadas por el natural tono de voz fantasmal y resonante de los Syarain. Parecían discutir entre ellos sobre la manera de matar a una mujer. Dos de ellos proponían empalarla completamente desnuda, otros dos en cortarle las extremidades y dejar que se desangre mientras. Muchos de ellos proponían ideas aun mas terribles mientras que Kaini, su líder, proponía decapitarla con un certero golpe y arrojar su cuerpo al criadero de dragones para que estos la devorasen. Justo en mitad de tan cruenta conversación, en el suelo empapada de sangre, una doncella astriana gritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente. Su cordura había desaparecido por completo después de presenciar uno por uno todas las ejecuciones de los Syarain y sólo esperaba que sus captores acabaran lo antes posible con su vida.

- Esa mujer no ha hecho mal alguno al pueblo Syarain. No merece recibir vuestra ira. - Dijo Gosser en atlante. Su aparentemente sereno tono de voz escondía una gran repulsa por las atrocidades cometidas por los Syarain. Estos se percataron al fin de la presencia del General de Zaibach entre ellos.

- Te equivocas, humano. - Contestó un soldado oscuro en su idioma natal. - Su propia existencia es toda una infamia para nosotros. Nada tan rastrero ni tan despreciable como un ser humano y un hombre bestia merecen vivir en un mundo creado por nuestros antepasados.

- ¡La sumisión de vosotros, los Zaibach, es digno de ser conservado en los anales del tiempo! - Dijo otro Syarain entre risas. - ¡Esa es la razón por la que no acabamos también con vuestro pueblo!

- La razón por la que no nos liquidáis es vuestro propio miedo. - Contestó Gosser. - Antes de la Gran Guerra nuestro potencial era tal que ni siquiera vosotros, con vuestra tecnología o magia, temisteis de un monstruo que vosotros mismos creasteis al dotarnos de tal capacidad científica y técnica, un monstruo que tardó en gestarse cien años superándoos en el campo militar mientras que vuestro pueblo apenas ha podido recuperarse del terrible golpe sufrido en Centuria hace siglos. Si Zaibach logró una vez tal grandeza, no dudéis que volveremos a alcanzarla.

- Si, cometimos un error ... - Admitió Kaini. - ... pero sólo vosotros, los seres humanos, sois los únicos animales que tropiezan con la misma piedra dos veces. No volveremos a caer en el error de dotaros de nuevo con una gran capacidad tecnológica sin antes obtener garantías de vuestra eterna cooperación.

- Sumisión. - Corrigió Gosser. - No soy tan estúpido como el Consejo de Chamanes del Imperio. Vosotros los Syarain no buscáis nuestra cooperación, sino exterminarnos o algo peor, convertirnos en vuestros esclavos.

- Un humano inteligente era lo último que esperaba ver en un día como este. - Se mofó Kaini. Sus hombres rieron. - ¡Utiliza dicho don tan escaso en vosotros los seres humanos y deja en manos Syarain asuntos de Syarain! ¡No vuelvas a molestarnos con tus estúpidas discusiones y necedades!

Kaini se volvió hacía la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo arrodillada y blandió su hacha de mano con su mano derecha. Ya estaba decidido, decapitarla y arrojar su cuerpo a los fosos de cría de dragones del Tántalo.

- La muerte de la mujer supondrá vuestra inmediata destrucción. - Advirtió Gosser con su habitual tono de frialdad. Kaini rió a carcajadas al igual que sus hombres al oír dichas palabras.

- Repite eso, asqueroso humano.

- Una sola muerte innecesaria más y daré órdenes a mis hombres del Derethy de enviar una trasmisión de emergencia a Bashram y a los reinos aliados. En cuestión de dos días toda Gaea conocerá vuestra existencia así como vuestras intenciones y se os cazará como a conejos para apoderarse de vuestra tecnología. Quedaréis condenados para toda la vida en el Espacio Multiplanar con el vacío como vuestra única compañía.

Kaini enfundó su hacha en su cinto y se acercó a Gosser hasta sentir ambos el aliento del otro en sus rostros.

- Dime humano ... ¿cómo conseguirás dar órdenes a tus hombres sí acabo con tu vida antes de llegar a ese montón de chatarra volante que entiendes como crucero?

Gosser no se inmutó. Alzó su brazo al cielo con el puño cerrado, siempre con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Kaini. Un estruendo parecido al de un relámpago abarcó toda Palace. El Derethy, elevado sobre la capital de Astria desapareció entonces paulatinamente de los cielos de la ciudad hasta perderse de vista por completo. Había ordenado mediante una señal el camuflaje del Derethy.

- Mis hombres observan atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos mientras yo y mi escolta nos encontremos en Palace. Si yo muero, enviarán la transmisión ... si vuelvo a alzar el brazo, enviarán la transmisión ... si son atacados por tus tropas, enviarán la transmisión ... si deseo vuestra aniquilación, enviarán la transmisión. - Advirtió Gosser. 

Kaini no podía soportar que aquel humano le hablara en ese tono pero nada podía hacer. Su señor Yeri había dado ordenes expresas de no matar al Zaibach, pero aun sin tales ordenes, terminar con su miserable vida significaría la perdición para su pueblo.

- Todos los supervivientes del sitio de la ciudad son ahora prisioneros de Zaibach bajo nuestra custodia. - Decretó Gosser.

- No son supervivientes ... - Negó Kaini. - ... sino testigos de vuestra implicación en el asalto a Palace. Sus vidas supone un peligro para  tu pueblo a menos que quieras correr ese riesgo. Una vez retomada la ciudad por los reinos aliados, esta mujer así como los otros seres humanos capturados relatarán todo lo sucedido. Te implicarán a ti y a Zaibach.

- Ese será entonces nuestro problema, no el vuestro.

Kaini sonrió de manera irónica tras escuchar las palabras de Gosser.

- Haz entonces lo que desees, humano. Tengo muy pocas cabezas de mujeres junto con mis otros trofeos y tenía la esperanza de paliar ahora mismo esa escasez, pero podré sobrevivir un tiempo sin ella.

Gosser quedó horrorizado ante las palabras de Kaini pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

- La mujer del experimento. - Kaini observó a Serena, inconsciente en los brazos de Kiter. Su tono se volvió aun mas burlón y siniestro. - La modificación del destino en humanos es a veces impredecible y sus resultados pueden resultar fatales. Ya que me privas de mi derecho de conservar la cabeza de esta mujer como trofeo te pediría que conservases el cuerpo de aquella joven si fallece durante la intervención. Sería una pena desperdiciar un rostro tan hermoso. Mis otros trofeos agradecerían una compañía como esa.

Todo fue demasiado rápido incluso para Kaini, Maestro de Asesinos Syarain. Gosser, completamente enloquecido por las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el Caído al referirse de esa manera a Serena, agarró con fuerza el collarín metálico de su armadura con una sola mano y lo acercó a él hasta que ambas cabezas chocaron en un durísimo golpe derribando a Kaini, aturdiéndolo. Cuando el sanguinario guerrero Caído pudo darse cuenta, Gosser le había propinado un tremendo cabezazo tirando este al suelo conmocionado. Kaini no estaba dispuesto a permitir que tal acto quedara sin castigo, jamás permitiría que un humano golpease de esa manera a un Syarain y siguiera con vida, contraviniendo incluso las órdenes de su amo y señor Yeri, el cual había ordenado que, bajo ningún concepto, atacar al General de Zaibach y a sus hombres. Justo a un lado, muy cerca de su mano derecha, su hacha de metal glima había caído también al suelo al desprenderse de su cinto. Era su oportunidad. Con su extrema rapidez de Syarain podría empuñar su arma y hacer que Gosser se arrepintiera de haber golpeado no sólo a soldado de la oscuridad, también a un Maestro de Asesinos, los guerreros mas terribles y sanguinarios de toda Gaea. El General Quimera no era tan estúpido tal y como Kaini esperaba y aplastó la muñeca del Syarain con su pié izquierdo antes de que este agarrara la empuñadura de su arma. El guerrero gritó de dolor pero Gosser hizo que se callara colocando su pierna derecha sobre el rostro del Caído. Era una escena que ningún otro Syarain había contemplado, la de un humano sometiendo a su voluntad a un soldado Caído.

- ¿Acaso crees que un humano limpiaría sus botas sobre el rostro de un Syarain? - Dijo Gosser que aplastaba poco a poco la cabeza Kaini contra el suelo. La fuerza del Asesino Caído, mayor que la de cualquier ser humano, fue del todo insuficiente. La terrible presa a la que le tenía sometido Gosser le impedía incluso a articular palabra alguna. - Te equivocas si piensas que poseo sangre humana. Estoy tan por encima de ti y los de tu pueblo que vosotros de los propios seres humanos.

Gosser continuó oprimiendo aun mas la cabeza de Kaini contra el suelo produciéndole terribles dolores.

-  No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi en ese tono, no puedo soportarlo, o de lo contrario tú y tu pueblo conoceréis al fin el terror que provocáis entre los seres humanos en vuestra propia carne. - Dijo Gosser. Un fulgor creció en sus ojos como iluminando completamente su rostro. Mirarlo en ese momento era terrible, incluso para Kaini. Por primera vez, un Syarain conoció el sentimiento del miedo.

El Zaibach apartó entonces su pie del rostro de Kaini muy lentamente, de manera despectiva, como limpiando sus botas metálicas sobre el rostro del Caído. Este no soportó otra humillación como esa y se levantó de un salto una vez liberado tanto de su rostro como de su mano. Agarró con fuerza su hacha y se dispuso a matar a Gosser de un certero tajo, pero este giró su cuerpo lo suficiente para que Kaini errara aprovechando el momento para golpear de manera brutal su rostro lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás. La intención de Gosser era matarlo y no faltó mucho para conseguir su objetivo si no fuera por la enorme constitución y resistencia del Caído. El cuerpo de Kaini cayó inerte al suelo con el rostro completamente ensangrentado justo al lado del los numerosos soldados Syarain que allí se encontraban, estupefactos ante la habilidad del General de Zaibach en el combate. No tenían dudas, no era un ser humano pero tampoco un Caído. Era algo mas que un espécimen producto de los experimentos de modificación del destino.

...

Merle cayó al suelo destrozada por la muerte de Lorel, sollozando y maldiciendo por lo estúpido que había sido. Su valentía le había costado la vida y jamás se lo perdonaría. Hitomi hizo un gran esfuerzo por no seguir el ejemplo de su amiga. Permanecía aparentemente imperturbable, eso es lo que quería aparentar, pero su interior era frágil y no pudo soportar por mucho mas tiempo su pérdida. En el momento en el que creyó perder la razón llegó Allen a la cabina de mandos del Phaere acompañado por un apesadumbrado Van, roto por el sacrificio de su General y ante todo amigo para salvarle. Hitomi no pudo otra cosa que hacer que la de consolarle abrazándolo con fuerza, pero era ella quién lloraba por muerte de Lorel mientras que Van se limitó a permanecer en silencio y en compartir su dolor. Los soldados de Fanelia que allí se encontraban  eran incapaces de asimilar su muerte mientras que Allen, Dryden y Eries prefirieron guardar un respetuoso silencio.

- No es justo. - Dijo Hitomi entre lágrimas. Junto a ella, Van intentaba consolarla de alguna manera. - ¿Por que ha tenido que hacerlo? ¿Por que ...?

- Hizo lo que creyó conveniente para salvarnos a todos. No debes culparle por ello. - Dijo Van.

- Para él yo era una como una bendición, un ángel procedente de La Tierra que trajo la paz a Gaea ... que equivocado estaba ... - Dijo Hitomi. Sus propias palabras despertaron una idea escondida en su interior. - ... yo soy la responsable de todo esto. Todas estas desgracias, todas estas muertes, toda esta destrucción es culpa mía.

- Hitomi, no puedes pensar que ... - Dijo Dryden intentando consolar a Hitomi.

- No tienes la culpa de nada. - Dijo Van interrumpiendo a Dryden. - Si no fuera por ti todos estaríamos muertos. Te debemos la vida.

Hitomi se apartó de Van de un golpe molesta por sus palabras. Le dolía pensar en las vidas que ha salvado gracias a sus visiones y en la cantidad de hombres, mujeres y niños víctimas por su mera presencia en Gaea.

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Todo es culpa mía! - Gritó. - Si hubiera confiado en ti desde un principio nada de esto estaría pasando. Presentí toda esta desgracia incluso antes de mi llegada a Gaea pero no dije nada por miedo a vuestro rechazo. ¡Fui una estúpida!

Un ligero golpe en el casco del Phaere alarmó a tan sólo Merle gracias a su agudo sentido del oído. Tras este un lejano grito ininteligible pero reconocible por la chica gato. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo completamente empapado por sus lágrimas y se asomó con cuidado a una de las grietas de la cabina de mandos del navío producida por el Nereides abatido por Lorel. No había nada, solo un montón de cables y cuerdas que anteriormente sujetaban el manto que envolvía a la piedra levitante del Phaere. Otro grito, este algo mas claro pero aun así casi imperceptible ya que las grandes aspas de los motores de la nave ahogaban cualquier otro sonido cercano. Merle miró hacía abajo. Un gran paisaje verde aun sumido en las tinieblas de la noche provocada por la gran ciudad Syarain que lentamente retomaban su aspecto original a medida que la nave de Fanelia se alejaba de Palace. En el extremo de una de las cuerdas colgaba un peso del tamaño de un hombre. Estaba algo lejos y la falta de luz impedía a Merle distinguirla con facilidad hasta que al fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del exterior.

- ¡Lorel! ¡Esta vivo! ¡Majestad! - Clamó. Sus ojos se volvieron a poblar de lágrimas.

Van y los soldados de Fanelia que ahí se encontraban si dirigieron rápidamente al lugar donde Merle divisaba a Lorel. Después de unos segundos de confusión pudieron ver efectivamente al General de Fanelia aferrado con fuerza a una de las cuerdas moviéndose esta ligeramente por el viento que soplaba justo en dirección contraria. Usaba sus pies a modo de tenazas atrapando parte de la cuerda mientras que sus manos, a la altura de su cabeza, hacían todo lo posible por mantenerse debido las turbulencias al tiempo que impedían caer al vacío. Su pánico por las alturas le hacía mantener sus ojos completamente cerrados. En ningún momento los abrió, ni tan siquiera para percatarse de su situación. Sabía perfectamente que se desmayaría si mirara al suelo por error. Lo único que podía hacer para que le socorrieran era la de golpear con su propio cuerpo el casco del Phaere gracias a sus continuos balanceos y a algún que otro grito de auxilio.

Lorel notó al fin como su suerte cambiaba cuando sintió una fuerza que le empujaba hacía arriba. Supo de inmediato que le estaban izando, justo en el preciso instante en el que pensó que ya nada le salvaría de la muerte. Arriba, sus leales soldados ayudados por Van y Allen recogían con cuidado la cuerda donde se encontraba Lorel. Tenían miedo que la cuerda se partiera ya que esta estaba sujeta en un gran fragmento de metal cortante destrozado por el impacto del Nereides aprovechando la improvisada polea para poner a salvo al General de Fanelia. Aun a salvo, este seguía aferrado con fuerza a la cuerda. Al fin Lorel notó como numerosas manos le agarraban del brazo en un último esfuerzo para ponerle a salvo. Tumbado en el frío suelo del Phaere, el miedo que había pasado le impedía aun abrir los ojos. Las risas y los aplausos que se formaron a su alrededor celebrando así el regreso de su general le conformaron su rescate. Abrió los ojos. Sus hombres gritaban de júbilo. Van y Allen fueron mas calmados pero aun así se les veía igual de felices por el inesperado reencuentro, especialmente Van. Por un momento pensó que perdería a su mejor amigo. A su lado estaba Hitomi con el rostro enrojecido y húmedo por sus lágrimas a pesar de sus intentos por limpiarse. Por su parte, Dryden y Eries respiraban aliviados por el rescate de Lorel.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Rata miserable! - Gritó Merle. Esta se abalanzó como un animal apartando de su camino a todo aquel que se interponía entre ella y Lorel cayendo sobre su estómago dejándole con ello sin aire durante unos segundos. - Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos, y lo que es peor ... ¡El señor Van lo ha pasado fatal pensando en que podrías estar muerto!

- No me vendría mal un abrazo o dos después de lo que he pasado en lugar de tus molestos sermones. - Dijo Lorel con su habitual tono burlón. La presencia de Merle y su especial recibimiento le hizo olvidar las penurias por las que había pasado. La chica gato por su parte se sintió terriblemente molesta por el tono burlesco de Lorel después de lo que había sufrido temiendo su muerte. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo erizando todos sus pelos. Merle extendió sus garras y comenzó a arrancarle literalmente la piel de la cara a tiras mientras todos los soldados presentes reían al presenciar tal escena, incluida Hitomi, olvidando por un momento el horror que acababan de presenciar.

- La ciudad no está perdida. - Dijo Van intentando tranquilizar a Allen, Dryden y Eries. Se les veía muy preocupados por el estado de Palace después de haberla abandonado de una manera tan precipitada. La hazaña de Lorel les hizo olvidar por un momento sus penurias. Sin embargo, el desazón no tardó en regresar a sus corazones. - He sobrevolado Palace y he visto lo que se proponía el ejercito invasor. Su objetivo no era la destrucción de la capital tal y como temíamos en un principio.

- Así es. - Allen reflexionó por un momento llegando a la misma conclusión que Van. - Sus ataques se han centrado principalmente en el puerto volante así como en las afueras de la ciudad para después concentrar un gran número de tropas con el fin de rodear por completo el palacio.

- ¿Su objetivo era el palacio real? - Dijo Eries. Temía por la seguridad de Millerna así como Dryden.

- No sólo el Palacio. Han cortado toda vía de comunicación con el exterior. Me temo que su objetivo era la de acabar con la cúpula del reino aprovechando la cumbre celebrada en la ciudad. No os preocupéis por Millerna. - Dijo Allen. - El acceso de los túneles secretos de escape es conocido tan sólo por la familia real. Además, Serena está con ella.

- ¿Que sentido tiene cortar las comunicaciones con el exterior? Es imposible que pretendan ocultar la invasión por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano nuestros aliados serán alertados por la falta de noticias de sus embajadores o simplemente por la incomunicación de nuestras rutas de comercio.

Allen quedó pensativo intentando contestar a la pregunta de Dryden. Su primera idea fue la de asociar la estancia de Gosser en Palace y la invasión a la ciudad. Seguía sin saber exactamente las razones por las que Zaibach había enviado a su mejor guerrero a la cumbre en lugar de un diplomático con experiencia, algo mas razonable para discutir ante las otras naciones el futuro del Imperio.

- Comandante. - Gaddes y Argon llegaron a la plataforma donde se encontraba Allen y el improvisado equipo de salvamento de Lorel, él cual continuaba en el suelo esquivando los arañazos de Merle sin conseguirlo. El Cruzado se encontraba confundido por aquella situación ya que ni él ni sus hombres tuvieron en ningún momento conocimiento del delicado estado de Lorel hace escasos minutos. - Acabamos de cargar el guymelef abatido en uno de los hangares de la nave. Hemos intentado abrirlo pero no hay manera. Está cerrado herméticamente.

- Me gustaría ver mas de cerca ese artefacto. - Dijo Dryden. Poseía conocimientos avanzados en la construcción de guymelefs así como las técnicas de manufacturación de cada reino. Podrían ser útiles a la hora de conseguir información acerca de la identidad del invasor.

- No creo que sea conveniente, Majestad. - Interpuso Argon. - Podría resultar peligroso para vuestra seguridad. No sabemos si ese guymelef está completamente inutilizado. Ni siquiera sabemos si su piloto está muerto.

- Ese guymelef puede tener las respuestas que tanto necesitamos desvelar. Arriesgaré mi vida si eso nos ayuda en la lucha contra nuestros enemigos y liberar Palace.

Construido por los mas importantes armadores de Astria y prototipo de una larga serie de navíos de transporte, la robusta construcción del Phaere unido a su ingenioso diseño le hizo resistir los impactos de los Nereides sin apenas sufrir daños de consideración. En su interior, gran parte de su espacio era utilizado para el almacenaje y transporte de guymelefs y tropas. El hangar principal albergaba cinco de los quince guymelef almacenados en la nave, todos ellos sentados en tronos especiales con Escaflowne en el centro, situado a su vez junto con la compuerta especial dando directamente al exterior. Múltiples poleas sujetaban los brazos de los guymelefs para mover sus miembros sin necesidad de piloto para facilitar las tareas de manteniendo y reparación. El Xanas abatido era remolcado desde el gran patio exterior, diseñado para permitir el aterrizaje de naves de menos tamaño, mediante cuerdas gruesas como puños por dos enormes motores de vapor movidos estos por el calor que desprendía el núcleo principal de energiste situado en el corazón de la nave. Reeden y Kio eran los encargados de vigilar el guymelef para alertar de cualquier movimiento de la armadura aparentemente sin vida. El suelo de madera amortiguaba de alguna manera el peso del Xanas impidiendo que este produjera unos grandes surcos en ellos al ser arrastrado al interior. Una escotilla situada en el segundo piso del hangar que conectaba el pasillo principal con esta sala se abrió. De él apareció Dryden escoltado siempre por Argon y Allen. Junto a ellos entraba Brant, el oficial de navegación, seguido por el propio Van. El último en llegar fue Lorel. Se acariciaba constantemente el rostro dolorido por los arañazos propinados por Merle. Afortunadamente para él, la chica gato fue 'invitada' casi a la fuerza por los soldados de Fanelia a uno de los aposentos de la nave. Era lo mas conveniente años después de todas las tensiones sufridas últimamente.

- ¿En que pensabas cuando se te ocurrió la idea de abatir al guymelef con tus propias manos? - Le dijo Van a Lorel visiblemente enfadado. - No te ordené como subordinado separarte de Hitomi bajo ningún concepto, te lo pedí como un amigo.

- ¿A que viene eso ahora? - Le dijo extrañado por la actitud de Van. - Estarías muerto en estos momentos si me hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados.

- Pero dejaste a Hitomi y a Merle expuestas a un peligro innecesario. - Replicó. - Pudieron morir.

- Brant y sus hombres estaban junto a ellas. Ya sabes que puedes confiar en tus propios soldados de la misma manera en la que tu cofias en mí. - Dijo dejando atrás su habitual naturaleza con la que se había ganado tantas amistades, entre ellas la de Van. No le hablaba como amigo, sino como su General y protector. - Además, cuando Fanelia fue arrasada por las tropas de Zaibach pensé que jamás volvería a renacer sin su rey. No quiero que nuestro reino vuelva a una nueva era de caos.

- No debes culpar a Lorel por lo que hizo. - Dijo una agradable voz. Van y Lorel se giraron y vieron sorprendidos a Hitomi.

- Deberías estar durmiendo en tu camarote. Ha sido un día muy duro para todos, especialmente para ti. - Dijo Van, preocupado por la salud de Hitomi. Temía que enfermara por cansancio. En cambio, la joven no podía descansar con el futuro de Palace en el aire. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Lorel arriesgó su vida no sólo por ti. Le pedí que hiciera algo antes de que te mataran aquellas bestias. Le dije que preferiría morir antes de verte herido o algo peor. - Dijo. Agachó la cabeza apesadumbrada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

 Van se acercó a ella para intentar consolarla. Tocó con sus manos la fría piel del rostro de la joven. Esta se sitió mucho mas reconfortada y miró a Van a los ojos al igual que este a los hermosos ojos de Hitomi. Lorel se sintió un poco incómodo por la situación y decidió dejar a la pareja a solas lo mas rápido posible. Bajó rápidamente la escalera que conducía al primer nivel del hangar donde se encontraban el rey de Astria junto con sus dos Caballeros Celestes y Gaddes. Arriba, Eries seguía con atención los trabajos de extracción del cuerpo que guardaba el Xanas bajo la seguridad de la prudencial distancia. El guymelef abatido se encontraba justo en el centro del hangar. Arrastrado con cuidado al interior del Phaere, estaba tumbado de lado sin aparentes signos de vida en su interior. En su espalda no había rastro alguno de su característico manto fantasmal ni sus oscuras alas.

- ¿Os habéis fijado que extraño? - Dijo Reeden observando atentamente al guymelef oscuro. - Carece de uniones entre placas. ¡Ni un solo tornillo en la estructura!

- ¿Y eso que demonios significa? - Preguntó Kio. Él únicamente pilotaba guymelefs, jamás se preocupó de su mantenimiento o reparación. Eso era tarea de su compañero.

- Que los diseñadores de tal artefacto poseen conocimientos en metalurgia desconocidos hasta ahora. - Respondió Dryden. - Todos los guymelefs se construyen básicamente uniendo numerosas placas de metal en base de un esqueleto móvil. En este sin embargo, el cuerpo se compone únicamente de una sola pieza.

- Y lo mas extraño de todo. - Dijo Lorel, el primero en aventurarse a tocar con sus manos el Xanas con un par de golpes a la altura de uno de sus hombros. - La estructura es completamente maciza. ¿Como es posible que esa cosa se mueva sin una esqueleto mecánico en su interior? Es como su fuera un enorme trozo de mármol viviente.

- Un golem ... un golem de metal gigantesco. - Pensó Reeden en voz alta.

- ¡Ya basta! - Dijo Gaddes. - Sabes perfectamente que no existen tales monstruos en Gaea. Todo eso son cuentos para asustar a los niños y a gente como tú.

- ¿Como explicar entonces el movimiento de esta cosa? - Replicó. - Carece de uniones en las articulaciones. Su cuerpo es tan sólo una única pieza de metal y no hay esqueleto interno que lo sostenga y lo mueva. ¡Es un trozo de piedra viviente!

Todos esperaban una respuesta por parte de Dryden, pero este comenzó incluso a dudar de la naturaleza mecánica del artefacto que se encontraba junto a él. Todo indicaba que se trataba del monstruo mítico al cual se refería Reeden. Lorel era el único que aparentemente no temía a la mole de metal, quizás revitalizado su ego al derribar dicha bestia únicamente con el disparo de una ballesta, o simplemente había visto tan cerca su propia muerte que no esperaba a que aquella cosa inanimada, sea lo que sea, le mandara directamente a la tumba. Subió al hombro derecho para observar mas detenidamente el estado del energiste después de haberlo atravesado con una saeta. Apenas quedaban restos de la fuente de energía del artefacto, únicamente un ligero vapor rojizo que desprendía un pequeño trozo de la preciada piedra que teóricamente le otorgaba de la energía necesaria para moverse.

- Yo tendría bastante cuidado, Lorel. - Le advirtió Brant. - No sabemos si esa cosa sigue aun con vida.

- Esto se mueve gracias al calor que emana del energiste situado en su hombro derecho, al igual que cualquier otro guymelef. Y preferiría que ante tan distinguido invitado a nuestra nave ... - Dijo refiriéndose claramente a Dryden, él cual sonrió al escuchar a Lorel. - ... te dirigieras a mi como 'General'.

Allen se acercó a la coraza del Xanas al ver algo extraño en él. La parte superior de la armadura, justo debajo de la unión del delgado cuello, estaba abundantemente adornada con numerosos surcos y muescas, con numerosas líneas recorridas a lo largo de tres semicírculos concéntricos cuyo centro era la unión de la cerviz con el cuerpo, donde numerosos cables y pequeños tubos se introducían en el interior. Justo encima del Caballero Celeste, la cabeza de aquel monstruo, dirigía su mirada hacía Allen sin el fulgor característicos de sus ojos. Con un gesto le indicó a Dryden que se acercara a observar el extraño hallazgo. Detrás, Van bajó al fin junto a Hitomi para observar mas detenidamente el Xanas a pesar de los intentos por parte del rey de Fanelia acercarse lo menos posible a aquella cosa por la seguridad de la joven. Sin embargo, Hitomi insistía.

- ¿Que crees que significan estos surcos? Algo me dice que no son meros adornos. Parece algún tipo de escritura.

Dryden se acercó aun mas a las extrañas runas de la armadura. Se ajustó sus gafas para no perder ningún detalle de las extrañas runas. Compartió inmediatamente la suposición de Allen.

- Está claro que se trata de un sistema de escritura. Sin embargo, en mis viajes por toda Gaea jamás he visto algo parecido. No tiene concordancia con ninguna lengua de nuestro planeta, al menos no con alguna en la que haya estado en contacto.

- La he visto anteriormente. Se trata de escritura atlante. - Dijo Hitomi. Se encontraba justo detrás de ellos observando también con atención los restos del artefacto Syarain. Tal revelación de la supuesta procedencia del Xanas impactó a todos los presentes.

- ¿Quieres decir que los diseñadores de esta cosa son atlantes? - Dijo Van.

- No. - Negó Hitomi. - La antigua Atlantis jamás crearía un artefacto como este. Dudo que sus constructores sean atlantes, sin embargo ... - Hitomi se acercó aun mas a la escritura y alzó su mano con la intención de tocar las runas, algo que no hizo finalmente por miedo. - ... reconozco dicha escritura. Es atlante, no hay duda.

La joven inclinó su cabeza con la intención de leer dicha inscripción. Una gran luz cegadora explotó en el interior del Xanas trasladando a Hitomi a otro tiempo y lugar. Una vez mas se encontraba en Atlantis, una ciudad sumida en el caos y la destrucción. Los mares de llamas inundaban la gran urbe y el cielo se teñía de rojo sangre. Estaba en una gran explanada, recorrida a ambos lados por numerosos edificios y mausoleos prácticamente en estado ruinoso. Arriba en el cielo, numerosas figuras aladas iguales a las que habían asaltado Palace se dirigían hacía una gran luz en el horizonte.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada a la explanada, esta vez macabramente adornada con multitud de cuerpos empalados atravesados por lanzas, muchos de ellos completamente inmóviles mientras que otros intentaban desesperadamente aferrarse a la vida, todos ellos con grandes alas extendidas empapadas por su propia sangre. Nuevamente, Hitomi no pudo soportar aquella horrible visión y apunto estuvo de desmayarse, pero algo cayó del cielo. Una pluma bajaba lentamente formando pequeños zigzag hasta depositarse con suavidad en sus manos, una pluma completamente oscura.

- Muerte a nuestros hermanos y creadores, los atlantes. Muerte a nuestra madre y carcelera, Fortuna. Muerte al Dragón Blanco, nuestro Dios. Vida al Dragón Negro, nuestro salvador. - Leyó Hitomi de la superficie del Xanas. Nadie supo que decir ante la terrible verdad revelada, sólo Van tuvo fuerzas para negar la terrible evidencia de la escritura atlante.

- Es imposible, nuestros enemigos no pueden ser atlantes. - Dijo. Le resultaba difícil el asimilar el poseer el mismo vínculo de sangre entre él y los invasores.

- Tal demostración de tecnología o magia no deja duda alguna, pero sigo sin comprender gran parte del significado de estas palabras. - Dijo Dryden. - Si son hermanos de los atlantes significa que nuestros enemigos son también atlantes, pero ¿hermanos y creadores? No tiene sentido dicha afirmación, ni tampoco al referirse de tal manera a la Diosa Fortuna como madre y carcelera al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y por que escribirlo en el armazón de un guymelef, si es que se trata en realidad de un guymelef? - Preguntó Brant refiriéndose a la escritura leída por Hitomi.

- Sienten un gran odio en su interior y esta es su manera de exteriorizarla. - Contestó Argon a la pregunta del oficial de navegación del Phaere. - Es muy común entre los soldados de Astria adornar nuestros respectivos guymelefs. Muchos escriben en las piernas el mayor deseo de su vida, otros tallan el nombre de sus esposas o amadas a la altura del corazón del guymelef para que les traiga suerte durante la batalla. Me temo que nos encontramos ante toda una declaración de intenciones de nuestros enemigos.

Lorel seguía atentamente cada una de las posibles deducciones de sus compañeros mientras continuaba estudiando el depósito de energiste destrozado por su certero disparo de ballesta. La explosión que provocó el impacto de la flecha con la piedra hizo que todo el compartimiento, del tamaño de una cabeza humana, estuviera completamente agrietada. Poco quedaba del energiste excepto un pequeño trozo humeante con parte del pivote incrustado en su interior, conectado este al artefacto mediante una serie de pequeños cables colocados anteriormente a su alrededor, ahora rotos o derretidos la mayoría. Un pequeño brillo rojizo residual en el trozo de energiste indicó que este aun podía ser aprovechado para otras tareas menores. Lorel quiso extraer los restos del pivote incrustado cuando al mover la pequeña piedra, esta conectó por un instante con uno de los cables cortados produciendo un gran chispazo. Aquella gran mole de metal vibró violentamente de manera inesperada. El momentáneo destello de vida alertó a todos los que examinaban el Xanas, especialmente a Van. Este se apresuró en apartar a Hitomi para ponerla a salvo, algo que también hicieron Allen y Argon con Dryden. Lorel por su parte le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio debido a las grandes sacudidas residuales cayendo al suelo justo debajo de la petrificante mirada del oscuro artefacto. El fulgor volvió a los ojos del Xanas, paralizando a Lorel completamente debido al terror que le produjo mirar fijamente a aquella bestia de metal. Los temblores cesaron de repente y el temible brillo que paralizó al General de Fanelia volvió a desaparecer. Fue entonces cuando se formó en el torso del Xanas una especie de grieta, una compuerta, cayendo de este un cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de su interior justo al lado de Lorel. Este se levantó rápidamente agarrando fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada al igual que Van y los Guerreros de Astria con el fin de proteger a Dryden. El valeroso y joven General se aproximó al cuerpo muy lentamente siempre con una de sus manos sujetando firmemente la vaina de su espada mientras que con la otra empuñaba con fuerza la empuñadura preparado para cualquier imprevisto. Era una mujer, una hermosa mujer de belleza sobrenatural, de largos cabellos blanquecinos al igual que su rostro, libre de las imperfecciones de la edad contrastando la aparente suavidad y color de este con su extraño atuendo. Vestía un ajustado traje oscuro con múltiples y pequeños pliegues parecidos a la piel de un tiburón, realzando su figura y especialmente su belleza, superior a la de cualquier mortal. A ambos lados del traje, tres hileras de pequeños tubos lo recorrían paralelamente desde los pies hasta los hombros llegando estos a las manos.

El miedo de Lorel se convirtió en una natural preocupación por la vida de aquella mujer, la mas bella de cuantas había visto. Los guerreros de Fanelia y Astria se encontraban apartados del guymelef Syarain con sus armas desenfundadas temerosos por su seguridad y por la de los reyes así como la de la joven procedente de La Tierra. Lorel se agachó para examinar con mayor detenimiento el cuerpo de la mujer y comprobar si seguía con vida. Estaba tumbada en el suelo boca arriba con parte del rostro cubierto por sus propios cabellos. Lo primero que hizo Lorel fue la de apartarlos suavemente para observar con mas detenimiento el rostro de la guerrera Syarain. Era realmente hermosa, muy pálida, de contornos completamente rectos y rostro ligeramente alargado, de cejas apenas pobladas y labios blanquecinos pero carnosos, era la mas cercana aproximación a una aparición angelical. Lorel intentó concentrarse ya que temía por la vida de la mujer. Era una soldado del ejercito invasor pero la posibilidad de haber dado muerte a una mujer era algo que le aterrorizaba. Su ajustado traje, completamente pegado a su cuerpo le ayudó a observar una leve respiración lo que disipaba los peores temores de Lorel.

- ¡Está viva! - Dijo sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada en el rostro de la mujer. - Respira con dificultad pero está viva.

Gaddes, Kio y Brant se aproximaron a la Syarain para trasladarla lo antes posible a las dependencias médicas donde sería tratada de sus heridas bajo una fuerte seguridad para evitar su posible fuga. Al igual que Lorel, temían por la vida de la mujer, pero también estaban interesados en su supervivencia ya que podía ser la clave para responder a muchas preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta rápida. Una prisionera era lo que buscaban. Lorel se dispuso a levantarla con suavidad del suelo cuando vio su rostro reflejado en los ojos de la Syarain. Sus párpados completamente abiertos escondían una terrorífica visión, una gran oscuridad dominaba completamente en sus ojos, completamente vacíos y negros como pozos sin fondo y a la vez lisas y reflectantes como perlas negras. No sólo estaba viva, sino también consciente. Gaddes y Kio dejaron caer sus espadas al suelo después de ver los ojos de la mujer Syarain. Brant no acostumbraba a llevar espada desde que fue designado oficial de navegación del Phaere pero quedó paralizado ante el terror que en ese momento se apoderó de él. Daika era su nombre, la mejor piloto de guymelefs Nereides del pueblo de los Syarain y una de sus guerreras mas brutales, entrenada junto a su compañero de correrías Kaini en el arte de la guerra. Su rápida especialización en el pilotaje de guymelefs Syarain la convirtió en la mejor capitana de escuadrón otorgándole el honor de pilotar un Xanas, un guymelef que tan sólo eran otorgados a los mejores pilotos, acto que era considerado entre los Syarain como un signo de distinción entre los de su raza.

Aquel humano fue lo primero en ver después de que su guymelef fuera derribado por un insignificante hombre. Era el mismo ser que osó destruir su preciada máquina con una arcaica ballesta, un arma desfasada la había hecho morder el polvo, y lo que es peor, dañar su preciado Xanas. Los continuos golpes en la estructura le provocó una momentánea pérdida del conocimiento, el suficiente para que aquellos insectos estuvieran apunto de capturarla viva. La visión de aquel humano la reconfortó, no su mera presencia. Su rostro lleno de miedo al verse cara a cara con un demonio era placentera y divertida. Todos los Syarain disfrutaban con el miedo y sufrimiento que provocaban a sus víctimas y Daika no era excepción. Con la velocidad de un rayo y la habilidad de la Syarain de contorsionarse dignos de cualquier acróbata de circo, golpeó con una de sus piernas en la cabeza de Lorel con fuerza aprovechando el mismo movimiento para ponerse en pie y mirar de manera amenazante a sus enemigos. Nadie reaccionó, sólo la intensa mirada de Daika bastó para infundir un miedo irracional en sus enemigos. Tan sólo Lorel tuvo energías para levantarse del suelo y desenvainar su espada para defender a su señor y a Hitomi de cualquier agresión de la Syarain. Daika observó con cierta sorpresa como aquel hombre se encaraba a ella con la intención de combatir, algo que no esperaba de la raza humana, una raza que consideraba como inferior y decadente. El ejemplo de Lorel fue seguido por Allen, Argon y Van, dejando este a un lado a Hitomi pidiendo a Gaddes que cuidara de ella. Los tres guerreros avanzaron lentamente con sus espadas levantadas con la intención de hacer ver a la Syarain su inferioridad numérica esperando a que esta se rindiera. Eran efectivamente cuatro de los mejores guerreros de Gaea contra una Syarain. Sin embargo, esta no se rindió.

Daika cerró con fuerza los ojos al igual que sus puños, convulsionando su cuerpo como concentrando sus energías hasta un límite desconocido hasta que la Syarain explotó desplegando unas grandes alas oscuras en su espalda, apareciendo estas por dos pequeñas ranuras de su traje, unas magníficas alas del color de las tinieblas con una envergadura de casi tres metros teñidas de negro, creando a su alrededor un manto oscuro de plumas. Un terrible grito acompañó al despliegue de sus alas, atravesando no sólo el casco del Phaere, sino también rompiendo el frágil equilibrio que mantenían los hombres de Fanelia y Astria, enemigos de la mujer Syarain, perdiendo algunos la razón. Reeden comenzó a gritar de desesperación creyendo que tenía ante él a un demonio procedente de los abismos mas profundos. Argon dejó caer su arma al suelo preso del pánico mientras que Allen y Van intentaban controlarse después de ver a aquel ser sobrenatural en pleno ataque de ira. Hitomi quedó aturdida al ver así como sus sueños y premoniciones se confirmaban una vez mas. Al fin entendía la presencia de aquellos seres de alas oscuras en sus visiones.

Después de esta demostración de fuerza, Daika blandió dos pequeños puñales camuflados en dos pequeños bolsillos de ambas manos con el fin de matar a Lorel, siempre con sus alas extendidas. No sólo era el humano que osó intentar matarla con un artefacto tan simple como una ballesta, se trataba de su víctima mas cercana. Este, a pesar de estar petrificado al igual que todos los presentes en el hangar, su entrenamiento junto a Van con Vargas le enseñó a esquivar los ataques del enemigo de manera instintiva, valiéndole para salvar su vida. Muy cerca pasó la afilada hoja de la Syarain, pero esta atacó con tanta furia que golpeó a Lorel con su propio cuerpo. Ambos estaban enzarzados en un tenso forcejeo, intentando el General de Fanelia desarmar a la mujer agarrando con fuerza las manos de esta. Van fue el primero en reaccionar. Asiendo su espada real con fuerza, su intención era la de golpear a Daika con la hoja no afilada de su acero para así asestarle un duro golpe en la cabeza y dejarla inconsciente. La Syarain sintió de alguna manera la presencia de Van propinándole una patada a la altura del mentón derribándole. Allen y Argon, superando su miedo cargaron decididos a ayudar al rey de Fanelia y atrapar a la guerrera oscura. Estaba atrapada. Lorel la seguía agarrando con fuerza impidiendo cualquier puñalada mortal y dos Caballeros Celestes se acercaban por su espalda. A su lado, una pequeña caída de unos siete metros al nivel inferior del hangar donde se almacenaban en numerosas cajas de madera piezas y material de guymelefs. Su única salida posible era la de caer sobre estas arrastrando consigo al humano. Así lo hizo. La imposibilidad de volar en un espacio cerrado le resultaría inútil para poder escapar de sus captores.

Con una fuerza de varios hombres, Daika soltó los puñales y fue ella quién esta vez agarró a Lorel, empujándole con ella al vacío. Ambos cayeron sobre la gran pila de cajas, en su  mayoría vacías, pero lo suficientemente duras como para dejar dolorido a Lorel con alguna que otra costilla rota. La Syarain salió aparentemente mejor parada pero también dolorida debido a los continuos golpes contra las cajas. Muchas se derrumbaron sobre ellos dejando una montaña de maderas desquebrajadas. Van, Allen y Argon bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras mas próximas hasta llegar al nivel del almacén. El rey de Fanelia no dudó cuando envainó su espada y comenzó a apartar grandes trozos de madera en busca de su amigo. Tras un gran panel astillado se encontraba Lorel, aun consciente pero herido por las heridas recibidas. Antes que Van pudiera ayudarle a salir, Daika, atrapada entre los restos de las cajas al igual que Lorel, volvió a desplegar sus alas liberándose de ellas, provocando una nueva lluvia de plumas negras a su alrededor. Justo debajo suya se encontraba Van, desarmado, haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a Lorel. La Syarain no pudo terminar con la vida del descendiente de Atlantis al no empuñar arma alguna, así que propinó otra nueva patada al rostro de Van esquivándolo este pero cayendo al suelo al trastabillar con un trozo de madera. Daika se agachó y sacó un nuevo puñal de un bolsillo situado en uno de sus pies para amenazar la vida del piloto de Escaflowne. Esta vez fue Lorel el que actuó. Agarró con fuerza la pierna de la mujer haciendo caer también al suelo. Allen aprovechó aquel momento de confusión para ayudar a Van a levantarse. Argon se ocupó de la Syarain. Dispuesto a desarmarla, cayó en el error de subestimar a su adversaria. Daika fue lo suficientemente rápida aun derribada para asestar una puñalada en la pierna del Caballero Celeste provocando una abundante hemorragia en este a la altura del muslo. Argon gritó de dolor mientras que Daika aprovechó aquel momento para ponerse en pie con la misma rapidez que hirió de gravedad en la pierna a su adversario. Sin embargo, la herida no resultó mortal y Argon no se daba por vencido.

Nuevamente las cosas se complicaron para Daika. Esta vez no había escapatoria alguna. Aunque Lorel, armado esta vez con un pequeño tubo de metal al perder su arma en el forcejeo, y el Caballero Celeste Argon estaban heridos, la gravedad de sus lesiones no fue tal como para acabar con ellos. Los cuatro se acercaban en arco, atentos a cualquier movimiento de la Syarain. Al verse rodeada y esta vez sin salida posible, colocó el puñal a la altura de su cuello con la intención de terminar con su vida. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse antes que caer prisionera, para eso fue entrenada, no sólo para combatir, sino también para morir. Dudó por un momento temerosa por su propia muerte, pero el miedo pasó rápidamente.

- ¡No lo hagas! - Gritó Hitomi. Se encontraba en el nivel superior del hangar junto con Brant y Gaddes que cuidaban constantemente de ella. Daika miró perpleja a la joven que le pidió no acabar con su propia vida. - ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡No tienes por que morir!

La mujer Syarain no hizo caso. Estaba dispuesta a morir antes de permitir que fuera interrogada por los humanos pero Lorel se abalanzó sobre ella aprovechando su distracción ante las palabras de la joven terrícola tumbándola en el suelo en un nuevo forcejeo. Esta vez, Daika era la que intentaba degollarse a si misma pero Lorel se lo impedía. Van y los Caballeros Celestes nada podían hacer ya que su intervención podría desembocar en la muerte de la guerrera Syarain o del propio Lorel.

La afilada daga fabricada en metal glima se aproximaba cada vez mas al cuello de Daika. Su fuerza era tremenda. Sus dos manos se aferraban al puñal empujando la hoja hacia su cuello mientras que Lorel hacía lo mismo en dirección contraria. En cualquier momento, la mujer aprovecharía tal situación para degollarle pero ni siquiera pensó en ello.

- ¡Maldito seas, humano! ¿Por que estás empeñado en salvar mi vida? - Dijo la Syarain. Su gélida y aterradora voz de ultratumba heló la sangre de Lorel, pero seguía decidido a salvar la vida de la mujer.

- He visto demasiadas muertes en mi vida como para permitir la tuya. - Dijo. - Me da igual a quién sirvas, me da igual ser tu enemigo. No permitiré que mueras cuando aun sigues teniendo la posibilidad de vivir.

Daika volvió a gritar de ira y se dispuso a acabar con la vida de Lorel aprovechando la fuerza de ambos para atravesarle el cuello, pero el General presintió sus intenciones y golpeó la cabeza de la mujer con todas sus fuerzas chocando esta a su vez con la rígida superficie del almacén dejándola inconsciente. Sus manos dejaron de aferrar el puñal cayendo estas sobre su pecho. Sus grandes ojos se cerraron muy lentamente mirando en todo momento al humano que la había vencido hasta caer completamente en el sopor.

- ¡Lorel! ¿Te encuentras bien? - Van corrió a socorrerle después de haberse percatado de una profunda herida situada a la altura de su costado izquierdo provocada por el primer forcejeo. Argon era también auxiliado por Allen y Dryden colocándole este un torniquete en el muslo para detener la pérdida de sangre.

- No, no estoy bien. - Contestó apesadumbrado. No podía apartar la mirada de la mujer a la que acaba de golpear. Físicamente se encontraba bien, pero le era imposible asimilar haber golpeado a una mujer de esa manera, ni siquiera para salvar su vida y la de la guerrera Syarain.

...

El transporte de tropas estaba listo para partir del pequeño puerto instalado apresuradamente por los ingenieros Syarain y de manera temporal en el patio principal del palacio Aston. El aparato era básicamente un pequeño navío con capacidad de hasta treinta soldados incluidos dos guymelefs y el equipo diverso, especialmente novísimos artefactos de comunicación por ondas para mantener un contacto continuo con el Derethy y el Imperio. En definitiva, todo lo necesario para que los Quimera designados por Gosser mantengan un estricto control en la zona e informen continuamente a sus superiores. A diferencia de otras naves de transporte, los utilizados por los Quimera ascendían gracias a un ingenioso sistema rotatorio de palas situados en el techo junto con dos potentes motores de energiste. La base del transporte incluía únicamente una pequeña cantidad de piedra levitante para contrarrestar el peso y facilitar la ascensión, lo suficiente para no sobrecargar el trabajo de los motores. En su interior, el guymelef eCo utilizado por Gosser había sido cargado para su transporte al Derethy.

Una vez descargado todo el material, Gosser dio sus últimas ordenes a sus hombres antes de partir. Estaba preocupado por ellos. Treinta hombres y dos guymelefs rodeados de Syarains, sus supuestos aliados.

- Recordad vuestra misión. - Dijo en un improvisado discurso. Sus hombres se amontonaron en semicírculo en torno a él. - Se que muchos de vosotros al igual que vuestros seres queridos habéis sufrido por las duras sanciones impuestas a nuestro reino, pero también se que cumpliréis mis órdenes al pié de la letra y que no os cegará vuestra ansia de venganza. ¡Ya llegará ese día! Pero mientras tanto recordad que sois soldados al servicio del Imperio, y es este quién controla vuestro destino.

Gosser volvió la cabeza para mirar al pelotón de Syarains que se encontraba en su espalda.

- Esos malditos bastardos están deseando reducir la ciudad a cenizas. Afortunadamente siguen dependiendo de nosotros mas que nosotros de ellos, y eso es una ventaja que no debemos desaprovechar. - Hizo una pausa, meditando sus palabras. - Comprendo vuestra perplejidad ante su tecnología, pero sabed que la misión del pelotón de Syarains que os acompaña es tan sólo la de obedecer vuestras órdenes así que no debéis temer nada de ellos.

Otra nueva pausa para meditar nuevamente sus palabras. Esta vez tragó una gran cantidad de saliva. Estaba intranquilo por la seguridad de sus hombres, pero intentó con éxito no transmitir tal sentimiento para no preocuparles.

- Mantenedles a raya. No permitáis que provoquen ninguna matanza de civiles o militares. Supervisad el control de la ciudad así como sus vías de acceso. Nada ni nadie debe entrar o salir de la ciudad y sus alrededores. - Ordenó. Sus hombres escuchaban atentos. - Se que no podremos mantener en secreto durante mucho tiempo la invasión a Palace, cuatro o cinco días quizás, pero no os preocupéis, mas que suficiente para nuestros propósitos. Una vez cumplido con nuestra misión seréis evacuados lo antes posible y volveréis todos a vuestro hogar junto con vuestra familia. - Concluyó. Sus hombres entendieron perfectamente las últimas palabras de su Comandante. El hogar de todo Quimera era el Derethy, y la familia sus propios compañeros.

Un saludo militar indicó el fin del improvisado discurso del General. Sus hombres lo repitieron en señal de respeto y se dispersaron en pequeños grupos de tres o cuatro personas, cada uno especializado en una tarea en concreto. Dos equipos de tres soldados eran los encargados de supervisar el control de Palace, dirigidos por Parten, un veterano perteneciente hace años a la casta de los chamanes del Imperio. Fue uno de los muchos chamanes que abandonaron la casta junto a Gosser para pertenecer al ejercito Quimera, creado por orden del mismísimo Emperador para entorpecer los avances de su gran rival tecnológica, Bashram, mediante discretas pero efectivas incursiones en su territorio. Perten era también el elegido por su General para dirigir las operaciones de sus hombres en Palace. Hint era el segundo al mando del pequeño batallón situado en Palace, un joven especialista en sistemas mecánicos y guymelefs al igual que Gosser. Era uno de los peores soldados Quimera en el manejo de la espada pero nadie podía hacerle frente con una caja de herramientas a su lado. Su misión era la de supervisar junto con otros cuatro ingenieros mas, el estado de la ciudad así como el mantenimiento de los complicados sistemas de comunicación de los que disponían para comunicarse con Zaibach de manera continua.

El transporte cerró sus compuertas y se dispuso a despegar del pequeño puerto situado en el patio del palacio rumbo a los grandes hangares del Derethy. Serena había sido trasladada a una de las estancias médicas que disponía el vehículo, todavía inconsciente y siendo vigilada constantemente por Kiter. Dales se encontraba en el pequeño pasillo principal que conectaba todas las pequeñas estancias yendo de un lado para otro pensativo al igual que su compañero. Gosser se encontraba en la cabina principal situado en el segundo de los dos pisos construidos. Era muy grande para ser un transporte de tropas, lo suficiente para poder transportar dos enormes guymelefs Alseides.

- ¿Que será de Palace a partir de ahora? ¿Que será de mi reino? ¿Que será de mi gente?

Millerna se encontraba en la misma cabina que Gosser. Se encontraba de pie a pesar del sillón acarreado por los soldados Quimera para que esta se sentase durante el corto paseo hacia el Derethy.

- Es una reina digna de Astria. - Dijo. Gosser miraba por un ventanal la ciudad, con numerosas columnas de humo procedente de los numerosos incendios provocados por los combates. - Es admirable por su parte preocuparse de su gente en lugar de su propia seguridad.

- ¿Que será de Serena?

- No debe preocuparse por Palace. Nuestro objetivo no es su destrucción a no ser que mis superiores así lo ordenen. Tampoco debe temer por su seguridad, aun si decide colaborar con nosotros como si no.

- ¿Que queréis de Serena? - Volvió a preguntar molesta por el modo en el que Gosser ignoró sus palabras anteriores. Esta vez su tono se hizo mas duro, ordenando una respuesta inmediata.

- Me temo que no volveréis a verla, no al menos tal y como la conocéis hasta ahora. - Contestó después de un largo silencio. Millerna estaba confundida por la respuesta de Gosser hasta que comprendió con horror tras unos segundos las oscuras intenciones de Zaibach.

- ¡Dilandau! - Gritó Millerna. Gosser miró sorprendido a la reina de Astria. No esperaba que conociera el pasado de Serena durante su estancia en los ejércitos del Imperio. - ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No después de todo lo que ha pasado!

- ¡No estáis en disposición de darme órdenes! ¡Recordad que sois vos la prisionera! - La mirada de Gosser pasó a estar llena de furia, pero Millerna no tuvo miedo. - ¡No creáis que por ser una mujer y pertenecer a la nobleza no puedo ser duro!

- ¡Serena ya ha sufrido bastante! - Volvió a gritar Millerna, cada vez mas fuerte, desoyendo las advertencias de Gosser! - ¡No tienes derecho a volver convertirla en un monstruo sanguinario! ¡Ella te quiere! 

Gosser intentó calmarse ante las palabras de Millerna, punzantes como dagas. Conocía mucha mas cosas de las que él creía.

- Cuidaste de ella durante su estancia en el Imperio. Fue tu afecto hacía ella la que le permitió sobrevivir ante las terribles acciones que cometía y ella te correspondió con su cariño, un cariño que posteriormente y con los años se transformó en amor. ¿Es así como la correspondes?

- ¡Basta! - Gritó. Inconscientemente, su mano derecha agarró con fuerza la empuñadora de su espada con la intención de utilizarla contra Millerna haciéndola callar al temer por su propia vida. Gosser quedó en silencio, intentando comprender las razones por las que le había llevado a realizar tal acto. Una vez mas su ira encerrada en su interior se adueñó de su destino y poco faltó para asesinar a Millerna con su propia espada, algo que jamás se hubiera perdonado. Respiró muy hondo para tranquilizarse antes de soltar lentamente la empuñadura. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar a solas a la reina y así lo hizo. Salió de la cabina cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco. No se molestó en encerrarla ya que no tenía escapatoria posible, el transporte se encontraba a medio camino de su llegada, el hangar principal del Derethy. En el pasillo del segundo piso quedó de nuevo en silencio. Sus piernas le temblaban y respiraba con dificultad. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. No era cansancio, jamás se cansaba, era algo mas. Todo lo ocurrido estos últimos días en Palace hizo quebrar el fino muro que mantenía confinado la ira de su interior, una ira que siempre le acompañó y que aprendió a combatir gracias a la compañía de Serena.

- No volverás a adueñarte de mi. - Se dijo. Estaba en el suelo apoyado en la pared mirando sus temblorosas manos. - No quiero volver a matar por placer, no quiero convertirme en aquel monstruo que fui hace años ... no ...

- Demasiado tarde. - Dijo una lejana voz procedente de un lugar situado entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos. No era la primera vez que Gosser la escuchaba. - Tu odio alimentado durante años por los Chamanes ya controla tu vida y la dirige a su antojo, no puedes escapar al nuevo destino que han creado para ti, un destino lleno de dolor y sufrimiento.

Gosser quedó en silencio para asimilar las palabras de Folken. Su translúcida imagen espectral apareció a un lado. Mantenía la misma vestimenta de Chamán con la que servía en Zaibach. En cambio, su brazo derecho dejó de ser metálico, recuperando así su humanidad perdida cuando el Emperador le injertó un miembro de metal. Su espalda estaba adornada con dos magníficas alas blancas plegadas.

- Desafías continuamente las órdenes de los Chamanes pero siempre obedeces. - Continuó. - Es la ira escondida en tu interior y tus ansias innatas de matar las que se someten ante el Consejo, es así como controlan tu destino. Se valen de tu odio confinado para someterte a su voluntad. Abandonaste demasiado tarde el Consejo, al igual que yo.

- Te equivocas Folken. - Dijo. -  Mi destino no está ligado a mi ira ni a los Chamanes ...

- Destruirías lo que mas amas en este mundo con una sola orden del consejo. - Dijo Folken, recordando así una conversación que tuvieron ambos antes de la Gran Guerra.

Un pequeño temblor en la pesada estructura de metal del transporte indicó su llegada al Derethy. Las puertas del nivel inferior se abrieron con un gran estruendo al caer las pesadas rampas de metal sobre el metálico suelo del majestuoso crucero Imperial. Dales subió la pequeña escalera de caracol que conectaba los dos niveles del transporte para notificar a su comandante del aterrizaje. Encontró a Gosser en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada sobre la puerta de metal de la habitación donde estaba retenida la reina de Astria. Su mirada perdida y su rostro pálido, mucho mas de lo habitual para un hombre mas acostumbrado a la débil luz de las lámparas incandescentes del interior del Derethy que a la luz solar, preocupó al soldado Zaibach. 

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

Gosser no contestó. Se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, miedos y dudas que en ningún momento advirtió la presencia de Dales. Este prefirió no insistir, limitándose únicamente a esperar instrucciones de su comandante. Sin embargo, el próximo destino del Derethy ya había sido elegido a espaldas de Gosser, el cementerio de los Dragones. Allí les aguardaba el guymelef primigenio, Darmalion., la Armadura Dorada.

...

- ¿Que haces aquí? Hace mucho frío y el viento sopla con fuerza a esta altitud. Podrías enfermar.

- Quería estar a solas, nada mas. - Dijo Hitomi. Estaba apoyada a la barandilla de la cubierta superior de popa del Phaere. La joven dio una pequeña patada a un trozo de metal en el suelo desprendida del casco durante el combate, cayendo esta al vacío. Sobrevolaban un gran bosque.

Van se acercó hasta estar a su lado. Posó su mano derecha sobre la fría barandilla de metal y su mano siquiera sobre la mano de Hitomi.

- Guardas muchas preocupaciones en tu interior. Si no las compartes no podrás soportarlas. Necesitas a alguien que comparta contigo tus inquietudes y temores, y me gustaría que ese alguien fuera yo.

Hitomi agradeció las palabras de Van con una ligera sonrisa. Su presencia junto a ella y sus dulces palabras era lo que mas necesitaba en estos momentos de angustia.

- ¿Como está Lorel? - Preguntó. En realidad no le preocupaba su salud ya que no eran graves a simple vista, sin embargo, no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para compartir con Van sus preocupaciones.

- Para él son meros arañazos. - Contestó Van. - Un par de costillas rotas y un corte no muy profundo en el costado. Hace falta mucho mas que eso para librarnos de él. - Dijo con ironía.

Hitomi sonrió pero su rostro se oscureció tan pronto como el día tras un eclipse. La preocupaban muchas cosas, el futuro de Palace y sus habitantes, el paradero y la suerte de Serena y Millerna, la mujer capturada y su origen, incluso las verdaderas razones de su viaje a Gaea.

- Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no se si podré asimilarlas. - Dijo. - No sabemos donde están Serena y Millerna. Se que debería estar tranquila pero no puedo. También Allen muestra cierta despreocupación por su paradero confiando en la habilidad de su hermana, sin embargo, es normal que se preocupe de esa manera de un ser querido.

- Estoy seguro que ambas se encuentran bien. - Dijo Van. - No debes preocuparte por ello. Mañana llegaremos al monte Mithi donde, según Dryden, se encuentra la salida del complejo de túneles subterráneos utilizado por los Aston. Verás como nos estarán esperando.

- Se que intentas tranquilizarme, pero aun así tengo un mal presentimiento. - Hitomi agarró con fuerza su colgante. Su mano estaba temblorosa y Van lo notó. - Puede se el presagio de algo mas, no estoy segura.

Un nuevo silencio sólo interrumpido por el estruendo que producían los tres motores del Phaere situados en la parte inferior de popa generando la fuerza suficiente para mover semejante nave hasta el horizonte. Arriba en el cielo, numerosas y compactas nubes recorrían el cielo mientras que a decenas de metros mas abajo, el gran bosque que rodeaba los territorios cercanos a Palace pasaba lentamente a convertirse en un valle.

- Alas oscuras. - Dijo al fin Hitomi con la mirada puesta en el horizonte. Nadie se atrevió a hablar sobre la mujer capturada hace escasos minutos, no con Van a su lado. Nadie dudaba que se trataba de una descendiente de la antigua Atlantis, una Ruijin, algo que el piloto de Escaflowne se negaba a aceptar. Ni siquiera Hitomi tuvo apenas fuerzas para pronunciar tales palabras, pero al igual que ella, Van también necesitaba a alguien para compartir su angustia. 

- Esa mujer no tiene nada que ver con el pueblo del Dios Dragón. - Dijo tajantemente.

- Yo no he dicho eso. - Dijo Hitomi. - Pero ... sus alas ... la inscripción del gigante de metal que la guardaba en su interior ...

- Lo se ... - Dijo Van apesadumbrado ante las evidencias. - ... pero comprende que no puedo creer que esa mujer y yo compartamos la misma sangre, la sangre de Atlantis. ¡Ya has visto lo que han hecho con Palace! Los Ruijus viven apartados de los humanos porque les temen ...

- Van ... 

- Temen a los humanos ... - Continuó. - ... pero aun así respetan su existencia como seres vivos hijos de Gaea; así me lo hizo saber mi madre; a mi y a mi hermano. No son crueles asesinos. 

- ¿Por que dijo Reeden que se trataba de un demonio? - Preguntó Hitomi. No sólo recordó al cruzado perder la razón al desplegar la mujer sus oscuras alas. La misma palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente desde que aquel ser con armadura apareció en una de sus visiones.

- Según nuestra mitología, hace miles de años la Diosa Fortuna expulsó a los demonios del reino celestial y les condenó a vagar durante toda la eternidad sobre el reino de los humanos, Gaea.

_"Muerte a Fortuna, nuestra madre y carcelera"_ - Hitomi recordó el texto inscrito en el gigante de metal.

- Según la leyenda, sus ejércitos poseían la voluntad suficiente para animar la piedra, moldearla a su imagen y servirles en el combate como enormes guerreros de metal. Las historias hablan de criaturas inimaginables que utilizaron hace siglos contra los ejércitos de Centuria para apoderarse de una armadura mítica, Darmalion, el primero de los guymelefs construido por Ispano y pilotada por el rey Adrian. Con ella pretendían regresar al reino celestial en oposición a los designios de la Diosa Fortuna y regir el destino de los hombres a su voluntad. Los demonios atacaron la mítica capital de Centuria, Clarinnor destruyendo esta por completo y aniquilando prácticamente a la totalidad de sus habitantes. La victoria por parte de los ejércitos de las tinieblas parecía inminente cuando su rey sacrificó su vida por el bien de Gaea. Hizo que uno de sus hombres le decapitara para así inutilizar a Darmalion e impedir que los demonios pudieran apoderarse de él, y así fue. La armadura mítica estaba conectada psíquicamente con su piloto, compartiendo este su terrible destino. Los demonios encolerizaron. Destruyeron toda Centuria y se exiliaron al vacío para reponerse de sus enormes pérdidas y regresar algún día a Gaea con la intención de provocar un Apocalipsis en respuesta a la humillación sufrida durante la guerra.

Van observó una gran inquietud en Hitomi. Inmediatamente supo que no debió relatarle a Hitomi los cuentos que utilizaban sus padres y su hermano Folken para asustarle.

- No debes preocuparte. Son sólo cuentos y leyendas. - Dijo. - Recuerdo como mi padre me las contaba cuando yo era tan sólo un crío. No son mas que eso, cuentos para asustara los niños.

- ¿Y sus alas? ¿Por que oscuras?

- Las alas completamente ennegrecidas son el símbolo de la muerte. En Folken presagiaba el terrible destino que le aguardaba, un destino escrito en las estrellas por el Emperador Dornkirk. Quizás su significado sea aun mas siniestro en nuestros enemigos.

La noche y la niebla tomó otra vez a Hitomi envolviéndola a esta y trasladándola hacia un lugar desconocido, un monte. El cielo estaba oscurecido por espesas nubes y el horizonte enrojecido. Un gran ejercito marchaba lentamente bajo la ligera lluvia que caía en esos momentos. Cientos, miles de hombres caminaban como si el mismo cuerpo les supusiera una terrible carga, sin alma en ellos. Todos con armados con espadas, todos con alas blancas en su espalda enrojecidas por torrentes de sangre que emanaban de ellas y caían sobre el suelo tiñendo de color rojo los abundantes charcos producidos por el agua, todos con ojos brillantes como lobos, todos con un mismo rostro. Gosser.

- Nuestra era ha llegado. - Dijo una voz. El misterioso hombre con armadura forjada con escamas de dragón estaba a su lado. En su espalda, dos grandes alas oscuras al igual que sus ojos. - Y la de los hombres acaba de terminar. Con su fin, nuestros corazones volverán a brillar juntos tal y como ya lo hacían en la época de la antigua y gloriosa Atlantis. - El hombre miró a Hitomi, viéndose esta reflejada en sus ojos. - Cuando todo esto acabe, nuestro amor renacerá de entre las llamas de nuestro pueblo y gobernaremos juntos entre las ruinas de los mortales. Esa es la razón por la que estás en Gaea, mi querida esposa.

**Fin de la primera parte**

Aquí termina la primera parte de la trilogía _"El Enigma de Atlantis"_ con la invasión y toma de Palace, la capital del reino de Astria. En la segunda parte, _"La Armadura Dorada_", Van e Hitomi, siempre ayudados por el Caballero Celeste Allen Schezar, tratarán de impedir la resurrección del guymelef primigenio Darmalion y su control a manos de Zaibach y el pueblo Syarain. Todo esto les llevará finalmente hasta el misterioso reino de Centuria donde se cree que sus habitantes mantienen aun contactos con el pueblo de los Ruijin, descendientes de la antigua Atlantis. Mientras tanto, en el Derethy, el experimento de modificación del destino en seres humanos se vuelve a llevar a cabo con éxito. Dilandau clama venganza mientras que Gosser luchará contra su interior para evitar su propia autodestrucción y la de sus seres queridos.

Y el final de esta historia en _"Rujins y Syarains"_ ...

Ante todo, gracias a eCooo por su ayuda, apoyo y tantas ideas compartidas. Jamás hubiera terminado el fic si no fuera por ti. También mis agradecimientos a Dilandau Sama y a su fanfic "Tenkuu No Escaflowne II: Poseidopolis" sin el cual jamás me hubiera aficionado a la lectura y escritura de fics. A Karina, la primera persona en leer mi fanfic y publicarlo en su pagina "Doble Opuesto" donde se publicó inicialmente. A la Lista de Escaflowne por soportar a un tipo como yo ^_^ y a todos los que han contactado conmigo en relación a mi fanfiction. Muchas gracias.

Para cualquier comentario, duda, o simplemente ponerse en contacto con su autor, escribir a oreades_dilandau@hotmail.com


	12. Glosario

Glosario Personajes 

**Alexia:** Mujer-gato esclava de Zaibach procedente de Fanelia, raptada hace dos años y obligada a servir al Imperio. Añora su hogar y posee como único recuerdo de sus padres un pequeño brazalete, regalo de su 16 cumpleaños.

**Allen Schezar: **Caballero Celeste de Astria y uno de los mejores espadachines del reino, discípulo de Vargas al igual que Van Fanel. Mantiene una relación con la hermana de Millerna, Eries. Pilota el guymelef Scherezade.

**Argon de Rytia: **Caballero Celeste de Astria compañero de Allen. De familia noble, es un gran espadachín y valeroso guerrero. Es caballeroso pero tremendamente machista y creído. Está enamorado de Serena, la hermana de Allen. Pilota el guymelef Rhaedos.

**Arrone Lyanet: **Caballero Celeste de Astria. Es uno de los candidatos a Capitán de la Guardia Real Aston.

**Ayumi:** Compañera de instituto de Hitomi. La típica cotilla de la escuela. Es desagradable, superficial y le gusta criticar a las otras chicas del instituto.

**Bestla: **Soldado Zaibach recién llegado al ejercito Quimera de gran corpulencia e inteligencia. Fiel compañero de Zaurer.

**Binias Lyen: **Caballero Celeste de Astria. Es uno de los candidatos a Capitán de la Guardia Real Aston.

**Brant: **Primer oficial de navegación de Fanelia en décadas, máximo responsable del Phaere. Creído y mujeriego pero de fidelidad total a su rey.

**Daika:** Bella y letal guerrera Syarain, de aparente frialdad en el combate y oscuras intenciones al igual que el resto de su pueblo pero aun conservando en su corazón algo de la humanidad perdida por los de su raza hace miles de años. Excelente piloto de guymelefs y capitana de un escuadrón de Nereides. Pilota con soltura un guymelef Xanas.

**Dales:** Compañero de Kiter y escolta en la ciudad en Palace, al igual que él, de Gosser. Bromista, vago y mujeriego pero buen soldado y leal compañero. Pilota un Alseides.

**Dilandau Albatou:** Sanguinario guerrero de Zaibach, siendo en realidad la parte malvada y retorcida de Serena Schezar. Como oficial imperial, Dilandau dirigía un escuadrón de élite compuesto por jóvenes pilotos con le fin de capturar al Dragón y a su piloto. Fue el discípulo mas aventajado de Gosser en su etapa de instructor.

**Dryden Fassa:** Antiguo comerciante ahora rey de Astria gracias a su matrimonio con la hija menor del fallecido rey Aston. Sabio, buena persona y gran negociador, su reinado coincide con el gran momento de esplendor del reino de Astria.****

**Dorega:** Cabo de infantería de Zaibach. Le gusta acosar a las esclavas y abofetearlas. Esa afición no solo le costará algún que otro diente de menos, sino también una larga estancia en los calabozos.

**Eargiav: **Embajador de Ezgardia, prácticamente al servicio de Vaerek.

**Escaflowne: **Dios dragón protector de los cielos y de Fanelia. Tiene la forma de un dragón blanco alado.

**Eries Aria Aston: **Segunda hija del fallecido rey Astor. Mantiene una fría amistad con Allen Schezar aunque comienza a mostrar sus sentimientos hacia él después de la boda de su hermana Millerna con Dryden.

**Folken Lacour de Fanel: **Hermano mayor de Van Fanel, muerto hace mas de un año en el palacio Imperial, ex-miembro de la casta de los Chamanes y general renegado de Zaibach. Durante el tiempo que estuvo al servicio de Dornkirk trabajó junto con Gosser en la construcción del crucero Derethy además del diseño de los guymelefs Oreades.

**Fortuna:** Diosa venerada en toda Gaea, símbolo de la felicidad y la concordia.

**Gaddes:** Primer oficial del Crusade y mano derecha del Caballero Celeste Allen Schezar, siendo su hombre de mayor confianza.

**Garren: **Compañero de fechorías de Zacram. Es un vulgar ratero cuya especialidad es la de robar a ancianos indefensos.

**Gosser Názarie: **Antiguo capitán de la Guardia Imperial de Zaibach y miembro mas joven de la orden de los grandes guerreros de Gaea, ahora convertido en embajador ante las potencias aliadas y general del batallón de elite Quimera. Entabló en un pasado amistad con Serena y cree que ha muerto a manos del rey de Fanelia durante la gran batalla de Gaea siendo Dilandau. Su pasado es todo un misterio incluso para él, ya que perdió la memoria cuando apenas tenía siete años de edad. Pilota el guymelef Oreades prototipo, de nombre eCo, diseñado por Folken.

**Hint: **Técnico Zaibach encargado del mantenimiento de los sistemas eléctricos y mecánicos de la brigada situada en Palace. Pésimo guerrero pero de habilidad sin igual en el uso de las herramientas. El típico chapuzas de cara ennegrecida por el aceite y la grasa.

**Hitomi Kanzaki: **Joven estudiante japonesa aficionada al esoterismo y al tarot con extraños poderes paranormales y gran protagonista de esta historia. De posible pasado atlante, fue decisiva para el futuro de Gaea hace mas de un año cuando viajó a aquel lejano planeta, siendo considerada una heroína desde entonces. Está enamorada de Van Fanel, el rey de Fanelia.

**Jajuka:** Hombre lobo encargado de la protección de Serena, y por lo tanto, de Dilandau. Gracias a su sacrificio durante la Gran Guerra, Serena recuperó al fin su verdadera forma. Ahora sus restos descansan en el cementerio de uno de los cuarteles de Zaibach junto al Escuadrón del Dragón al completo.

**Jichia: **Dios dragón protector de las aguas, venerado en Astria. Tiene la forma de un dragón marino.

**Kaini: **También conocido como "Sanguinario". Brutal guerrero Syarain experto en el arte del asesinato y especialista en operaciones en cubierta. Mata lo mas cruel y salvajemente posible a sus victimas para luego mutilarlas y obtener "recuerdos" de ellas en forma de manos y cabezas. No pilota guymelef alguno, sin embargo, tiene todo un batallón de guerreros Syarain a su disposición.****

**Kazia: **Consejero y guardia personal del rey Cid Zap Freid, sustituyendo en el cargo a Voris, muerto durante la toma de Godashin por parte del escuadrón capitaneados por Dilandau. Ahora es el embajador de Freid ante las naciones aliadas durante la cumbre de Astria.

**Karestos: **Dios dragón protector de la tierra venerado en las lejanas tierras agrestes de Tivia. Tiene la forma de un dragón terrestre.

**Kenitshi Kanzaki:** Hermano de Hitomi de apenas 13 años de edad. Él y su hermana no se soportan, pero en el fondo se quieren como hermanos que son.

**Kio:** Enorme soldado siempre enfundado en una pesada coraza de placas. Es uno de los tripulantes del Crusade y timonel habitual junto con Pairu.

**Kiter Fagia:** Soldado novato de Zaibach. Esta en el ejercito para ayudar a su familia a salir adelante gracias a los derechos que proporciona estar en la armada. Es escolta de Gosser Názarie en Palace. Pilota un Alseides.

**Lorel Var Sander: **Amigo de la infancia de Van y discípulo de Vargas. Durante el ataque de Zaibach a Fanelia estaba en Bashram en misión diplomática. Es simpático y amable además de ser un excelente espadachín y arquero. Se siente culpable de su ausencia durante la invasión a su país.

**Marceus:** Sargento Zaibach y oficial de seguridad del crucero _Derethy_. Se puede considerar como uno de los pocos amigos que conserva Gosser aun con vida.

**Merle: **Chica gato compañera de fatigas de Van, aunque ella quisiera ser algo mas que eso. Es también muy amiga de Hitomi aunque lo disimule bastante bien.

**Millerna Aston:** Termina casándose con Dryden después de la muerte de su padre y con el tiempo se enamora de él. Desde un principio no ve con buenos ojos la relación entre Allen y su hermana Eries.

**Oceel:** Camarera de una de las tabernas con peor fama de Palace y hija del dueño. Tuvo una relación con Zacram al que dejó después de volver este a realizar tareas como matón.

**Ort:** Cruzado a ordenes de Allen y Gadess. Sus cicatrices en la cara y rostro contrasta con su personalidad. Muy hábil en el combate, especialmente en el lanzamiento de cuchillos

**Pairu:** Soldado de Astria perteneciente a la tripulación del Crusade. Perdió la nariz en una pelea en una de sus muchas fiestas celebradas en las tabernas de Palace.

**Perten: **Antiguo Chamán de Zaibach. Este abandonó la casta junto con Gosser y embarcarse en el Derethy para formar parte del Ejercito Quimera. Elegido para comandar el pequeño pelotón de soldados del Imperio situados en Palace y controlar así a los Syarain.

**Reeden:** Uno de los hombres de Gadess y Allen. Siempre con una pañoleta roja en la cabeza, sus conocimientos en mecánica le hacen indispensable en la reparación de cualquier avería producida en el crusade. Tiene una gran admiración por Serena, al igual que todos sus compañeros.

**Serena Schezar:** Hermana del caballero celeste Allen Schezar. Vive en Palace junto a su hermano intentando olvidar su oscuro pasado como sanguinario soldado de Zaibach pero la llegada a Astria de Gosser provocará la aparición de recuerdos y sentimientos ocultos en su memoria. Entabló una gran amistad con Hitomi hace un año. Actualmente lucha por entrar en la guardia real de los Aston, utilizando para ello sus habilidades en el combate que adquirió cuando formaba parte de las fuerzas de Zaibach.

**Susumo Amano: **Compañero de instituto e íntimo amigo de Hitomi. Es el novio de su mejor amiga, Yukari.

**Samian Tergus : **Embajador de Daedalus en Astria. Está en contra de la política de Bashram de ampliar su territorio utilizando su poderío militar.

**Shuro Tomakawa :** Profesor de física aplicada de Hitomi.

**Van Slanzar de Fanel: **Es el actual rey de Fanelia, descendiente directo de Atlantis por parte de su madre Varie y piloto de Escaflowne. Fue él quien dirigió a los ejecitos de la Alianza para combatir a Zaibach e impedir así completar la Máquina del Destino.

**Vaerek Barbard: **Embajador de Bashram en Astria muy aficionado a los combates entre guymelefs. Durante la Gran Guerra, fue él quien ordenó el lanzamiento por parte de su país de armas de destrucción masiva con el fin de exterminar con las fuerzas de Zaibach. Gosser lo sabe y es por eso por lo que siente un odio terrible hacia él.

**Yama:** Chamán del Imperio Zaibach, representante del consejo ante los Syarain y ante el propio Gosser, su discípulo mas aventajado. Sus estudios se centran en la modificación del destino en niños de corta edad, campo en el que trabajó durante un tiempo cuyos experimentos eran supervisados por Yeri, señor de los Caídos.

**Yeri:** Jefe supremo Syarain. Es cruel, malvado y desprecia a las formas de vida inferiores a la suya, entre ellos los humanos incluido a Zaibach aun siendo aliado suyo. Su pasado, así como la del pueblo de Los Caídos, es todo un misterio.

**Yukari Uchida: **Se trata de la mejor amiga de Hitomi. Su novio es Susumo Amano, de la que estuvieron enamoradas ella e Hitomi hace un año.

**Zacram: **Violento matón a sueldo residente en Palace, ex-novio de Oceel.

**Zaurer: **Cabo de infantería Zaibach de devoción total hacía su comandante. De baja estatura, él y Bestla forman una extraña pareja.

Guymelefs y otros artilugios. 

**Alseides: **Guymelef básico de intervención de Zaibach. Actualmente la tasa de fabricación de estos modelos es muy baja debido a las duras restricciones impuestas por los países aliados. Destaca su capacidad de volar así como la de volverse invisibles a voluntad. Utiliza tecnología Syarain. En la mitología griega, las Alseides eran las ninfas que habitaban los valles.

**Argos: **Guymelef pilotado por Argon de Rytia de gran movilidad y belleza. El modelo es el mismo que el utilizado por otros Caballeros Celestes.****

**Crusade: **Navío propiedad de Allen Schezar y pilotado por sus hombres, los cruzados.

**Darmalion:** Guymelef primigenio de Ispano de color dorado. Perteneció al rey de Centuria hace cientos de años y después de morir este durante una batalla fue sepultado en una profunda mina en algún lugar del cementerio de los dragones.

**Driades: **Modificación del modelo Nereides para poder ser pilotado por humanos. Además incorpora dos potentes lanzallamas en ambas manos. En la mitología griega, las Driades eran las ninfas que habitaban en los bosques. Ver su funcionamiento mas abajo.

**eCo: **Guymelef Oreades prototipo, diseñado por Folken y pilotado por Gosser en su memoria. En la mitología griega, Eco era una ninfa Oreades condenada a repetir siempre la última palabra de los mortales.

**Escaflowne: **Guymelef mítico construido por el Clan Ispano utilizando tecnología atlante en su fabricación al igual que otros guymelefs construidos por ellos. Representa al Dios Dragón protector de Fanelia. Posee múltiples capacidades, entre ellas la de poder transformarse en un dragón blanco para así poder volar. Lo pilota Van Fanel.

**Kitia:** Máquina y pitonisa personal construida por Dornkirk y destruida posteriormente por Van Fanel.

**Náyades: **Melefs de Los Caídos de pequeño tamaño y color negro. Tienen una altura de 3 metros y es utilizado como plataforma de armas para la infantería, armados con generadores de ondas de coche y lanzallamas. El manejo es muy parecido al de un guymelef. En la mitología griega, las Náyades eran las ninfas que habitaban en los ríos.****

**Nereides:** Guymelef básico de Los Caídos. Son robots muy estilizados con unas proporciones muy parecidas a las humanas pero de aspecto amenazante y color completamente negro. Lo mas característico de este modelo son las alas metálicas que se despliegan en el momento de volar, plegándose cuando están en tierra, materializándose en ese momento de la nada una fantasmagórica capa oscura. Su armamento consiste en tres inyectores de líquido Glima en la parte superior de las manos utilizados para formar lanzas y afiladas garras y un generador de terribles ondas de choque en la palma de cada mano. En la mitología griega, las Nereides eran las ninfas hijas de Nereo. Ver su funcionamiento mas abajo.

**Oreades: **Modificación del modelo Alseides. Se trata de un descomunal guymelef mucho mas maniobrable y robusto que los utilizados por las tropas de Zaibach. Después de la guerra tan solo sobrevive un único modelo pilotado por Gosser Názarie de color rojo. En la mitología griega, las Oreades eran las ninfas que habitaban las grutas y en las montañas.

**Scherezade: **Guymelef pilotado por Allen Schezar de gran movilidad y belleza. El modelo es el mismo que el utilizado por otros Caballeros Celestes. ****

**Xanas: **Guymelef Nereides modificado que pilota Daika. Es de diseño algo mas anguloso que los otros guymelefs utilizados por Los Caídos para distinguir a un oficial de un simple piloto. En la mitología griega, las Xanas eran ninfas que vivían en Asturias, una hermosa región del norte de España.

Lugares 

**Astria: **Hermoso país considerado por muchos como la nueva potencia de Gaea desde la caída de Zaibach, seguido por Bashram.

**Bashram: **Lejano reino situado en las mas altas montañas de Gaea, belicoso y de gran poder armamentístico.

**Cafidia: **Región donde se encuentra la fortaleza refugio construida a las afueras de la ciudadela de Zaibach. Allí se reúnen los cuatro grandes generales para preparar cualquier acción militar en caso de guerra. También es el centro neurálgico de algunos de los experimentos realizados por los Chamanes.****

**Centuria: **País de cultura medieval muy parecida a Inglaterra y Castilla durante esta época. Sus guymelefs parecen enormes armaduras metálicas de color blanco que recuerdan a las llevadas por los caballeros en sus duelos. Todo soldado y guymelef de Centuria lleva dibujado en su armadura una gran cruz roja.

**Daedalus: **Lejano reino en decadencia al igual que Zaibach debido a una guerra civil. Bashram siempre ha sido su enemiga.

**Derethy:** El mas avanzado crucero de combate de toda Gaea además de ser el mas grande de todos ellos y el único de Zaibach que sobrevivió a la Gran Guerra, de altísima tecnología y sofisticación utilizado por Gosser y sus hombres, el batallón Quimera, para sus desplazamientos. Aunque faltos de Alseides debido a las restricciones impuestas por Astria y sus aliados, la avanzada tecnología de la que dispone, en gran parte gracias a los conocimientos de ingeniería de Gosser y Folken, lo hacen casi invulnerable ante cualquier ataque.

**Espacio Multiplanar: **Mundo paralelo dominado completamente por el vacío, utilizado por los Syarain y el clan Ispano en sus desplazamientos interdimensionales.

**Ezgardia: **Reino colindante de Bashram aliado de este. Su poca extensión le otorga una nula importancia en la cumbre de Palace.

**Fanelia:** Pequeño país colindante con Astria. Aunque a primera vista puede parecer un país básicamente agrario y de riqueza limitada, sus habitantes viven felices gracias a su rey, Van Fanel.****

**Narefre: **Castillo fortificado en las cercanías de Palace.

**Monte Mithi: **Salida del complejo subterráneo de cuevas utilizado por la familia real Aston como túneles de huida ante una hipotética invasión.

**Tántalo: **Nave nodriza de Los Caídos. Se trata de una enorme y tenebrosa ciudad flotante de forma piramidal con base triangular y dimensiones descomunales, siendo tan grande como la ciudadela de Fanelia y con decenas de edificaciones que se elevan cientos de metros hacia el cielo construidas sobre su base. En él han sobrevivido sus oscuros habitantes desde la caída de Atlantis y su éxodo sin rumbo por Gaea.

**Zaibach: **También conocido como el "Imperio", Zaibach fue en su día considerado como una gran potencia militar, siempre dependiente de la poderosa economía de Astria pero aliado forzoso al igual que Ezgardía con Bashram debido a su poderío militar. En la actualidad, Zaibach se encuentra en plena decadencia debido a las duras restricciones económicas impuestas por los países aliados vencedores en la Gran Guerra.

Otros 

**Asesinos Syarain:** Comando de élite de guerreros Caídos. Lo lidera Kaini "Sanguinario" Syarain, Maestro de Asesinos.****

**Caballeros Celestes:** Orden de guerreros de Astria, considerada por muchos como la comunidad de guerreros mas cualificados de Gaea, solo comparable a la Guardia Imperial.

**Funcionamiento de los guymelefs Driades:** Los Driades son una modificación del modelo Nereides (ver mas abajo) diseñado para su uso por humanos. Poseen además del ya mencionado Nereides dos potentes lanzallamas en la palma de ambas manos al igual que los generadores de ondas de choque. El piloto no necesita traje especial ya que al introducirse en la cabina se general automáticamente una pequeña capa de líquido glima envolviendo por completo al operario excepto la cabeza. Este líquido es a diferencia del utilizado para fabricar armas, es fácilmente moldeable y cumple las mismas funciones que el traje Syarain. El despliegue de las alas se realiza mediante ordenes mentales ya que los humanos no disponen de alas.

**Funcionamiento de los guymelefs Nereides:** Los Nereides son guymelefs construidos por los Syarain. Debido a ello se tratan de los robots de combate mas avanzados tecnológicamente hablando ya que disponen de sistemas de control y armamento nunca visto antes, ni siquiera en Zaibach. Al introducirse el operario en la cabina de mandos, unos cables se introducirán automáticamente en diversas zonas del traje utilizado por los Syarain para poder pilotarlos sin necesidad de acoplarse ni engancharse en la compartimiento levantando al piloto unos centímetros de la base de la cabina. El guymelef es totalmente hermético por lo que el piloto se encontrará al introducirse en su interior en una especie de cilíndrico totalmente cerrado y liso. Dos pequeños tubos se activan buscando los ojos del operario disparando directamente sobre sus retinas las imágenes recibidas por dos aparatos situados en la cabeza del guymelef para facilitar la sensación de profundidad. Es entonces cuando el piloto percibe el mundo tal y como lo percibiría un gigante de mas de quince metros enfundado en una armadura de metal. La sensación de libertad que proporciona el no estar sujeto a incómodos correajes y la proyección directamente en las retinas de las imágenes percibidas proporcionan una percepción tan realista que es capaz de igualar a las capacidades simbióticas de los guymelefs de Ispano anulando por completo los riesgos de tal efecto. El piloto dejará de tener la sensación de estar pilotando un guymelef para ser él mismo el propio guymelef. El traje de navegación Syarain permite también interactuar con el entorno con mayor habilidad ya que este detecta y transmite al operario la sensación de presión si este interacciona con cualquier objeto.

El armamento se activa a voluntad del piloto haciendo innecesarios las complicadas consolas de control de los modelos de Zaibach. Posee generadores de ondas de choque en la palma de cada mano ideal para derribar edificios u otros guymelefs y son capaces de materializar de la nada diversas armas en cuestión de segundos. Para activar las alas y poder volar, el piloto Syaraintan solo necesita desplegar el mismo sus alas en el interior de la cabina de pilotaje del Nereides. Estas se introducirán por si solas en un compartimiento anclándose en un dispositivo especial para capturar los movimientos del ala y transmitirlos al guymelef.

**Golems:** Monstruos míticos pertenecientes a numerosas mitologías humanas. En todas ellas hablan de seres inanimados construidos normalmente en barro o acero que posteriormente cobraban vida gracias a encantamientos.****

**Guardia Imperial:** Grupo de guerreros Zaibach encargados de la protección personal del emperador Dornkirk.

**Los Caídos:** El pueblo Syarain.****

**Metal Glima:** Metal utilizado por el imperio Zaibach para la forja de armas en sus guymelefs de combate. De invención Syarain adquirido por el Imperio, su característica mas interesante es en su rápida solidificación mediante pequeños impulsos eléctricos generando mediante pequeños cambios en la intensidad, armas punzantes sencillas pero efectivas. También se utiliza como combustible para los lanzallamas equipados en los guymelefs Alseides y Oreades debido a su alto poder calorífico en su estado líquido.****

**Orden Sagrada de Gaea:** La forman los tres mejores guerreros escogidos por los tres  Dioses Dragones de Gaea para proteger a aquel mundo de cualquier amenaza capaz de poner en peligro su estabilidad. La elección de los miembros de la Orden Sagrada se realiza en el lejano país de Centuria donde los sacerdotes de Escaflowne, Jichia y Karestos, dioses del Cielo, Mar y Tierra respectivamente, eligen a sus respectivos guerreros.****

**Syarain:** Raza ancestral cuya existencia tan solo conocían los Chamanes de Zaibach. Se establecieron contactos entre ambos pueblos hace decenas de años con el objetivo de aumentar el poder tecnológico por parte del Imperio de Dornkirk a cambio de que los Syarain controlaran todas y cada una de sus acciones para conquistar Gaea desde la sombra. Sin embargo, Zaibach construyó con tal tecnología una máquina Parca sin conocimiento alguno de sus socios lo que provocó, aparentemente, la rotura de todo contacto.


End file.
